Naruto Story in The New World
by Namikaze Scorpio
Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan dan petualangan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Konno Yuuki, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 1: MOTHER'S ROSARIO**

 **CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

TES...

.

"Uh!"

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku berada disebuah tempat yang tidak aku kenal.

"Dimana ... aku?" tanyaku sambil terbata-bata

Aku kemudian mulai mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya.

' _Sebelumnya, aku berada di lembah kematian ... tempat dimana Hasirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara bertarung habis-habisan,'_

Aku kemudian berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang aku lakukan dilembah kematian.

' _Oh iya, saat itu aku sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan sahabat karibku, Uchiha Sasuke ... dia adalah sahabat karibku sekaligus juga seorang aku anggap sebagai rivalku, disana, dilembah kematian, kami melakukan pertarungan yang sebelumnya sudah diramalkan oleh Kami-sama, pertarungan yang mengakhiri perseteruan panjang antara reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura'_

Aku terus menggali ingatanku yang sempat menghilang beberapa waktu yang lalu

' _Diakhir pertarungan, aku berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke, namun aku menderita luka yang cukup serius ... aku kehilangan tangan kananku, waktu itu, aku melihat darah ditanganku mengalir kemana-mana, walau waktu itu aku merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku, entah mengapa perasaanku begitu tengan dengan hal itu'_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berada ditempat ini, tempat ini begitu gelap dan hanya terdengar suara tetesan-tetesan air yang menemaniku disini

Namun tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbeciara kepadaku dan memecha kesendirianku

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Naruto"

Suara itu, aku mengenali suara orang yang memanggilku itu, aku kemudian segera bangun dan mencari sumber suara itu

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kemana-mana, namun karena terlalu gelap aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, tiba-tiba saja pencahayaan diruangan tersebut menjadi lebih luas, dan dari balik bayangan muncul dua orang yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih dengan nagatama yang menghiasai pakaian mereka berdua

Yang satu duduk bersila dengan kondisi tubuh melayang diudara, dan dibawahnya terdapat sembilan buah gudodama. Lalu, yang satu lagi sedang berdiri tegap menghadap karahku sambil membawa sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam.

"Rikudo-ojiichan" ucapku memanggil orang yang sedang melayang diudara

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Naruto" ucap Rikudo-ojichan sambil tersenyum

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan perdamaian didunia yang dicipakan oleh kakakku" ucap orang yang satu lagi

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat mendengar orang disebelah Rikudo-ojichan berbicara kepadaku.

"Ano ... kau siapa?" tanyaku

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaanku itu

"Entahlah, apa kau bisa menebak siapa aku?"

Aku berpikir keras, aku mulai menggerakkan setiap sel diotakku ini. Pertama aku mulai melihat keseluruh bagiannya, dia mirip dengan Rikudo-ojiichan, tapi dia tidak melayang.

Perhatianku kemudian teruju kepada matanya yang mirip sekali dengan Byakugan dari klan Hyuga. Aku mulai memutar baikkan otakku, dia kelihatan mirip dengan Rikudo-ojichan, selain itu dia juga punya Byakugan yang mirip dengan Byakugan milik klan Hyuga. Tunggu, jangan-jangan ... dia

.

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah ... Otsutsuki Hamura" ucapku

"Ho, aku terkesan, meski kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi kau bisa menebak siapa diriku" ucap Hamura

"Soalnya, Rikudo-ojichan pernah cerita sedikit tentangmu" ucapku "Etto ... kalau tidak salah, Hamura-ojichan adalah adik dari Rikudo-ojichan, benar kan?" tanyaku

"Itu benar" jawab Hamura-ojichan

"Tapi meski aku dan Hamura ini bersaudara, kekuatan yang kami miliki berbeda" ucap Rikudo-ojichan

"Eh!"

"Ibu kami, Kaguya Otsutsuki mewariskan kekuatan yang berbeda kepada kami, ... kakakku mewarisi sharingan milik ibuku, sedangkan aku mewarisi Byakugan milik ibuku" ucap Hamura-ojichan

"Begitu, ya" aku mengangguk paham

"Lalu, apa maksud kalian yang mengatakan bahwa aku telah berusaha dengan baik?" tanyaku

"Uzumaki Naruto, saat ini kau telah berhasil memenangkan perang besar dunia shinobi keempat, dan juga sekaligus mengakhiri perseteruan panjang reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura yang sudah berlangsung selama ratusan tahun, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepadamu dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam"

"Rikudo-ojichan, kau tidak usah berterima kasih kepadaku, lagipula aku melakukannya karena aku juga tidak ingin perseteruan ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi" ucapku tersipu malu karena dipuji oleh seorang Rikudo Sennin, sang leluhur para shinobi.

"Jangan bersikap begitu, sebagai orang yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan dunia, aku pantas untuk mendapat pengormatan yang lebih" ucap Hamura-ojichan

"Be-begitu, ya..."

Sesaat aku terdiam, otakku menangkap ada yang salah dengan perkataan Hamura-ojichan barusan.

"Tunggu dulu ... barusan kau bilang 'mengorbankan nyawa'?" tanyaku

"Ya tentu saja"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Namun tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaanku, baik itu Rikudo-ojichan maupun Hamura-ojichan. Mereka berdua hanya bertukar pandangan satu sama lain sebelum kemudian kembali menolehkan pandangan mereka kearahku

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Naruto?" tanya Hamura-ojichan

"Eh! Menyadari apa?" tanyaku

Aku bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau ... sudah mati" ucap Hagoromo-ojichan

Sat mendengra hal itu, aku benar-benar terkejut. Saat Rikudo-ojichan mengatakan bahwa aku ini sudah meninggal, benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Tubuhku hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya saat ini.

"Ja-jadi aku benar-benar sudah meninggal" ucapku

Aku menundukkan wajahku, mangepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, aku merasa menyesal karena telah melanggar janji yang aku buat pada Tsuande-obachan.

"Maaf, Tsunade-obachan ... padahal aku sudah berjanji ... bahwa aku tidak akan mati ... sebelum menjadi Hokage ..." ucapku

Aku kemudian teringat akan sesuatu yang masih harus aku lakukan didunia.

"Aaa, gawat!" pekikku

"Ada apa Naruto" tanya Hamura-ojichan

"Aku lupa, masih ada Mugen Tsukoyomi!" ucapku "Kekuatan milik Sasuke dan kekuatanku adalah kunci untuk mematahkan jurus itu, kan!? Kalau aku mati, Sasuke tidak akan bisa menghentikan Mugen Tsukoyomi seorang diri, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit panik

Rikudo-ojichan dan Hamura-ojichan yang sebelumnya hanya terdiam saja, kini mulai memperlihatkan senyuman tipis diwajah mereka berdua.

"Kau sungguh orang yang berhati mulia ,Naruto" ucap Hamura-ojichan

"Walau sudah meninggal... kau masih saja mencemaskan keadaan duniamu" ucap Rikudo-ojichan

"Hal itu tenu saja sudah jelas ,bukan! Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan duniaku dalam keadaan seperti itu" tegas Naruto

"Kau tenang saja, jurus itu sudah berhasil dipatahkan" ucap Hamura-ojichan

"Eh! Tapi .. bagaimana caranya?"

"Sasuke meminjam kekuatan dari kesembilan bijuu untuk mengakhiri genjutsu Mugen Tsukoyomi dan menyelamatkan dunia" jelas Rikudo-ojichan

Aku mengembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar hal tersebut, ini artinya aku sudah tidak punya tanggungan lagi didunia ini dan bisa beristirahata dengan tenang.

"Sejak awal, akulah orang yang patut dislahkan karena telah menciptakan sebuah masalah, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau perkara kecil yang kami buat semenjak kami menyegel ibu kami akan menajdi maslah besar dimasa depan" ucap Rikudo-ojichan dengan nada menyesal

"Jangan berkata begitu, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah ojichan, kok!" ucapku berusaha menghibur Rikudo-ojichan

Setelah itu, untuk sesaat kami terdiam dalam keheningan, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian mengangguk. Rikudo-ojichan dan Hamura-ojichan kemudian memintaku untuk maju kedpan dan kemudian memintaku untuk mengulurkan kedua tanganku.

"Naruto, ulurkan kedua tanganmu" pinta Hamura-ojichan

"Eh! Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kami berikan kepadamu" ucap Rikudo-ojichan

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung mengiyakan permintaan mereka berdua. Aku pun mengulurkan kedua tanganku. Mereka berdua kemudian memberiakn sesuatu padaku.

Saat telapak tangan Rikudo-ojichan dan Hamura-ojichan menyentuh kedua telapak tanganku, aku merasakan sensasi hangat yang mengalir didalam setiap inti sel tubuhku. Disaat yang sama, aku melihat tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang cukup terang

' _Apa ini?'_ batinku kebingungan

Aku masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, tubuhku perlahan mulai berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya-cahaya. Namun berbeda denganku, Rikudo-ojichan dan Hamura-ojichan terliaht tenang-tengan saja

"Rikudo-ojichan dan Hamura-ojichan, apa yang terjadi denganku? Tanyaku dengan nada panik

"Naruto, ini adalah kesempatan bagimu untuk memulai lembaran hidup yang baru" gumam mereka berdua

"Apa...!"

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan maksud dari perkataan mereka berdua, tubuhku mulai menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya. Sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

Gelap itulah hal pertama yang aku lihat. Ah iya, aku baru ingat, beberapa saat yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Rikudo Oji-chan dan Hamura Oji-chan. Aku pun mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang mereka ucapkan padaku, ' _ini adalah kesempatan bagimu untuk memulai lembaran hidup yang baru_ '

Sambil memikirkan hal itu, aku perlahan membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit sebuah ruanganya yang berwarna putih.

"Ini ... dimana?" tanyaku

Namun sesaat aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan badanku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhku secara perlahan karena perasaan pusing masih terasa dikepalaku.

"... ...Eh." Aku melihat tanganku sendiri sembari bergumam dengan sedikit helaan nafas.

Kenapa tubuhku terlihat seperti umur 12 tahun, jari-jari bahkan terlihat mengecil dari biasanya dan ukuran Kaki juga mengecil, tinggi badanku lebih kecil, begitu juga dengan surai pirangku agak lebih pendek, ukuran tubuhku ini persis saat aku baru lulus academy ninja.

' _Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?'_ tanyaku dalam hati

KRIET!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seperti pintu yang terbuka.

Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut. Disana aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang pria dan wanita yang membawa beberapa makanan.

Pada awal sebelum mereka masuk, nampaknya mereka tengah saling mengobrol.

Saat melihatku yang sudah tersadar, ekspresi wajah mereka jadi sedikit berubah.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar, ya!?" Ucap sang wanita.

Sambil menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutanku, aku pun langsung melakukan hal paling logis yang dilakukan setiap orang ketika bertemu orang yang beru pertama kali dia temui, yaitu bertanya.

"Ano... kalian siapa dan dimana aku?" Tanyaku.

Sambil tersenyum lembut, mereka berjalan mendekatiku.

"Namaku Dokku dan ini istriku Shiseru" Ucap laki-laki tersebut yang kini diketahui bernama Dokku.

"Kau ada dirumah sakit sekarang, kami menemukanmu pingsan ditengah hutan!" Ucap sang istri yang bernaa Shiseru.

' _Ditengah hutan?'_

Aku menaikkan kedua alisaku sedikit saat mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka berdua menemukan diriku sedang pingsan ditengah hutan.

"Dokter bilang kau tidak mengalami luka yang parah, mungkin hanya kelelahan saja, jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat saja" Jelas Dokku

"Begitu ya ... terima kasih sudah menolongku!"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan ... ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya paman Dokku

"Uzumaki ... Naruto!" ucap ku dengan Nada sedikit lemah

"Sokka, jadi namamu Naruto ya!?" Ucap Bibi Shiseru

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat ramah dan juga baik, saat melihat hal itu Naruto pun menunjukkan senyum lembutnya.

"Nee, Naruto ... kenapa kau bisa ada ditengah hutan?" Tanya bibi Shiseru

"Eh...!?"

Badanku sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, tidak mungkin kalau aku harus memberitahu mereka bahwa aku berasal dari dunia lain. Namun aku juga tidak ingin membohongi dua orang yang sudah menolongnya.

Aku bingung harus bilang apa.

"Maa, kalau kau belum bisa mengatakannya tidak apa-apa ... tapi untuk sekarang istirahatlah lebih dulu" Ucap Dokku

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggunkan kecil.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan paman Dokku dan bibi Shiseru. Mereka sangat baik dan juga ramah kepadaku. Saat aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, paman Dokku dan bibi Shiseru mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Aku awalnya merasa sangat canggung dengan keadaan, namun setelah mereka mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka, lama kelamaan hubungan keluarga pun terjalin diantara mereka dengan diriku. Hari-hari kami lalui bersama, mereka merawatku seperti merawat anak kandung mereka sendiri.

Mereka bahkan menyekolahkanku dan membiayai hidupku. Dari dalam hati, aku merasa sangat senang sekaligus sedih. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku hidup sendirian dan menderita, kini akhirnya aku mendapatkan hidup yang aku inginkan. Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat terharu, namun karena hal itu pula aku jadi tidak bisa mengungkap siapa jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak mau mereka shock saat mengetahui bahwa aku sebenarnya berasal dari dunia lain. Hingga ... hari itu pun datang.

Setelah tiga tahun lamanya kami menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti sebuah keluarga, aku kembali kehilangan segalanya. Mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Aku merasa sangat sedih dan juga menyesal karena tidak sempat memberitahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Mereka sangat menyangiku, mereka menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuatku sangat berat untuk melepaskan kepergian mereka berdua.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 1: MOTHER'S ROSARIO**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto Shippuden:** **Flow ~ Sign}**

 **CHAPTER 2: Naruto vs Zekken**

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup gelap, dengan jendela terbuka sedikit hingga cahaya matahari pagi sulit terlihat dari ruangan itu . Di dalam sana terdapat banyak komik dan beberapa peralatan elektronik yang tidak lain adalah konsol game yang tertata rapi dengan jam di atas meja samping kasur menunjukan pukul 07.00 A.M . Kamar itu milik anak berusia 16 tahun, pahlawan dunia shinobi yang bereinkarnasi kedunia ini empat tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Naruto yang biasanya berangkat kesekolah kini bisa bersantai dirumah.

Semenjak orang tua tirinya meninggal setahun yang lalu, dirinya kini hidup sendirian. Namun bukan berarti dirinya kesepian. Disekolah dia punya beberapa orang teman yang biasa bermain game VR dengannya.

Hari ini dia sedang berada di ruang makan sambil memakan sarapannya.

"...Hh!"

Sambil menghela nafas pendek, Naruto mengolesi roti bakar yang baru selesai dipanggang dengan selai madu.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, Naruto meratakan selai madu yang dia oleskan pada roti bakarnya yang baru saja dipanggang.

"Hh, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali..."

Naruto berkata dengan nada mengeluh sambil memasukkan roti panggangnya kedalam mulut.

Perasaan renyah saat menggigit roti pangganya dicampur dengan rasa manis dari madu yang dia oleskan pada roti panggangnya mencampur adukkan antara rasa manis dan juga renyah.

Dikehidupan barunya saat ini, Naruto memiliki kesibukan lain selain berlatih dan kerja part time. Yaitu bermain game VR. Game VR adalah semacam game yang bisa menciptakan sensasi seolah berada didunia lain bagi penggunanya.

Dan game yang saat ini sedang dimainkan oleh Naruto adalah Alfheim Online. Alfheim Online atau ALO adalah dunia dimana para pemain disana memiliki sayap peri, inilah alasan utama mengapa game ini bisa sangat terkenal. Digame ini, para pemainnya bisa terbang menjelajahi dunia. ALO sendiri terbagi menjadi beberapa negeri yang memisahkan ras peri.

Dipusat Alfheim sendiri terdapat sebuah pohon raksasa yang disebut sebagai Pohon Dunia.. Dipuncak pohon tersebut terdapat sebuah kastil legendaris. Ras peri dibagi menjadi sembilan ras, kesembilan ras tersebut berlomba-lomba untuk bisa sampai di kastil tersebut.

Disana juga terdapat sebuah kastil terbang bernama Aincrad. Aincrad sendiri adalah kastil terbang dengan 100 lantai yang ada didalamnya. Setiap lantai memiliki nuansa abad pertengahan dan boss lantai yang harus dikalahkan untuk bisa naik kelantai selanjutnya.

Seperti halnya game RPG, ALO sendiri menerapkan sistem berbasis dimana pemian harus menggunakan keterampilan mereka untuk meningkatkan kemampuan tempur maupun non-tempur.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan sarapannya, Naruto kemudian segera mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah dari tadi dia sediakan.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak Naruto mulai memainkan game Alfheim Online, namun Naruto tidak kunjung juga mendapatkan party. Sebenarnya dirinya sudah beberapa kali mencoba bergabung dengan beberapa party dan guild, namun selalu ditolak.

Alasan utamanya adalah Naruto hanya memiliki skill Hand Combat alias pertarungan tangan kosong. Dia juga tidak memiliki skill sihir yang berguna dalam pertarungan, itulah alasan mengapa tidak ada satupun guild yang mau menerima Naruto. Sementara di ALO sendiri, dalam pertarungan, seorang pemain minimal harus punya senjata atau kemampuan sihir.

Kemarin, Naruto akhirnya mempu membeli sebuah belati di toko pandai besi.

Hari ini pun, dia kembali berniat untuk bergabung dengan guild atau berparty dengan orang lain.

"Yosh, !"

Ucap Naruto sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto kemudian bergegas kembali kekamarnya untuk memainkan game VR MMORPG Alfheim Online.

Naruto kemudian segera mencolokkan router Nerve Gear kedalamnya, dan memasukkan ROM ke dalam slotnya. Setelah beberapa detik, cahaya indikator utama berhenti berkilat, dan berubah menjadi padat.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit tidak sabaran, Naruto kemudian merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidru dan memasang Amusphere di kepalanya.

Sambil menurunkan detak jantungnya yang sedikit tidak karuan, Naruto menarik nafas perlahan dan berkata

'LINK START'!

.

.

.

Bulan besar menggantung di langit tak berawan, hutan di bawahnya dinaungi warna hijau biru oleh cahaya bulan.

Malam Alfheim sangat singkat, namun masih ada waktu sebelum subuh. Normalnya, hutan gelap semacam itu akan menjadi penyebab kecemasan, namun itu adalah kegelapan yang sama yang membuat mundur menjadi mustahil.

Naruto yang kini sudah login, membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Hal pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah suasana gelapnya hutan dimalam hari. Dia lupa bahwa waktu ALO dengan dunia nyata itu berbeda. Posisi badannya saat ini sedang duduk bersila sambil bersandari disebuah pohon.

"Un..."

Sambil berpikir untuk kembali memulai petualangannya, Naruto bangkit dari posisinya

SRAAT*

Namun ketika menjejakkan kakinya tiba-tiba saja tergelincir.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai miring kearah kiri, dan pada saat itu juga dia menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan berada di atas tanah dan di atas pohon.

"Uaaagh!"

BRUAK!

Diiringi oleh teriakan yang menyedihkan, tubuh Naruto jatuh dari atas pohon.

Naruto pun jatuh dengan posisi wajah yang lebih dulu mendarat ditanah. Beberapa detik dia mempertahankan posisi itu, Naruto kemudian bangkit sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya walau tidak terasa sakit.

"Uh ... kenapa aku bisa ada di atas sana!?"

Sambil mengeluh, Naruto menengadahkan pandangannya keatas, ketempat dimana dia berada sebelum terjatuh.

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil merasakan suasana sekitarnya.

Dengungan dari serangga dan burung nokturnal dapat dengan jelas dia dengar, dari kejauhan suara auman hewan buas pun menggema di seluruh hutan. Serta aroma tumbuhan yang tercium dihidungnya.

"Huh..."

Sambil merilekskan bahunya, Naruto membuat sebuah gesekan diudara.

Kemudian jendela menu transparan terbuka diiringi oleh efek suara serta letupan cahaya yang terjadi. Naruto memencet tombol MAP yang berada di atas tombol jendela status, guna mengetahui dimana posisinya sekarang.

Naruto sekarang berada di tengah-tengah hutan keramat.

"Ah..."

Naruto mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan saat dirinya mulai teringat sesuatu, dia kemudian menengokkan pandangan kesekitar.

Di beberapa pohon terdapat bekas sayatan sebuah senjata tajam.

Kemarin setelah dia mendapatkan senjata barunya yang dia beli ketika berada di ibukota Syilvian, Naruto langsung pergi ke hutan keramat dan mencoba senjata barunya itu. Hasilnya, dia menciptakan beberapa bekas sayatan dari hasil dirinya yang berlatih menggunakan belatinya itu.

Bentuk dari senjatanya mirip dengan pedang cakra Konoha yang pernah dia gunakan saat menjelajahi Rouran didunianya dulu.

Dan Ngomong-ngomong soal ras, Naruto memilih ras Cait Sith.

Telinga yang lancip, ekor kucing dan juga tiga tanda wisker dipipinya yang semakin membuatnya benar-benar seperti manusia kucing. Si pemilik dari surai pirang jabrik tersebut juga tidak memakai zirah, kecuali di bagian dada, bahu dan juga lutut. Awalnya, Naruto memilih ras ini karena dia rasa karakter ras ini cocok dengannya yang cerewet dan hyperaktif.

"Hm ... didunia nyata, sekarang masih pukul tujuh pagi, kalau begitu ... aku punya cukup banyak waktu untuk bermain di ALO ... eh tidak, mungkin sebaiknya aku menjelajahi Dungeon di Aincrad" Ucap Naruto

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"A, Oh iya, benar juga ..."

Saat dirinya kembali mengingat sesuatu, Naruto kemudian menggesek jendela menu miliknya dann membuka jendela statusnya.

Disana dia melihat status karakter yang dia miliki. Kemampuan sihirnya cukup rendah, namun stamina dan kekuatan fisiknya berada dilevel atas. Mata Naruto kemudian bergerak kekiri bawah dari jendela status miliknya.

Disana menampilkan jumlah uang yang biasanya dimiliki oleh karakter

100 Ryo, itulah jumlah uang yang kini dia milliki.

"Yang benar saja... kalau uangnya sesedikit ini, aku tidak akan bisa mempelajari skill sihir... kalau begitu, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Sambil berkata dengan nada mengeluh, Naruto memutar balikkan otaknya untuk mencari sesuatu hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

Yang sia ingin kan saat ini adalah menguasai skill sihir yang bisa digunakan dalam pertarungan. Naruto berniat mempelajarinya di perpustakaan kota Aarun yang menjadi kota terbesar di ALO. namun untuk itu memerlukan biaya yang cukup besar. Paling kecil biaya yang harus dikeluarkan adalah 500 Ryo, itu pun hanya mempelajari skill penyembuh.

Naruto pun hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi wajah kecewa disertai dengan helaan nafas pendek.

' _Hh... kalau saja kekuatanku yang dulu bisa digunakan disini ... aku pasti akan menjadi karakter terkuat di game ini'_ Batin Naruto

"Haah ..."

Dia pun kembali menghela nafas pendek.

PLAK* seakan tidak mau terus seperti ini, Naruto pun menggerakan kedua tangannya dan menepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Tidak, mengeluh saja tidak akan mendapat apa-apa ... aku harus mencari cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang"

Setelah mengetahui tentang masalah keuangan yang dia dapatkan saat ini, Naruto menunjukkan sifatnya yang optimis dan tidak mudah menyerah.

Namun-

DEGG!

Dalam sekejap, jantungnya terasa berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Suasana sekitar tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Akan tetapi, perasaan horor ini berbeda dari yang biasanya, aura yang terasa gelap dan juga dipenuhi dengan hawa nafsu.

' _Perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini?'_

Berasa suasana menjadi makin mencekam, Naruto langsung membuat posisi siaga.

Tiba-tiba saja suasananya menjadi makin mencekam.

Membuat Naruto makin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, perasaan yang dia rasakan makin dingin dan juga tidak mengenakkan. Dari arah kejauhan, dia bisa mendengar ada sesuatu yang bergerak mendekat kearah dirinya. Namun belum bisa ditentukan dari mana dia akan datang.

Disekelilingnya hanya ada hutan yang gelap dan minim pencahayaan.

Dimalam hari, kebanyakan adalah makhluk nokturnal yang biasa berburu mangsa dimalam hari. Di ALO, para hewan yang biasa muncul kebanyakan adalah makhluk yang ada didalam mitologi dunia.

Namun tidak jarang juga, ada beberapa hewan purba yang berukuran raksasa seperti Sabertooth dan lain-lain.

"Uhn..."

Sambil berjaga-jaga untuk mengantisipasi serangan hewas buas, Naruto telah bersiap siaga dengan kedua senjata barunya.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja melarikan diri dengan cara terbang dilangit.

Namun dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang memilih untuk menghadapi sesuatu tantangan dari pada harus melarikan diri seperti pengecut.

"ROAAAARRRR!"

"...!"

Telinga runcing milik Naruto langsung bergerak kedua arah yang berbeda ketika mendengar suara raungan yang cukup keras dari sisi lain hutan.

Tiba-tiba-

"GRAAA!"

Sesosok bayangan hitam berukuran besar melompat keluar dari balik kegelapan dan menerjang.

Beruntung, Naruto memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga dia bisa dengan tepat waktu menghindari terjangan dari sosok tersebut. Berhsil menghindar, makhluk itu terlihat sangat kesal dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

Makhluk itu membuat posisi siaga, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar dan kuat. Keempat kakinya bergerak menggesek rerumputan yang dia injak, ditambah lagi gigi taringnya sangat panjang.

"Hh, tidak kusangka ... aku malah bertemu dengan hewan ini ditengah hutan"

Sabertooth, salah satu kucing terbesar sepanjang sejarah. Hewan yang seharusnya sudah punah sejak jaman es, di kini dibangkitkan lagi di dalam ALO. Walau ukurannya hanya sebesar singa, namun dengan gigi taring yang sepanjang itu sudah pasti dapat membuat siapa pun lawannya bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya.

Namun seperti halnya hewan langkah yang ada didunia nyata, jarang sekali ada yang bisa menemukan Sabertooth di ALO. itulah yang membuat harga taring dan daging hewan ini menjadi sangat mahal di pasaran dunia ALO.

"Heh ... kebetulan sekali, aku sedang bokek, taring dan dagingmu itu mungkin bisa kugunakan untuk mendapatkan uang" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun mulai berduel dengan hewan buas tersebut.

 **SKIP TIME**

Di kastil terbang Aincrad, tepatnya dilantai 50 Algade, dari arah barat central plaza, terdapat sebuah toko kecil disana. Didalamnya, sangat sempit hingga meski hanya ada 5 player saja terasa sempit disini, dan ada banyak papan toko seperti: Peralatan, Senjata, dan bahkan bahan makanan yang bertumpuk disini.

Di toko tersebut, nampak dua orang gadis bisoujo yang sedang memesan minuman.

Tidak lama setelah mereka memesan minuman, seseorang yang memiliki perawakan badan besar dan berkulit hitam serta kepala botak datang sambil membawa dua gelas minuman. Orang-orang disekitar mengenalnya dengan nama Agil, di pemilik dari toko ini.

"... Ini, pesanan kalian sudah tiba!"

Agil pun memberikan minuman tersebut kepada mereka berdua.

"Arigatou, Agil!"

Hal ini adalah hal yang jarang sekali dia lihat dari dua gadis didepannya saat ini.

Gadis pertama adalah gadis berambut biru muda dengan telinga runcing yang berada di atas kepalanya. Gadis dengan zirah minim dan pakaian yang dominan berwarna hijau. Dia memiliki mata yang biru seperti warna langit di siang hari. Matanya dilengkap dengan bulu mata yang agak panjang dan memberikan pesnoa terhadap dirinya dan juga bibir merah muda yang menawan.

Gadis dengan ras Cait Sith yang mampu memanah dari jarak yang sangat jauh, namanya adalah Shinon.

Salah satu pemanah terbaik di ALO.

Gadis yang kedua adalah seorang pengguna pedang, memiliki pakaian yang serba hitam. Penampilannya ini begitu melekat pada seorang laki-laki Spriggan dengan Kuro no Kenshi yang menjadi terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Namun yang ini sedikit berbeda, nyatanya dia adalah seorang perempuan. Gadis muda dengan rambut hitam yang pekat yang halus. Wajahnya terlihat putih seputih tangannya yang juga memiliki kulit yang mulus. Matanya berwarna hitam, sama seperti rambutnya, namun mengkilap dengan berlebihan. Mata itu yang dilingkari pinggirannya dengan bulu mata yang panjang memberikan sebuah penglihatan yang murni tetapi juga mempesona dari cermin. Dialah Kiriko, kembaran dari Kirito sang Kuro no Kenshi.

Sambil mendudukkan diri diatas kursi, Agil membuat dirinya menjadi sejajar dengan dua gadis didepannya itu.

"... ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali kalian berdua datang kesini!?"

Sambil membuka obrolan, Agil dapat melihat mereka berdua nampak mulai ikut terpancing untuk memulai pembicaraan setelah meminum minuman yang mereka pesan dari Agil.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa kan? ... sesekali kami berkunjung kesini, apa memangnya itu masalah untukmu?" Tanya Kiriko

"... Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku sebenarnya ... soalnya jarang sekali aku melihat kalian datang ketoko-ku, apalagi kali ini hanya berdua saja" Ucap Agil.

"Itu karena teman-teman yang lainnya sedang sibuk saat ini!" Ucap Shinon.

"Memangnya kesibukan macam apa yang kalian maksud?" Tanya Agil

"Hari ini Kirito sedang pergi berkencan dengan Asuna, sementara Lis dan Silica pergi entah kemana, kalau Klein ... hari ini dia sedang kerja" Jelas Shinon

"Lalu ... bagaimana dengan Leafa?" Tanya Agil

"Hari ini, sekolah asal Leafa-chan sedang menjalankan study wisata,... dia baru pulang kerumah nanti sore!" Ucap Kiriko

"Hm, begitu ya... lalu, bisa kalian jelaskan apa sebenarya tujuan kalian datang kesini? ... jika hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol saja kurasa itu tidak mungkin, kan?" tanya Agil

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku dan Shinon akan menjelajahi sebuah dungeon di lantai 60 Aincrad, tapi kau tahu ... aku tidak ingin jika kita hanya pergi berdua saja!" Ujar Kiriko

"Jadi ... maksudnya, kalian ingin aku bergabung dengan party kalian, begitu?"

"Itu benar, habisnya ... akan membosankan kalau kita hanya pergi berdua" Ucap Shinon

"Jadi begitu, lantai 60 ya..."

Kiriko dan Shinon berniat untuk mengajak Agil pergi bersama mereka berdua untuk menjelajahi dungeon di lantai 60.

Sebenarnya tempat itu biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada yang istimewa, akan tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu, ada sebuah party kecil yang menjelajahi dungeon tersebut. Diawal perjalanan normal-normal saja, akan tetapi begitu mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan. Party kecil tersebut langsung dikalahkan oleh seekor monster raksasa yang menghuni ruangan tersebut.

Belum diketahui dengan jelas seperti apa bentuk dan juga kekuatan dari sang monster tersebut.

Akhirnya, banyak pemain dan party yang berusaha untuk memecahkan misteri monster penghuni dungeon dilantai 60. Quest tersebut sudah di jalankan oleh banyak pemain, namun hingga kini belum ada satu pun yang berhasil. Bahkan meski quest tersebut sudah menyatakan bahwa mereka yang berhasil memecahkan misteri itu akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

Sambil memikirkan ucapan mereka berdua, Agil memegang dagunya dan membuat buat pose seprti orang yang tengah berpikir.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir, langsung saja terima tawaran kami ... kalau soal uangnya, pasti akan dibagi rata" Ucap Kiriko

"Sebenarnya bukan itu masalah yang sedang aku pikirkan..."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Shinon

"Kalian tahu kan? Kalau sudah banyak pemain yang berusaha memecahkan misteri monster dilantai itu ... tapi semuanya berakhir sama, ditambah lagi, monster yang sudah mengalahkan berbagai pamian itu pastilah sangat kuat, kalau hanya kita saja yang beraksi sudah jelas kita akan kalah" Ucap Agil

"Haah, kenapa kau malah jadi pengecut begitu..." Ucap Kiriko

Karena mendengar ucapan Kiriko tersebut, Agil secara tidak sengaja mengedutkan alisnya.

"Tidak, kalau menurutku, apa yang dikatakan Agil-san itu memang benar ... jika hanya kita saja yang beraksi sudah pasti akan kalah" Ucap Shinon

"Jadi kita harus mencari anggota lainnya, begitu?" Tanya Kiriko

"Itu ide yang bagus, Kurasa!" Ucap Shinon

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, ... jangan katakan kalau kita akan menarik perhatian orang dengan cara memohon agar mereka mau bergabung dengan kita!" Ucap Kiriko

Kiriko mengatakannya seolah dirinya pernah melakukan hal yang memalukan di masa lalu.

Dua bulan yang lalu, mereka berdua sempat berparty untuk menaklukkan boss lantai 55, namun jumlah mereka yang anya berdua jelas tidak cukup untuk melakukannya. Mereka pun memutuskan untukmencari orang lain yang mau berparty sementara dengan mereka berdua.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah menggunakan paras mereka agar orang lain mau membantu. Tidak heran jika itu menjadi hal paling memalukan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Kiriko.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Kiriko duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Agil menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Kiriko tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Agil ke Kiriko

"... tidak, bukan apa-apa, itu bukan hal yang penting!" ucap Shinon

Disaat yang bersamaan, mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari pintu masuk toko tersebut. Klinting*diiring oleh suara lonceng yang berbunyi.

Agil, Shinon, dan Kiriko melihat kearah pintu masuk toko yang dibuka dari luar.

Didepan pintu masuk yang sudah terbuka, mereka melihat seseorang yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan toko milik Agil tersebut. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 16 tahun. Dia memiliki rambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit pendek dan dibiarkan kebawah. Telinga runcing yang menunjukkan bahwa dia dari ras Cait Sith. Kelopak matanya yang terbuka menunjukkan iris biru shappire yang seindah samudra. Dikedua sisi pipinya terdapat tiga tanda wisker yang membuatnya makin terlihat real sebagai manusia kucing. Pemuda itu tidak memakai zirah, kecuali di bagian dada, bahu dan juga lutut.

"Haah..."

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecewa, dia berjalan dengan gontai memasuki ruanga toko milik Agil.

Naruto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kursi yang berada disebelah Agil. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecewa, Naruto kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Haah..." hela Naruto

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Agil

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa kalau hari ini aku sedang sial saja!" Ucap Naruto

"Sial? Memangnya ada kejadian apa?" Tanya Agil

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu... aku pesan satu gelas air putih!?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada lesu

"Eh ... oh, baiklah ... tinggu disini sebentar!"

Agil pun langsung pergi untuk mengambilkan air putih untuk Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tadi langsung masuk dan duduk di bangku begitu saja tanpa lihat-lihat situasi. Tidak menyadari kalau disana ada dua gadis yang terus menatapnya sejak dirinya masuk ruangan.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Agil datang membawakan segelas air putih.

"Ini..."

Ucap Agil menyerahkan segelas air putih itu.

"Hn, Arigatou!"

Tanpa segan-segan, Naruto pun menerimanya. Dan dia pun langsung meminum air putih itu guna membasahi tenggorokanya.

Tegukan demi tegukan, perlahan air minum di gelas tersebut mulai berkurang. Namun meski begitu, Naruto masih belum selesai meminum segelas air yang diberikan Agil barusan. Sementara Shinon dan Kiriko yang sedari tadi berada disana, mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali sambil menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang seolah menannyakan ' _Siapa orang ini?'_ atau ' _Ada apa dengannya?'_.

Naruto pun akhirnya berhenti meminum air minum itu dan meletakkann gelasnya dimeja.

"Haah..."

Gelas yang kini isi airnya hanya tinggal setengah tersebut, diletaakkan dimeja yang dijadikan sandaran bahu oleh Naruto yang sempat kembali menghela nafas pendek.

Namun ketika Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, barulah dia menyadari kalau ternyata ada dua orang gadis yang sudah lebih dulu berada di toko tersebut sebelum Naruto

"Agil, mereka siapa?" Tanya Naruto ke Agil

"Oh ... perkenalkan, dua gadis ini adalah teman-temanku ... yang rambut biru namanya Shinon, dan yang rambut hitam namanya Kiriko!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Agil-san! Apa kau mengenal orang ini?" Tanya Shinon ke Agil

"A, aa... yah, begitulah ... dia ini, pelanggan tetap ditokoku!" Jawab Agil

Shinon memberikan anggukan kecil sambil ber-"Oh" pada kata-katanya.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, dengan senyuman yang lebar dan penuh percaya diri, dia menjulurkan tangannya menunjukkan salam perkenalan.

"Namaku Naruto, kalian bisa panggil aku Naruto, salam kenal!"

"Hn..."

Namun uluran jabat tangan dari Naruto tidak disambut oleh dua gadis itu. dan mereka hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah "Hn" saja oleh mereka berdua. Seketika Naruto langsung sweatdrop ditempat, dan kemudian menarik kembali tangannya sambil menggerutu didalam hati.

' _Dua gadis sialan, mereka membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh!'_

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal, Naruto membuat ekspresi wajah jutek, namun meski begitu, Agil maupun Shinon dan kiriko terlihat tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jadi ... ada perlu apa kau datang ketoko-ku, Naruto?" Tanya Agil

"Huft ... kau mungkin tidak akan percaya ini, karena ini hal yang cukup mengejutkan" Ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah, jangan bertele-tele ... lengsung keintinya saja!" Ucap Agil

"Hari ini aku sedang kekurangan uang, jumlah uangku hanya ada 100 Ryo, dan saat aku beretmu dengan Sabertooth tadi, aku berniat untuk menjual taringnya"

Naruto menjelaskan seluruh kejadian yang dia alami sebelumnya dengan santai, namun juga sedikit lenguhan di akhir kalimatnya.

Akan tetapi, walau sudah menjelaskan semua yang dia alami, dia tidak mendengar maupun melihat respon dari tiga orang yang ada disana. Naruto pun bergerak menegapkan kepalanya dan megarahkan pandangannya kearh tiga orang tersebut yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mereka baru saja melihat sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Anu ... bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi!" Ucap Agil

"Haah, seperti yang aku bilang ... tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Sabertooth, dan karena keuanganku sedang menipis, aku berniat untuk menjual taringnya, namun sayangnya dia berhasil mealirkan diri!"

"Oh begitu ya..."

Shinon bergumam sambil menarik nafas lega karena sempat terkejut tadi.

Hal yang sama juga di lakukan oleh Agil dan Kiriko, mereka kembali merelakskan bahu yang sempat menegang. siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata ada player yang berhasil menemukan Sabertooth meski akhirnya dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan taringnya.

Agil, si pria besar dengan kepala botak dan kulit hitam itu akhirnya menyadari akan sesuatu yang muncil dikepalanya.

"Hey, apa ini berarti kau sedang mencari uang?"

"Tentu saja iya, uang yang aku miliki saat ini hanya 100 Ryo, sementara aku butuh lebih dari 100 Ryo untuk membeli perlengkapan yang baru"

"Kalau begitu, ini benar-benar pas..." Ucap Agil

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Saat ini... aku, Shinon, dan Kiriko sedang berparty untuk menaklukan sebuah dungeon di lantai 60 Aincrad, kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut dengan kami!"

Puk*namun sedetik setelahnya, Kiriko langsung memegang pundak dari Pria berbadan besar itu. Agil pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kiriko.

"Agil, bisa kita bicara sebentar!?"

Agil si pria besar itu sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap Kiriko dan juga Shinon yang menarik dirinya kearah sudut pojok toko dan membelakangi Naruto.

Dengan saling mendekatkan telinga mereka masing-masing, nampaknya mereka berbicara dengan nada berbisik agar Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hey, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" Tanya Kiriko

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Agil

"Kau yakin akan mengajak dia untuk berparty dengan kita?" Tanya Kiriko lagi

"ya tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Agil dengan santai

"Jujur saja, kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu kuat dan selain itu aku juga tidak terlalu percaya dengan anak itu!" Ucap Kiriko

"Em ... iya sih, dia itu memang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir atau pun sword skill, dia hanya bisa menggunakan skill Hand Combat ..." Ucap Agil

"Skill pertarungan tangan kosong, ya! ... tapi yang seperti itu tidak akan terlalu membantu di ALO ini!" Ucap Shinon

"Itu benar, kalu ingin bergabung dengan party, setidaknya dia harus punya sword skill atau kemampuan sihir!" Ucap Kiriko

"He-hey, jadi maksud kalian ..."

"Dia itu tidak berguna!" Ucap Kiriko

Kiriko mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa ada beban sama sekali. Namun disaat yang telinga Kucing mulik Naruto bergerak menagkap suara dan perkataan yang tidak sengaja dia dengar.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka semua terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Shinon pun angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Kiriko barusan itu ada benarnya ... aku tidak mau jika kita sampai terhambat nantinya!" Ucap Shinon

"Hey, hey, bukankah ucapan kalian itu agak sedikit keterlaluan...!"

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu!" Ucap Kiriko

BLAAM!

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang cukup keras di ruangan itu.

Namun saat mereka melihat, di ruangan itu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka. nampaknya pelaku dari suara keras barusan adalah Naruto yang membanting pintu masukknya saat saat dia keluar dari ruangan.

 **SKIP TIME**

Lantai 24 Aincrad adalah lantai limnetik yang hampir seluruhnya terisi oleh air. Corak-nya sangat mirip dengan kota danau yang belum dirilis «Salemburg» di lantai 61 .

Blok utamanya bernama «Panareze». Terdesain sebagai pulau buatan manusia di tengah danau besar, terhubung dengan pulau-pulau kecil yang tak terhitung banyaknya melalui jembatan melayang tersebar ke semua arah.

Naruto saat ini sedang menatap datar kearah depan, sebenarnya dia bisa saja terkesima dengan pemandangan didepaannya. Namun saat ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak mood untuk menikmati pemandangan.

Alasannya karena ucapan dari seorang gadis bernama Kiriko saat berada di sebuah toko yang ada di Algade lantai 50 tadi.

Dia saat ini sedang duduk di pesisir selatan pada pulau kecil di sedikit arah utara dari blok utama. Pohon besar di belakang mereka bertunas, ombak kecil menyapu kaki mereka. Angin hangat berhembus di sekitar danau meskipun saat ini sedang musim dingin, dan rumput di sekitar bergemerisik lembut.

Saat ini, didunia nyata mungkin sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, namun di ALO saat ini masih pukul dua belas tengah hari.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menahannya. Tak diduga, suara bergaung di dalam telinganya.

" _Dia itu tidak berguna!"_

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan membuang jauh suara dalam pikirannya. Dia mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat mengeluarkan semua perasaannya.

Dihina seperti itu oleh seorang gadis, Naruto jelas tidak bisa menerimanya walau apa yang dia katakan hampir semuanya adalah benar. Dia yang sekarang hanya bisa menggunakan skill Hand Combat dan juga hanya memiliki sebuah belati sebagai senjatanya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menghantamkannya ketanah dengan penuh emosi.

"Sial, pasti ada cara untuk mengubah semua ini!"

Sembari menggerutu dan menengadahkan pandangannya kelangit, Naruto menyadari peningkatan jumlah pemain yang terbang dari Panareze ke pulau ini. Yang lain terbang melewati dirinya, menuju pohon besar di tengah pulau.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sembari mengedipkan matanya melihat jumlah pemain yang makin banyak, Naruto kemudian berdiri.

Mengangkat dirinya dengan sayap di belakangnya, dan perlahan tubuh Naruto terangat dan mengikuti kemana arah para pemain lain pergi.

Naruto dna pemain lain terbang rendah dalam satu baris, menuju tengah pulau yang tak bernama. Bukit tinggi membumbung di pandangan mereka sambil mereka bergerak menembus pepohonan yang makin menjauh. Cabang-cabang pohon mencuat dari pohon besar pada puncaknya, dan kumpulan besar pemain telah berkumpul melingkar di dasarnya. Sorak sorai bergemuruh bagai tsunami.

Ketika Naruto menyadari terdapat ruang di antara penonton dan mendarat, seorang pemain terjatuh jauh dari atas disertai dengan jeritan. Secara brutal dia jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu di dasar pohon, menghasilkan awan debu tebal.

Swordsman yang nampaknya seorang Salamander terlentang di lantai untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala dan menghentak. Dengan ekspresi yang masih menunjukkan benturan akibat terjatuh, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak.

"Aku kalah! Aku menyerah! Aku berhenti!"

Di saat yang sama, suara yang menandakan akhir dari duel berbunyi dan suara tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai menjadi lebih kencang.

"Luar biasa, ini sudah menjadi ke-67 kali kemenangan berturut-turut, tidak adakah yang bisa menghentikan orang itu". Teriakan seperti itu yang tak terhitung banyaknya dipadu dengan pujian dan riuh. Mendengar itu, Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan melihat seolah untuk memastikan pemenangnya.

Di dalam pancaran sinar matahari yang membekas di antara cabang-cabang pepohonan, sebuah siluet pemain berputar turun.

"...!"

Naruto menaikkan sedikit alisnya saat melihat seorang player bertubuh kecil turun, dan mungkin ukurannnya lebih kecil dibanding Naruto. Sosoknya makin jelas terlihat ketika dia turun dari atas berselimutkan cahaya.

Warna kulitnya putih susu dengan sedikit gambaran warna ungu, karakteristik unik dari Imp. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam-keunguan terlihat begitu berkilauan dan indah. Obsidian Armor yang melindungi dadanya sedikit menonjol, blus dan dress dibawahnya berwarna ungu biru-botol. Pada pinggangnya tergantung sarung hitam tipis.

Naruto kembali menaikan kedua alisnya lebih tinggi, seorang swordswoman dengan cepat berputar dan mendarat ringan dan anggun. Lalu dia mengangkat ujung roknya, meletakkan tangan di depan dadanya dan membungkuk layaknya seorang aktris. Di saat yang sama, lelaki di sekitarnya bersiul dan bersorak.

Swordswoman tersebut mengangguk perlahan dan berdiri, wajahnya dipenuhi senyuman dan dengan polos membuat tanda V. Dia jelas lebih pendek dari Naruto. Terdapang lesung pipit wajahnya yang kecil, hidung yang agak ke atas serta matanya yang besar dan bersinar seperti kilau Amethyst.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan bertanya pada salah satu pemain.

"Siapa dia?"

"Oi, Oi, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu soal Zekken!?"

"Zekken,?... memangnya siapa dia?"

"Dia seorang pemain baru. Namun skill levelnya cukup tinggi. Awalnya, sebuah pengumuman dipasang di «MMO Tomorrow» untuk merekrut penantang. Sekitar 30 orang ikut serta beranggapan itu hanya pemula yang terlalu percaya diri dan akan langsung kalah, tapi... mereka semau dikalahkan" jelas pemain tersebut.

"Apa! I-itu tidak mungkin!?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya

"Apa yang aku katakan barusan adalah benar, bahkan disetiap duelnya, health milik Zekken tidak pernah berada di bawah 70%, Beserk Healer dan Kuro no Kenshi bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkannya"

"Dan selain itu, dia juga memiliki Original Sword Skill 11 Hit Combo!" tambah pemain lain

"Heee... Tidak dapat dipercaya" Ucap Naruto

Selagi berkata, Naruto membuat ekspresi kagum.

Saat itu sang Salamander bangkit berdiri, tersenyum meskipun dia kalah dan menjabat tangan Zekken sebelum berbalik arah dan kembali ke sudut penonton. Gadis yang mengenakan bando merah pada rambutnya yang hitam menggunakan sihir penyembuhan level terendah pada dirinya sendiri dan memandang sekitar.

"Lalu, penantang berikutnya, apakah ada?"

Suaranya pun adalah suara gadis muda yang tinggi dan memikat. Nada suaranya terdengar cemerlang dan tidak berdosa, membuatnya sulit untuk menghubungkannya sebagai seorang pejuang yang berpengalaman.

ALO tidak mendukung pergantian jenis kelamin, maka pemain itu pastilah perempuan, namun tubuh virtual yang terbentuk secara acak tidak merefleksikan umur dan fisik seseorang. Meskipun begitu, sikap nyata dari «Zekken» membuat orang lain percaya bahwa itulah umur dan penampilan aslinya.

'Kenapa kamu tidak pergi', 'Tidak mungkin, aku akan terbunuh dalam beberapa detik', percakapan seperti ini terus berdatangan dari sekitar, namun tidak seorangpun yang berani. Namun disaat itu, Naruto kemudian depan beberapa langkah.

Kini dia berdiri tepat dihadapan Zekken.

"Oh, Nii-san, mau berduel denganku?"

Dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya, Naruto hanya bsia berkata.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu!"

Zekken pun menjentikkan jarinya dan memberikan isyarat pada Naruto.

Dengan tekadnya yang sudah bulat, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju tengah-tengah arena bertarung.

"Pertarungan darat atau pertarungan udara, mana yang lebih kau sukai?"

"Ettoo ... kurasa, pertarungan darat lebih cocok untukku!"

"Oke... Boleh melompat, tapi tidak boleh menggunakan sayap!"

Zekken kemudian kemudian melipat sayap perinya yang berwarna ungu gelap dengan lapisan cahay kecil yang kerlap-kerlip seperti bintang. Disaat yang sama, Naruto juga melipat kembali sayap perinya yang berwarna jingga itu.

Selanjutnya, Naruto memastikan «Multicolor Pointer» dari gadis yang dikenal sebagai Zekken.

Jendela kecil ini secara otomatis muncul di dekat orang yang di fokuskan. Selain menampilkan nama target, HP, MP, dan ikon kecil untuk buff dan debuff, warna jendela juga menunjukkan hubunganmu dengan si target. Kondisi seperti ras yang sama, ras netral, ras musuh, teman, guild, party, dan yang lainnya akan merubah warnanya, karena itulah disebut sebagai multicolor pointer / pointer multiwarna.

Saat ini, Zekken mungkin sedang memandang pointer Naruto, setelah terfokus sedikit jauh dari Naruto sekali lagi dia memandang langsung dirinya dengan mata ungunya yang indah. Dia tersenyum, melambaikan tangan kanannya dan dengan mahirnya mengatur jendela sistem yang muncul. Setelah itu, permintaan untuk duel muncul di pandangan Naruto disertai dengan efek suara yang menggerakkan hati. Baris atasnya tertulis—

'Yuuki menantangmu'.

Naruto pun meng-klik OK. Nama Yuuki muncul di pointer multiwarna gadis tersebut. Di saat yang bersamaan, pointer yang sedang dilihatnya juga akan menampilkan nama Naruto.

Jendela menu duel menghilang secara otomatis, digantikan dengan timer selama 10 detik. Naruto dan Yuuki menghunus senjata mereka bersamaan.

KACHINK*

Dua suara jernih saling bertautan. Yuuki memposisikan pedangnya di depan pinggangnya, dan secara alami merendahkan tubuhnya.

Disaat yang sama, Naruto menarik dua buah belati keluar dari sarungnya. Ketika dia menunjukkan senjatanya, banyak penonton yang tersenyum meremehkan dirinya.

'Belati?'

'Huh, yang benar saja! dia mau mengalahkan Zekken hanya dengan belati!?'

'Hal itu jelas mustahil!'

'Dia pasti akan langsung kalah'

Ucapan macam itulah yang terus terdengar dari orang-orang disekitar. Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

Dengan tatapan wajah yang serius, Naruto berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang sedikit tidak karuan sambil menunggu hitungan mundur mencapai angka nol.

Dalam sekejap kata 'DUEL' tersiar, dan-

DRAAP*

Naruto kemudian langsung berlari mendekati Zekken dengan memposisikan belati di belakang.

Dengan segenap kemampuan, Naruto kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya membentuk garis lengkung kearah senjata milik Zekken.

TRAANG!

Dan hasilnya, belati miliknya pun bertubrukan dengan pedang milik Zekken. Dan dengan tekadnya, Naruto mengerahkan otot tangan kanannya mendorong pedang milik Zekken.

Zekken atau gadis yang bernama Yuuki itu hanya membuat ekspresi wajah yang tenang. Naruto sedikit menarik tangan kirinya dan kemudian mendorongnya dengan sepenuh tenaga, menusuk kearah sang lawan. Pedang milik Yuuki yang tertahan kemudian bergerak secara diagonal dari arah kanan, dan menangkis serangan Naruto.

TRANG!

Tidak sampai disitu, denagn kecepatan yang luar biasa, Yuuki kemudian kembali menarik pedangnya dan menusukkannnya layaknya sebuah panah. Untungnya, Naruto berhasil menghindar di saat yang tepat dan tusukkan tersebut sedikit meleset dan hanya menggores rambut pirangnya.

Tidak mau kalah, Naruto pun membuat gerakan berputar dan mengarahkan sebuah tendangan cepat dengan kaki kiri.

TAP*

Sementara tubuh Yuuki tiba-tiba saja bergerak menyamping dan menghindari serangan. disaat menyadari ada celah untuk menyerang, Yuuki kemudian kembali membuat tusukkan dengan pedangnya.

Menyadari akan hal tersebut, Naruto segera melompat mundur dan menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

Baru beberapa detik kakiknya menjejak tanah, Naruto kembali melakukan serangan.

SYAAT!

Dia melempar belatinya seperti melempar sebuah kunai yang bergerak lurus kearah Yuuki.

Yuuki memiringkan kepalanya menghindar belati tersebut sebelum kemudian dia mulai melompat maju. Belati milik Naruto akhirnya menancap disebuah batang pohon.

Pedang obsidian milik Yuuki datang mengayun dari arah kiri, dengan satu belati yang masih tersisa di tangan nya, Naruto menggunakannya untuk menahan serangan Yuuki.

TRAANG!

Menggunakan pedangnya yang tertangkis, Zekken dengan cepat kembali mengayunkanya seolah dia tidak merasakan berat dari senjatanya, dia menyerang lagi dan lagi. Kecepatannya begitu tinggi sehingga sangat mustahil untuk bereaksi ketika kamu melihat serangannya. Akan tetapi sungguh luar biasa, Naruto menangkis semua serangannya dengan mulus walau hanya dengan satu tangan.

Namun dia akan kesulitan jika hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Naruto kemudian mencari celah agar dia bisa mengambil belati yang dia lempar tadi.

Yuuki kemudian menusukkan pedangnya seperti panah, akan tetapi Naruto menggunakan ujung belati miliknya dan menggeser sedikit jalur serangan Yuuki. Naruto kemudian melompat melewati Yuuki.

Menjejak tanah dengan kaki kanannya, dan kemudian melompat lagi membuat jarak yang aman.

Meskipun Naruto membungkuk rendah sebagai persiapan untuk serangan pengejaran, Zekken tetap dalam senyum yang sama, berhenti bergerak dan sekali lagi mengangkat pedangnya di pinggangnya. Naruto menenangkan detak jantungnya dan membalas senyumannya.

"Hee ... ternyata kau lebih hebat dari dugaanku!"

"Arigatou ... Nii-san juga tidak terlalu buruk, kok!"

Sambari menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto menegapkan badannya.

"Namaku Naruto, kalau kau siapa?"

"Panggil saja aku Yuuki!"

"Yuuki? ... sokka, jadi namamu Yuuki, ya!"

"Umu..."

Yuuki membalasnya dengan senyauman ceria dan mengangguk.

Dengan wajahnya yang polos dan juga manis, tidak heran jika banyak orang yang tertipu olehnya. Namun entah karena Naruto itu bodoh atau apa, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wajah manis dari sang Zekken.

ZLEPP*

Suara macam itulah yang terdengar ketika Naruto menarik paksa belatinya yang tertancap. Dia kemudian kembali berjalan ketengah lapangan.

"Nah, sekarang bisa kita lanjutkan lagi pertarungannya?"

"Umu ... tentu saja!"

Yuuki kembali menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang dapat membuat orang terkecoh.

Sembari memacu dirinya, Naruto manarik nafas pendek dan memposisikan salah satu belati didepan sejajar dengan pundaknya.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta diwajah Naruto, dia kemudian bergerak menundukkan bdannya dan berkata-

"Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai!"

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata tersebut yang menggema, para penonton kembali dibuat menegang, karena perkataan tersebut menyatakan bahwa Naruto baru mulai serius saat ini.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Yuuki menatap Naruto engan tatapan yang sangat serius tanpa ada senyuman sedikitpun, begitupula dengan Naruto, mereka berdua saling melotot satu sama lain mebuata suasana jadi makin menegang.

DAASH!

 **[Background soundtrack *** _ **Naruto Shippuuden OST = SHIPPUUDEN***_ **]**

CRASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Bunyi hantaman senjata keduanya begitu memekakkan telinga para penonton, belum lagi angin yang bertiup dengan kencang akibat keduanya membuat beberapa penonton hampir terjatuh ketanah.

Selagi kedua senjata mereka masih saling mendorong satu sama lain, Yuuki merasakan bahwa dia melakukan sedikit kesalahan dengan menghadapi serangan Naruto. Meski dia hanya memakai dua buah belati, Yuuki merasakan bahwa serangan Naruto cukup berat dan juga kuat.

Mereka berdua kemudian kembali saling berpisah jarak satu sama lain.

Setelah berhasil mendarat dengan mulus menggunakan kedua kakinya, dengan cepat Naruto kembali memperpendek jarak diantara mereka berdua dan menerjang kearah Yuuki dengan memposisikan belati sebelah kiri didepan wajahnya sedikit dibawah pandangan matanya.

Kali ini, Yuuki mengayunkan pedangnya menyilang dari arah kiri,

TRIING...

Serangannya berhasil ditangkis, Naruto tidak tinggal diam.

Dengan cepat Naruto segera menarik kembali tangan kirinya, belati di tangan kanan kemudian datang secara menyilang dari arah kanan bawah dan menghantam pedang milik Yuuki dan mendorongnya keatas.

TRAANG...

Menggunakan pedangnya yang tertangkis, Yuuki dengan cepat kembali mengayunkanya seolah dia tidak merasakan berat dari senjatanya, dia menyerang lagi dan lagi. Kecepatannya begitu tinggi, namun Naruto menangkis hampir setiap serangan Yuuki.

Meski kecepatannya mengarikan, Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperhatikan dan menganalisa setiap gerakan lawannya. Dengan darah yang terpacu, Iris Shappire milik Naruto mengikuti setiap gerakan ayunan pedang dari Yuuki.

Kedua tangannya yang memegang belati juga bergerak mengikuti irama pertarungan mereka. menangkis, maupun menyerang, kecepatan Naruto dan Yuuki hampir seimbang.

TRANG ... TRIING ... TRANG ... TRIING ...

TRANG ... TRIING ... TRANG ... TRIING ...

TRANG ... TRIING ... TRANG ... TRIING ...

TRANG ... TRIING ... TRANG ... TRIING ...

Kedua senjata mereka saling bertukar serangan, tidak ada yang mau mengalah baik itu Naruto maupun Yuuki. Angin pun bergerka secara liar mengiringi pertarungan mereka berdua. Mereka kini seperti sedang menari diatas panggung dengan indahnya hingga membuat para penonton terkesima.

TRAANG!

Pada salah satu cela, Naruto berhasil menahan serangan Yuuki dengan senjata ditangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kiri sibuk menahan, tangan kanannya Naruto memutar belati 180 derajat berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam. Dengan reaksi yang secepat kilat, Naruto menarik tangan kanannya keatas dan menggores bagian kanan armor dadanya Yuuki.

Yuuki melompat ke belakang dan melompat sekali lagi dengan kaki kanannya sebelum berhenti pada jarak yang aman.

Dia kemudian bersiap kembali dengan kedua belatinya

TRANG ... TRIING ... TRANG ... TRIING ... TRIING ... TRANG

Baku hantam antara dua senjata tersebut pun kembali terjadi.

Para penonton yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa meneguk ludah sambil menikmati irama pertarungan Naruto dan Yuuki. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun. Sensasi yang mereka rasakan saat ini membuat mereka tidak bisa untuk berpaling dari pertandingan tersebut. Mereka juga tidak bisa menebak siapa yang akan menang karena Naruto dan Yuuki kelihatan bermain imbang.

"HAA!"

Yuuki meneriakkan teriakan bersemangat yang mengagumkan, diimbangi dengan pedangnya yang mulai bersinar ungu. Menyadari bahwa Yuuki mulai mengaktifkan OSS miliknya, Naruto dengan segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan serangan Yuuki. Itu lebih baik dari pada dia melarikan diri dan terkena serangan dari belakang. Namun dengan reaksi Yuuki yang kecepatannya sangat mengerikan itu, jelas mustahil untuk bisa melarikan diri.

Yuuki langsung menebas pundak kanan Naruto kearah kanan bawah, dia melakukan tebasan tersebut untuk beberapa kali. Dia menebas hanya dengan satu tangan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Meski HP milik Naruto perlahan masuk ke zona kuning, dia tetap memilih untuk bertahan menghadapi serangan OSS milik Yuuki.

Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini Yuuki tidak menghentikan serangannya pada hit combo yang kelima.

Dia melanjutkan hit combo beruntun dengan sangat cepat hingga sepuluh Hit dan membuat belati ditangan kanan Naruto terlempar keudara.

HP point milik Naruto kini berada di zona merah, dan percaya atau tidak, jika dia menerima satu tebasan lagi, maka HP-nya akan habis.

Pedang Yuuki masih menghasilkan sinar berwarna ungu, sword skillnya belum berakhir.

Sekali lagi menarik pedangnya, dia mengarahkannya ke pusat tubuh Naruto, tepatnya pada bagian dadanya.

Tanpa ampun hit ke-sebelas datang dan-

KABOOOMMMM...

Terjadi sebuah ledakan asap kecil berwarna ungu

Semua berpikir bahwa ini sudah berakhir, memang tidak ada yang bisa menghindari dari OSS milik Zekken bahkan untuk player top sekelas Beserk Healer dan Kuro no Kenshi saja itu mustahil.

Dengan serangan yang seperti itu, sudah pasti bahwa Zekken adalah pemenangnya, namun

"—!"

Ketika perlahan asap ungu tersebut mulai menghilang, dugaan para penonton tersebut ditangkis.

Naruto masih belum kalah, karena disaat-saat terakhir, dia menggunakan seluruh tenaga di tangan kirinya untuk menangkis serangan lawan

' _Tidak mungkin ... hit ke-sebelasku ... berhasil ditangkis?'_

Seketika juga pikiran ini terlintas di benak Yuuki.

Nampaknya alasan utama Naruto menerima semua serangan hit combo Yuuki sebelumnya adalah untuk melihat pergerakannya.

Dan dengan hasil analisanya tersebut, Naruto berhasil memberikan kejutan pada bagian akhir. Yuuki membeku dalam posisi tangan kanannya teregang ke depan untuk sepersepuluh detik- recovery time.

Sementara itu, Naruto menengadahkan tangan kanannya kearah belakang. Menciptakan sebuah bola energi berwarna jingga, bentuk dari bola energi tersebut sangat tidak beraturan

VUUUUUNNNGGGG

Perlahan namun cepat, bola yang memancarkan cahaya jingga yang indah tersebut makin membesar hingga seukuran bola voli.

"HUOOOOOO!"

Dibarengi dengan teriakan penuh semangat ala seorang laki-laki, Naruto mendorong bola energi tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga kearah Yuuki. Yuuki melebarkan matanya saat bola energi tersebut mulai mendekatinya. Sinar jingganya yang indah dapat terpancar dari mata ungu milik Yuuki.

DUAARRRRRRRRRRR

Saat bola energi tersebut mengenai badan Yuuki, ledakan kecil berwarna biru yang berputar disekitar merka berdua, namun jangkauan dari ledakan yang berputar tersebut makin meluas hingga mengenai pohon besar yang ada disana.

Semua penonton yang ada disana hanya bisa terbengong setelah mereka melihat serangan kejutan yang diberikan Naruto disaat-saat terakhir.

"Are ... yang tadi itu ..."

Sambil menegapkan kembali posisi badannya, nampaknya Naruto tidak sadar akan serangan yang baru saja dia lakukan barusan.

' _Yang tadi itu, kan...'_

Ketika awan debu yang tebal mulai menghilang, sosok Yuuki mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Yare-yare, ini pertama kalinya aku kalah!"

"Eh!?"

Suasana penonton yang tadinya sempat terdiam beberapa saat tiba-tiba saja menjadi penuh dengan sorak sorai.

"Luar biasa, setelah 67 kali menangan berturut-turut pada duel ke 68 akhirnya Zekken berhasil dikalahkan",. Teriakan seperti itu yang tak terhitung banyaknya dipadu dengan pujian dan riuh.

Yuuki meletakkan kembali pedangnya dan untuk beberapa alasan dengan segera berjalan ke arahnya. Dia menepuk bahu Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, tersenyum cerah. Membuka bibirnya, dan dengan penuh semangat berkata.

"Tadi itu duel yang hebat, selamat atas kemenanganmu! Aku sekarang memilihmu!"

"Ha...?"

Nauto sudah tidak mengerti sama sekali dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara yang linglung.

"Selama ini aku terus menerus mencari orang yang tepat, akhirnya sekarang aku menemukannya! Nee, Nii-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Uh ... kurasa, tidak ada..."

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku sebentar!"

Sang Zekken, Yuuki menyarungkan kembali pedang miliknya di sarungnya yang berada di pinggang dengan bunyi denting dan dengan penuh semangat mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Naruto juga menyarungkan kedua belati miliknya sejenak dan menggenggam tangannya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Yuuki melebarkan punggungnya dan mengaktifkan perintah untuk mengembangkan sayapnya. Sayap kelelawar yang tembus pandang kembali muncul, mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit.

"Ah,... baiklah"

Dengan segera Naruto mengulurkan kedua tulang belikatnya, memunculkan sayap miliknya dan menghentakkan dirinya dari dasar. Yuuki tersenyum sekali lagi, menggenggam tangan Naruto, berbalik dan dengan cepat terbang ke atas seperti roket.

Sayap Yuuki mengeluarkan cahaya ungu dan dia langsung memasuki ledakan kecepatan. Dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang ditarik, dengan panik Naruto mengepakkan sayap di punggungnya, mencoba mengikuti punggung dari swordswoman muda misterius tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba mereka berhenti tepat di atas awan yang berada diluar kastil terbang Aincrad.

"Ano..."

Yuuki kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan secara tiba-tiba dia menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Naruto.

"Aku mohon ..., kami memerlukan bantuanmu!"

"Ha...?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto membuat suara seperti orang yang linglung. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh sang Zekken tersebut

 **ENDING : {Ost. Sword Art Online S II:** **LiSA ~ Shirushi}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1. awal dari sebuah kisah Naruto dalam melakukan petualangannya didunia game, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran. maaf yah mungkin banyak typo, atau duelnya yang kurang seru. dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 1: MOTHER'S ROSARIO**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto Shippuden:** **Flow ~ Sign}**

 **CHAPTER 3: Naruto dan Guild Sleeping Knight's**

Lantai ke-27 Aincrad adalah negara dengan kegelapan abadi. Ada bukaan sedikit di bagian eksterior dan sinar matahari tidak bersinar bahkan saat siang hari. Sejumlah besar stalaktit bergantung tidak merata dari langit-langit di dalam, dan di atasnya terdapat permata prismatik besar di sana-sini, menghasilkan cahaya biru yang buram. Dalam hal kesan, keadaain ini mirip dengan bawah tanah dari wilayah Gnome di utara Alfheim.

Gadis imp itu, yang penglihatan pada malam harinya hampir sama baiknya dengan ras Spriggan, menarik tangan Naruto dan terbang di antara stalaktit. Dari waktu ke waktu, sekelompok «Gargoyles» datang ke hadapan mereka, tapi Yuuki tidak tertarik untuk bertempur, dan dengan terampil terus menghindari jarak pandang mereka dan terus terbang.

Setelah terbang ke jurang yang muncul dan meluncur perlahan-lahan selama satu menit lebih, sebuah kota kecil mulai terlihat di bagian bawah dengan lembah yang melingkar. Ini adalah kota di lantai 27 bernama «Ronbaru».

Gang dan tangga secara kompleks saling silang-menyilang di kota ini, tampak seolah-olah diukir dari blok batu dengan cahaya oranye bersinar di atasnya. Seperti api unggun yang terbakar di malam yang dingin, terlihat begitu menenangkan.

Jejak cahaya biru muda dan ungu membentang dari Yuuki dan Naruto dalam kegelapan saat mereka terbang dan secara perlahan mendarat di plaza melingkar di pusat kota.

BGM tenang yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah memasuki kota itu terdengar di telinganya, dan sedikit aroma daging panggang yang tercium menggelitik hidungnya- ketika Naruto berpikir tentang hal itu, dia mendarat di lantai batu dengan perlahan.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya dan melihat sekeliling. Ronbaru adalah kota night elf, menyesuaikan setting tersebut tidak ada satupun bangunan besar. Sebuah workshop kecil, toko dan penginapan terbuat dari batu cyan terhubung dengan rapat. Di bawah cahaya oranye, pemandangan ini memiliki keindahan seperti-fantasi dan keramaian festival malam.

Setelah menutup matanya dan dengan perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang semua sentimennya, Naruto memandang ke arah Zekken yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"... Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Zekken tersenyum dan sekali lagi menarik tangan Asuna.

"Sebelum itu, mari kukenalkan teman-temanku! Sebelah sini!"

"A, O-oi..."

Mengikuti punggung Yuuki yang tiba-tiba mulai berlari, Naruto memasuki salah satu gang sempit yang diperpanjang secara radial dari plaza.

Mendaki dan menuruni tangga kecil, melewati jembatan dan terowongan, mereka tiba di depan apa yang tampaknya seperti sebuah hotel. Mengetuk di samping tanda berbentuk seperti pot terbuat dari besi dengan «INN» tertulis di atasnya, mereka masuk melalui pintu tersebut. Mereka melewati seorang NPC berjenggot yang tertidur dan melangkah jauh ke dalam pub dan restoran. Pada saat ini-

"Selamat datang, Yuuki! Apa kamu berhasil menemukannya?!"

Suara riuh seorang anak laki-laki menyambut mereka berdua.

Lima orang duduk di meja bundar di tengah kedai. Tidak ada orang yang lain. Zekken berjalan di depan mereka, dengan cepat berbalik dan menghadap Naruto, dengan bahagia membuka tangan kanannya, menegakkan dada dan berkata,

"-Mari kuperkenalkan, ini adalah guildku, sahabatku dari «Sleeping Knights»."

Dia berbalik sekali lagi, dan kali ini memberi isyarat pada Naruto.

Dan ini-..."

Tiba-tiba kata-katanya terhenti di sana. Yuuki mengerut, memutar matanya dan dengan imut menjulurkan lidahnya.

"...Maaf, aku masih belum tahu siapa namamu."

BRAK!

Kelima teman Yuuki jatuh dari kursi mereka secara bersamaan dengan berisik. Melihat hal itu, Naruto sempat sweatdrop ditempat sebelum kemudian dia mengatakan namanya dengan senyuman dan penuh semangat.

"Namaku Naruto, senang bertemu dengan kalian"

Dan kemudian, di sisi paling kiri Naruto, seorang Salamander pendek berdiri dengan semangat yang besar. Menggoyangkan rambut oranyenya yang dikepang di belakang kepalanya, berkata dengan suara bersemangat.

"Aku Jun! Halo Naruto-san!"

Di sisinya ada seorang Gnome besar. Dengan mata berseri tersembunyi dibalik rambut bergelombangnya yang berwarna coklat pasir membuatnya tampak ramah. Dia menarik perutnya yang mencuat, membungkuk, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan nada santai.

"Ah, tentang itu, nama saya Thatch. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

Yang selanjutnya berdiri adalah pemuda Leprechaun yang kurus. Rambut berwarna kuningan dan bulat rapi, dengan kacamata berbingkai besi memberinya kesan seperti seorang mahasiswa

Dia melebarkan mata kecilnya, membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tergugup.

"Aku, aku, itu, namaku Taruken. Mohon bantuannya!"

Sementara seorang pemain perempuan yang berada disebelahnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau dihadapan orang asing, selalu saja gugup!"

Mengatakan ini dengan nada yang berkesan, dia bangkit dari kursinya. Dia melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum kepada Naruto, menggaruk rambutnya yang hitam yang panjang keluar seperti matahari dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku Nori. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-san."

Dilihat dari kulitnya yang hitam dan sayapnya yang abu-abu, sepertinya dia adalah seorang Spriggan, namun alis tebal, bibir dan fisik yang besar tidak kelihatan seperti Spriggan sama sekali.

Dan kemudian, yang terakhir adalah seorang pemain Undine. Rambutnya panjang biru mudanya yang hampir berwarna putih murni tergantung dari bahunya. Mata birunya yang dalam dan tenang bersinar di bawah bulu matanya yang terkulai. Hidungnya yang panjang, bibir berkilau dan tubuhnya yang begitu ramping benar-benar memberikan kesan sebagai seorang healer Undine.

Wanita itu berdiri dengan anggun dan dengan tenang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Shiune. Terima kasih telah datang ke sini."

"Dan yang terakhir—"

Akhirnya, Zekken melompat ke kanan, berdiri bersama lima orang yang lain dan dengan mata besarnya yang bersinar berkata,

"Aku, yang juga pemimpin guild, Yuuki! Naruto-san..."

"Oh, begitu, jadi kau pemimpin Guild ini, tapi sebelumnya bolehkah aku bertanya..."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ada perlu apa kau membawaku kesini?"

Yuuki agak terkejut dan sekali lagi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eh, aku belum bilang sama sekali!"

Gubrak! * Melihat kelimanya sekali lagi terjatuh dari kursi mereka, Naruto kembali swetdrop ditempat dan tertawa kecil.

Dan setelahnya, Naruto sekali lagi memandang para anggota «Sleeping Knights»- Dan kemudian, dia merasa sedikit merinding di belakang punggungnya.

Mereka semua sangat kuat. Naruto bisa melihat ini dari setiap gerakan mereka. Keenam orang ini sudah terbiasa sepenuhnya bergerak di dunia VR. Jika mereka semua bertarung, mungkin mereka hampir sekuat Zekken.

"Maaf, Naruto-san. Aku membawamu ke sini tanpa memberitahu kenapa. Aku gembira akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang lebih kuat dariku, dan hanya... Artinya, aku akan meminta tolong padamu sekali lagi. Aku... Tolong bantu kami!"

"Membantu... kalian?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuuki.

"Memangnya ... kalian ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Selagi Naruto bertanya dengan nada penasaran, Yuuki membuat ekspresi wajah malu-malu .

"Ano ... mungkin kau akan tertawa, tapi ..."

Menurunkan kepalanya, Yuuki malu-malu mengerutkan bibirnya, menatap Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"...Tentang itu, kami ingin mengalahkan boss lantai ini... Kami ingin menang dengan kami berenam ditambah Naruto-san."

"Oh, jadi begitu rupanya..."

Bagi orang lain, hal itu mungkin adalah kata-kata yang diluar imajinasi.

Namun tidak dengan Naruto, alasannya karena dia juga pernah melakukan hal yang lebih gila dibandingkan ini, dua minggu yang lalu, dia pernah menantang boss dari lantai satu. Tapi karena waktu itu dia belum punya senjata, jadi hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, Naruto kalah telak. Namun meski begitu, Naruto berhasil mengurangi HP dari boss lantai tersebut hingga mencapai titik merah.

Melihat eskpresi Naruto yang biasa-biasa saja, Yuuki pun bertanya

"Apa kau ... terkejut?"

"Untuk apa aku harus terkejut ..., lagi pula aku pernah melakukan hal yang lebih gila dibanding kalian!"

"Lebih gila? Apa maksudnya itu"

"Percaya atau tidak ... aku pernah menantang boss lantai seorang diri!"

"..."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut, untuk sesaat mereka semua terdiam. Namun karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, mereka semua akhirnya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto yang berkata dengan bangganya, kini menatap para anggota Sleeping Knights dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Yuuki yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa, mengusap air mata yang keluar karena tawanya.

"Naruto-san, ternyata kau pandai sekali melawak ya ..., sampai-sampai membuat perutku sakit"

"Apa kalian pikir ..., perkataanku tadi adalah lelucon?"

"Tentu saja, lagi pula mana ada hal yang seperti itu ... orang bodoh saja bisa tahu kalau mengelahkan boss lantai butuh lebih dari sepuluh orang"

Kini, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Ehe ..., benar juga, sih"

Jika di teliti lagi, hal yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang jelas mustahil.

Dahulu kala di Aincrad lama yang ada di SAO. Monster yang menjaga rute ke lantai berikutnya dalam Aincrad yang baru ini telah dikotori dengan power-up. Tentu saja, perubahan substansial dalam sistem ini tidak dapat begitu saja dibandingkan, tetapi dengan kehati-hatian, para boss di masa lalu dapat dikalahkan tanpa jatuhnya korban satupun. Sementara boss yang baru menyerang pemain seperti biji dandelion dengan menggunakan serangan dan skill yang sangat kuat. Kekuatan mereka nyaris irasional.

Tentu saja, strategi yang digunakan harus berubah. Mengumpulkan jumlah orang maksimum dalam penyerangan dan mempersiapkan penyembuh dengan perkiraan akan ada banyak kematian adalah strategi yang solid. Daripada satu orang yang mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menerima 10 damage, lebih baik fokus menempatkan 10 orang untuk terus menerima 11 damage.

Kekuatan dari seorang boss pun juga akan meningkat seiring dengan makin tingginya lantai di Aincrad ini. Bisa dibilang bahwa mengalahkan boss lantai seorang diri apa lagi tanpa memiliki senjata apapun, adalah yang sangat mustahil.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja, hal itu jelas-jelas sangat mustahil ..., kami berenam saja walau sudah berusaha keras, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan bosslantai, apa lagi jika sendirian"

"Umu ... itu benar"

Sambil sedikit menahan tawanya, Nori mengiyakan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Yuuki.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, juga tidak apa-apa"

Sambil membuat ekspresi sedikit cemberut, Naruto kembali memandang keenam orang yang ada di depannya itu.

Ini jelas dapat dianggap sebagai tantangan yang bodoh, tapi dia menyukai semangat mereka, sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Pemain yang terbiasa bermain dapat membedakan apa yang mungkin dan apa yang mustahil, dan dengan segera menyerah pada hal yang mustahil. Semangat menghadapi tantangan para anggota «Sleeping Knights» mencerminkan sesuatu yang sangat segar dan mengingatkan Naruto pada dirinya yang dulu yang sangat menyukai sebuah tantangan.

"Oh iya ... kalau aku boleh tanya, Kenapa kalian tidak mau pergi dengan guild lain dan harus mengalahkan boss sendirian?"

Tentu saja, kamu dapat memperoleh jumlah uang yang abnormal, item dan equipment langka apabila mengalahkan bos hanya dengan satu guild saja. Tapi dia merasa bahwa tujuan semacam ini tidak sesuai dengan keenam orang itu.

"Tentang... Tentang itu."

Yuuki melebarkan mata amethisnya, dan menggerakkan mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyesakkannya, ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali, seolah dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Pada saat ini, Undine tinggi di sebelah Yuuki bernama Shiune berbicara untuk membantunya.

"Tentang itu, biarkan aku yang menjelaskan. Sebelum itu, silakan duduk."

7 orang termasuk Naruto duduk mengelilingi meja, dan NPC membawakan minuman yang mereka pesan. Shiune dengan lembut menyilangkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, dan mulai berbicara dengan suara tenang.

"Kami tidak bertemu di dunia ini. Kami bertemu di sebuah komunitas online di luar game... dan dengan segera akrab dan menjadi teman. Hal ini sudah berlangsung... selama dua tahun."

Bulu mata Shiune jatuh seakan mengenang, dan berhenti berbicara sejenak.

"Kami benar-benar sahabat yang terbaik. Bersama-sama, kami pergi ke banyak dunia berbeda, dan mengalami berbagai petualangan. Namun, masalahnya, kami hanya dapat melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama sampai musim semi ini. Setiap orang... sibuk karena berbagai alasan. Jadi kami memutuskan sebelum kami berpisah, kami akan membuat kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kami lupakan. Dalam dunia VRMMO yang tak terhitung banyaknya ini kami akan menemukan dunia yang paling menyenangkan, paling indah, paling menarik dan bekerjasama untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu di sana. Jadi kami terus melakukan transfer ke berbagai tempat, dan dunia inilah yang kami temukan."

Shiune memandang sekeliling wajah temannya. Jun, Thatch, Taruken, Nori dan Yuuki, wajah kelimanya Mata birunya yang sedikit tertutup memancarkan sinar keseriusan.

"Jika kami mengalahkan bos, kami dapat mengukir nama kami pada «Swordsman's Stele» di Black Iron Prison di dalam «Starting City» di lantai 1."

"..."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengangguk. Dia hampir lupa tentang hal ini, tetapi nama-nama pemain yang telah mengalahkan bos akan disimpan di dalam Black Iron , dan mereka mengangguk. Shiune juga tersenyum lembut, dan terus berbicara.

"Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi kami ingin nama kami terukir di sana. Namun, ada satu masalah. Jika hanya satu party yang mengalahkan bos, maka nama semua anggota akan terukir, namun jika ada beberapa party, hanya nama para pemimpin yang akan terukir."

"Jadi maksudnya adalah ... agar semua nama anggota Sleeping Knights tertulis dimonumen itu. Kalian ingin mengalahkan boss lantai dengan satu party saja, begitu?"

Naruto mengambil kesimpulan, dan tatapannya tertuju pada taplak meja putih di hadapannya.

Meninggalkan nama mereka pada «Swordsmen's Stele». Naruto sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

Tidak hanya VRMMO, tetapi hal seperti game online menyita banyak waktu pemain, banyak orang yang berhenti di musim semi karena alasan seperti melanjutkan pendidikan ataupun pekerjaan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, banyak guild yang telah berjalan selama bertahun-tahun tidak dapat menghindari pembubaran guild mereka. Berkeinginan untuk menggoreskan kenangan pada monumen yang akan terus ada selama dunia ini ada adalah hal yang wajar.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, dia yang dulu selalu dianggap sebagai parasit oleh warga desa karena Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya, membuat dirinya sangat berkeinginan untuk menjadi seorang Hokage hebat dimasa depan. Namun impiannya kini hanya bisa menjadi angan-angan saja.

"Kalian punya semangat yang besar dalam mewujudkan mimpi kalian, itu membuatku teringat pada diriku yang dulu"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuuki

"Dulu, aku punya sebuah mimpi yang sangat ingin aku wujudkan, mimpi besar yang akan mengubah seluruh kehidupanku. Namun sekarang mimpi itu hanya bisa menjadi angan-angan"

Hening...

Keenam Anggota Sleeping Knights bisa merasakan aura kesedihan dan nostalgia yang begitu mendalam di balik senyuman pahit yang tunjukkan Naruto diwajahnya.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menegapkan kembali posisi badannya.

"Baiklah ..., jika kalian benar-benar menginginkannya, aku akan membantu kalian mewujudkan mimpi kalian itu"

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja!"

Wajah Shiune dan kelimanya bersinar. Melihat ekspresi mereka bergiliran, Naruto membuat senyuman yang ceria dan menyerah memikirkan kenapa dia bisa berakhir seperti ini. Awalnya dia hanya ingin menyendiri di sebuah tempat terpencil, dan mendatangi sebuah kompetisi kecil. Namun dirinya malah ditarik kedalam masalah yang seperti ini oleh Yuuki. Dia orang yang tidak sabaran dan juga pantang menyerah, Naruto bisa melihta bayangan dirinya yang dulu pada diri Yuuki. Sang ksatria yang misterius.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Pada saat yang sama, senyum terlukis di wajah menggemaskan Yuuki. Dalam sorak-sorai yang luar biasa dari lima temannya, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan meraih tangan Naruto dari meja.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-san!"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja"

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab, Yuuki tersenyum dan berkata.

"Maka kamu juga harus memanggilku Yuuki!"

Setelah berjabat tangan dengan lima orang yang buru-buru mengulurkan tangan mereka dan bersulang dengan bir buah yang baru mereka pesan, Naruto menanyai Yuuki pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang datang ke pikirannya.

"Omong-omong,Yuuki , kamu mencari orang yang kuat melalui duel, kan?"

"Ah, ya"

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya ada banyak orang yang lebih kuat sebelumku"

"Ah..."

Yuuki teringat tentang dua orang kuat yang pernah duel dengannya. Dia terus mengangguk, dan memegang lengannya dengan ekspresi yang rumit untuk beberapa alasan.

"Aku ingat! Sebelumnya, memang ada orang kuat yang berduel denganku!"

"Eh... Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menerima mereka berdua?"

"Emm ..., Tidak juga kok, aku menerima salah satu dari mereka masuk ke Sleeping Knights"

"He ...? lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut, Nori kemudian angkat bicara.

"Ah dia... , saat ini dia sedang ada urusan, jadi dia tidak bisa datang kesini!"

"Oh, ... begitu ya!"

Sambil meminum kembali bir buah yang dipesan tadi, dia kini merasakan perasaan aneh yang ada didalam dirinya. Perasaan hangat yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia rasakan.

Persahabatan, itulah kehangat yang dia rasakan dalam guild kecil yang diketuai oleh Zekken ini. Bertemu dalam sebauh komunitas online diluar game dan akhirnya menjadi teman selama dua tahun lamanya. Mengarungi dunia ini dan mengalami berbagai petualangan berbeda. Namun semuanya akan segera berakhir musim semi ini, karena itu mereka berniat untuk membuat kenangan bersama yang paling indah dan juga menyenangkan sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Hft ..."

Melihat apa yang sedang mereka wujudkan, membuat dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengulurkan tangannya dan ikut membantu. Naruto sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas pendek, sebelum kemudian dia kembali bertanya pada Yuuki dan para anggota yang lain.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Eh, benar juga ... aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya!"

Yuuki berucap seola tanpa memiliki beban sama sekali, Naruto dan yang lain sweatdrop ditempat.

Leprechaun Taruken berbicara seolah-olah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Menurutku, karena hari sudah mulai sore ... maka sebaiknya kita sudahi saja pertemuan kali ini!"

"Um ..., aku setuju dengan Taruken, malam ini aku ada urusan, jadi bagaimana kalau besok siang saja?"

Ucap Nori yang merupakan seorang Spriggan.

"Ya, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Kalau begitu, mari bertemu di penginapan ini besok jam satu!"

'OK, aku mengerti', semua orang menanggapi dengan berbagai cara. Menghadapi anggukkan «Sleeping Knights», Naruto sekali lagi tersenyum, dan dengan keras mengatakan.

"Mari kita coba yang terbaik!"

Naruto mengelus kepala Yuuki selagi Yuuki terus berbicara tentang betapa bersyukurnya dia. Dia dengan enggan meninggalkan penginapan, namun karena kebetulan besok Naruto ada ujian, jadi mala ini dia harus belajar. Setelah memastikan semuanya telah Logout, Yuuki memberikan senyuman manis pada Naruto sebelum dia pergi.

 **SKIP TIME**

Hari itu adalah hari yang indah di kota Tokyo, dipagi itu semua orang terbangun dan memulai kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, hari ini Naruto berangkat kesekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Alasannya karena, jarak antara rumah dengan sekolahnya cukup jauh dan ditambah lagi dia sering terlambat. Jadi berpikir untuk berangkat satu jam lebih awal mungkin adalah ide yang bagus.

Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai kejadian yang dia alami hari minggu kemarin, dia tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali bahwa dia akan terlibat dalam suatu setelah sekian lama. Dimulai dengan duelnya dengan Yuuki dan bertemu dengan para anggota Guild Sleeping Knights dan mulai menceritakan tujuan mereka meminta Naruto bergabung dengan Guild mereka. awalnya dia bingung harus bagaimana, namun pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu mereka. Yaitu membantu mereka untuk mengalahkan boss lantai dan mengukir nama mereka di Swordsmen's Stele.

Namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Pertama adalah kejadian saat dia diserang oleh seekor Sabertooth di hutan keramat. Pada waktu itu, sensasi aneh muncul pada dirinya sesaat sebelum serangan itu dimulai. Beberapa pemain di ALO memang mengembangkan kemampuan sensorik mereka untuk mengantisipasi adanya bahaya. Akan tetapi, selama dia bermain ALO, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mengembangkan kemampuan sensoriknya.

Dan kedua adalah saat dia berduel dengan Yuuki, sang Zekken yang terkenal sebagai pendekar terkuat yang memenangkan 67 duel berturut-turut. Akan tetapi pada duelnya yang ke-68, dia berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto yang notabene hanya bisa menggunakan skill Hand Combat dan bersenjatakan belati. Hanya dalam beberapa waktu saja, berita tersebut tersebar luas diseluruh penjuru dunia. Itu hal yang tidak bisa disangka-sangka oleh Naruto, apalagi tentang sebuah sihir yang diagunakan saat duel antara dirinya dan Yuuki berada pada puncaknya. Sihir tersebut mirip sekali dengan Rasengan, salah satu teknik andalannya ketika masih berada didunia shinobi.

Dua hal tersebut tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya, dan bahkan hampir semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara itu. akibatnya selama pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto selalu ketiduran dikelas, meski biasanya memang selalu begitu.

Hari ini pada pukul 11:00 siang – Naruto berjalan pulang dengan ekspresi wajah mengantuk.

Para guru disekolahnya mengadakan rapat dadakan, mungkin untuk membahas tentang ujian semester yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan diseluruh Jepang. Karena alasan semacam itu, Naruto dan para murid yang lain bisa pulang lebih awal.

Distasiun, Naruto sedang terduduk disana sambil menunggu keretanya tiba. Sesekali dia menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan penatnya sejenak.

Saat itu, ada seseorang yang mendudukkan diri tepat disebelah Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh dan melihat surai hitam pekat dan panjang yang terkulai, dia memiliki wajah yang berbentuk sedikit bulat dan juga punya kulit putih yang mulus. Matanya dilingkari oleh bulu mata yang panjang dan juga mempesona. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus dibalut dengan seragam perempuan dari SMA yang sama dengan Naruto.

"AAAAAH!"

Suara yang cukup keras keluar dari mulut Naruto, dengan refleks tubuhnya langsung meloncat dari tempat dia duduk.

"... berisik!"

Dengan santai, gadis yang sebelumnya dia ketahui bernama Kiriko itu berkata.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tempat ini adalah stasiun kereta, ini merupakan tempat umum, jadi wajar jika aku ada disini!"

"Kalau soal itu aku juga tahu! yang aku maksud adalah kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara ..., memangnya untuk apa aku mengikutimu?"

Kiriko berkata dengan nada datar. Naruto membuat ekpsresi wajah kesal dan kurang suka dengan ucapan Kiriko barusan

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau perkataanmu barusan seperti merendahkanku!"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa salahku sampai kau menghinaku seperti itu?"

"Ah..."

Kiriko kemudian teringat kembali tentang kata-kata yang dia ucapkan di toko Agil kemarin.

"Yang kemarin itu, ya! jadi kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"TENTU SAJA BODOH! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SAAT ITU TERUS TERNGIANG DIDALAM PIKIRANKU!" teriak Naruto dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Terngiang ya! kalau begitu aku merasa kasihan padamu, kau jadi harus mengalami nasib yang seperti ini!"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH BELAS KASIHAN DARIMU! LAGI PULA SAAT INI KAU SEHARUSNYA MINTA MAAF PADAKU!"

"Minta maaf ? untuk apa aku minta maaf kalau kenyataannya memanglah seperti itu, Usuratonkachi!"

"TEME! JAGA UCAPANMU ITU, KAU INI TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARKAN SOPAN SANTUN OLEH ORANG TUAMU, YA!?"

"Aku tidak perlu bersikap sopan santun pada pecundang sepertimu, dan ada satu lagi yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu!"

"Memangnya apa?" beo Naruto

Naruto yang emosinya sempat meluap-luap, mulai sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya.

Dan sambil berkata, Kiriko beranjak dari bangku yang dia duduki

"Namaku adalah Kirigaya Kasuko, jadi berhentilah memanggilku "kau"!"

Gadis berambut hitam pekat tersebut kemudian membalikan badannya dan pergi masuk kedalam gerbong kereta yang berhenti.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Naruto sempat bertemu dengan gadis itu di ALO. tepatnya ditoko milik Agil yang berada di Agalde, lantai 50 kastil terbang Aincrad. Perawakan antara Kiriko yang di ALO dengan didunia nyata benar-benar mirip, hanya saja mungkin didunia nyata pipinya sedikit lebih tembem dan juga bagian dada yang tidak terlalu menonjol.

Dengan tatapan sewot, Naruto terus memandangi gadis berambut hitam tersebut sebelum kemudian pandangannya mulai terhalang oleh pintu gerbong kereta yang menutup secara otomatis. Beberapa detik kemudian, kereta tersebut akhirnya mulai berjalan kembali. Sambil merelekskan bahunya, Naruto menghela nafas pendek dan kembali mendudukan dirinya dibangku.

Sambil menenangkan dirinya setelah melihat sifat menyebalkan Kiriko, kini dirinya dilanda oleh sebuah perasaan Nostalgia yang teramat sangat.

' _Gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan ..., dia membuatku teringat pada teman lamaku, Sasuke!'_

Bulu matanya jatuh seakan mengenang, Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Semenjak kematiannya di lebah akhir, Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Hagoromo dan Hamura. Otsutsuki bersaudara yang pernah bertarung dengan Kaguya yang merupakan ibu mereka sendiri dan menyegelnya dibulan demi menyelamatkan dunia. Naruto direinkarnasikan oleh mereka berdua kedunia ini dan terlahir sebagai manusia biasa. Akan tetapi, apakah hal itu memang benar?.

Semenjak dirinya mulai bertemu dengan almarhum orang tua tirinya, dia mulai mendapatkan semua yang sbelumnya tidak pernah dia dapatkan ketika berada didunia shinobi, yaitu kasih sayang orang tua. Tentu Naruto sangat bahagia, namun terkadang dia juga memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya didunia shinobi. apa yang saat ini sedang mereka lakukan? apakah mereka sehat-sehat saja? Bagaimana keadaan desa Konoha? Atau Siapa yang menjadi Hokage setelah Tsunade?.

Pertanyaan semacam itu terkesan sederhana, namun itu cukup berarti bagi Naruto. Apa salahnya jika dia merindukan Konoha, desa tempat dimana dia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan sebagai shinobi dengan sangat keras. Dia dibesarkan sebagai seorang Jinchuriki, tentu saja dia harus menjalani kehidupan yang sangat keras. Mendapat cemooh dari warga desa, dan juga teman-teman yang sebaya itu membuat kebencian terhadap semua orang tumbuh didalam dirinya. Namun meski begitu, kecintaanya pada desa Konoha jauh lebih besar dari kebencian yang dia rasakan terhadap warga desa yang selalu membencinya.

Teringat akan semua teman-temannya didesa Konoha, Naruto tersenyum miris.

' _Kira-kira, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?'_

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat, Kereta yang dia tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Ketika pintu gerbong kereta terbuka secara otomatis, beberapa orang terlihat keluar dari kereta. Satu, dua, tiga empat, lima, entah berapa banyak yang keluar dari kereta namun yang pasti jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Sambil bergerak melawan arus, Naruto memasuki gerbong kereta yang sesak itu.

Sesak karena banyak orang yang saling menghimpit, Naruto mencoba mencari celah diantara orang-orang itu. namun dia agak susah bergerak karena tubuhnya terhimpit diantara celah yang cukup sempit. Pada akhirnya, Naruto harus bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai dia tiba distasiun berikutnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kereta pun berhenti dan pintu secara otomatis terbuka. Tidak tahan dengan himpitan yang saat ini dia rasakan, Naruto segera berjalan keluar dari gerbong dan mencari udara segar. Sambil mengistirahatkan badannya disiang hari yang mulai sedikit panas tersebut, Naruto pergi membeli sebuah minuman disebuah mesin penjual minuman kaleng.

Tegukan demi tegukan, air minum tersebut mulai membasahi tenggorokan dan menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Huah, rasanya seperti tidak minum selama berhari-hari..."

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, Naruto menghabiskan hampir separuh isi minuman kaleng tersebut.

"Oh iya,..."

Setelah selesai minum, dia pun teringat akan sesuatu. Dengan segera, Naruto mengambil dompet miliknya dan melihat berapa sisa uang yang saat ini dia miliki.

"Um ... sepertinya ini masih cukup! Tapi mungkin ada baiknya jika saat ini aku menghemat uangku saja!"

Naruto kemudian memasukan kembali dompetnya kedalam kantong. Jam didinding stasiun menunjukkan pukul 11:30, ini adalah jam dimana semua orang sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja dan menjalankan berbagai aktifitas lainya. Jadi tidak heran di tadi saat berada di gerbong kereta terasa begitu sesak.

Merasa dirinya perlu istirahat sebentar sebelum bertemu dengan teman-teman dari Sleeping Knights di hotel yang terletak di lantai 27 Aincrad, Naruto pun bergegas untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Naruto kemudian keluar dari stasiun tersebut dan dengan segera menyebrangi jalan. Dengan hawa yang agak panas, Naruto berjalan diantara banyaknya para pejalan kaki di trotoar. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang jutek, dia merasa sedikit kesal dengan keadaan yang saat ini dia alami.

Namun tidak mungkin jika dia harus mengeluarkan kekesalannya ditengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto langsung bergerak masuk menuju kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia meletakkan pakaiannya yang kotor didekat mesin cuci, karena Naruto berniat untuk mencucinya setelah dia selesai mandi.

Dia saat ini tinggal disebuah apartement kecil peninggalan almarhum orang tua tirinya. Sejak dia disini beberapa bulan yang lalu, Naruto telah menetapkan gaya hidup yang mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak butuh bantuan, yah namanya juga manusia, pastilah ada saat dimana kita memerlukan uluran tangan dari orang lain.

Sambil melepaskan penatnya, Naruto membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan air. Perwakannya saat telanjang benar-benar berbeda dengan saat dia memakai pakaian biasa. Badannya terlihat gagah dan kulit yang sedikit kasar.

Bentuk tubuh ini adalah hasil latihan yang dia jalani ketika masih kecil dulu. Hal ini dia lakukan agar tubuhnya tetap bugar dan kemampuan beladirinya tidak menghilang. Karena saat bereinkarnasi, tubuh Naruto kembali dalam bentuk anak-anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun-an.

Kini, jam telah menunjukan pukul 13:00 siang.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto merebahkan dirinya sejenak di sofa sambil menonton TV untuk menghilangkan lelahnya. Namun ketika dirinya tengah bersantai, Naruto kemudian teringat akan sesuatu.

"AAAH!"

Sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sial, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan mereka ...!"

Naruto lupa kalau hari ini dia ada janji untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya di Lantai 27 Aincrad.

Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto kemudian langsung berlari menuju kekamarnya. Dia lalu mencolokkan router AmusPhere kedalamnya, dan memasukkan ROM ke dalam slotnya. Setelah beberapa detik, cahaya indikator utama berhenti berkilat, dan berubah menjadi padat.

Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto kemudian merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur dan memasang Amusphere di kepalanya.

Sambil menurunkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan, Naruto menarik nafas perlahan dan berkata

'LINK START'!

 **BEBERAPA SAAT SEBELUM ITU DI ALO**

Hari ini, dilantai 27 yang terkenal dengan kegelapan yang abadi, Guild Sleeping Knights mengadakan pertemuan. Hal dilakukan atas permintaan Yuuki, sang pemimpin Guild Sleeping Knights untuk menyambut anggota baru mereka, yang katanya telah berhasil mengalahkan Yuuki sangn Zekken.

Hari ini, mereka mengenakan armor ringan, pakaian biasa ketika mereka memperkenalkan diri kemarin, tapi sekarang mereka semua telah mengganti menjadi peralatan level Ancient.

Seperti kemarin, «Zekken» Yuuki memiliki setengah-armor hitam dan dilengkapi one-handed sword tipis. Jun, si Salamander dilengkapi dengan Full-Plate tembaga berwarna merah yang tidak cocok dengan perawakannya yang pendek, dan pedang besar hampir setinggi dirinya tergantung di punggungnya.

Gnome besar Thatch juga dilengkapi dengan baju besi plat tebal dan membawa perisai besar, seperti pintu. Senjatanya adalah palu yang terlihat berat yang tampak dengan tonjolan di sekitar.

Taruken, Leprechaun dengan kacamata, mengenakan light armor tembaga berwarna kuning pada tubuh rapuh itu, senjatanya adalah tombak panjang yang menakutkan. Di sebelahnya berdiri Nori, Spriggan wanita, dilengkapi baju besi non logam yang nyaman dan batang besi panjang yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit.

Satu-satunya yang tampak seperti caster, Shiune si Undine mengenakan jubah putih dan biru tua bergaya Cleric[1], topi yang menyempul seperti kue, dan membawa staff[2] perak tipis di tangan kanannya. Secara keseluruhan, party ini adalah sebuah party yang seimbang, tetapi jika sesuatu harus dikatakan, party ini sedikit lemah di bagian support.

Dan satu lagi, seorang Undine yang sama seperti Shiune. Dia adalah Asuna yang memakai sebuah jaket dengan benang biru keperakan dan rok dengan jenis yang sama. Sepatu boot dan sarung tangan terbuat dari kulit naga air. Tergantung di ikat pinggang pedang yang melingkari pinggangnya adalah sebuah rapier dengan gagang kristal. Semuanya adalah harta karun grade tertinggi yang saat ini bisa didapatkan. Dengan begitu dia tidak dapat menyalahkan equipment-nya apabila dia kalah.

Mereka bertujuh duduk disebuah meja bundar yang berada disebuah kedai kecil. Asuna menatap keenam anggota lainya secara bergantian.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?"

Asuna bertanya, namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Yuuki yang duduk disebelah Asuna kemudian berdiri sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya dengan ceria.

"Hari ini, Guild Sleeping Knights akan mengadakan penyambutan untuk anggota baru kita!"

"Oh, begitu... Hah?!"

Terceplos suara tersebut, apa yang dikatakan Yuuki barusan di luar ekspektasi Asuna.

"A-anggota baru ...? jadi kalian sudah berhasil menemukan Anggota baru lagi ...?"

"Itu benar, Asuna-san ...! dan katanya, anggota baru kita ini lebih kuat dari Yuuki !"

Nori sang Spriggan wanita berkata sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Asuna

"Heh ...?! lebih kuat...?!"

"Yuuki yang mengatakannya sendiri, tapi jujur saja ..., aku tidak terlalu percaya pada hal itu!?"

"Eh ...? kenapa begitu ...? bukankah kau sendir yang mengatakan kalau Yuuki yang mengakuinya sendiri, lalu kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kalau soal itu ... kau akan mengerti setelah bertemu langsung dengan anggota baru kita!"

Sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganya, Nori membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya.

Asuna yang terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Nori barusan tiba-tiba saja menjadi penasaran tentang anggota baru yang katanya lebih kuat dari Yuuki. Namun entah mengapa, hal itu sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Pasalnya, Kirito dan dirinya saja yang merupakan pemain top, tidak bisa mengalahkan Yuuki sangn Zekken.

Asuna kemudian menepuk pundak Yuuki sebelum kemudian dia bertanya.

"... Nee, Yuuki"

"Hm, ada apa, Asuna?"

"Aku ingin tanya sebentar?"

"Soal apa ...? ... aah, tunggu, biar aku tebak, kau pasti ingin bertanya soal anggota baru kita, kan?"

" ...Um, lalu apa yang dikatakan Nori itu benar, soal anggota baru kita yang katanya lebih kuat darimu?"

"Itu benar sekali, fakta bukan hoax"

Yuuki menjawab dengan nada ceria.

Namun Asuna seolah memberikan tatapan kurang percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuuki barusan. Walau sebenanrnya dia juga penasaran tentang seperti orang yang saat ini tengah dibicarakan oleh Yuuki. Namun dari pada membuat kesan awal yang terlalu cepat, Asuna memilih untuk diam dan bertemu dengan anggota baru tersebut secara langsung.

KRIET!

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu kedai tersebut yang dibuka dari luar.

Ketujuh anggota Sleeping Knights yang duduk di meja bundar yang melingkar pun mengalihkan pandanga mereka kearah pintu tersebut.

"Hoo ..."

Sambil mengeluarkan lenguhan dari mulutnya, Yuuki membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dengan ceria.

"Datang juga, anggota baru kita!"

"...Heh?!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Asuna kemudian kembali memperhatikan seorang yang dianggap sebagai anggota baru Sleeping Knights.

Orang tersebut berdiri didepan pintu dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah, pemain tersebut mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan.

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan dari ras Cait Sith. Rambutnya berkilauan dengan warna pirang dan agak sedikit jabrik. Diwajahnya terdapat tiga garis yang membuat kesan tersendiri pada wajahnya. Matanya berwarna biru shappire yang indah bagaikan lautan.

Tubuhnya yang agak sedikit mekar dibaluti dengan baru lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang dan memakai armor ringan. Dihadapan Asuna yang masih memperhatikan, pemuda yang kiranya berusia 16 tahun tersebut berjalan mendekat.

"Yo minna ...! Maaf karena aku sedikit terlambat!"

Player tersebut minta maaf pada yang lain dengan sambil menyapa mereka semua.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kami juga belum lama datang!"

Shiune di Undine yang mengenakan jubah putih dan biru tua bergaya Cleric berkata.

"Oh iya, Asuna ...! dia adalah anggota baru kita!"

Yuuki berkata sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah player tersebut.

Mendapat isyarat dari Yuuki untuk memperkenalkan diri, Asuna kemudian berdiri dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya dan berkata.

"Namaku Asuna, kau bisa panggil aku Asuna!"

"Aku Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu, Asuna-san!"

Dia berkata pada Asuna dan dengan penuh semangat mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Asuna pun juga menggenggam tangannya.

 **ENDING : {Ost. Sword Art Online S II:** **LiSA ~ Shirushi}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2. Dari sini, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bergabung dengan Guild Sleeping Knights dan juga Asuna sang Beserk Healer, jadi belum ada actionnya dicahpter ini. Untuk Arc pertama ini mengambil alur cerita dari Arc Mother's Rosario di SAO seperti yang sudah tercantum di atas.**

 **Mungkin akan membosankan kalau mengikuti alur cerita aslinya, namun author janji akan menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Namaku Asuna, kau bisa panggil aku Asuna!"

"Aku Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu, Asuna-san!"

Dia berkata pada Asuna dan dengan penuh semangat mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Asuna pun juga menggenggam tangannya.

Asuna adalah salah satu orang sebelum Naruto yang diterima masuk kedalam Guild Sleeping Knights. Tepatnya sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, dia mulai bergabung dengan Sleeping Knights. Sama seperti Naruto, Asuna juga menjalankan seleksi dengan berduel melawan Yuuki sang Zekken. Karena ketenaran Asuna di ALO, kabar tersebut tentu sudah banyak diketahui oleh orang. Meski diakhir duel, dirinya harus menerima kekalahan telak atas Yuuki.

Asuna yang kini berdiri dengan tegapnya, menatap Naruto dari bawah ujung kaki hingga atas kepala dengan ragu-ragu. Sejenak setelah melepas genggaman tangan Naruto, Asuna menyenggol lengan Yuuki dengan sikutnya.

"... Hey, Yuuki"

"Ah, apa"

"Jadi orang ini anggota baru yang kau maksud?"

"Ya tentu saja! ..., memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, entahlah ..., kalau boleh jujur, aku kurang yakin dengan kemampuannya"

"Eh!"

Yuuki agak terkejut dan sekali lagi menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dilain sisi, telinga kucing milik Naruto kembali berkedut dan menatap Asuna dan Yuuki yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan yang agak sendu. Nampaknya, berkat telinga kucing yang saat ini dia miliki, Naruto mempunyai kemampuan pendengaran yang cukup tajam. Entah dari mana dia bisa mendapat kemampuan ini namun ini sudah ada sejak dia mulai membuat karakter di ALO dua bulan yang lalu. Karena hal tersebut, Naruto berpikir bahwa ini adalah murni kemampuan dari ras Cait Sith yang dia pilih.

Jadi dengan kata lain, apa yang saat ini tengah dibicarakan oleh Asuna dan Yuuki bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto. Namun meski begitu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam.

"... Nee, Asuna! Apa kau benar-benar meragukan dirinya?"

"Sejujurnya sih hanya sedikit ...! tapi, kenapa kau menannyakan hal itu?"

"Em ... mungkin apa yang kau katakan itu bisa melukai perasaannya!"

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Biar aku jelaskan, sebenarnya selain memiliki kemampuan skill Hand Combat, dia juga punya pendengaran yang sangat tajam, jadi apa yang baru saja kita katakan bisa didengar dengan jelas olehnya!"

"Heh!"

Asuna memekik dengan cukup keras, dengan wajah yang sedikit shock, Asuna menolehkan pandangannya earah Naruto seolah berkata 'apakah yang dikatakan Yuuki barusan adalah benar?'

Tatapan dari Asuna hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil diwajah Naruto. Melihat isyarat tersebut, Asuna langsung terdiam membatu. Dan karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, para anggota Sleeping Knights yang lain hanya menatap penuh kebingungan. Alasannya karena, pembicaraan antara Asuna dan Yuuki barusan dilakukan secara berbisik-bisik, dan hanya pendengaran tajm milik Naruto saja yang mampu mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Asuna dan Yuuki. Dengan begitu wajar jika anggota Sleeping Knights yang lain tidak mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan.

 **Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 1: MOTHER'S ROSARIO**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto Shippuden:** **Flow ~ Sign}**

 **CHAPTER 4: Bangkit kembali**

Rabu, 15 Januari 2026.

Hari ini, Naruto yang telah resmi bergabung dengan Sleeping Knights akhirnya resmi menjalankan petualang menuju ruang boss bersama dengan teman-teman barunya.

Selama hampir dua bulan lamanya, semenjak karakternya dibuat, Naruto hampir tidak pernah sama sekali melakukan penaklukan boss lantai Aincrad bersama guildnya sendiri. namun kin akhirnya, dia mendapatkan orang-orang yang mau menerimanya, walau cara penerimaanya agak sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain.

Saat ini, Asuna tengah mengkonfirmasi rincian tentang semua build dan peralatan setiap orang, dan memutuskan formasi dasarnya.

Asuna menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang strateginya pada mereka semua. Sementara Naruto beserta anggota Sleeping Knights yang lain hanya memberikan anggukan saat mendengar dengan serius.

Walau Naruto lebih berpengalaman dalam pertarungan, namun dia merasa Asuna lebih cocok menjadi seorang Leader dari pada dirinya. Asuna yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang guru, segera menyelesaikan pertemuan strategidalam waktu empat menit. Dia kemudian membuka persediaannya untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah besar ramuan yang dia beli menggunakan anggaran mereka dan hadiah yang dia terima dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Semua jenis botol kaca terus-menerus muncul di tanah dengan suara klak. Asuna membagi ramuan penyembuh berdasarkan jumlah luka yang mereka terima dalam pertempuran tadi, dan menempatkan ramuan mana pada dirinya dan ke tas Shiune. Dengan itu, semua persiapan mereka telah diselesaikan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto tersenyum kecil, menegapkan badannya dan kemudian berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

"YOSH, MINNA ...! AYO KITA LAKUKAN!"

"OUH!"

Ucapan Naruto tersebut dibalas dengan teriakan penuh semangat dari seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights.

Mereka keluar dari penginapan Ronbaru bersama-sama dan menuju ke kegelapan malam abadi. Mereka berdelapan pergi ke dungeon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka terbang melalui rute terpendek, dan terlihat oleh mobs di luar. Namun, mereka terus menggunakan ilusi Nori dan berhasil melewati mobs saat mereka terbang.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya 5 menit untuk mencapai menara, dan kemudian terbang ke pintu masuk tanpa ragu-ragu. Mereka mengambil jalan terpendek ke lantai paling atas. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa menembus mob rakasa dalam dungeon yang sempit, «Zekken» Yuuki mengaktifkan kemampuannya saat ini dan dengan seketika mengalahkan pemimpin musuh.

Saat timer menunjukan lewat 28 menit, koridor menuju ruangan bos akhirnya muncul di depan mereka. Jalanan panjang dan sempit ini melengkung sedikit ke kiri, dan jalan berbentuk spiral mengarah ke tengah menara.

"...!"

Akan tetapi, begitu mereka sampai disana, sekitar dua puluh orang pemain menghalangi jalan menuju pintu masuk ruang boss.

Orang-orang itu berasal dari berbagai macam ras, namun satu-satunya titik sama di antara mereka adalah masing-masing dari mereka memiliki lambang serikat di samping kursor.

"A-ada apa ini ...?"

Nori dengan kosong bergumam di samping Asuna.

Semua tatapan kedua puluh orang pemain tersebut terfokus pada seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights, namun mereka tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan atau ketegangan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa orang-orang ini menantikan pertunjukan yang akan dimulai. Asuna mengabaikan ekspresi mereka dan berdiri langsung di depan kerumunan, berkata kepada pemain Gnome laki-laki yang tampak seperti dia mengenakan armor yang paling mahal.

"Maaf, kami ingin menantang bos. Bisakah kalian membuka jalan?"

Namun, Gnome itu melipat tangan tebalnya, seolah-olah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang Asuna tidak harapkan,

"Maaf, tapi tempat ini tidak boleh dilewati untuk sementara!"

"tidak boleh dilewati ... apa maksdunya itu!?"

Asuna, yang tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk sementara waktu, akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan ini. Gnome mengejangkan alisnya secara berlebihan, dan kemudian berkata dengan nada tenang yang langka,

"Guild kami akan menantang bos. Kami masih dalam persiapan. Tunggu saja di sini sebentar."

"Untuk beberapa saat... berapa lama?"

"Mmm..., mungkin sekitar satu jam."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Asuna mencoba yang terbaik untuk menekan kemarahannya dan akhirnya berkata dengan nada tenang,

"Kami tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. jika kalian ingin menantang boss silahkan saja, tapi jika tidak, tolong biarkan kami masuk duluan!"

"Itu ada benar juga..."

Namun Gnome itu tanpa malu-malu melanjutkan,

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu. Ini adalah perintah atasan. Jika kalian keberatan, pergilah ke markas guild untuk bernegosiasi. Kantor pusat kami berada di kota Pohon Dunia."

"AKAN MEMAKAN WAKTU SATU JAM KE SANA!"

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Asuna akhirnya berteriak. Dia kemudian menggigit bibirnya dan menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

Tidak peduli bagaimana mereka bernegosiasi, tampaknya kelompok lain tidak berniat untuk minggir. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Mereka tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa mencapai kesepakatan dengan memberikan item yang dijatuhkan bos dan field. Mungkin tidak, saat daya tarik untuk mengalahkan bos bukan hanya barang yang dijatuhkan, tetapi juga besarnya kenaikan experience point dan hadiah nyata meninggalkan nama mereka pada Monumen Swordsman. Orang-orang ini mungkin tidak akan menerima kondisi tersebut.

Jika ini adalah VRMMO lain, mereka bisa komplain kepada GM tentang tindakan yang menentang etika net-game. Namun, argumen pemain di ALO idealnya harus diselesaikan diantara para pemain. GM pada dasarnya hanya menangani kesalahan sistem.

Gnome itu melirik tajam pada Asuna, yang kehabisan akal, dan berpikir bahwa negosiasi telah selesai dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke sekutunya.

Yuuki kemudian berjalan maju dan menepuk pundak Asuna sambil berkata

"Sudahlah, Asuna! Percuma saja kita bernegosiasi dengan mereka ... pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita lewat"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? ... jangan bilang kalau kita akan menunggu mereka selesai"

Asuna sudah benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa sekarang.

"HEI, KAU...!"

Naruto berteriak dengan suara lantang untuk meminta Gnome itu berhenti dan berbalik.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Naruto melompat dan menendang Gnome tersebut dengan sangat keras hingga dia terjatuh.

DUAK!

Itu cukup membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut. Gnome tersebut kemudian berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN...!?"

Naruto dengan santai berkata.

"Kau tidak berniat membiarkan kami lewat tidak peduli bagaimana kami meminta, benar?"

"-Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Beo Gnome tersebut. Sementara Naruto bersiap dan mengambil dua belati miliknya

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita selesaikan lewat kekerasan!"

"A... apa!?"

"Ehh!?"

Gnome, Yuuki dan Asuna mengeluarkan teriakan kaget pada waktu yang sama.

ALO benar-benar sebuah permainan yang memiliki poin menjual 'mampu menyerang pemain tanpa syarat di daerah netral'. Semua pemain akan memaksa menggunakan senjata mereka untuk melampiaskan ketidakpuasan mereka, dan kode ini jelas ada dalam instruksi permainan.

Namun, selain menjadi aturan yang sebenarnya, masih ada beberapa aturan tabu tersembunyi untuk menyerang pemain. Pemain harus memperhatikan jika mereka melawan sebuah guild besar. Itu karena walaupun mereka menang, guild yang bersangkutan dapat mengirimkan serangan besar-besaran untuk membalaskan dendam, dan terkadang bahkan membawa kebencian mereka kepada komunitas internet di luar permainan. Saat ini, tidak banyak pemain yang menantang guild besar selain mereka yang sudah bertujuan untuk PK di awal.

"Na... Naruto, itu..."

Mulut Asuna terbuka lebar, namun dia tidak bisa membiarkan suaranya keluar karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini. Namun, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku katakan saja, ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan melalui cara yang keras agar orang lain dapat memahami betapa seriusnya kita saat ini"

"Ya, kau benar."

Di belakang mereka, Jun mengangguk setuju. Asuna menoleh dan menemukan anggota lainnya termasuk Yuuki memegang senjata mereka seolah-olah itu adalah normal.

"Semuanya..."

Naruto kemudian memalingkan pandangannya melihat Gnome tersebut dan juga berkata.

"Aku yakin kalau mereka semua juga setuju denganku!... mereka sudah siap untuk melindung tempat ini hingga titik darah penghabisan, Bukankah itu benar?"

"Ah... erm, kami..."

Pemuda berambut pirang dari ras Cait Sith tersebut menyiapkan kedua belatinya tepat di depan pria yang belum pulih dari shocknya tersebut, dan mengarahkannya ke langit. Senyum di bibirnya lenyap, dan matanya menunjukkan kilatan tegas-

"Sekarang, keluarkan senjatamu."

Gnome yang termakan oleh provokasi Naruto mengeluarkan kapak perang besar di pinggangnya dan dengan mudah membuat postur untuk menyerang.

Disaat yang sama, kedua belati milik Naruto bergerak dari kedua arah samping bawah dan menggores zirah Gnome tersebut membentuk tanda (x).

Saat berikutnya, Naruto bergerak dan menyarangkan sebuah pukulan diwajah lawannya. walau dampaknya tidak begitu besar, namun itu cukup untuk memancing emosi lawannya.

"NUOO!"

Gnome tersebut meraung, menggerakkan kapak besar di tangannya. Namun, gerakannya benar-benar terlalu lambat. Naruto kemudian menggunakan gagang belati miliknya dan menyerang lengan yang memegang kapak, lalu menggunakan belati satunya untuk menusuk tepat kearah perut si pria besar.

ZRAAT!

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto kemudian menendang tepat diulu hatinya, Gnome tersebut membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Naruto pun kembali menyarangkan dua buah pukulan diwajah Gnome tersebut.

"Ugh ...!"

Hasilnya, Gnome berotot tersebut akhirnya terpukul mundur.

"Jadi, hanya itu saja kemampuanmu ...!"

Ucap Naruto yang kembali memprovokasi Gnome tersebut

"NUOOOHHH!"

Orang itu akhirnya mengeluarkan raungan marah dan mengangkat kapak perangnya saat ia bersiap-siap untuk mengayunkannya turun menuju Naruto.

Melihat kapak yang datang dari arah kiri dengan lambat, Naruto membuat langkah mundur dan menghindar. Melihat serangannya berhasil dihindari, Gnome tersebut kembali mengayunkan kapaknya dengan penuh amarah.

Melihat serangan yang tak tentu arah dan juga lambat, Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindari semua serangan itu dengan gerakan menyilang. Namun pada suatu celah, Naruto langsung menundukkan badannya dan menarik tangan kanan yang mengepal. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menumbuk kearah wajah Gnome tersebut.

DUAK!

GUAA ...!"

Dengan teriakan, tubuh Gnome terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya dan mendarat di tanah. Bar HPnya langsung jatuh ke zona merah. Dia pasti menyadari ini saat matanya melirik sudut kanan atas yang terlihat menonjol keluar dari sendinya.

Saat matanya kembali ke Naruto, ekspresi di wajahnya berganti dari shock menjadi kemarahan.

"I... Itu tidak bisa diterima, menyerang seperti itu tiba-tiba...!"

Saat pemimpin mulai berteriak kembali secara acak, sekitar 20 orang dari sekutunya akhirnya berhasil pulih dan masuk ke mode pertempuran. Para pemain yang bertanggung jawab menyerang di garis depan menyebar dan menarik senjata mereka. Asuna secara naluriah menarik tongkat Pohon Dunianya dan mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Naruto di dalam pikirannya.

 _"Aku katakan saja, ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan melalui cara yang keras agar orang lain dapat memahami betapa seriusnya kita saat ini"_. Ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang dapat dia pikirkan secara acak pada saat terakhir, tapi ini adalah keyakinan murni yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Itu karena dia selalu mengikuti contoh ini. Dia akan menantang lawan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di jalan-jalan dalam duel dan menggunakan ini untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Kurasa ..., apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan ada benarnya juga ..."

"Ya, kau benar"

Berdiri disebelah Asuna, Yuuki mengangguk setuju. Tanpa disadari, wajah mereka tersenyum. Jika terus mundur karena takut bertarung melawan orang lain atau balas dendam, maka makna bermain VRMMO akan hilang. Pedang di pinggangnya itu bukanlah hiasan belaka, namun juga bukanlah beban yang berat. Asuna dan Yuuki membulatkan tekadnya dan berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri Naruto. Jun dan Shiune sedang berdiri di samping Asuna, sedangkan Thatch, Nori dan Taruken berdiri di samping Yuuki.

Mungkin musuh yang berjumlah lebih dari kelompok beranggota 8 orang ini, tiga melawan satu, terlihat menyadari sesuatu saat mereka hanya bisa bergerak mundur.

Lalu, apa yang memecah suasana tegang ini?

Bukanlah musuh di depan, namun banyaknya jejak kaki yang datang ke sini. Prajurit Gnome menoleh ke belakang Naruto, Yuuki, Asuna dan teman-temannya dan menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

"...!"

Asuna tersentak dan berpikir- Mengapa pada saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini? Dan memutar kepalanya ke sekitar. Sejumlah jubah berwarna kemudian muncul di depan mereka. Sebagian besar lambang guild yang ditampilkan adalah «Sagitarius», namun beberapa dari mereka berlambang «Perisai dan Kuda». Dengan kata lain, orang-orang yang datang adalah bagian lain dari aliansi yang sedang Gnome tunggu, dan pasti ada sekitar 30 orang dari mereka.

' _Semua karena aku ragu-ragu...'_

Asuna merasa menyesal saat ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Jika dia mengikuti keyakinan Yuuki dari awal, mereka setidaknya bisa menembus 20 orang di depan dan memasuki ruangan bos.

Namun sekali lagi, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam berteriak dengan lantang.

"JANGAN GENTAR! ..., HANYA KARENA KITA KALAH JUMLAH, BUKAN BERARTI KITA HARUS MENYERAH!"

Dengan teriakan tersebut, lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil menghilangkan keraguan dalam diri teman-temannya.

30 orang yang bergegas datang di depan dan belakang mereka tampaknya telah memahami situasi saat ini saat orang-orang itu menarik senjata mereka.

Saat ini, mereka hanya bisa berjuang sampai akhir. Asuna membuat keputusan dan mengangkat tongkat pendeknya sambil mengucapkan mantra serangan. Melihat tindakannya, Cakar prajurit Cait Sith mengeluarkan sifat karnivoranya dan berteriak,

"TETAP BERJUANG SAMPAI AKHIR!"

-Tapi sesaat ketika ia hendak menyatakan kemenangan. Sesuatu yang jauh melampaui pikiran Asuna dan semua pemain terjadi.

"Itu... Itu adalah...?"

Orang yang pertama kali menyadari anomali adalah Nori, yang memiliki kemampuan penglihatan malam. Sedetik kemudian, Asuna menyaksikan fenomena itu juga.

Pada saat ini, pasukan musuh sudah 20m di depan mereka, namun, di belakang mereka, pada dinding yang melengkung secara bertahap dari koridor, ada semacam... atau lebih tepatnya, orang tertentu yang sedang berlari ke sini. Itu benar-benar sangat cepat, hanya bayangan hitamnya yang bisa dilihat.

Itu adalah «Wall Run» yang semua elf ringan bisa gunakan. Satu-satunya yang bisa menggunakannya adalah Sylph, Undine, Cait Sith, Imp dan Spriggan. Biasanya, 10m adalah batasnya, tapi bayangan di depan mereka berlari sekitar 30m. Gerakan yang sangat sulit ini hanya dapat dilakukan melalui kecepatan berlari yang berlebihan.

Saat ia melihat sosok samar itu, Asuna tahu siapa penyusup itu.

Sosok yang berlari dengan sangat cepat, berlari di dinding, melewati bala bantuan, dan dengan mudah mendarat di tanah. Kecepatannya melambat sambil mengeluarkan bunga api besar yang disebabkan oleh percikan api pada telapak sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan tanah. Ia tiba diantara pasukan utama dan teman-teman Asuna dan berhenti sambil menghadap kelompok Asuna.

Orang itu mengenakan celana kulit ketat hitam dan jubah panjang hitam, memiliki rambut hitam pendek yang jatuh ke samping, dan memiliki pedang satu tangan yang sedikit besar di punggungnya. Juga, sarung pedang kulit hitam yang memiliki lambang putih murni wyvern di atasnya. Pedangnya ditempa dari logam langka dari Jötunheimr, itu adalah masterpiece dari seorang teman dekat Asuna.

Tangan kanan pendekar pedang berpakaian hitam dengan cepat meraih pedang biru muda dari punggungnya, dan kemudian *Clang!* menusukkannya ke lantai batu di sampingnya. 30 orang penjelajah veteran berhenti seperti mereka terkejut akan kehadirannya.

Kemudian, kata-kata tamu tak diundang ini dengan keras mengatakan kembali apa yang Gnome tadi katakan pada Asuna.

"Maaf, tempat ini ditutup."

Suara yang agak jelas meskipun tidak ada perasaan pernyataan di dalamnya ini, menyebabkan kelompok 30 orang yang baru saja muncul, 20 orang di belakang Sleeping Knights benar-benar terdiam.

Orang pertama yang menanggapi sikap menantang itu adalah Salamander kurus yang berdiri di depan bala bantuan. Dia mengguncang rambut merah gelapnya dan memberikan tampilan tidak percaya dan berkata,

"Oi oi, «Blackie». Bahkan kamu tidak akan bisa menghentikan begitu banyak orang di sini, kan?"

Pendekar pedang yang memiliki banyak nama panggilan karena pakaian hitamnya ini mengangkat bahu dan menjawab,

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak kita coba?"

Sikap bermuka tebal ini menyebabkan Salamander, yang tampaknya pemimpin dari aliansi guild, tersenyum kecut dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, ... serang dia."

*BACHK!* Setelah dia mengatakan itu, orang itu menjentikkan jarinya, dan kelompok belakang segera meneriakkan kata-kata mantra mereka dengan cepat. Apakah itu adalah respon atau suara, orang bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka sangatlah terlatih.

Saat berikutnya, cahaya mantra tertembak dari belakang dinding manusia dan segera menutupi bayangan hitam yang tersenyum itu.

Kuro no Kenshi Kirito melihat tujuh serangan mantra tingkat tinggi yang mengarah padanya dan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tidak, sudah terlambat baginya untuk bereaksi. Semua mantra itu berjenis «Single Homing», dan tidak ada cara untuk menghindari serangan-serangan itu dengan bergerak di dalam koridor yang lebarnya 5m di mana ia tidak akan bisa terbang.

Kirito menarik Longsword dan mengistirahatkannya di bahu kanannya. Pada saat ini, pedang mengeluarkan efek cahaya biru. Itu adalah sword skill?

Saat berikutnya, segala macam warna cahaya, meledak dan ekspresi terkejut dari 50 orang lebih memenuhi seluruh ruang sempit ini.

Kirito menggunakan skill 7 hit berturut-turut «Deadly Sins» untuk menghancurkan semua mantra serangan yang datang... atau lebih tepatnya, 'mengiris' mereka.

TRAANG ... TRIING ... TRAANG ... TRIING ...

TRAANG ... TRIING ... TRAANG ... TRIING ...

"Hoo ... dia hebat juga ..."

Naruto bergumam dan mengeluarkan kekagumannya namun bukan hanya dia

"...He-hebat..."

Bahkan «Zekken» Yuuki juga hanya bisa bergumam tak percaya. Asuna bisa memahami perasaannya, tetapi jika ia sendiri terkejut dengan level berlebihan, tindakan sembrono dan radikal ini, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi teman player VRMMO yang dipanggil Kirito ini.

"... Apa-apaan..."

Salamander berambut panjang mengeluarkan gumaman, dan dari belakang, mereka bisa mendengar suara-suara 'Dia mengiris sihir!' 'Itu bukan kebetulan, kan?, 'Itulah mengapa kukatakan...' dan segala macam suara lainnya.

Namun, kelompok lain yang adalah sebuah guild yang mengkhususkan diri dalam mengalahkan bos bereaksi. Di bawah perintah Salamander itu, para pejuang garis depan menarik senjata mereka, mengeluarkan tombak dan panah, dan dukungan mulai mengucapkan mantra lagi. Kali ini, itu tidak terlihat menjadi tipe «single homing», tetapi juga terlihat memasukkan tipe «multi-homing» dan tipe «Area ballistic».

Kirito berbalik lagi, mengangguk cepat pada Asuna, dan menunjukkan 3 jari dengan tangan kirinya. Tentu saja, ini bukan tanda kemenangan untuk mengubah situasi, tapi satu hal dengan makna 'aku akan membantumu menahan mereka selama 3 menit'. Tentu saja, dia tidak berpikir bahwa dia bisa mengalahkan 30 orang musuh dengan sendirian.

Pada saat ini, Asuna akhirnya mengerti alasan mengapa Kirito muncul di sini. Begitu dia mendengar Asuna mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membantu Sleeping Knights menaklukkan tingkat ini, dia tahu bahwa mereka akan dihalangi oleh guild besar. Kirito kemungkinan besar bersembunyi di area pintu masuk dungeon, dan menyadari gerakan aliansi guild itu.

Kirito menaruh tangan kirinya di belakang punggungnya dan menyambar gagang pedang kedua yang ia wujudkan, dan menariknya dengan suara yang jelas. Itu Longsword emas yang terlihat glamor. Itu tidak dibuat oleh seorang swordsmith, namun senjata legendaris yang tersegel di bagian terdalam dari air bawah tanah Jötunheimr, Pedang Excalibur.

Asuna merasa bahwa kerja keras saat itu tidak sia-sia. Tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Longsword emas membuat bagian dukungan mundur perlahan-lahan. Seolah mengambil keuntungan saat musuh sedang goyah, gemuruh tiba-tiba bergema langsung dari bagian belakang kelompok.

"UWOOOAAAAAAHHH! AKU DI SINI JUGA, MESKIPUN KAMU TIDAK BISA MELIHATKU!"

Suara agak kasar dan serak itu tidak diragukan lagi berasal dari pengguna katana Klein. Asuna hanya bisa berjinjit untuk melihat ke belakang, dan nyaris tidak bisa melihat rambut merah mengalir lurusnya yang diikat dengan bandana. Tampaknya Kirito bukan satu-satunya yang datang untuk memeriksa dungeon. Tapi mengapa ia muncul setelah beberapa saat?

"TERLALU LAMBAT. APA SIH YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!?"

Di sisi dinding manusia, Kirito berteriak, dan di ujung, Klein kembali berteriak,

"MAAF, AKU TERSESAT!"

Asuna hampir saja terjatuh, tapi ia menyeimbangkan dirinya, dan melihat sosok kecil yang melambai di atas bahu Kirito. Itu adalah pixie navigasi Yui, yang juga 'anak' mereka. Senyum manisnya menunjukkan sinar kehangatan ke dalam hati Asuna.

' _Terima kasih Yui-chan, terima kasih, Klein-san.'_

' _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kirito-kun.'_

Setelah menggumamkan ini jauh di dalam hatinya, Asuna segera berbisik kepada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Serahkan hal ini pada mereka. Fokus saja untuk menembus 20 orang di depan kita dan menuju ruang boss"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi ... baiklah!" Naruto kemudian kembali menolehkan pandangannya kearah dua puluh pemain didepan.

Yuuki, Jun dan Shiune di sebelah kanannya dan Thatch, Nori dan Taruken di sebelah kirinya masuk ke posisi pertempuran. 20 anggota kelompok yang tidak memahami situasi sama sekali dan prajurit Gnome yang merupakan pemimpin melihat gerakan teman-teman Asuna dan bersiap-siap untuk bertarung kembali.

Saat suara sihir dan skill pedang yang beradu bergema di belakang, Naruto, Asuna dan Yuuki berteriak.

"AYO MAJU!"

 **[Background soundtrack *** _ **Naruto Shippuuden OST**_ **= Flying Light (Hikou)** _ *****_ **]**

DRAP!

Dengan Yuuki memimpin, ketujuhnya masuk ke formasi wedge dan bergegas keluar. Gnome dan pengikutnya meraung dan menyerang.

Saat kedua belah pihak bentrok, *GAGAANN!* suara dampak meledak, dan beberapa efek cahaya muncul pada saat yang sama. Battle royale kacau dimulai, dan setiap sudut koridor dipenuhi dengan suara pedang yang beradu satu sama lain.

Dengan menggunakan bobot pedang dua tangan Jun dan gada berat Thatch mereka bisa menghancurkan musuh dari depan. Tombak panjang Taruken dan tongkat Nori akan menyerang selama terjadi pembukaan. Yuuki menggunakan kemampuan menghindarnya yang luar biasa untuk dengan mudah menghindari beberapa pedang yang lewat ke dekat dirinya dan bergegas mencengkram musuh, menggunakan tebasan miring untuk menyerang. Dan Naruto sendiri, walau hanya memakai skill Hand Combat dan belati sebagai senjatanya, tubuhnya bergerak dengan lincah dan menikam beberapa pemain lawan, dia terlihat sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal pertarungan.

Ketika menghadapi musuh yang jumlahnya lebih dari mereka, para anggota Sleeping Knights bisa dikatakan berjuang dengan gagah berani. Namun, kelompok musuh tidak akan hancur begitu saja- itu karena penyihir di belakang terus mengeluarkan mantra penyembuhan.

Dalam pertempuran besar ini, akan ada beberapa luka yang tak terduga. Selain Naruto dan Yuuki, HP anggota lain mulai menurun. Asuna dan Shiune mulai mengeluarkan mantra penyembuhan mereka.

Setelah penyembuhan selesai, Naruto kembali menyerang diikuti oleh Yuuki dan yang lain. Akan tetapi, ketika dia sedang menerjang, musuh juga telah selesai melakukan penyembuhan.

"Cih, mereka juga menggunakan mantra penyembuh"

Sambil berdecih, Naruto menerjang kearah barisan lawan dan dengan lincahnya menikam pemain yang baru saja disembuhkan itu. Namun yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, jika Healer musuh tidak segera dihentikan, keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih baik dipihak mereka.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Asuna berbisik kepada Shiune, yang selesai membaca mantra penyembuhan.

"Bisakah kamu mengurus penyembuhan sendiri?"

Undine yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Asuna itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku harus bisa melakukannya."

"Aku akan mengurus Healer musuh kalau begitu."

Sudah beberapa menit sejak pertempuran dimulai, dan suara dari belakang mulai menjadi lebih dan lebih intens lagi. Asuna dengan cepat memanggil jendela, menaruh tongkat ke dalam persediaan barangnya dan beralih ke Rapier yang lebih suka ia gunakan. Saat itu, cahaya perak muncul di pinggangnya, mewujudkan sabuk pedang yang dirajut dari benang mithril, dan sarungnya yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama.

*SHCHANK!* Pedang panjang yang tipis ditarik keluar. Asuna mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menyesuaikan napasnya, dan dengan kuat menendang tanah. Dia meletakkan Rapier di tangan kanan pada pinggangnya dan berlari. Begitu dia mencapai kecepatan tertentu, dia berteriak pada Yuuki, yang bertarung dengan punggung menghadap Asuna,

"NARUTO!, YUUKI! MENGHINDAR!"

"A-apa...!?"

"He...!? AAA!?"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Naruto dan Yuuki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat Asuna yang bergegas maju, dan buru-buru menghindar.

*BAA!* Pedang mengeluarkan beberapa kilatan putih, dan beberapa cahaya mengelilingi Asuna. Asuna segera merasakan sensasi melayang, dan dia mengeluarkan ekor panjang seperti komet sebelum bergegas ke depan dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

WUUZ!

Dia meluncur bagaikan sebuah roket dan menghabisi pemain lawan hanya dengan satu kali serangan. ini hampir bisa disebut dengan teknik pamungkas.

Drrrk* Segera setelah diaa menembus barisan terakhir, Asuna akhirnya mendarat di tanah dungeon. Dia menggunakan tumit sepatu botnya sebagai rem, menciptakan banyak bunga api dalam proses, dan berlutut di tanah dengan satu kaki sebelum mengangkat kepalanya.

"B-Beserk Healer..."

Keempat pembaca mantra, yang mengenakan jubah panjang hanya bisa menatap horor pada Asuna.

Asuna mengangkat kembali dirinya dan mengaktifkan sword skill. Diiringi efek suara, Rapier milik Asuna mulai mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru.

"AAA!"

Dengan teriakan yang mengaggumkan, Asuna menusuk dengan kecepatan yang akan sangat sulit untuk dihindari. Menebas langsung ke arah kanan bawah, dia melakukan lima-hit kombo tanpa jeda. Semuanya tereksekusi dengan indah dan dengan cepat HP lawannya menjadi kuning. Asuna terus melakukan tebasan sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar menghancurkan Healer lawan, sementara garis depan telah hancur oleh Naruto dan Yuuki, yang dibantu oleh Shiune dan yang lainnya.

Kini Akhirnya mereka telah tiba didepan pintu gerbang.

Diantara anggota yang lain, Naruto tampak yang paling bersemangat setelah melihat serangan yang dilancarkan Asuna barusan. Naruto kemudian mangangkat tangannya sambil menyerukan teriakan penuh semangat membara.

"YOSH, SAATNYA PERTUNJUKAN UTAMA! AYO KITA KALAHKAN BOSS!"

Ketujuhnya segera berteriak 'baiklah' dan menendang tanah untuk berlari menuju gerbang hitam yang mengarah ke ruangan boss dengan Naruto.

Seperti tantangan pertama mereka, Jun meletakkan tangan kirinya di gerbang. Gerbang mengeluarkan suara berat dan membuka kedua pintu, mengeluarkan 2 baris api putih kebiruan.

Waktu yang dibutuhkan api untuk membentuk lingkaran akan menjadi waktu dimana gerbang tetap terbuka bagi mereka yang masih berada di luar, tapi tidak perlu untuk menunggu. Kedelapan orang itu segera meluncur masuk. Asuna adalah orang terakhir yang menyerbu masuk, dan segera berbalik menekan tombol batu yang ada di dinding kanan. Ini adalah tombol untuk membatalkan satu menit waktu tunggu.

Pintu mengeluarkan ledakan keras, dan perlahan-lahan menutup, dan pertempuran intens di baliknya mencapai momen kritis.

Pendekar pedang berpakaian hitam yang HP barnya menjadi merah terang mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia kemudian mengangkat dua jari, kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan tanda V pada Asuna.

Setelah gerbang ruangan boss menutup sepenuhnya, mereka tidak akan bisa mendengar suara dari koridor. Tak seorang pun akan dapat membuka gerbang ini kecuali pertarungan di dalamnya berakhir.

Dalam keheningan total, api akan terus meningkat setiap dua detik. Saat ini, api mengisi setengah ruangan. Dengan kata lain, ada sekitar 50 detik sebelum bos muncul.

"Semuanya, cepatlah dan gunakan ramuan untuk memulihkan HP dan MP. Kita akan melanjutkan penaklukan sesuai dengan rencana dalam pertemuan itu. Pola serangan awalnya sederhana. Hindari saja dengan tenang."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Asuna, keenamnya mengangguk sedikit dan mulai mengambil botol merah atau biru.

Asuna menyadari bahwa mereka masih memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan setelah meminum ramuan mereka, dan menunjukkan tatapan bingung.

Yuuki kemudian melangkah maju untuk mewakili mereka dan berbicara,

"Asuna... mereka berdua datang untuk membantu kita dan..."

"... Ya."

Asuna tersenyum dan mengangguk. Saat ini, HP Kirito dan Klein pasti telah habis dan menjadi «Remain Lights» kecil. Tidak, walaupun mereka tetap di sana, tak seorang pun akan menghidupkan mereka, jadi mereka pasti kembali ke titik respawn.

"Mari kita kalahkan boss untuk membayar perjuangan mereka."

"Tapi... kami selalu mengandalkanmu dan teman-temanmu..."

Yuuki menggigit bibirnya, dan rambut yang memiliki bando merah di atasnya terkulai turun. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, kemudian melangkah mendekat dan menepuk bahu Yuuki. Masih ada 10 detik sampai bos muncul. Sambil tersenyum, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus dilalui dengan kekerasan agar orang lain bisa saling memahami', kau mengerti, kan?!"

Mata Yuuki melebar, tapi Asuna, Shiune dan yang lainnya segera mengerti apa yang coba Naruto katakan. Saat para peri tersenyum dan mengangguk, api terakhir menembak langit di belakang mereka.

"Sekarang, ayo cepat kita selesaikan urusan disini agar nama kita bisa tercantum di Swordsman's Stele!"

Itu benar, alasan utama mereka bisa sampai disini adalah karena keingin kuat mereka untuk mencantumkan nama mereka di Swordsman's Stele. itu adalah alasan utama mengapa Naruto dengan senang hati mau membantu Sleeping Knights untuk menggapai keinginan mereka. dan tanpa dia sadari, ucapannya barusan kembali membuat semangat juang seluruh anggota kembali berkobar.

GRAAA!

Di depan mereka, raungan yang dalam terdengar seiring dengan munculnya batu berbentuk seperti poligon. Bos pun muncul. Makhluk raksasa bertanduk dengan dua kepala, yang satu seperti singa dan satu lagi kepala kambing gunung, badan yang besar dan juga berjalan dengan empat kaki, ditambah ekor berkepala ular. Wujud yang diambil dari makhluk mitologi _Chimaera_.

"BAIKLAH, AYO KITA MAJUU!"

Mendengar suara heroik Naruto, semuanya meningkatkan semangat yang sama dengan auman Chimaera.

 **[Background soundtrack *** _ **Naruto Shippuuden OST**_ **= Flying Light (Hikou)** _ *****_ **]**

ROAAARRRR!

Selagi monster itu membuat raungan yang keras, Yuuki menerjang maju kearah makhluk itu. Diikuti oleh Nori, mereka berdua melakukan gerakan menyilang untuk membingungkan bos monster. Dari jarak sekitar 4-6 meter, Yuuki dan Nori melompat dan melakukan serangan dari dua arah yang berbeda.

Disaat mereka berdua sudah yakin bahwa serangan kombinasi mereka berdua akan berhasil mengenai target. Makhluk berkepala tiga itu membuat sebuah kejutan.

"...!"

Yuuki dan Nori membelalakkan matanya saat melihat makhluk itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal untuk menghindar dan melompat mundur beberapa meter. Belum selesai sampai disitu, kepala ular milik Chimaera bergerak menyamping dari arah kiri dan menghantam mereka berdua.

Yuuki beruntung, dengan refleks yang dia miliki dia mampu menghindari serangan itu disaat-saat terakhir. Namun karena Nori tidak memiliki kemampuan sehebat Yuuki, damage yang dia terima lebih besar.

"NORI!"

Yuuki berteriak mengkhawatirkan Nori yang kini terjatuh akibat serangan tadi.

Disisi lain, makhluk berkepalan tiga yang dikenal dengan nama Chimera itu merendahkan posisi badannya dan berdiri dengan empat kaki, kepala kambing gunung menatap dengan tajam. Chimera itu menekan kaki belakangnya dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya melontarkan tubuhnya dengan cepat kearah Tecchi dengan sepasang tanduk kuat yang siap meremukan tulang dada. Tidak ingin mati diseruduk, Tecchi segera menyiapkan perisai miliknya.

TRANK!

Tecchi terdorong kebelakang ketika menahan serudukan kuat dari Chimera itu, pria tersebut mengeraskan wajahnya ketika merasakan tekanan kuat dari Chimera didepannya, dirinya perlahan terdorong kebelakang akibat kuatnya tekanan yang diberikan Chimera itu...,

"Kuh!..., kuat sekali..., "

Adu kekuatan itu terjadi selama beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda Leprechaun yang kurus bernama Taruken, melompat dari sisi samping dan bersiap menusukkan tombak miliknya kearah kepala kambing gunung. Namun Taruken dibuat terkejut ketika Chimera itu memutar tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal dan memberikan tendangan kuat ketubuhnya...,

DUAKH!

"Guha!...,"

Alhasil, tubuh Taruken langsung terhempas kebelakang dengan cepat. Refleks, serta kecepatan yang dimiliki monster itu benar-benar diluar dugaan, mungkin saja hampir sebanding dengan Yuuki. Taruken bisa mengerti akan hal itu karena dia adalah teman satu tim Yuuki.

Asuna yang berdiri dibelakang dibuat terkejut dengan kecepatan serangan dan refleks dari monster itu. dengan mudahnya, dia menghempaskan beberapa anggota Sleeping Knights, bahkan Yuuki sendiri juga.

Asuna menggertakkan giginya, kemudian berbisik pada Shiune yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Shiune, tolong kau urus penyembuhan untuk mereka yang terluka, aku akan membantu digaris depan!"

Mendengar ucapan Asuna, Shiune pun segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku!"

Asuna dengan cepat memanggil jendela menu, menaruh tongkat ke dalam persediaan barangnya dan beralih ke Rapier yang sering dia gunakan.

Sembari memacu dirinya, Asuna menggoncang rapiernya, mengangkatnya ke pundak kanannya dan siap menghadapi lawannya.

Kalau skill normal tidak bisa, maka dia harus bersiap menghadapi resiko menggunakan sword skill mulai sekarang. Namun sword skill mempunyai recovery time, apabila semua serangannya berhasil dihindari, dia pasti akan menerima serangan balasan yang fatal. Dia harus memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan postur lawannya dan menghasilkan situasi dimana serangannya pasti mengenainya.

Asuna mengentakkan kaki dari tanah dengan seluruh tenaganya.

Rapier miliknya bersinar merah terang dan disaat yang sama tangan kanannya terkontrol oleh sistem, memecah udara layaknya kilat.

"GRRRRR!"

Chimera tersebut menatap tajam kearah Asuna dalam artian penuh amarah.

"HAA!"

Dengan teriakan yang enerjik, Asuna memperpendek jarak mereka menjadi tujuh meter dan mengaktifkan empat-hit sword skill «Quadruple Pain».

Chimera itu mulai melanjutkan serangan-nya, kedua tanduk miliknya bersinar teranh sebelum akhirnya dari Cela tanduk itu muncul lingkaran sihir yang dalam hitungan detik menempakan kilatan petir berwarna ungu yang langsung menghantam kearah Asuna.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, Yuuki melompat dengan enerjik dan penuh semangat membara.

"URRIIIYAAAAA!"

Dengan meringis, Yuuki sepertinya ingin menggerakkan sayap yang tidak ada saat dia melompat. Dia mendekati bagian belakang Chimera dan dengan cepat menarik pedang di tangan kanannya dengan keras.

"HYAAA!"

Yuuki berteriak lagi dan menyerang di sendi bagian lehernya. Lalu muncul efek biru-keunguan yang meledak, menyebabkan ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya.

Meskipun di area itu adalah dimana mereka tidak dapat terbang, pemain hanya cukup terus menggunakan sword skill di udara agar dapat bertahan sebelum skill itu berakhir.

ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ...

Yuuki yang melompat dan menyerang dari belakang, menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan kecepatan seperti cahaya, mengeluarkan 5 serangan dari atas ke bawah, lalu membuat lima serangan lainnya pada garis memotong. Sukses menyerang kepala ular milik Chimera, makhluk itu mengerang dan lingkaran sihirnya pun terpecah menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Tidak mau kalah, Asuna menggoncang rapier-nya.

"HAA!"

Diiringi teriakan tersebut, tangan kanan Asuna menusuk layaknya sebuah panah. Tusukan tersebut dipenuhi putaran dan kelembaman menghasilkan dua kali serangan sedikit ke kiri dari kepala kambing gunung, dan tusukan lain dengan mahir ke sebelah kanannya kearah kepala singa.

ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ...

Kombinasi serangan Yuuki dan Asuna begitu luar biasa, kecepatan dari keduanya benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Yuuki dengan kecepatan reaksi dan juga serangannya dan Asuna dengan kecepatan tebasan rapier-nya. Chimera hampir tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"... !"

Akan tetapi, disalah satu celah, Chimera memtar tubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh untuk menciptakan angin Tornado dan menghempaskan Asuna dan Yuuki. Karena kekuatan hempasan dahsyat dari amukan Tornado itu, tubuh mereka berdua terhempas dengan cepat membentur dinding ruang luas ini dengan sangat keras. Hal tersebut pun sukses membuat HP Asuna dan Yuuki langsung berada diarea kuning.

Seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights benar-benar dibuat shock, pasalnya Yuuki dan Asuna yang merupakan anggota terbaik diantara mereka dibuat babak belur oleh monster itu. mereka benar-benar tidak mengira bahwa boss lantai disini akan sekuat ini hingga mampu membuat duo veteran dari guild mereka kewalahan.

Namun nampaknya, serangan gaubungan dari Asuna dan Yuuki tersebut cukup membuahkan hasil, walau tidak terlihat batang HP di boss monster yang ada di dalam Aincrad Baru, mereka yakin kalai serangan gabungan tadi pasti telah mengurang banyak HP bos monster.

Chimera kemudian meraung penuh amarah.

"GROAAARRRR!"

Tepat didepan mulut kepala ular, Sebuah bola cahaya berwarna merah yang menerangi seisi ruangan tersebut.

"Yosh, waktunya untuk unjuk gigi .., Ayo kita maju, Jun!"

"AAH!"

Seru Naruto pada Jun si salamander yang berdiri disampingnya dan menerjang secara bersamaan.

Dua anggota dari Sleeping Knights yang paling bersemangat itu pun melesat maju kearah Chimera. Chimera yang melihat mangsanya melesat kearahnya juga ikut melesat dengan tanduk yang siap menembus tubuh Jun dan Naruto..., melihat serangan datang, Naruto bergerak memutar kekanan sementara Jun tidak menghentikan laju cepatnya dan akhirnya menghantam kepala kambing gunung dengan pedangnya.

TRANK!

Melihat Chimera yang tertahan, Naruto bergerak cepat dan melompat kearah kepala singa dan tanpa ragu mengaktifkan swords skill yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Kedua belati milik Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cahaya terang berwarna biru dan membuat bentuk dari belati tersebut menjadi seperti pedang yang dialiri mana.

Skill mematikan yang mampu memotong kepala dari lima Goblin hanya dengan sekali tebasan. Skill mengerikan yang dia beri nama «Blood Edge».

"HUOOOO!"

ZRAAT!

Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti oleh mata..., kedua belati milik Naruto memotong kepala singa hingga kepala itu terbang keatas sebelum jatuh ketanah, kepala tersebut perlahan mulai memuai dan berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar lenyap.

Diposisi belakang, selagi Shiune merapalkan mantra penyembuh, Asuna membuat satu laompatan mundur dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Shiune. Dan dengan segera, Asuna kemudian mengambil sebuah botol, menggunakan jempolnya untuk membuka tutup dari botol kecil dan meminum cairan biru yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu dia mengecek jumlah dari mana potions.

Potion yang terisi di sakunya telah digunakan selama 40 menit di waktu pertempuran yang panjang, dan sekarang hanya tersisa tiga. Shiune, orang yang berperan menjadi penyembuh bersamanya, seharusnya memiliki jumlah yang sama dengan Asuna.

Asuna menelan kegelisahannya yang telah naik di tenggorokannya dengan meminum potion, dan berkata,

"Makhluk itu lebih tangguh dari dugaanku!"

Saat ini sduah hampir lima menit semenjak pertarungan dimulai, guild Sleeping Knights nampak agak sedikit kewalahan kali ini, pasalnya monster yang kali ini mereka lawan memiliki gerakan refleks yang hampir sebanding dengan Yuuki sang Zekken. Untuk memenggal satu kepalanya saja butuh kerja keras yang ekstra.

Nampaknya, hampir seluruh anggota yang berdiri digaris depan sudah kelelahan kecuali Yuuki dan Naruto, walau mereka terlihat sedikit terengah-engah. Nampaknya dua anggota ini memiliki tenaga ekstra yang tersimpan didalam tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Namun tiba-tiba,

DEGG!

"...!"

Disaat yang lain tengah memulihkan diri, Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan. Hal ini pernah dia alami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aura yang terasa dingin, gelap, dan juga menakutkan.

Merasakan adanya bahaya yang akan datang, Naruto berteriak dan memringatkan yang lainnya.

"SEMUANYA, JANGAN LENGAH!"

Seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights yang sedang memulihkan diri masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja dibuat terkejut oleh teriakan Naruto yang memperingatkan mereka untuk tetap waspada. Dari semua orang yang berdiri digaris depan, hanya Naruto dan Yuuki yang masih belum meminum potion.

Sambil meningkatkan kewaspadan mereka masing-masing, mereka tetap menjaga pandangan serta jarak diantara mereka dan bos monster Chimera.

Disaat yang sama, kepala kambing gunung dan ular membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu kemudian tercipta dimasing-masing kepala Chimera. Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan sinar yang perlahan mulai berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah bola api berukuran besar.

Chimer kemudian meniup bola api tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga, bola api kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah semburan api raksasa yang berputar. Melihat serangan datang, Asuna dan Shiune kemudian segera merapalkan mantra dan menciptakan sebuah semprotan air terjun untuk menetralkan serangan api itu.

CRAASSH* hasilnya sebuah uap air yang cukup besar tercipta dari hantaman kedua elemen yang saling berlawanan itu dan menciptakan kabut asap yang memenuhi hampir seisi ruangan. Akibatnya, baik Chimera maupun Sleeping Knights, tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada didepan mereka.

Namun nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Nori si spriggan.

"Hei, sepertinya pandangan makhluk itu terhalang oleh kabut, ini kesempatan kita untuk menyerangnya!"

Benar juga, itu pasti karena Nori punya kemampuan pengelihatan malam.

Asuna, Yuuki serta yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, menggunakan asap untuk menghalangi pandangan dari boss monster cukup efektif untuk mencipatakan peluang serangan yang lebih besar. Takinik sering digunakan dalam pertarungan ketika sedang terdesak.

Namun Naruto tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Nori, dirinya sendiri masih merasakan adanya keanehan. Disaat itu, Yuuki tiba-tiba menyerang tanpa mendengar aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Dia berlari kencang seperti angin dengan semangat dan keinginan menang yang agak berlebihan.

"...!"

Namun selagi dia berlari, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Sontak hal tersebut membuatnya kaget dan terlempar, namun untungnya dia berhasil melindungi diri saat mendarat.

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, sebuah angin topan tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membumbung tinggi, topan tersebut menciptakan tarian angin dhsyat sampai bahkan menghilangkan kabut asapnya. Apa yang menyebabkan hempasan angin tersebut mungkin adalah bos-nya. Namun jika itu benar, maka seberaba kuatkah sebenarnya makhluk ini.

Dan apa yang mereka juga ternyata benar, Chimera itu berputar dengan sangat cepat hingga menicptakan angin topan yang menghilangkan efek asapnya.

"A-apa ...!?"

Asuna melebarkan matanya dan bergumam, alasannya karena tarian dari angin begitu gila-gilaan dan dahsyat meniup dirinya dan seluruh teman-temannya.

Sesaat setelah angin topan menghilang, tubuh Chimera yang berputar sepat menciptakan hempasan angin perlahan mulai berhenti. Namun saat itulah, Naruto merasakan ada yang janggal dari bos monster itu. tubuhnya tidak lagi seperti yang tadi, melainkan diselimuti oleh aura hitam pekat yang menguar seperti uap panas. Dengan pandangan matanya yang merah menyala karena marah, kepala kambing Chimera akhirnya suara raungan keras.

"GROAAAARRR!

Melihat bos monster itu yang begitu tangguh masih berdiri tegap dengan raungannya yang keras, seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights kembali bersiap untuk sebuah serangan. hanya untuk mengantisipasi saja jika Chimera tersebut melakukan serangan dadakan.

Dan benar saja, baru beberapa saat dia berhenti berputar Chimera kepala kambing gunung tersebut kembali melakukan serangan. Yuuki yang melihat Chimera yang bergerak cepat menuju kearahnya bersiap-siap untuk menghindari tanduk dari Chimera.

DUAKH!

Akan tetapi, sebelum refleksnya bereaksi, suara hantaman terdengan denagn sangat jelas melalui telinganya. Namun anehnya, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun dari hantaman tersebut. Yuuki yang tidak merasakan efek apapun dari serangan Chimera tersebut perlahan menolehkan pandangannya kearah Chimera.

Akan tetapi, apa yang ada didepannnya matanya bukan hanya Chimera saja, namun punggung lebar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menahan tanduk Chimera dengan kedua belati yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Yuuki mengenal sosok pemuda itu, sosok pemuda yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Na-Naruto...!"

Naruto kemudian segera menolehkan pandangannya kearah Yuuki yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Apa yang Naruto lihat adalah wajah Yuuki yang terlihat penuh keterkejutan saat dirinya menahan tanduk Chimera agar tidak menghantam dririnya. Iris Shappire miliknya matap iris milik Yuuki dari bahunya.

Walaupun terlihat sangat serius, iris shappire milik Naruto yang begitu berkilau seperti berlian seolah menebarkan pesona pada siapapun yang menatapnya. Rambut pirangnya yang berkilau keemasan bergerak mengikuti alur diiringi oleh percikan api kecil yang tercipta karena hantaman senajta miliknya dengan tanduk Chimera. Saat itu, timbul semburat merah muda tipis di kedua pipinya, Yuuki akhirnya menyadari bahwa Naruto ternyata bukan hanya kuat dan pemberani, namun dia juga terlihat keren dan gagah saat sedang beraksi.

Mengabaikan Yuuki yang tengah terkejut, tiba-tiba kepala ular milik Chimera bergerak cepat dan meluncur kearah dirinya dan Yuuki. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat serangan dadakan itu, dia tahu tentang refleks yang dimiliki «Zekken» Yuuki begitu mengerikan dan juga berbahaya. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa meski sudah mengetahui akan hal tersebut, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Yuuki.

DUARR!

Kepala ular tersebut melakukan serangannya dengan baik, hantamannya mampu menciptakan sebuah gemuruh kecil yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan juga Yuuki sang Zekken secara bersamaan dari serangan tersebut. Ketika serangan tersebut datang, Naruto bergerak dan membawa Yuuki sambil menggendongnya seperti menggendong seorang putri. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yuuki agak sedikit terkejut, namun dia sama sekali tidak melawan atau apapun. Ditambah lagi, rona merah muda tipis diwajahnya jadi sedikit lebih jelas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Yuuki?" tanya Naruto

"Ah!? ... Umm, aku baik-baik saja, ..."

Yuuki menjawab dengan sedikit nada gugup pada perkataannya, Naruto jelas menyadari akan hal tersebut. Dirinya menjadi bertanya-tanya mengapa Yuuki tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suara dengan nada seperti itu. namun sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkannya.

Melihat serangannya yang berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto dan Yuuki. Chimera tersebut kemudian mulai kesal dan mengeluarkan auman yang sangat keras, suara auman yang khas untuk seekor monster.

"GROAAARRRR!"

Akan tetapi, sesaat sebelum Chimera mulai bergerak untuk menyerang, sekelebat cahaya berwarna biru muda melesat dari arah kiri dan dengan cepat menghantam bagian tulang rusuk Chimera tersebut. Ternyata dari sisi lain, Asuna beserta Shiune sedang merapalkan mantra sihir sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihir mereka kearah Chimera. Cahaya yang keluar dari tonggakt sihir mereka ditembakkan kearah Chimera layaknya menembak dengan sebuah meriam tank.

Akan tetapi, walau mereka menembak seperti apapun tetap tidak akan ada efeknya. Butuh sebuah sihir level tinggi untuk bisa mengalahkan Chimera tersebut. Namun, baik Shiune maupun Asuna belum mampu untuk mengusai sihir serangan level atas.

Disaat itu, Naruto kemudian teringat akan sebuah kejadian yang dia alami jauh di masa lalunya.

Ketika dirinya masih tinggal didunia shinobi, dan hampir disetiap pertarungannya dia selalu menggunakan sebuah teknik yang memiliki damage yang besar dan juga sangat sulit untuk dikuasai. Jurus yang diciptakan oleh ayahnya sendiri, Yondaime Hokage. Kini Naruto berpikir untuk menggunakan jurus itu lagi, namun masalahnya apakah dia masih memiliki cukup cakra untuk menggunakan jurus itu lagi?. Mengingat pada kejadian sebelumnya, tepat saat dirinya berduel dengan Yuuki, Naruto secara tidak sengaja kembali menggunakan jurus itu. Namun sepertinya itu hanyalah kebetulan saja _._

" _Cih, kalau begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba menggunakan jurus itu lagi!"_

Selagi dia berpikir seperti itu,

Sleeping Knights kembali beraksi, kali ini Nori dan Taruken berlari dengan cepat seperti angin memperpendek jarak mereka dengan Chimera. Disalah satu kesempatan, Nori yang berada disebelah kiri kemudian melemparkan tombaknya kearah sang monster. Diiringi oleh sebuah cahaya berwarna ungu pada bagiann ujung, tombak milik Nori melesat bagaikan rudal. Nori nampaknya sempat menggunakan skill sihir miliknya untuk menambah damage dari tombak yang dia punya. Tombak tersebut akhirnya sukses menancap dipangkal ekor yang menjadi pebata antara kepala ular dengan pusat tubuh Chimera.

Taruken pun nampaknya tidak meu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ketika Chimera mengaum kesakitan, Taruken telah erada sangat dengan dengan wajahnya dan siap untuk mneyerang. Dengan sepenuh tenaga, Taruken langsung menancapkan tombaknya di mata kanan Chimera.

"GRAAAAA!"

Dari sisi kiri, kepala ular milik Chimera tiba-tiba saja menyerang. Kepala ular tersebut bergerak dengan sangat cepat ketika menerjang. Taruken yang terkejut tidak sempat untuk menghindar dari serangan cepart tersebut.

DONG!

Sebuah tumbukan dari gadah milik Tecchi datang dari arah lain. Gadah milik Tecchi mungkin tidak secepat gerakan kepala ular tersebut, akan tetapi sepertinya senjata miliknya adalah yang paling kuat diantara anggota yang lain. Taruken pun menghela nafas setelah dirinya berhasil selamat dari serangan tersebut.

Setelah itu, keduanya pun langsung membuat sebuah lompatan mundur.

"GROOAAAAR!"

Dengan tombak Taruken yang masih menancap dimatanya, Chimera akhirnya mulai mengamuk.

Tubuh Chimera perlahan diselimuti oleh aura sihir berwarna ungu pekat, serta mata merah menyala yang menunjukkan kemarahannya. Seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights mulai bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam nan menakutkan dari Chimera tersebut. Bukan Cuma itu, seiring dengan keluarnya aura ungu pekat tersebut, tubuh Chimera juga nampaknya mulai membesar, membesar dalam artian membengkak seperti sebuah balon.

Walau wujudnya menjadi seperti itu, hal tersebut tetap tidak menghalangi aura menakutkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Chimera. Mungkin karena HP milik Chimera sudah mulai habis, Chimera melakukan sebuah pertahanan diri seperti itu agar dia bisa membalikkan keadaan. Jika lawan merasa ketakutan dengan aura yang dia keluarkan, maka besar kemungkin bagi Chimera untuk mengeluarkan serangan pamungkas dan mengalahkan lawannya.

Diantara seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights, nampaknya hanya Naruto dan Yuuki yang tidak gentar sedikitpun.

"Yuuki, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku coba, bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar?"

Naruto berkata pada Yuuki tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali.

Yuuki yang mendengar hal tersebut terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk dan berkata.

"Aku mengerti!"

Yuuki menjawabnya dengan bersemangat.

Saat ini, walau tubuh Chimera membengkak, namun sepertinya ekor atau kepala ular itu masih terlihat normal, hanya saja tumbuh empat buah tanduk di bagian belakang kepalanya. Kepala ular tersebut menatap tajam sambil membuka kedua mulutnya. 'KOHAAA!' Dia mengeluarkan nafas beracun, dan mengelilingi semua tempat dengan bau sulfur. Semua orang yang berdiri di depannya- HPnya terus berkurang.

Tetapi, ketika serangan nafas itu berakhir, sebuah cahaya biru muncul dan menyembuhkan darah semua orang di waktu yang tepat.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Yuuki kemudian langsung menghentakkan kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"HAAAA!"

Diiringi teriakan penuh semangat yang mengagumkan, Yuuki mengayunkan pedangnya kearah tanduk kambing gunung. Dia menebas dari arah kanan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga menciptakan bekas goresan pedangnya di tanduk tersebut. Yuuki kemudian menarik kembali pedangnya menebas kearah kiri. Dan dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, Yuuki menebas tanduk kambing gunung tersebut beberapa kali. Serangan tanpa adanya celah sedikitpun.

Akan tetapi, kepala ular tiba-tiba saja datang menerjang dari atas. Mulutnya terbuka lebar siap untuk melahap tubuh Yuuki yang kecil. Akan tetapi, sedetik sebelum mengenainya, Yuuki tibat-iba saja bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal.

Dengan sangat cepat, dia langsung melompat menjauh dari Chimera tersebut dan akibatnya kepala ular jadi menghantam tanah. Setelah berhasil mendarat dengan mulus, Yuuki kemudian langsung menghentak tanah kembali dan menyerang balik.

DAASH

Dengan sangat cepat, Yuuki kemudian langsung menebas kepala ular tersebut secara vertikal dan kembali menciptakan bekas goresan disana.

Disisi Asuna-

Asuna yang telah selesai merapalkan mantra penyembuh untuk yang lainya melihat Yuuki tengah berduel dengan Chimera. Yuuki menebaskan pedangnya kearah Chimera dan bergerak dengan lincahnya menghindari setiap serangan kepala ular Chimera tersebut.

Yuuki yang dikenal sebagai Zekken memang pengguna pedang terkuat diantara nggota yang lain sekaligus ketua dari Guild Sleeping Knights ini.

Asuna menggertakkan giginya.

Disaat Yuuki tengah berjuang untuk mengalahkan lawannya, mengapa dia hanya bisa diam dan melihat. Hal tersebut terus terngiang didalam pikiran Asuna.

Merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Asuna membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu.

' _Pasti masih ada yang bisa aku lakukan!'_

Sembari memacu dirinya, jari Asuna bergerak membuka bar menu dan mengganti tongkat sihirnya dengan rapier yang biasa dia pakai. Dia kemudian menarik rapier-nya dan menerjang maju kearah Chimera seperti petir.

"HAAA!"

Bagaikan sebuah petir yang menyambar, rapier Asuna bergerak cepat menusuk seperti sebuah anak panah kearah punggung Chimera. Rapier milik Asuna menancap sangat dalam di tubuh Chimera dan menciptakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba kepala ular datang dari atas seperti sengat kalajengking.

Asuna kemudian menarik rapiernya secara paksa dari tubuhnya Chimera, namun karena menanap terlalu dalam jadi agak sulit untuk mencabutnya kembali.

Ketika itu, tiba-tiba saja Yuuki melompat dari arah kanan mengayunkan pedang obsidiannya dan menebas kepala ular Chimera tersebut. Asuna yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Yuuki dengan segera menarik paksa rapier miliknya.

Diiringi oleh suara gesekan dan percikan, rapier tersebut tercabut dari punggung Chimera dan menciptakan lubang besar disana.

"ROAARR!"

Chimera tersebut mengeluarkan teriakan penuh kesakitan.

Ketika itu, mereka berdua melihat sebuah tombak yang tertancap tepat di panggal ekor yang membatasi antara ekor kepala ular dengan pusat tubuh Chimera. Itu adalah tombak milik Taruken yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang tadi.

Baik Asuna maupun Yuuki berpikir untuk menyerang pada saat itu, akan tetapi-

"-!"

Mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang datang dari arah kiri.

DUAKH!

Benda apapun itu, dia telah berhasil menghantam keduanya, baik Yuuki maupun Asuna terpental jauh dan dengan sangat cepat menghantam dinding ruang bos tersebut. Ketika dilihat, benda tersebut adalah tanduk dari kepala ular yang terbang menyerang mereka.

BRUAK!

Hasilnya suara ledakan kecil menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Karena hantaman yang mereka terima begitu kuat, HP Asuna dan Yuuki langsung berada di bawah 50%. Hal tersebut cukup membuat teman-temannya yang lain khawatir. Yuuki dan Asuna adalah kunci keberhasilan mereka, jika keduanya kalah maka kemungkinan bagi Sleeping Knights untuk menang akan semakin kecil jadinya.

Shiune yang berada diposisi belakang langsung membacakan mantra penyembuh pada Yuuki dan Asuna. Sedetik setelahnya, sebuah cahaya biru menyelimuti Asuna dan Yuuki, dan secara perlahan HP mereka kembali penuh walau hanya 70% saja. walau sudah menggunakan penyembuh, nampaknya seluruh anggota Sleeping nights sudah mulai lelah karena pertarungan yang begitu menguras tenaga. Bahkan Yuuki dan Asuna pun juga sudah mulai kewalahan.

Akan tetapi, ketika semua sudah mulai mencapai batasnya, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak.

"HEY KAU, MONSTER JELEK!"

Pelaku tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto. Sambil mengatakannya, Naruto berdiri dengan tegapnya dan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Chimera mulai menajamkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, hembusan nafas yang dia keluarkan bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai diselimuti oleh aura hitam lagi, auranya sama seperti yang sebelumnya namun sekarang nampak jauh lebih menakutkan. Hal tersebut sukses membuat semua lawannya bergidik ngeri dan mundur satu langkah.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto, bagi dirinya yang sudah memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang jauh lebih banyak dari pada yang lain, mendapat tatapan intimidasi seperti itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

Naruto sekali lagi menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian dia berkata.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !? GENTAR HANYA KARENA HAL SEPERTI INI !? ... MEMALUKAN, BUKANKAH KALIAN INGIN NAMA KALIAN TERCANTUM DALAM SWORDSMAN'S STELE!?"

"Kalau ... soal, itu ..."

Mulut Nori terbuka, namun entah mengapa dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sementara itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Impian kita semua sudah berada didepan mata, kita hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi dan mengalahkan boss monster ini, namun jika kita menyerah disini ... semua yang telah kita perjuangkan selama ini akan sia-sia, karena itulah, JANGAN MENYERAH!"

Dengan kata-kata tersebut, lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil menghilangkan keraguan dalam diri teman-temannya.

Seakan mendapatkan kembali semangat bertarung yang baru, senyuman tercipta diwajah mereka semua. Itu memang benar, selama ini mereka sudah melalui banyak hal untuk bisa sampai disini. Namun jika mereka menyerah sekarah, apa yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan akan sia-sia. Karena itulah, dengan sisa tenaga yang masih mereka miliki, Sleeping Knights kembali mengangkat senjata.

"Minna ... aku lakukan sekali lagi!"

Yuuki berkata sambil berdiri di samping kiri Naruto, Asuna di sisi kanan Naruto, Shiune dan Nori di samping kiri Asuna, dan juga Jun, Tecchi dan Taruken di samping kanan Yuuki. Melihat Sleeping Knights yang kembali mendapatkan semangat bertarung, Chimera meraung dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang lebih pekat lagi.

"GROAAAAAARRRR!"

Hembusan angin badai yang dahsyat mengiringi suara raungan Chimera yang begitu keras. Namun, Sleeping Knights akan mengeluarkan segala kemampuan mereka untuk bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"BAIKLAH, TEMAN-TEMAN, AYO KITA AKHIR PERTARUNGAN INI!"

Teriakan Naruto tersebut dibalas oleh ucapan penuh semangat dari yang lain.

 **[Background soundtrack *** _ **Naruto Shippuuden OST**_ **= Douten** _ *****_ **]**

Naruto kemudian menghentakan kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga dan menerjang maju kearah Chimera. Diikuti oleh Yuuki dan Asuna dibagian belakang. Melihat musuh mulai menyerang, Chimera merendahkan posisi badannya dan berdiri dengan empat kaki, kepala kambing gunung menatap dengan tajam. Chimera itu menekan kaki belakangnya dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya melontarkan tubuhnya dengan cepat kearah Naruto dengan sepasang tanduk kuat di kepalanya.

Akan tetapi, Yuuki dan Asuna kemudian melaju kedepan Naruto, bersiap untuk menahan serangan Chimera dengan pedang mereka.

TRANK!

Hasilnya, kedua senjata mereka akhirnya bertubrukan dengan sepasang tanduk Chimera yang besar. Walau sudah dilawan dengan dua orang, namun masih belumcukup kuat untuk menahan serangan Chimera. Tubuh Asuna dan Yuuki terdorong kebelakang. Namun keduanya berusaha untuk tetap bertahan.

"HAA!"

Dengan teriakan penuh semangat yang mengagumkan, keduanya menahan serangan tanduk Chimera. Namun tiba-tiba, ekor ular berdiri tegap dan bersiap untuk menembak kearah Naruto, Yuuki dan Asuna. Akan tetapi, sebuah cahaya melesat cepat dari arah depan dan meledak saat mengenai ekor ular itu.

DAAR!

Pelakunya adalah Shiune yang menembakkan sihir cahay dari jarak jauh. Melihat ada kesempatan, Tecchi kemudian segera merundukkan badannya, Lalu Taruken yang berlari dibelakangnya kemudian melompat menggunakan kaki kirinya dengan tumpuan bahu Tecchi, dan kaki kananya melangkah ke helm yang tebal dan berat—

"URRIIIYAAAAA!"

Taruken yang sebelumnya dikenal pemalu, kini meneriakan sebuah teriakan bersemangat yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Dan dengan sepenuh tenaga, Taruken melemparkan tombak miliknya hingga tepat mengenai kepala ular tersebut.

ZLEEP!

Mendapat serangan yang fatal, Chimera kemudian mengerang kesakitan.

Tidak sampai disitu, Nori dan Jun kemudian melompat kebagian atas Chimera dan berlari di punggunya menuju ke arah ekor ular yang tengah mengerang kesakitan. Dengan tombak dan juga pedang yang mereka miliki, Nori dan Jun menggunakan serangan kombinasi yang mengaggumkan. Mereka mendaratkan puluhan tebasan dan tusukan di kepala ular tersebut.

ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT

ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT

ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT

Setelah mendapat banyak serangan seperti itu, kepala ular tersebut kemudian mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit seperti kaca sebelum kemudian, PRANK* terpecah menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil.

Kini akhirnya tinggal satu kepala lagi yang harus dilenyapkan.

Narutp Side-

Setelah melihat ekor ular tersebut yang terpecah menjadi seprihan cahaya kecil. Dia merasa peluang mereka untuk menang akhirnya menjadi semakin terbuka lebar.

DEG!

Namun disaat yang sama, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir disetiap sisi tubuhnya. Perasaan aneh ini, sesuatu yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, ini bukanlah hal yang sama ketika dia merasakan aura jahat. Perasaan ini terasa hangat dan juga menyenangkan. Saat itu juga, Naruto akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya, sebuah senyuman kemengan kemudian tercipta diwajahnya.

TAP!

Dia kemudian menghentakan kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga dan melompat keudara, lompatannya sangat tinggi, dan bahkan mungkin jauh lebih tinggi dari yang lain.

' _Akhirnya kekuatanku kembali!'_

Naruto kemudian menengadahkan tangan kanannya keatas. Menciptakan sebuah bola energi berwarna jingga, seleuruh anggota yang melihatnya merasa takjub dengan cahaya indah yang dikeluarkan bola energi tersebut

"Itu..."

Sementara itu, melihat bola energi yang keluar dari tangan Naruto tersebut, dia teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat dia berduel dengan Naruto. Saat itu Yuuki yang sudah diambang kemenangan dikejutkan ketika melihat Naruto yang entah bagaimana berhasil menangkis hit kesebelasnya dan kemudian menggunakan teknik bole energi yang sama untuk menyerang balik dan membalikkan keadaan.

VUUUUUNNNGGGG

Perlahan namun cepat, bola yang memancarkan cahaya jingga yang indah tersebut makin membesar hingga seukuran bola voli.

"SEMUANYA, MUNDUR!"

Mendengar aba-aba dari Naruto tersebut, Yuuki dan yang lainnnya kemudian segera melakukan lompatan mundur. Mereka memang tidak tahu jurus macam apa itu dan sebesar apa damage-nya, namun bagi Yuuki yang sudah pernah melihatnya, jelas bahwa dia tahu bahwa jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto itu bukanlah jurus kelas bawah.

Tubuh Naruto yang berada diudara kemudian mulai terjun bebeas kebawah seperti sebuah meteor.

Melihat serangan datang, dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki Chimera kemudian menyiapkan kedua tanduknya yang kuat itu untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

"TERIMA INI! ..., **RASENGAN!"**

Sambil meneriakan nama jurusnya, Naruto menghantamkan jurusnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga kearah sepasang tanduk Chimera dan-

BRUAAK!

Hasilnya, keduanya pun akhirnya saling berbenturan dan menciptakan gelombang udara dahsyat yang bahkan bisa terasa dengan sangat jelas diseluruh sudutu ruangan boss. Naruto dan Chimera saling mendorong satu sama lain dengan sekuat tenaga. Rasengan milik Naruto dan sepasang tanduk milik Chimera saling beradu kekuatan.

Namun perlahan, kulit hitam dari Chimera mulai membentuk beberapa retakan. Retakan itu sepertinya tidak dapat menahan tekanan dari dalam dan terus menjadi makin tipis. Retakan itu meluas hingga ke anggota tubuh monster itu.

"MAJUUU!"

Dan dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki, Naruto mendorong jurusnya dengan sekuat tenaga dam memperluas retakan yang sudah hampir memenuhi tubuh Chimera yang kemudian pada akhirnya-

DUAARRR!

Tercpta sebuah ledakan tepat ditempat diman Chimera tersebut berada.

Namun disaat ledakan tersebut terjadi, tubuh Chimera telah terpecah sepenuhnya menjadi serpihan cahaya yang tersebar diseluruh ruang bos tersebut. Setelah pertarungan panjang nan melelahkan tersebut, Chimera akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan.

 **ENDING : {Ost. Sword Art Online S II:** **LiSA ~ Shirushi}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 4. Disini, Naruto akhirnya mampu membangkitkan kekuatannya kembali meski belum sepenuhnya. Namun kekuatannya akan bangkit secara bertahap. Jadi gak langsung masuk ke mode Sennin atau pun mode Rikudo**

 **Mungkin akan membosankan kalau mengikuti alur cerita aslinya, namun author janji akan menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 1: MOTHER'S ROSARIO**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto Shippuden:** **Flow ~ Sign}**

 **CHAPTER 5:**

"TERIMA INI! ..., **RASENGAN!"**

Sambil meneriakan nama jurusnya, Naruto menghantamkan jurusnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga kearah sepasang tanduk Chimera dan-

BRUAAK!

Hasilnya, keduanya pun akhirnya saling berbenturan dan menciptakan gelombang udara dahsyat yang bahkan bisa terasa dengan sangat jelas diseluruh sudutu ruangan boss. Naruto dan Chimera saling mendorong satu sama lain dengan sekuat tenaga. Rasengan milik Naruto dan sepasang tanduk milik Chimera saling beradu kekuatan.

Namun perlahan, kulit hitam dari Chimera mulai membentuk beberapa retakan. Retakan itu sepertinya tidak dapat menahan tekanan dari dalam dan terus menjadi makin tipis. Retakan itu meluas hingga ke anggota tubuh monster itu.

"MAJUUU!"

Dan dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki, Naruto mendorong jurusnya dengan sekuat tenaga dam memperluas retakan yang sudah hampir memenuhi tubuh Chimera yang kemudian pada akhirnya-

DUAARRR!

Tercpta sebuah ledakan tepat ditempat diman Chimera tersebut berada.

Namun disaat ledakan tersebut terjadi, tubuh Chimera telah terpecah sepenuhnya menjadi serpihan cahaya yang tersebar diseluruh ruang bos tersebut. Setelah pertarungan panjang nan melelahkan tersebut, Chimera akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan.

Perlahan setelah kepulan asap menghilang, Yuuki melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri terdiam disana setelah berhasil mengalahkan boss mosnter.

Untuk beberapa saat, seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights hanya bisa terbengong setelah melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Siapa yang menyagka bahwa Naruto ternyata punya jurus pamungkas yang setara dengan OSS milik Yuuki.

Akhirnya, setelah berhasil mengalahkan boss dan terdiam sesaat, Naruto kemudian menarik nafas pendek sebelum kemudian berbalik kearah Yuuki dan yang yang lain sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Penaklukan boss selesai,

Mengerti akan hal tersebut, Yuuki kemudian menyarungkan pedangnya dan segera berlari menghampiri Naruto. Dia langsung melompat dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar ke arah Naruto.

"GUAA!?"

Naruto kaget dan terjatuh bersama Yuuki ke tanah. Wajah dari mereka berdua berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat- dan Yuuki berteriak,

"AHAHAHA... KITA BERHASIL, KITA MENANG NARUTO!"

"HEY, HEY, KA-... KALAU SENANG SIH BOLEH SAJA, TAPI WAJAhMU TERLALU DEKAT DENGAN WAJAHKU!"

Meski Naruto sudah mengatakan hal tersebut, akan tetapi Yuuki masih saja memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat. Keenam orang lainnya kemudian mulai berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

Diantara keenam orang tersebut, Asuna si Undine berambut biru muda tersebut menyarungkan kembali rapier-nya, menunjuukan senyum kemenangan paling indah diantara yang lain dan berkata.

"Selamat, kau telah berhasil mengalahkan boss-nya!"

Ucap Asuna yang mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto. Namun dengan halus, Naruto seolah menolak ucapan selamat tersebut.

"Tidak, kau salah, Asuna-san ..., pertarungan ini bukan hanya dimenangkan olehku saja, tapi kita semua!"

"Eh ...!"

Setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut, tanpa sengaja Asuna menaikkan kedua alisnya. Untuk sesaat dia mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi.

Memang benar, hingga saat ini seluruh anggota tim telah berjuang keras agar bisa sampai disini. Dan itu semua bukan Cuma kerja keras dari salah satu anggota saja, namun juga kerja keras serta kerja sama dari seluruh anggota tim yang begitu luar biasa. Sleeping Knights memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh banyak guild yang lain, yaitu ikatan persahabatan.

Ikatan, saling percaya serta kerja sama-lah yang menuntun mereka hingga bisa sampai disini. Baik Asuna maupun Naruto, walau baru sebentar mereka bergabung dengan guild ini namun mereka bisa mengerti bahwa guild Sleeping Knights berbeda dengan guild yang lainnya.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman kecil mulai terbentuk diwajah Asuna dan kemudian berkata.

"Ya, kurasa apa yang kau katakan barusan ada benarnya!"

mendengar hal tersebut, keenam orang yang lain pun ikut bersuka cita dengan cerianya. Pada saat itu, terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras dari arah lain.

Pintu masuk yang tadinya tertutup telah terbuka, dan beberapa player mulai memasuki ruangan boss tersebut. Mereka semua adalah guild besar yang sebelumnya menghalangi jalan di koridor. Orang-orang tersebut menyadari ruangan bos telah dipenuhi oleh cahaya oranye, dan menahan gerakan mereka saat mereka memperlambat langkah sebelum berhenti untuk melihat keadaan.

Salamander berambut hitam berdiri di depan party yang berjumlah sekitar 50 orang. Nampak wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kagum, namun juga sekaligus kesal.

Naruto dan juga seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights yang berada disana memperlihatkan senyuman kemenangan pada si salamander beserta ke 50 orang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Salamander tersebut akhirnya menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sleeping Knights di ruang bos tersebut. Setelahnya, disisi lain ruang boss kemudian muncul sebuah pintu yang ukurannya mungkin hampir sama besar dengan pintu masuk ruangan.

Naruto serta The Sleeping Knights kemudian segera membuka pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka menaiki tangga yang berbentuk spiral dan keluar dari ruangan berbentuk kubah. Mereka telah sampai di lantai 28 di mana tidak ada orang yang mengunjunginya sebelumnya. Mereka segera berlari ke arah toko terdekat- pada saat Yuuki mengaktifkan gerbang transfer di central plaza, boss conquest quest telah selesai.

Kedelapan orang tersebut kemudian segera menggunakan gerbang yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru untuk kembali ke jalan Ronbaru, membentuk lingkaran di ujung plaza, dan saling memegang tangan masing-masing.

Setelah itu, kedelapan orang tersebut akhirnya kembali kekota Ronbaru, lantai 27 Aincrad yang selalu diselimuti oleh kegelapan malam. Ada bukaan sedikit di bagian eksterior dan sinar matahari tidak bersinar bahkan saat siang hari. Sejumlah besar stalaktit bergantung tidak merata dari langit-langit di dalam, dan di atasnya terdapat permata prismatik besar di sana-sini, menghasilkan cahaya biru yang buram.

Di gerbang teleport yang berada tepat ditengah kota, perlahan sebuah cahay lingkaran kristal berwarna biru muncul sebelum kemudian perlahan mulai lenyap dan menampakkan Naruto beserta The Sleeping Knights.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Naruto!"

"Un!"

Nori si spriggan wanita yang mengucapkannya sambil menepuk bahu kanan Naruto.

Namun bukan Cuma dia, bahkan Yuuki sang Zekken dan juga Asuna sang Beserk Healer beserta kelima orang lainnya juga ikut terkagum.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata punya sihir sekuat itu, Naruto-san!"

"Un, benar!"

Shiune si Undine berkata, begitu pula dengan Jun, Taruken dan Tecchi yang mengangguk setujuh.

Kini setelah beberapa waktu berlalu setelah Naruto bergabung dengan Guild ini, mereka akhirnya benar-benar yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Yuuki tentang Naruto itu benar. Naruto memang memiliki semangat bertarung yang tinggi, stamina yang melimpah sama seperti Yuuki, dan juga penuh dengan kejutan. Walau dia msaih memiliki kelemahan dalam hal kecepatan.

Akan tetapi, walau mendapat pujian dari teman-temannya, Naruto merasa kalau semua ini bukan Cuma karena dirinya saja.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan memujiku ..., selain itu kita bisa sampai disini karena usaha kita bersama!"

Naruto dengan rendah hati berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu rendah hati, Yuuki pun tersenyum dengan lembut yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan sebelumnya. namun, sesaat setelahnya sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam otaknya. Dia kemudian berjalan kedepan dan berteriak pada semua teman-temannya.

"YOSH, MINNA! BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA MENGADAKAN PESTA UNTUK MERAYAKAN KEMENANGAN KITA KALI INI?"

Setelah mendengar Yuuki sendiri yang mengatakannya, Jun kemudian berucap dengan senyuman

"Un, oke! Ayo adakan yang besar!"

"Kita masih memiliki banyak uang! Lalu tempat mana yang akan kita pilih? Bolehkah kita menyewa restoran mewah di suatu kota?"

"Aah ...!"

Mengenai hal tersebut, Naruto tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Naruto kemudian menggerakan jarinya menggesek udara, jendela menu pun muncul disertai dengan efek suara. Iris shappire milik Naruto melihat kearah pojok kanan bawah jendela menunya.

Disana tertulis, hari senin, tanggal 16 Januari tahun 2025. Jam saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Sepertinya ..., aku tidak bisa ikut berpesta bersama kalian!"

"Eh ...? kenapa?"

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto, Yuuki terlihat sangat kecewa. Mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini dia ada kerja di kedai ramen tempat dia bekerja. Dia tidak bisa membolos jika dia ingin mendapatkan uang untuk memnuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Hari ini aku ada kerja, jadi ... sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut berpesta bersama kalian!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa bolos saja?"

"Tidak bisa, bekerja berbeda dengan sekolah ..., jika aku membolos, aku tidak akan mendapatkan uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari-hari!"

"Begitu rupanya ... sayang sekali, ya!"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan, Yuuki bergumam sambil menghela nafas. Rasa kecewa terlihat dengan sangat jelas dalam diri Yuuki, dia nampak sangat berharap Naruto bisa ikut berpesta bersamanya. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi wajah Yuuki tersebut merasa tidak enak.

Dia pun menghela nafas pendek sebelum kemudian berjalan kearah Yuuki dan secara spontan mengelus surai violet milik Yuuki, tentu saja Yuuki sendiri agak sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Naruto, yah walau terkesan tidak sopan baginya, tapi entah mengapa Yuuki merasa sedikit nyaman untuk hal itu.

"Naruto.." Yuuki bergumam.

Sedangkan siempu yang dipanggil tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, Yuuki terbius dengan pesona sipemuda tan itu, entah mengapa melihat cengiran khas dari pemuda berusia 16 tahun tersebut begitu menyenangkan dan juga serasa menghangatkan hatinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian menegapkan kembali bahunya dan menatap semua teman-temannya sambil berkata.

"Yosh, sebelum aku pergi, bagaimana kalau kita kesana sekarang!"

"Ke sana...?"

Setelah mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, Yuuki kemudian mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu yang paling penting! «Monument of Swordsman» di Kastil Besi Hitam harusnya sudah diperbarui sekarang!"

"Ah, benar!"

Jun berteriak saat dia berdiri.

"Ayo, ayo! Ayo pergi untuk berfoto!"

Kelima anggota Sleeping Knights yang lain pun mengangguk, termasuk juga Asuna.

Yuuki yang tadi sempat kecewa pun akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

Setelahnya, kedelapan orang tersebut akhirnya berteleport ke «Starting City» yang berada di lantai satu Aincrad.

.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar luas... semuanya, ke sini!"

Dengan punggung mereka menghadap bangunan besar, mereka dengan cepat bergerak melewati taman, dan bangunan «Kastil Besi Hitam» muncul di depan semua orang. Ini adalah tempat paling terkenal di Aincrad, banyak pemain lama dan baru muncul di sini.

Setelah melewati gerbang yang besar dan tinggi, mereka memasuki bangunan itu, dan sensasi dingin segera masuk ke kulit semua orang. Kaki pemain yang melangkah di lantai besi, membuat gema yang aneh di langit-langit.

Naruto, Asuna, Yuuki dan lainnya melangkah saat mereka memasuki ruangan utama. Mereka masuk melalui dua pintu, dan di depan pintu itu ada ruangan yang sangat luas dan dikelilingi oleh suatu atmosfir. Di tengah, ada sebuah monumen yang besar dan panjang.

"Itu ... ?"

Jun dan Nori berlari melewati Naruto, Asuna dan Yuuki saat mereka berlari. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sampai di «Monument of Swordsman». Naruto pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari namanya di sana.

Yuuki melihat daftar nama yang tertulis di monumen tersebut dengan seksama, namun-

"Tidak ada ..."

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Yuuki mulai kehilangan harapannya. Dia tidak menemukan namany dirinya maupun teman-temannya di daftar monumen besar tersebut. Dan nampaknya keenam anggota yang lain pun juga mulai kehilangan harapan karena tidak menemukan nama mereka didaftar monumen, akan tetapi-

"Pasti ada! Teruslah mencari!"

"Eh ...!"

Tanpa menolehkan pandangannya sedikitpun kearah Yuuki, Naruto berkata sambil mencari namanya dengan giat. Melihat Naruto yang masih belum menyerah untuk mencari namanya, membuat Yuuki yang sudah hampir putus asa kembali mendapatkan harapannya.

Dan dengan keyakinan penuh, Yuuki pun mulai mencari namanya kembali didaftar tersebut. Asuna yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya tersenyum kecil melihat Yuuki yang sekarang ini.

Melihat ketua mereka yang masih tetap berusaha, kelima anggota lainnya pun jadi tidak mau kalah. Dan dengan harapan yang masih mereka pegang, mereka mencari dengan penuh perasaan sebelum akhirnya-

"Aah ...!"

Itu adalah Nori yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Ada apa, Nori?"

"Itu dia ...!"

"Hah!"

Yuuki mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nori yang menatap kearah monumen tersebut. Seakan dipandu olehnya, Yuuki pun menolehkan pandangannya kearah yang dilihat oleh Nori.

Seketika itu, ekspresi wajah Yuuki yang sempat tegang kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi wajah yang bahagia dan juga terharu.

"Ada di sini... nama kita..."

Yuuki langsung berguman. Pada saat itu, baik Asuna maupun Naruto akhirnya menyadari di daftar paling akhir monumen besar itu, tertulis dengan kata [Orang yang menyelesaikan lantai 27], nama mereka tertulis dengan bahasa Inggris.

Nama Naruto sendiri terletak dibagian paling akhir, dibawah daftar nama Asuna. Perlahan sebuah senyuman kecil tercipat diwajah Naruto. Dan dengan cepat kemudian dia menoleh kearah Yuuki dan berkata.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya mengambil foto!"

"Un!"

Yuuki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ceria. Denagn segara, ketujuh anggota Sleeping Knights pun mengambil posisi masing-masing sementara Naruto mengoperasikan «Kristal pengambil gambar ». Dia menentukan waktunya, dan melepaskannya, lalu kristal itu melayang di udara, menunjukkan waktu yang sudah di atur.

Naruto kemudian segera bersiap, dia mengambil posisi di antara Yuuki dan Asuna sambil membuat pose menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Saat mereka semua tersenyum, Kristal itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'passh' di saat bersinar.

"Oke!"

Naruto mengembalikan kristal itu. Asuna dan Yuuki melihat ke arah belakang di «Monument of Swordsmen» lagi.

"Kita berhasil, Yuuki."

Asuna melepaskan Yuuki dan menepuknya di kepala. Yuuki mengangguk perlahan dan melihat nama 8 orang itu beberapa saat sebelum pergi.

"Un... a, aku berhasil, Nee-chan."

Mendengar gumaman pelan dari gadis imp kecil tersebut, Asuna hanya tersenyum kecil.

Yuuki memperlihatkan senyuman terharu setelah dirinya berhasil menyelesaikan semua ini. Seakan dia telah berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah tanggung jawab besar yang di berikan kepadanya.

"Yuuki"

Ketika dirinya sedang menatap haru kearah monumen tersebut, Naruto memanggilnya dari belakang. Yuuki pun membalikan badanny dan berganti memandang Naruto yang berdiri tempat dibelakangnya yang menatap Yuuki dengan senyuman kecil.

"Arigatou, Naruto!"

Senyuman diwajah Yuuki makin melebar saat dia mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Yuuki tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa kembali tersenyum kecil. Namun senyum diwajah Yuuki tersebut langsung menghilang seperti salju meleleh. Yuuki menggigit bibirnya dan melihat ke bawah.

"Yuuki, ada apa?"

Melihat senyuman diwajah Yuuki yang menghilang, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bertanya. Yuuki tidak langsung menjawab, dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat dan menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Namun, Yuuki kemudian mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Nee, Naruto ... dengan begini, semuanya telah berakhir, kan!?"

"Un ..."

Mendengar ucapan Yuuki tersebut, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. Yuuki kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya dengan berat hati.

"... dengan begini, semuanya telah berakhir, ..., tapi ... apa kita ..."

Wajah Yuuki terlihat memerah, iris milik Yuuki menatap iris Shappire milik Naruto dalam-dalam. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Meskipun Yuuki hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat dia menggerakkan bibrnya dua kali, pada akhirnya dia tidak membiarkan suaranya keluar.

Tetapi, Naruto sepertinya mengerti apa yang ingin Yuuki katakan. Pemuda pirang tersebut memperlihatkan senyuman kecil pada Yuuki sebelum kemudian ia berkata.

"Mungkin kita akan berpisah ..., tapi aku yakin bahwa kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yuuki yang masih menatap kearah Naruto bertanya

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Yuuki yang masih tidak yakin mempertanyakan kenapa dia bisa seyakin itu bahwa mereka bisa bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti. Namun mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto memberikan jawaban yang cukup sederhana pada Yuuki

"Karena kita adalah teman!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, mata Yuuki melebar sempurna. Walau jawaban Naruto tersebut terdengar cukup sederhana, namun entah mengapa perkataan tersebut membuat hati Yuuki yang gelisah menjadi tenang. Asuna, Shiune dan juga yang lainnya memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang tulus mendengar perkataan tersebut.

Naruto yang berdiri didepan semuanya kemudian mundul satu langkah. Jari tangan kanannya menggesek udara dan memunculkan menu window dan menekan tombol Log Out.

"Smapai jumpa, teman-teman!"

Naruto mengucapkan salam pada semua sanggota Sleeping Knights sebelum kemudian tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh cahaya dan akhirnya menghilang.

.

.

.

Senin, 23 Januari tahun 2025.

Hari ini, Naruto yang baru bangun pagi, pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kekamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Pemuda berambut pirang yang kini menginjak usia 16 tahun tersebut nampak masih kelihatan mengantuk, hal itu bisa dilihat dari kantung mata yang ada pada wajahnya.

"Hft ..."

Naruto menghela nafas pendek sebelum kemudian dia melepas pakaian tidurnya dan melakukan mandi pagi, seperti yang biasa orang lakukan. Karena dia tinggal sendirian di rumah ini, itu artinya tentu saja dia juga harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri di pagi hari.

Hari ini, tepat satu minggu berlalu sejak dirinya terakhir kali bertemu dengan Yuuki dan yang lain. Sejak hari itu, Naruto tidak pernah Log Ini lagi kedalam ALO, alasannya sederhana. Selama beberapa hari ini, dia memiliki banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang harus diselesaikan. Belum lagi, dia juga harus bekerjaa untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Dengan banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan, Naruto tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk Log In kedalam ALO. Bahkan dihari minggu kemarin, dirinnya menghabiskan waktu seharian bekerja di kedai ramennya. Kebetulan kemarin sedang ramai-ramainya pengunjung, pemilik dari kedai pun meminta seluruh pegawai untuk bekerja keras, tak terkecuali Naruto.

Akibat banyaknya pengunjung kedai ramenya yang sekarang sudah mulai terkenal, Naruto jadi cukup kelelahan, jika biasanya pegawai kedai ramennya pulang pada jam enam sore, hari minggu kemarin dia pulang jam delapan malam. Jarak antar rumah Naruto dengan tempat dia bekerja pun memakan waktu lima belas menit. Wajar saja jika setelah sampai dirumah, Naruto langsung tertidur di atas kasurnya karena kelelahan.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya, Naruto yang kini telah memakai seragam sekolah mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju kesekolah.

"Aku berangkat!" Ucap Naruto

Tidak lupa dirinya pun juga mengunnci pintu rumahnya sebelum dia pergi.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju kesekolah, beberapa orang yang berdiri didepan sebuah toko terlihat tengah memperhatikan dirinya sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak dia dengar. Selain itu mereka juga nampak memakai blazer sekolah SMA yang sama dengan Naruto.

Setelah itu, beberapa siswa lain yang berada disekitarnya pun terlihat tengah membisikkan sesuatu ketika melihat dirinya. Namun, Naruto terus saja berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah gerbang sekolah yang sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dari tempatnya berada, Naruto bisa melihat banyak murid yang memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Disisi lain jalan, terlihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di pinggir jalan. Tidak tahu mereknya apa tuh mobil, yang jelas, mobil itu pasti dikhususkan untuk golongan bangsawan atau orang kaya saja. Pintu mobil tersebut kemudian terbuka, dan dari dalamnya keluarlah seorang gadis cantik, sangat cantik. Bahkan saking cantiknya gadis tersebut, beberapa siswa laki-laki yang melihatnya sampai melongo melihat kecantikannya.

Namun Naruto hanya memandang sebentar gadis tersebut dengan tatapan datar dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kedalam sekolahnya.

' _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu ..., tapi dimana?_ 'batin Naruto

Sembari berkata dalam hati seperti itu, Naruto melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya kedalam loker sepatu sebelum kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya ke kelas dengan tatapan datar setengah mengantuk.

Setelah menaiki tangga kelantai dua, Naruto berjalan belok kekanan. Dan dari tempat dia berdiri, dia bisa melihat ruang kelasnya yang berada di ujung perempatan. Naruto berjalan melewati beberapa orang siswa yang juga sedang berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Ketika dia berada didepan kelasnya, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara bising para murid yang berada didalamnya.

Dan saat dia hendak memegang gagang pintu ruang kelasnya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia berada tepat didepan kelas, entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja teringat akan Yuuki dan teman-temannya dari guild Sleeping Knights.

Perasaan nostalgia hinggap pada dirinya, memang walau hanya beberapa hari saja yang mereka habiskan bersama. Namun entah mengapa, Naruto merasa sangat sulit ketika berpisah dengan teman-temannya dari Sleeping Knights.

Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang menggema dalam pikirannya

" _Mungkin kita akan berpisah ..., tapi aku yakin bahwa kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti ... karena kita adalah teman!"_

Sebuah senyuman kecil perlahan terukir diwajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang kini telah duduk dibangku SMA kelas dua.

Naruto kemudian menarik nafas pendek sebelum kemudian dia membuka pintu masuk ruang kelasnya itu.

GREK!

"Ohayou!"

Naruto menyapa dengan nada datar.

Ada yang membalas sapaanya, ada pula yang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Naruto kemudian Berjalan menuju mejanya, dan melatakkan tasnya diatas meja, Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursinya, guru yang mengajar tiba untuk melakukan tugasnya. Para murid lainya pun kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.

Naruto hanya memandang keluar jendela, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diberikan oleh gurunya. Ia menghela nafas, iris biru shappire milik Naruto menatap kearah langit biru berawan dari balik jendela. Dirinya teringat akan kejadian seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya ketika pertarungan dengan boss lantai yang dia jalani bersama dengan Yuuki dan yang lainnya.

Banyak yang mengira bahwa tekinik yang digunakan oleh Naruto tersebut adalah skill sihir unik yang sulit untuk didapatkan. Namun Naruto tidak berpikir seperti itu, dia sangat yakin bahwa teknik yang dia gunakan saat itu adalah Rasengan, salah satu teknik andalan Naruto di Dunia Shinobi dulu. Memang pada awalnya dia kurang yakin dengan hal tersebut.

Namun setelah dia berlatih di halaman belakang rumahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa kekuatannya telah bangkit meski tidak 100%. Dirinya pun cukup senang akan hal tersebut, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan besar baginya adalah mengapa kekuatan cakra miliknya yang murni berasal dari dalam tubuhnya juga bisa diagunakan ketika berada dalam dunia Virtual Alfheim Online.

Tepat saat Naruto memikirkan hal itu, bel jam istirahat pun berbunyi.

KRIIIIINNGG!

Para murid disetiap kelas akhirnya bisa memakan bento mereka, namun ada juga yang pergi kekantin karena tidak membawa bento. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk kelas 1-C, kelasnya Naruto. Kebanyakan murid dikelas ini membawa bento mereka masing-masing.

Namun beberapa lainny tidak membawa, salah satunya adalah Naruto. Hari ini, sebenarnya dia memang sengaja untuk tidak membawa bento.

Alasannya adalah, dia ingin mencoba beberapa makanan yang ada di kantin.

"Uuh ... akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk jam makan siang!"

Sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, Naruto kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya.

Setelah itu, dia pun akhirnya pergi bersama kekantin.

Ketika berjalan dilorong, ternyata banyak juga para murid yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Ada juga yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman. Ada juga yang sedang bermain-main dengan smartphone miliknya sendiri.

Naruto pun ikut membaur dengan murid-murid yang lainnya, memesan makanan, dan memilih tempat duduk untuk memakan makan siangnya.

Namun ketika dia sedang menyantap makan siangnya, tiba-tiba ada suara seorang gadis yang menyapanya.

"Etto ..., Naruto-san!?"

"Huh ...?"

Ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun menoleh kearah gadis yang memanggilnya itu.

Ketika melihat wajah gadis itu, entah mengapa dia seperti pernah bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat. namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan tentangnya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna krem, kulit yang putih mulus, tubuhnya pun agak sedikit ramping namun memiliki wajah yang cantik.

Saat melihat gadis itu, dia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah yang yang turun dari mobil yang dia lihat tadi pagi. Tapi yang dipikirkannya bukanlah hal itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, gadis tersebut sedikit tersentak. Namun kemudian, mata yang berbentuk indah itu saat ini menunjukkan ekspresi lembut seperti bibirnya yang menunjukkan sedikit senyum.

"Namaku Yuuki Asuna, Senang bertemu denganmu ... dan lama tidak bertemu"

"Yuuki ... Asuna?"

Naruto bergumam menyebutkan nama gadis tersebut, namun seketika itu diriny akhirnya menyadari akan sesuatu.

"Apa ... kau, Asuna-san ...?"

"Itu benar!"

"A-aku Uzumaki Naruto, sa-salam kenal, Asuna-san!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto yang merasa agak sedikit canggung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"A-ah, boleh saja ...!"

Setelah perkanalan yang singkat itu, Asuna kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Naruto. Saat itu, Naruto melihat Asuna dengan sedikit lebih teliti lagi.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan avatarmu didunia virtual, Asuna-san!"

"Heh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak langsung mengenaliku?"

"A-aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, agar aku tidak salah orang!"

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Asuna juga menyadari bahwa Naruto juga sama dengannya.

"Tapi, kau juga terlihat sangat mirp dengan avatarmu didunia virtual, bahkan tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali!"

Naruto tertawa kecil saat mendengar Asuna mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Asuna-san, ..., apa kau sendirian saja datang kesini?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku tadi datang kekantin bersama dengan teman-temanku ..., mereka sedang memesan makanan disana, sebentar lagi mereka juga pasti akan kesini?"

"Hee, begitu ..."

Naruto memberikan anggukan kecil saat Asuna menjelaskan, ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Naruto memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap seperti orang yang tidak makan selama seharian penuh.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dua pasang langkah kaki datang mendekati mereka berdua. Naruto dan Asuna kemudian menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dan dua orang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dia dan Naruto pakai.

Laki-laki tersebut adalah Kirigaya Kazuto, sementar dua gadis itu adalah Rika dan Keiko.

"Kalian lama sekali!"

"Ehe ... maaf, habisnya disana sangat ramai!"

Rika membuat alasan untuk dirinya serta Kazuto dan Keiko saat mendengar keluhan Asuna. Kazuto yang berdiri disebelah Rika tidang sengaja bertatap muka dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk disebelah Asuna.

"Nee, Asuna ...! siapa dia?"

Ucap Kazuto yang merujuk pada Naruto. Dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya, Asuna kemudian memperkenalkan Narutp pada mereka bertiga

"Ah, ...! dia ini teman satu tim ku di Guild Sleeping Knights, namanya Naruto!"

Setelah dia dipekerkenalkan oleh Asuna pada ketiga temannya itu, dari sisi paling kiri, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna cokelat terang yang dikuncir dua dengan pita berwarna merah dan mata berwarna cokelat terang membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum kemudian berkata

"Namaku, Ayano Keiko! Halo, Naruto-san!"

Disisi tengah seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat yang dihiasi dengan jepit rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna pink gelap menarik perutnya, membungkuk, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan nada santai.

"Ah ..., namaku Shinozaki Rika, salam kenal!"

Dan kemudian, yang terakhir adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dan juga mata yang berwarna gelap. Tubuhnya agak sedikit kurus, namun tegap. Dia menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum kemudian dia menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku, Kirigaya Kazuto, salam kenal!"

Saat laki-laki itu menyebutkan namanya, Naruto secara tidak sengaja mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia seperti pernah mendengar nama marga laki-laki itu disuatu tempat. melihat Naruto yang malah melamun, Asuna melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto dan berkata

"Hey ..., Naruto-san, kenapa kau malah melamun!?"

"Eh, A ..., tidak, tidak apa-apa kok!"

Mendengar Asuna berkata seperti itu, Naruto tersentak kaget.

Sementara itu, Kazuto yang masih berdiri memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah kanan Asuna, Rika dan Keiko memutuskan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga. Ketika Asuna hendak lanjut memakan makan siangnya, tiba-tiba saja Rika berkata pada Asuna.

"Nee, Asuna! Apa dia ini orang yang kau maksud itu?"

"Eh ...!"

Asuna mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap kearah Rika. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kemudian dia kembali mengangkat alisnya saat dia mulai mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Rika barusan.

"Ah ... itu benar, kok!"

"... Eh, ja-jadi itu benar!?"

Rika mengeluarkan suara yang agak keras hingga beberapa orang yang ada disekitar mereka pun bisa mnedengarnya.

Sementara Naruto yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siangnya kembali, tiba-tiba dihentikan seketika oleh pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Rika.

"Nee, ... namamu, Naruto, kan?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Umm ... boleh saja, tapi memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kau benar-benar orang yang berhasil mengalahkkan Zekken?"

"Eh! Aah ..., Y-yeah, itu benar!"

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana caramu bisa mengalahkan Zekken yang Asuna saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Eh ..."

Kali ini Naruto mulai sedikit kewalahan yang pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan oleh Rika. Sementara Asuna menunjukkan wajah yang kurang senang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rika

"Rika, kau tidak sopan!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tanya saja ..., memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja, tapi menurutku apa yang baru saja kau lakukan sedikit kelewat batas, apalagi kau baru mengenalnya!"

Mendapat ceramah dari sahabatnya, Rika terdunduk lesu. Keiko yang berada disebelah Rika hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kejadian tersebut. Asuna kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sembari meminta maaf.

"Naruto-san, tolong maafkan kelakuan temanku yang tidak sopan ini!"

"Eh! Tidak ..., tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Sementara itu, Kazuto yang berada di samping Asuna hanya terdiam sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu tidak banyak bicara dan juga selalu terlihat cool.

Beberapa menit kemudian, jam istirahat makan siang sudah hampir selesai. Naruto beserta Asuna, Kazuto, Rika dan Keiko pun berniat untuk kembali kekelas masing-masing.

Namun, sebelum mereka pergi Naruto mengingat sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin dia tanyakan pada Kazuto.

"Oh iya, Kirigaya-san ..., bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kazuto menaikkan sedikit alisnya sebelum kemudian berkata.

"Boleh saja! memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ano ... apa kau punya hubungan keluarga dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Kirigaya Kasuko?"

"Eh ...?"

Kazuto, Asuna, Rika dan Keiko memekik disaat yang sama.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, mereka agak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Naruto bertanya soal gadis yang bernama Kirigaya Kasuko itu. Namun kemudian, Kazuto menjawab dengan nada santai

"Kirigaya Kasuko ... dia adalah saudara perempuanku!"

"Ja-jadi begitu ..."

Naruto membuat senyuman sedikit kaku saat mendengar jawaban dari Kazuto. Namun kemudian Keiko bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ano, Naruto-san ..., bagaimana kau bisa mengenal saudaranya Kazuto-san?"

"Sebenarnya, kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali"

Naruto hanya memberi jawaban yang singkat pada Keiko. Setelah mendengar bahwa gadis berambut hitam dengan sifat menyebalkan yang pernah dia temui adalah saudara perempuan Kazuto, dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan kejadiannya saat dia bertemu dengan Kiriko.

Hal itu mungkin bisa menyebabkan suatu masalah, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara.

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi terlihat menggenggam sebuah tas yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran. Sore hari itu, Naruto berjalan dengan tatapan datar di pinggir trotoar.

Lampu-lampu jalanan mengihasi suasana kota yang kini sudah mulai larut malam. Namun meski begitu, masih banyak orang yang berkeliaran di tengah kota, entah hanya sekedar jalan-jalan atau ada urusan yang lainnya.

Naruto yang kini sudah mulai menginjak usia 16 tahun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan beristirahat dirumah begitu dia pulang sekolah. Karena banyaknya tugas yang begitu melelahkannya, dia meminta untuk cuti kerja selama dua hari. Meski dia adalah mantan shinobi dengan stamina yang besar, namun sesekali Naruto juga butuh waktu untuk beristirahat.

Karena Naruto sekarang tidak sedang berada ditengah kota, tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang sedang berjalan menuju kerumah masing-masing setelah usai bekerja seharian penuh.

Namun kita sedang berjalan, sepasang langkah kaki mendekatinya dari arah belakang dan berkata.

"Ano ..."

Suara feminim seorang gadis muda memanggil dirinya. karena penasaran dengan siapa yang memanggilnya, Naruto pun berbalik.

Dan tepat dibelakangnya, berdiri seorang gadis remaja yang mungkin usianya tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya, gadis itu memiliki rambut yang panjangnya pas sepinggang dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Matanya yang berwarna hitam dikelilingi oelh bulu mata yang agak sedikit pendek. Wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun yang menempel, dan juga pipinya yang agak tembem. Bisa dikatakan bahwa gadis itu cukup manis.

Tubuhnya yang sedikit ramping ditutup oleh jaket hoody berwarna pink, syal berwarna ungu yang dia pakai pun menutupi leher hingga bagian mulutnya. Memakai Rok mini yang hanya satu jengkal diatas lutut, namun memilik warna yang serasi dengan syal yang dia pakai.

Namun anehnya, gadis itu malah terdiam saat saat dia bertatapan dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Namun tetap saja, gadis itu masih tetap melamun menatap kearah Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

Selang beberapa detik, gadis itu akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kata

"Apa ... kau, Naruto ...?"

"Huh ...?"

Naruto tidak sengaja menaikan kedua alisnya saat mendengar gadis tersebut mengatakannya. Naruto kemudian bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kamu tidak ingat? ..., ini aku! ...Yuuki, ketua guild Sleeping Knights!"

Ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"...Eh, APA?!"

Tanpa sengaja Naruto berteriak dengan cukup keras.

Alasannya cukup sederhana.

Yuuki si pedang absolute yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai Zekken dan pemimpin guild Sleeping Knights adalah seorang gadis kecil berusia 15 tahun. Gadis dari ras Imp yang selama ini tidak pernah membicarakan apapun soal kehidupannya di Real Life pada teman-temannya. Namun jika yang berada disini ternyata benar Yuuki, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Yuuki yang sebenarnya bukanlah gadis kecil berusia 15 tahun, melainkan gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun.

Yuuki mengangkat kedua alisnya saat Naruto terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga.

"Nuu? Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Eh! Ah ..., tidak, tidak apa-apa, kok ..."

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Naruto berusaha untuk mengelak. Namun untuk memastikannya saja, Naruto kemudian bertanya.

"Tapi ..., kau benar-benar Yuuki, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kita bertarung bersama waktu penaklukan boss lantai seminggu yang lalu"

"Ah ..., iya juga ..."

Naruto bergumam sambil emnggaruk belakang kepalanya. Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, dia kini yakin bahwa yang berada didepannya saat ini adalah Yuuki yang asli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?"

"Oh ..., aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kerumahku!"

"Hee ..."

Yuuki menaikan kembali kedua alisnya saaat bergumam dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya

"Jadi Rumahmu ada didekat sini?"

"Yah, begitulah ..., lalu kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sambil tersenyum kecil Naruto bertanya, Yuuki dengan imut menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata.

"Sebenarnya aku tersesat!"

"Ha ...?"

Naruto langsung sweatdrop ditempat saat Yuuki yang bilang seperti itu. namun untuk memeastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar, Naruto kemudian bertanya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar ..., apa maksudmu tersesat?"

"Ehe, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku datang kedaerah ini ... tadi awalnya aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan di pusat kota, tapi karena keasyikan, jadinya aku malah nyasar sampai ketempat ini!"

"Eh ...!"

Naruto kembali sweatdrop ditempat begitu telinganya mendengar penjelasan dari Yuuki barusan.

Karena kota Tokya adalah kota yang cukup padat, jadi wajar saja jika ada orang baru yang tersesat saat pertama berkunjung. Namun Naruto berpikir bahwa yang ini sedikit kelewat batas. Letak antara tempat ini dengan pusat kota sangatlah jauh. Bagaimana ceritanya Yuuki bisa sampai kesini.

 **ENDING : {Ost. Sword Art Online S II:** **LiSA ~ Shirushi}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Chapter 5, selesai. Gak seperti chapter sebelumnya, di chapter kali ini Cuma nunjukkin kegiatan sehari-harinya si Naruto. Dan lagi, author mutusin bahwa Yuuki adalah gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun yang sehat. Jadi sudah jelas bahwa si Yuuki tidak memiliki penyakit.**

 **Okelah, untuk saat ini Cuma itu yang mau author sampein, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 1: MOTHER'S ROSARIO**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto Shippuden:** **Flow ~ Sign}**

 **CHAPTER 6: Rahasia Yuuki**

"Heh. Fuu-n, jadi ini rumah Naruto?"

Yuuki bergumam dan dengan senang menyentuh meja yang ada diruang keluarga. Dengan tatapan yang ceria dia melihat keseluruh ruangan. Gadis muda berusia 16 tahun itu kini sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dikediaman Uzumaki.

Setelah mereka bertemu ditengah jalan beberapa saat yang lalu, Yuuki mengikuti saran Naruto untuk mampir kerumahnya sebentar, sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri di hari yang dingin ini. Kesan pertamanya saat memasuki ruangan terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Namun setelah itu, Yuuki akhirnya baru mengetahui bahwa Naruo tinggal sendirian di rumah ini.

Yuuki memang sempat bertanya tentang kemana atau dimanakah orang tua atau keluarga Naruto yang lainnya. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawabnya dan hanya berkata 'Aku akan membuatkamu coklat panas' dan pergi kedapur tanpa menengok kearah Yuuki. Saat melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, dalam hati kecilnya Yuuki jadi merasa bersalah. Karena sepertinya Naruto memang tidak ingin menceritakan tentang kisah masa lalunya pada siapapun, seolah hal tersebut akan membuka kembali luka lama yang ingin dia lupakan.

Ketika sedang melihat-lihat, pandangan Yuuki tiba-tiba terhenti pada satu tempat. Matanya yang besar melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak disebelah TV yang diletakkan diatas sebuah lemari kecil. Entah karena alasan apa, ia merasa cukup tertarik untuk melihat foto tersebut. Yuuki menengok kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya sebelum kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah lemari kecil itu.

Yuuki perlahan meraih bingkai foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. Difoto tersebut terdapat dua orang dewasa, Laki-laki dan perempuan yang tersenyum kearah kamera. Di tengahnya, Yuuki melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang cengengesan saat berfoto. Dia yakin bahwa anak tersebut adalah Naruto.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, sebuah senyuman tersemat diwajahnya yang manis.

"Keluarga, ya ..."

Yuuki bergumam pelan ketika memperhatikan foto tersebut, namun entah mengapa perasaan nostalgia yang begitu dalam menghampirinya saat dia memperhatikan foto tersebut. Disaat itu, tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran ingatan keluarganya terlintas didalam pikirannya.

Dia jadi terngat akan dirinya yang dulu saat dia bermain bersama dengan ayah, ibu dan juga kakaknya saat masih kecil. Dia tahu kalau ini bukan waktu yang tempat untuk bernostalgia. Namun perasaan itu datang tiba-tiba kepadanya saat melihat bingkai foto tersebut.

KRIET!

"—!"

Bahu Yuuki tersentak kaget bersamaan ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jantung Yuuki mulai berdegup kencang, Dia kemudian segera mengembalikan foto tersebut pada tempatnya dan berbalik arah dengan panik. Disana, Yuuki mendapati Naruto yang tengah membawa penampan dengan dua cangkir coklat panas berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Tanpa berkata, Naruto menyusun semuanya diatas meja dan kemudian duduk ditempatnya.

Namun saat menyadari bahwa Yuuki yang masih berdiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang agak tegang. Dengan bingung Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Eh! Ah ... ahahaha"

Yuuki yang tersentak kaget menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tertawa hambar sebelum kemudian dia duduk di posisi yang berlawanan dengan Naruto. Setelahnya, barulah mereka meraih cangkir masing-masing dan meminum coklat panas satu tegukan sebelum kemudian meletakkannya kembali dimeja.

Perlahan, tubuh mereka yang sedikit kedinginan ketika berada diluar kini mulai berkurang.

Coklat panas yang mereka minum meninggalkan rasa hangat ditubuh mereka.

Yuuki melirikkan matanya kearah Naruto sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir coklatnya di meja. Perlahan dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan membuka obrolan diantara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong ..."

"Uh ...!"

Yuuki memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan seksama dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"...Naruto, Kau sangat mirip dengan avatarmu di dunia Virtual!"

"Eh! A ... Yah, kurasa begitu!"

"Dan satu lagi, tadinya aku pikir bahwa tiga kumis di pipimu itu hanya hiasan, tapi sepertinya bukan, ya?"

"Memang bukan, ini adalah tanda lahirku!"

"Tanda lahir?"

Yuuki menaikan kedua alisnya saat mendenga pernyataan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tanda lahirnya, ia kemudian terkekeh. Melihat Yuuki terkekeh, Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan bertanya

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Habisnya ..., baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang punya tanda lahir unik sepertimu! ... kau juga kelihatan imut!"

Naruto mulai mengernyitkan alisnya saat dia mendengar kata imut dari diri Yuuki dan mulai berkata.

"Maaf, tapi ..., aku tidak suka di panggil imut!"

"Eh, Kenapa ...?"

"Umm ... entahlah, aku hanya tidak suka saja ... karena sebutan 'Imut' Menurutku hanya cocok untuk anak perempuan"

"Oh, begitu ya ..."

Yuuki melakukan sedikit helaan nafas saat dia merespon ucapan Naruto, Namun dia kemudian mulai menunjukkan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Yuuki kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menanyakan sesuatu dengan nada semangat dan penasaran

"Jadi, apa menurutmu aku ini imut?"

"Eh!"

Naruto memekik ketika dia mendapat pertanyaan langsung yang seperti itu dari Yuuki.

Karena posisi merek berdua berhadap-hadapan, Naruto bisa melihat wajah Yuuki dari depan dan begitupun sebalinya. Ketika jam mulai menunjukkan pukul enam sore, Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dan engan ekspresi wajah yang datar, iris shappire milik Naruto memperhatikan Yuuki dari atas hingga bawah.

Dengan senyumannya yang seperti itu, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang ada dihadapan Naruto saat ini bisa dibilang cukup imut. Tubuhnya mungkin agak sedikit ramping dan bagian dadanya pun juga tidak begitu besar. Namun dengan kulitnya yang mulus dan sifatnya yang ceria, ia mungkin bisa memikat banyak laki-laki.

Yuuki dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Naruto yang masih terdiam sambil memperhatikan dirinya. namun Naruto akhirnya membuka suara memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Yah ..., kalau aku boleh jujur, didunia virtual aku kelihatan lebih imut!"

"Heh ...!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yuuki tidak sengaja menaikkan kedua alisnya. Karena suatu alasan, senyum di wajahnya pun perlahan mulai menghilang. Entah karena alasan apa hati kecilnya merasa kecewa dengan pernyatan Naruto barusan, namun-

"Tapi ..."

Ketika Naruto mulai melanjutkan perkataanya, Yuuki kembali mengangkat sedikit wajahnya.

"... menurutku, Kau yang didunia nyata juga tidak kalah cantik!"

"Eh ...!"

Naruto dengan enteng mengatai bahwa Yuuki adalah gadis yang cantik, sementara Yuuki mengerjang kaget saat mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh lawan bicaranya itu. entah mengapa perasaan Yuuki akhirnya kini mulai membaik. Perkataan tersebut seolah menjadi matahri yang menerangi hatinya yang sempat sedikit kecewa sebelumnya.

Yuuki pun membuat sebuah senyuman yang tulus dan juga manis diwajahnya itu. Rona merah muda tipis pun juga ikut menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya ketika dia tersenyum seperti itu. Hal tersebut menambah kesan manis pada gadis yang kini telah menginjak usia 16 tahun tersebut.

"Ah ..."

Disaat suasana hati Yuuki mulai membaik, dia tidak sengaja mendengar Naruto mengangkat suara dan bergumam. Yuuki yang dengan bingung memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah!? ... tidak, tidak apa-apa ..., hanya saja ini sudah waktunya untuk makan malam"

Ujar Naruto membuat Yuuki mengakat kedua alisnya dan melihat kearah jam dinding yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Ah, kau benar!"

Yuuki bergumam membenarkan ucapan Naruto ketika dia ikut melihat kearah jam dinding. Namun kemudian, disaat itu perut Yuuki mengeluarkan suara gemuruh yang lucu.

KRURURURU!

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar bunyi tersebut dan melihat kearah Yuuki. Bunyi tersebut kemudian terdengar kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Walau mereka bisa mengabiskan sisa coklat panas yang masih tersisa dicangkir coklat mereka masing-masing, nampaknya hal itu masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar di perut. Karena bagaimanapun juga, coklat panas itu dibuat hanya untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang sedikit kedinginan.

"Kau lapar, ya?"

Ketika Naruto bertanya, Yuuki yang tidak bisa mengelak hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehehe, sepertinya begitu ...!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak makan malam disini saja?"

Naruto membuat senyuman tipis saat menawarkan pada Yuuki untuk makan malam dirumahnya.

"Eh! Apa tidak masalah kalau aku makan malam disini?"

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto dengan nada senang dan bersemangat menjawab. Dan setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Yuuki membuat senyuman.

"Oh ya, Yuuki ..., apa kau mau makan ramen?"

"Oh, A-aah, kurasa iya!"

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya ..., jika kau mau kau bisa menonton TV!"

"Un ..., baiklah kalau begitu!"

Sambil berdiri, Naruto kemudian berkata 'Oke' dan pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara Yuuki yang diminta oleh Naruto untuk menunggu, mengambil remote yang ada dan kemudian menyalakan TV. Ketika Yuuki menyalakan TV, dia memeriksa seluruh channel dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya.

Setelah memeriksa seluruh channel, Yuuki tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya. Kebanyakn yang disiarkan hanyalah berita-berita tidak penting saja.

"Hh ..."

Yuuki mengerutkan dahinya membuat ekspresi wajah yang tidak senang dan menghela nafas pendek. Karena tidak ada satupun yang menarik baginya, Yuuki pun akhirnya mematikan TV kembali.

"... tidak ada yang menarik di TV ..."

Yuuki mengeluh dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

Ia kemudian kembali mengangkat kepalanya sambil menengok kekanan dan kekiri berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. Namun ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuknya, kecuali bingkai foto yng tadi dilihatnya.

Yuuki berpikir bahwa mungkin foto itu diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu. foto Naruto bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Saat memikirkan tentang hal tersebut, Yuuki mulai teringat tentang masa kecilnya saat dia bermain bersama kakak, Ayah dan juga ibunya.

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, ingatan tentang waktu yang dia habiskan saat masih kecil bersama dengan keluarganya. Baik senang maupun susah selalu dilalui bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. namun semuanya berubah semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kejadian yang begitu menyakitkan bagi dirinya hingga saat ini. Yuuki tidak pernah lagi mau mengungkit-ungkit tetang masa lalunya. karena baginya itu sama saja dengan membuka kembali luka lama yang sudah ditutup.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu diruang keluarga, hidung Yuuki mulai menangkap semacam bau yang enak. Bau yang cukup menggugah selera makannya.

Bau ini mungkin berasal dari dapur, jika itu benar berarti makan malam telah selesai disiapkan. Secara naluriah, Yuuki kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari ruang keluarga.

Ketika Yuuki keluar dari ruang keluarga, disebelah kiri dia bisa melihat tangga menuju kelantai dua. Yuuki berpikir bahwa mungkin saja kamar Naruto ada dilantai dua. Namun meski dia tahu bahwa kamar Naruto ada dilantai dua, ia tetap saja tidak boleh masuk begitu saja kekamar seseorang tanpa izin dari si pemilik ruangan kamar. Yuuki kemudian mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan berjalan dilorong menuju keruang makan.

Saat Yuuki berjalan memasuki ruang makan, ia disambut oleh bau makanan yang cukup menggoda seleranya.

"Uo ..."

Yuuki tanpa sengaja mengangkat suara saat melihat bahwa makan malamnya sudah siap tersaji di meja makan.

dua porsi mangkuk ramen yang siap tersaji dimeja makan, asap yang keluar menandakan bahwa ramen tersebut masih baru selesai dibuat. Kuahnya yang berwarna coklat kekuningan terlihat kental, mengeluarkan aroma khas ramen. Naruto nampaknya juga menambahkan telur rebus pada ramen buatannya, tidak lupa pula dengan kue ikan Naruto berbentuk spiral yang menghiasi ramennya.

Sementara Naruto yang baru selesai menyajikan makan malamnya, menaikkan keuda alisnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa Yuuki ternyata sudah berada diruang makan, Naruto pun berkata.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah disini! ... aku baru saja mau memanggilmu!"

Yuuki menatap kearah ramen dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Dia nampak sudah sangat lapar, itu bisa dilihat dari air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Duduklah!"

Melihat aba-aba dari Naruto yang mempersilahkanny untuk duduk. Yuuki kemudian mendudukkan dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak punya banyak bahan untuk memasak ..., aku hanya bisa membuatkan ramen untuk makan malam, maaf kalau kau tidak suka!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan ceria menjawab.

"... Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin makan ramen!"

"Begitu, ya!"

Naruto merasa cukup lega mendengar perkataan Yuuki barusan.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua kemudian menepuk tangan seraya berkata "Itadakimasu" kemudian mengambil sepasang sumpit. Yuuki mulai mengambil mi tersebut dengan menggunakan sumpit yang ada ditangan kanannya, ia meniupnya sebelum kemudian mulai memakannya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, si pemuda pirang itu langsung memakan mi tersebut tanpa meniupnya lebih dulu.

Mungkin dia tidak takut kepanasan.

Membuat ramen instan adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh banyak orang, bahkan Yuuki pun juga bisa membuatnya. Namun untuk makan malam hari ini, nampaknya Naruto ingin membuat ramen versinya sendiri.

Dengan berbekal ilmu yang dia dapat dari para seniornya di tempat kerjanya, ia bisa belajar bagaimana cara membuat ramen yang sehat. Namun bukan cuma ramen, berkat itu Naruto juga belajar memasak dari para seniornya.

Walau kemampuan memasaknya tidak seberapa, namun setidaknya itu cukup untuk bisa membantunya dalam mengurus dirinya sendiri. Yah, wajar saja karena selama ini Naruto hanya tinggal sendirian dirumahnya.

Selain itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan kunjungan dari seorang teman perempuan. Hanya beberapa teman laki-laki saja yang pernah berkunjung. Jadi, Yuuki adalah gadis pertama yang berkunjung kekediaman Uzumaki ini.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Hari sudah semakin larut. Dan Yuuki akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

Namun ketika dia baru beberapa meter berjalan menjauh dari rumah Naruto, tiba-tiba dia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"OI, YUUKI!"

Orang itu meneriakkan nama Yuuki dari arah belakang. Karena penasaran, Yuuki pun membalikkan badanya.

Sosok yang memanggilnya barusan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto yang dikini sudah berada diluar rumahnya dengan memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam, jaket hood berwarna jingga dan juga syal berwarna merah. Ia berlari kecil mendekati Yuuki.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?"

"... Kurasa aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Heh!?"

Yuuki tanpa sengaja sedikit mengangkat suaranya saat mendengar ucapan dari si pemuda pirang tersebut. Namun, Yuuki berusaha menolaknya dengan halus.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!"

"Sudahlah jangan menolak! ..., lagi pula ini sudah malam, tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian malam-malam begini!"

Mendengar hal itu, Yuuki berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan ada benarnya juga. akhirnya dia pun menerima tawaran Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Yuuki mengatakan bahwa dia saat ini tinggal disebuah apartemen yang berada disisilain kota. Ia menjelaskan bahwa letaknya cukup jauh, namun meski begitu Naruto tetap tidak keberatan untuk mengantarnya ketempat sejauh itu.

Disaat mereka berjalan melewati sebuah pasar kecil, dua orang itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan nampaknya itu agak sedikit menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka. Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah kantor pos dan memasuki sebuah gang sempit.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah mereka menyusuri gang tersebut akhirnya sampai disebuah area perumahan. Dan dengan segera setelah mereka berjalan lurus satu blok, mereka berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan rumah bercat biru muda.

Rumah yang agak besar itu diacat putih dan memiliki atap berwarna biru muda, halamannya yang hjau pun dihiasai oleh beberapa tanaman hias. Naruto menatap sebentar kearah rumah itu, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala menerangi ruangan saat Naruto melihat dari luar jendela.

' _Jadi disini dia tinggal ..., tapi apa dia tinggal sendirian disini?'_

Begitulah hal yang tengah dipikirkan Naruto, namun meski dia sangat ingin menanyakannnya, Naruto memilih untuk diam saja. disaat itu Yuuki tiba-tiba membungkuk dan berkata.

"Naruto, terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarku kesini!"

"Eh, Ah ..., tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah rumah tersebut.

"Tapi, aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata tinggal dirumah besar ini!"

"Yah, begitulah ..., sebenarnya rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali"

Yuuki mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum kecil dan kemudian menatap kearah rumah tersebut.

Setelah percakapan singkat diantara mereka, suasana menjadi hening. Hawa dingin yang mengalir serasa seperti menusuk tubuh jika saja mereka tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal dan juga syal. Disaat langit malam dihiasi oleh gantungan beberapa bintang, terdengar suara jangkrik dimalam hari.

Dan karena hari sudah semakin larut, Naruto sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang!"

"Ah, tunggu ...!"

Ketika Naruto hendak berbalik, Yuuki tiba-tiba saja berkata dan menghentikan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Yuuki?"

"Erm ..., sebelum kau pergi ada yang ingin aku katakan!"

"...!?"

Naruto tidak sengaja menaikkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar hal tersebut. Yuuki dengan ceria kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dan membungkuk.

"Namaku Konno Yuuki! Salam kenal!"

"Eh ...!?"

Naruto kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya, sebelum kemudian akhirnya dia menyadari maksud dari Yuuki dan tersenyum. Dia kemudian berkata.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Naruto mengucapkan nama lengkapnya pada Yuuki.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka saling memperkenalkan diri nampaknya adalah hal yang wajar. Selama ini walau mereka sudah saling mengenal didunia virtual, namun didunia nyata mereka masih belum mengetahui marga masing-masing.

Hari itu, pada pukul tujuh malam.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya setelah mengantar Yuuki pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia melepas sepatu yang dia kenakan dan kemudian meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Setelahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya yang hanya mengenakan kaos kaki, berjalan di koridor menuju kedapur. Sebelum tidur, ia memutuskan untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor yang tadi dia gunakan untuk makan malam bersama Yuuki.

"—?"

Namun, Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia melihat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pink tergeletak di lantai lorong rumahnya. Karena penasaran,ia akhirnya bergerak mengambil sapu tangan itu.

Sapu tangan berwarna pink itu nampaknya dibuat dengan bahan kain yang di rajut dengan tangan sendiri.

Ketika dia membalik sapu tangan tersebut, ia melihat gambar hati berwarna merah.

Sebelumnya dia sama sekalit tidak ingat pernah memiliki atau membeli sapu tangan yang seperti ini. Jadi mungkin sapu tangan ini adalah barang milik Yuuki yang tidak sengaja terjatuh dilantai saat dia berkunjung kerumah Naruto tadi.

"—!"

Namun Naruto kembali menaikan kedua alisnya.

Di sapu tangan tersebut tertulis sebuah kata latin, ia tidak begitu pandai membaca tulisan latin namun dia yakin bahwa kata latin tersebut bertuliskan 'Konno'. Mengingat nama marga milik Yuuki adalah 'Konno', Naruto sangat yakin bahwa sapu tangan itu adalah milik Yuuki. Namun ketika dia membaca tulisan latin yang ada di sapu tangan itu hingga selesai, timbul sebuah pertanyaan.

Apakah sapu tangan itu benar milik Yuuki atau bukan?

Pasalnya, yang tertulis disana bukanlah nama 'Konno Yuuki' melainkan—

"Konno ... Aiko?"

Naruto bergumam pelan menyebutkan nama tersebut. Si pemuda berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

Merasa bahwa nama tersebut cukup familiar di telinganya, Si pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun itu merasa seperti mendapatkan kembali ingatan yang sudah lama dia lupakan.

 **SKIP TIME**

"Hft..."

Naruto membuat sebuah helaan nafas pendek sambil berjalan di pusat kota. Trotoarnya sangat ramai akan para pejalan kaki. Selain itu, ia juga bisa melihat bahwa orang-orang disekitarnya masih memakai syal dan juga pakaian yang tebal, begitu pula dirinya. Alasannya karena hawanya masih terasa dingin.

Naruto berjalan dengan tatapan datar dan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam kantong blazer sekolahnya. Di bahunya pun juga tersemat tas sekolah yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran. Memakai syal berwarna merah dan juga tatapan yang datar setengah mengantuk.

Sambil terus berjalan pulang menuju kerumahnya, dia berjalan melewati sebuah pasar kecil.

"—!"

Disaat itu, dia tiba-tiba langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Bukan karena lelah atau kakinya yang terasa sakit atau apapun.

Namun ada alasan lain yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

Ketika dia melihat pintu supermarket yang ada didepannya terbuka secara otomatis, disaat yang sama dia melihat sesorang keluar dari supermarket tersebut sambil menenteng barang belanjaan.

Seorang gadis remaja yang mungkin usianya tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya, gadis itu memiliki rambut yang panjangnya pas sepinggang dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Matanya yang berwarna hitam dikelilingi oelh bulu mata yang agak sedikit pendek. Wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun yang menempel, dan juga pipinya yang agak tembem.

Memakai Hoodie berwarna merah, celana Jeans panjang berwarna biru gelap dan juga sebuah syal berwarna pink yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Yuuki ...!?"

Gadis yang keluar dari supermarket tersebut adalah Yuuki.

Dia bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan sekali lihat, karena mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Namun meski begitu, Naruto merasa ada yang sedikit janggal.

Yuuki itu adalah gadis yang tegar dan juga periang, itu sudah pasti. Walau hanya sebentar, namun ia tahu kalau itu adalah sifatnya Yuuki.

Namun saat melihat wajahnya barusan, ia Yuuki tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.

Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Yuuki walau hanya sekilas sebelum kemudian Yuuki membalikkan badannya dan pergi kesuatu tempat sambil menenteng belanjaannya.

' _Ada apa denganya?'_

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti

Yuuki yang dia kenal selama ini selalu terlihat ceria, bersemangat dan juga periang. Namun untuk suatu alasan, wajahnya tadi terlihat sedih, dan juga murung. Sangat berlawanan dengan sifat alaminya.

Apapun yang menjadi alasan Yuuki terlihat sedih mungkin memang bukan urusannya, namun Naruto menganggap Yuuki sebagai teman jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Hanya karena alasan sederhana itulah dia merasa tidak tahan untuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuuki yang sedang punya masalah saat ini.

Akan tetapi sebelum melakukan itu, dia harus tahu apa masalah yang saat ini sedang dihadapi oleh temannya itu. Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yuuki.

Dia terus membuntuti Yuuki pergi kestasiun Shinjuku.

Melalui jalur kereta api, mereka pergi kekota Yokohama, Prefektur Kanagawa. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika mereka berhenti di stasiun Yokohama yang merupakan stasiun tersibuk di prefektur Kanagawa.

Keluar dari stasiun, Naruto terus mengikuti Yuuki berjalan kesuatu tempat. Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, nampaknya Yuuki masih belum menyadarinya.

Hingga akhirnya tiblah mereka didepan sebuah bangunan yang terletak di sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi perbukitan yang hijau. Area itu tidak terlihat seperti wilayah metropolitan dengan gedung-gedung yang relatif pendek, desain bangunan bersayap dua, dan suasana sunyi dari perbukitan yang mengelilingi.

Bangunan itu masih baru, dimandikan oleh cahaya matahari musim dingin yang rendah. Temboknya berwarna coklat.

"Rumah sakit ...?"

Naruto bergumam dengan nada pelan sambil menatap kearah tembok besar bangunan tersebut.

Hal yang akan dilakukan saat masuk kerumah sakit adalah untuk berkomsultasi kepada dokter tentang penyakit yang dimiliki. Tapi, Yuuki sama sekali tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit apapun setahu Naruto. Jadi mungkin saja di pergi kesini untuk menjenguk seseorang yang sedang sakit parah hingga membuatnya harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

Selagi Naruto bertanya-tanya dan terdiam, tanpa dia sadari Yuuki telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sepertinya Yuuki sudah masuk kedalam rumah sakit tersebut.

Naruto pun bergegas menuju ke pintu utama.

Naruto pergi melalui dua lapis pintu otomatis yang dilap dengan bersih, berjalan melalui pintu masuk lobi yang terang, dan aroma dari sebuah bau disinfektan yang ia ingat melayang di sekitar.

Di sana terdapat ibu-ibu yang membawa anaknya dan orang-orang tua yang duduk di kursi roda. Naruto pergi melewati ruangan yang sepi dan menuju meja resepsionis.

Di sisi lain dari counter itu, suster yang memakai seragam putih itu melihat Naruto mendekat, dan mengangkat mukanya.

"Apakah anda akan menjenguk seseorang?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya sedang mencari seorang gadis"

"Eh!?"

Ketika suster tersebut menaikkan kedualisnya, Naruto kemudian menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang sedang dia cari.

"Etto ... usianya mungkin sekitar 16 tahun, punya rambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam kecoklatan, memakai jaket merah dan syal berwarna pink"

"Errm ... apa anda bisa menyebutkan namanya!?"

"Ah .. Ha'i, namanya Konno Yuuki!"

Pada saat ini, seorang suster senior mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke Naruto. Lalu, ia melihat pada suster yang sedang berbicara kepada Naruto, nampaknya membisikan sesuatu.

Suster itu berkedip tentang hal yang dibisikkan itu sebelum menatap Naruto lagi.

"Boleh saya cek identitas anda?"

"Ha-ha'i"

Naruto langsung mengambil dompetnya keluar dari dalam blazernya dan menarik kartu identitasnya untuk diperlihatkan kepada suster tersebut. Suster itu dengan hati-hati membandingkan wajah pada foto dengan wajah Naruto, menganggukkan kepalanya, memberitahu Naruto untuk menunggu sebentar, dan mengambil telepon di sampingnya.

Ia menggunakan jaringan internal untuk menghubungi seseorang, membisikan 2,3 kata, dan kembali ke Naruto.

"Mohon untuk menunggu sebentar di ruang tunggu!"

"Ha-ha'i"

Naruto menerima kartu pelajarnya dan sebuah kartu perak dari nampan yang diberikan, dan menunduk.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit di bangku lobi tamu lantai 4, Naruto memperhatikan seseorang dengan jubah putih datang menghampiri dengan cepat.

"Maaf telah membuat kamu menunggu ..., Etto, Uzumaki Naruto-san, kan?"

Seorang dokter laki - laki yang pendek dan sedikit gemuk meminta maaf dengan cara yang aneh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mungkin masih berumur 30-an, dahi mengkilapnya disisir dengan cara 3-7, dan dia memakai sebuah kacamata tebal.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika pria itu menyebut namanya

"Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Kurahashi, aku adalah dokter disini. Dan juga orang yang merawat Konno Yuuki-san"

"Eh!?"

Naruto tanpa sengaja memekik seperti orang bodoh setelah Kurahashi menyatakan hal itu dengan terang-terangan.

"Ja-jadi ..., apa kau ayahnya Yuuki?"

"Errmm, bukan ..., lebih tepatnya, aku adalah ayah angkatnya!"

"... ayah angkat?"

Kedau alis Naruto sedikit terangkat bersamaan saat dia berkata, dan Dokter Kurahashi membalas senyumnya sebelum menunjuk tangan kanannya pada lift.

"Kita tak bisa mengobrol dengan lancar disini. Mari kita ke ruangan tamu di lantai atas"

"A-ah"

Naruto dibawa menuju sebuah ruangan lebar di dalam ruang tamu dan duduk berlawanan dengan dokter. Melalui jendela kaca besar, mereka bisa melihat halaman rumah sakit yang luas dan hijau. Di sana terdapat sedikit sekali orang, dan hanya suara gemerisik dari pengatur udara yang bisa didengar.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam kesunyian, Naruto kemudian membuka obrolan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ruang apa ini?"

"Disini adalah Ruang tamu lantai atas yang tadi aku maksudkan, ruang ini biasanya hanya digunakan untuk tamu-tamu penting saja!"

Sambil mendengar ucapan Kurahashi, Naruto berjalan mendekati jendela. Dari situ dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pendangan sore hari dirumah sakit yang dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit hijau.

Namun sesaat kemudian, Naruto ingat tentang hal yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Kurahashi-san, aku ingin tanya sesuatu ..., darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Eh!"

Kurahashi menaikkan kedua alisnya, sesaat kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan tersenyum kecil sambil memberikan jawaban pada Naruto.

"Kalau soal itu, Yuuki yang memberitahuku!"

"Eh ... ! jadi, Yuuki juga menyebutkan soal diriku padamu…?"

Naruto bertanya, dan dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Iya, Yuuki sering membicarakan soal dirimu padaku, dia juga bilang bahwa dia sangat senang bisa berteman dengan orang sepertimu walau hanya bertemu sebentar saja"

Naruto terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar cerita dari Kurahashi. Dalam hati, Naruto juga merasa senang karena dia bisa mendapat seorang teman. Karena itulah, saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yuuki yang terlihat sedih, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikutinya hingga pada akhirnya dia sampai disini.

Dan berhubung dia sudah berada disini bersama dengan orang yanng sudah merawt Yuuki sejak lama, Naruto memutuskan untuk menggali rahasianya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ano ... Kurahashi-san, apa maksudmu saat kau bilang bahwa kau adalah orang yang mengasuh Yuuki?"

"Mendengar pertanyaanmu, sepertinya Yuuki tidak memberitahu apapun padamu, ya"

"Memberitahuku? ... soal apa?"

Dokter Kurahashi kemudian menarik nafas pendek sebelum kemudian ia lanjut berbicara.

"Sebelum kita membahas soal itu, aku ingin memberitahumu tentang sesuatu"

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka pertama bertemu di ruang tunggu, Kurahashi menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Melihat ekspresi Kurahashi yang seperti itu, Naruto berpikir bahwa mungkin apa yang akan Kurahashi ceritakan adalah hal yang harus diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Sejak dia masih kecil, Yuuki adalah anak yang periang dan juga tegar. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain, termasuk pada Nee-chan nya"

"Eh ... jadi, Yuuki punya Onee-chan?"

"Yeah, namanya adalah Konno Aiko-san. Usianya sekitar tiga tahun lebih tua dari Yuuki"

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Yuuki ternyata punya seorang kakak perempuan yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Selain itu, nama kakaknya Yuuki yang baru saja disebutkan oleh dokter Kurahashi sama persis dengan nama orang tertulis dalam sapu tangan berwarna pink yang dia temukan dirumahnya waktu itu. Naruto sekarang yakin bahwa itu adalah benda yang mungkin tanpa sengaja di tinggalkan oleh Yuuki saat berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Aiko-san adalah orang yang baik, ramah, kuat dan juga cantik. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga orang yang pandai memasak. Saat Yuuki adiknya sedang dalam masalah, Aiko-san selalu datang untuk menolongnya. Karena alasan itulah Yuuki menjadikan Aiko-san sebagai panutannya. Hubungan mereka sebagai saudara sangatlah dekat."

"... Sokka"

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah si pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Sementara itu, Kurahashi meneruskan ceritanya

"Terkadang, mereka juga sering bertengkar karena hal yang sepele. Meski begitu, aku rasa itulah yang membuat mereka bisa tetap dekat sebagai saudara. Namun, hubungan mereka sebagai suadara mulai merenggang sejak orang tua Yuuki meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Dan sejak saat itulah mereka berdua tinggal bersama denganku. Akan tetapi setelah mendengar berita kematian orang tuanya, Yuuki mengurung diri dikamar selama hampir satu minggu."

"Itu ... pasti sangat sulit melepas kepergian orang yang kita sayangi"

Bulu mata Naruto jatuh ikut berduka mendengar cerita dari Kurahashi

"Yah, kau benar. Yuuki merasa sangat terpukul ketika mendengar tentang hal tersebut, bahkan setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya setelah seminggu mengurung diri dikamar, hubungan mereka jadi tidak seperti sebelumnya. Entah mengapa ikatan diantara mereka serasa merenggang. Meski begitu, Aiko-san melakukan berbagai usaha agar dia bisa dekat kembali dengan adiknya."

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya, apa akhirnya hubungan mereka membaik?"

Kurahashi kemudian menggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto

"Perlahan-lahan, memang hubungan diantara dua bersaudara itu akhirnya mulai membaik. Dan bahkan mungkin bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, sampai Aiko-san mengalami sebuah tragedi"

"Tragedi?"

Naruto kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia bertanya-tanya tentang tragedi macam apa yang terjadi paka kakaknya Yuuki. Naruto pun memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali bertanya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Aiko-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, dokter Kurahashi tersentak seperti seolah dia mendapat pertanyaan yang berat. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah pernah berjanji pada Yuuki untuk tidak mengatakan soal kakaknya pada siapapun.

Namun, disini Naruto yang berperan sebagai teman Yuuki juga berhak tahu tentang masa lalunya. Kurahashi memutuskan untuk buka mulut, dan menjawab dengan singkat namun juga berat.

"14 Desember tiga tahun yang lalu, Aiko-san mengalami kecelakaan saat berusaha menyelamatkan seekor anak anjing yang hampir di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia memang berhasil menyelamatkan anak anjing tersebut, namun tubuhnya terpental hingga dan menghantam dinding dengan sangat keras"

Kurahashi menghentikan ucapannya di tengah-tengah untuk mengambil nafas, sebelum kemudian dia lanjut berbicara.

"Bagian tulang tengkorak, tulang lengan atas, tulang pinggang dan juga tulang punggungnya mengalami patah tulang. Benturan yang sangat keras pada bagian kepalanya hampir membuat tengkoraknya berlubang, di tambah lagi ia kehilangan banyak darah karena tabrakan tersebut. Aiko-san mengalami koma sejak saat itu dan akhirnya di rawat dirumah sakit ini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu"

Kurahashi menjelaskan hal tersebut, namun dari setiap perkataannya terlihat seolah dirinya merasa sangat bersalah tentang peristiwa itu.

"Mendengar berita yang terjadi pada kakaknya, membuat Yuuki benar-benar shock berat"

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa terpaku setelah mendengar kisah masa lalu Yuuki. Selalu ceria dan juga sering membuat orang lain tertawa, Naruto sekrang bisa mengerti alasan mengapa Yuuki tidak pernah mengatakan masa lalunya.

"Itukah alasan mengapa Yuuki tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun?"

"Itu benar, dia pasti tidak ingin teman-temannya merasa iba padanya jika mereka mengetahui soal apa yang terjadi pada ayah, ibu, kakak dan juga dirinya dimasa lalu"

Kurahashi berkata sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih. Naruto mengambil nafas yang dalam dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Lalu, Yuuki ada dimana sekarang?"

 **ENDING : {Ost. Sword Art Online S II:** **LiSA ~ Shirushi}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


	7. Chapter 7

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang terelimuti oleh bau bunga segar yang baru saja dibeli. Bunga-bunga yang ia taruh di dalam vas bunga menghiasi interior kamar rumah sakit.

Yuuki sengaja membiarkan korden kamar tersebut agar bisa melihat warna langit sore yang berwarna orange. Cahaya matahari senja dari luar datang menyinari sesosok wanita yang kini terbaring lemas di tempat tidur.

Mata yang terpejam, rambu panjang panjang yang hampir sama dengan Yuuki, wajah yang terlihat pucat dan juga tubuh yang kurus. Terbaring lemas di tempat tidur dengan infus dan juga alan bantu pernafasan yang tersemat di wajahnya.

Saat melihat kearah wanita itu, Yuuki memperlihatkan ekspresi seolah dia akan menangis. Namun ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dihadapan orang yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak ia masih kecil.

"Onee-chan..."

Gumam Yuuki sambil melihat kearah wanita itu.

Sambil menggenggam kuat tangan kakaknya, Yuuki sangat berharap bahwa kakaknya akan bangun saat itu juga. Namun ketika ia menggenggam tangan kakaknya, sama sekali tidak ada balasan.

Tanpa ia sadari, jam saat ini menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Aku harus pergi, Nee-chan. Aku akan datang kembali nanti"

Karena hari sudah mulai sore, Yuuki kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Berjalan keluar dari ruangan, Pintu bergeser membuka dengan suara elektronik kecil. Dilihat dari luar ruangan, terdapat sebuah lempeng nama yang berada disebelah pintu. «Konno Aiko», dibawah nama itu terdapat celah penggesek tipis, tempat dimana Yuuki biasa menggesekkan tanda pengenalnya.

Didalam gedung rumah sakit yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 15 lantai tersebut, posisi Yuuki berada dilantai teratas. Tempat ini biasanya berisikan para pasien jangka panjang, jadi wajar jika ia jarang melihat ada orang disini. Memasuki sebuah elevator, bebebrapa detik kemudian Yuuki telah berada di lantai satu. Ia kemudian pergi keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Melihat langit yang mulai sore, Yuuki berpikir untuk segera pulang. Namun, setelah itu dia berpikir untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat lebih dulu sebelum pulang ke Tokyo.

 **Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 1: MOTHER'S ROSARIO**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto Shippuden:** **Flow ~ Sign}**

 **CHAPTER 7: kencan dunia Virtual**

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, langit yang berubah warna dari merah padam menjadi ungu gelap. Saat ini Yuuki berada di Hodogaya di Yokohama, sebuah tempat bernama Tsukimidai. Sambil mendudukkan diri pipa metal berbentuk U terbalik, ia memandang kesebuah rumah bercat putih yang berada diseberang jalan.

Rumah ini memiliki dinding putih dan atap hijau yang terlihat jelas lebih kecil jika dibandingkn dengan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya,namun rumah ini memiliki halaman yang meja kursi kayu berwana putih di rerumputan, terdapat sebuah petak bunga yang dikelilingi dengan batu bata merah jauh di dalam taman.

Walaupun begitu,sekarang,warna putih dari meja kayu telah memudar karena terkikis angin,dan yang masih tertinggal dari petak bunga tersebut hanyalah tanah hitam yang -jendela di semua sisi rumah memperlihatkan kehangatan dan kenyaman dari sebuah keluarga yang rukun,tetapi jendela-jendela di rumah putih itu menurunkan tirai anti seperti tak ada orang yang tinggal di dalam rumah itu. Walaupun begitu,ini sudah bisa ditebak. Dari orang tua dan dua anak perempuannya yang pernah hidup bersama di rumah ini,yang tersisa hanya dua orang.

Kelopak mata Yuuki jatuh mengenang melihat rumah putih yang dulunya menjadi rumahnya kini mungkin akan segera tergusur.

"Yuuki ...!"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Yuuki dengan segera menoleh kearah orang tersebut. dan dengan segera, Yuuki membulatkan matanya karena reflek.

Alasannya, dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan blazer SMA memakai syal berwarna merah, di tangan kanannya pun tersemat sebuah tas yang mungkin berisi buku-buku pelajaran.

"Naruto ...!?"

Ucap Yuuki menyebutkan nama di remaja berambut pirang tersebut.

Sementara itu, Naruto menghela nafas panjang, udara yang ia keluarkan menjadi putih dan mengambang di depan matanya sebelum perlahan-lahan menipis dan menghilang. Mungkin itu karena ada banyak hutan di daerah ini yang menyebabkan udara dingin disini berbeda dengan yang di Tokyo.

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yuuki dengan perlahan. Setelah iris shappirenya bertemu dengan iris milik Yuuki, ia kemudian berkata.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu juga ..."

"Eh?... memangnya ada perlu apa kau denganku?""

Yuuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari kantong blazernya.

"Ini, aku kembalikan padamu!"

"I-ini ...!"

Yuuki langsung melebarkan kembali matanya saat melihat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan latin 'Konno Aiko'. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, ia menerima sapu tangan tersebut secara perlahan dari tangan Naruto.

"Da-dari mana kau mendapatkan sapu tangan ini?"

"Em ... aku tidak sengaja memungutnya, dan karena ada nama margamu disitu, aku pikir itu mungkin adalah milikmu"

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut dari Naruto, Yuuki menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan dengan lembut, dia mendekap sapu tangan tersebut dengan erat seakan ia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Naruto membuat senyuman kecil melihat hal tersebut sebelum kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rumah putih yang berada diseberang jalan.

"... Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau punya seorang kakak yang sedang sakit parah sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit"

"Da-dari mana kau tahu soal itu?"

"Saat aku melihatmu keluar dari supermarket tadi, aku mengikutimu sampai kerumah sakit yang tadi dan tidak sengaja bertemu Dokter Kurahashi. Dia juga memberitahukan semuanya padaku, masa lalumu, keluargamu, dan juga soal Kakak perempuanmu. Aku yakin, Pastinya berat menjalani hidup seperti itu"

Sekali lagi, Yuuki melebarkan mata dan menggerakkan mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyesakkannya.

"Apa Shiune, Asuna dan yang lainnya tahu soal ini?"

"Un ..."

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Yuuki hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"I-itu ..."

"Apa selama ini, kau sebenarnya tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai temanmu?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu ...!"

"Lalu Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba mulut Yuuki menjadi kaku, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa. Dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat lalu bergumam dengan pelan.

"Soalnya ..., aku tidak mau jika kau malah mengasihani aku saat mengetahui tentang masa laluku yang sebenarnya, aku tidak mau kalau kau bergabung ke guild dengan terpaksa hanya untuk mengasihani aku. Karena itu aku memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu hingga saat yang tepat. Namun, semakin lama waktu berjalan, aku takut kalau hal itu malah akan merusak hubungan kita sebagai teman"

"..."

Intinya, Yuuki tidak mau jika hubungan pertemanan mereka akan hancur hanya karena ia mengungkapkan rahasianya pada Naruto. Setelah mengetahui alasan tersebut, si pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Haah, kau itu benar-benar bodoh!"

"Eh ...!?"

"Yang namanya teman itu memang ada untuk saling berbagi rasa sakit, bukan malah sebaliknya. Jika kau berpikir bahwa hubungan pertemanan kita akan hancur hanya karena masalah seperti itu, maka kau salah besar"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yuuki yang masih menatap kearah Naruto bertanya

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena hal itulah yang bisa membuat hubungan kita lebih erat, sebagai teman"

Disaat ini, Naruto menunjukkan sebuah senyuman dan mengelus surai panjang milik Yuuki dengan lembut sambil berkata.

"Jadi kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi"

Rona merah dapat terlihat dengan jelas diwajah Yuuki. Senyum mentari milik Naruto mampu menenangkan suasana hati seseorang dan juga memberi kehangatan tersendiri bagi orang lain.

Setelah merasa bahwa itu cukup menenangkan Yuuki, Naruto kemudian menegapkan kembali badannya dan menghela nafas pendek.

"dokter Kurahashi bilang padaku kalau kau dulunya punya rumah di tempat ini, aku bertanya seperti apa rumahmu yang dulu, tapi setelah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ternyata jauh dari perkiraanku"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bangunan rumah lama Yuuki yang sudah tidak terawat.

"Kalau rumah ini dirawat dengan baik, aku yakin, siapapun yang tinggal dirumah ini pasti akan merasa nyaman"

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Yuuki kembali mengarahkan pandanganya kearah bangunan tersebut. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat pintu rumah yang sudah hampir terlepas. Jendela-jendelanya pun sudah banyak yang pecah.

Bunga-bunga serta tanaman-tanaman yang sudah layu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

"Kami hanya tinggal disini kurang dari setahun…walaupun begitu,hari-hari yang kuhabiskan disini,aku mengingatnya semua. Sebelumnya kami tinggal di sebuah apartemen,jadi aku sangat senang ketika tahu bahwa disini kami mempunyai sebuah taman. Ibu takut kalau kami akan terinfeksi oleh penyakit,tapi aku dan nee-chan terkadang berlarian di taman ini. Kami memanggang daging di depan bangku itu,dan terkadang membuat rak buku bersama ayah. Kami sangat bahagia waktu itu"

"Hee, jadi begitu ya ... pasti menyenangkan"

"Ehe, yah begitulah ..., tapi sayangnya, rumah ini akan segera dirobohkan"

Yuuki menggumamkan hal itu dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit kesepian.

"Eh! Kenapa ...?"

"Karena tidak ada yang mau tinggal di rumah ini, baik itu paman, bibi atau yang lainnya. mereka juga menyarankan untuk menjualnya, atau menyewakannya. Tapi kakek dan nenek tidak mau melakukannya"

"Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang tinggal disini?"

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi kakek dan nenek yang memintaku untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikan sekolahku. Sementara kakek dan nenek tinggal di Hokaido, mereka juga sudah tidak bisa pergi jauh karena usia yang sudah tua. Dan setelah mendengar kabar bahwa rumah ini akan segera dirobohkan, aku ingin melihat rumah ini untuk terakhir kali"

Mendengar perkataan Yuuki, Naruto yang merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk,mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar rela jika rumah ini dirobohkan, padahal ... kau punya banyak kenangan berharga di tempat ini"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan rumah ini"

Yuuki mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang sedih. Merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan rumah ini.

Diwaktu yang terlihat sudah semakin larut malam, bintang-bintang berkilauan dengan indahnya seakan tidak mau kalah dengan cahaya lampu kota. Hawa yang sudah semakin dingin, serasa seperti menusuk tulang.

Sudah pukul 9 malam ketika Naruto dan Yuuki tiba di stasiun Shinjuku.

Ia pergi untuk mengantar Yuuki pulang sebelum dia sendiri pulang kerumahnya.

 **TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN**

Hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto telah sampai dirumahnya sebelum jam dua siang.

Melangkah ke dalam rumah dari beranda, Naruto masuk ke ruangan cuci, menaruh pakaiannya ke dalam mesin cuci, dan menekan tombol ON. Dia kemudian memasuki kamarnya, dimana dia melepas baju dan celana sekolah abu abunya dan menggantungnya di gantungan dinding.

Setelahnya, Naruto kemudian membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya. Disana tersedia banyak baju dan juga celana. Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai kaos berwarna jingga dengan pusaran berwarna merah di bagian punggung dan juga celana pendek berwarna biru.

berbaring di atas ranjang.

Ia mengambil helm Amusphere dari rak, menyalakannya, meletakkannya di kepalanya, dan menutup matanya. Kemudian, setelah mengambil nafas panjang, ia melafalkan kata sihir:

"LINK START!"

Setelah melalui semua proses koneksi dan memindahkan kesadarannya ke tubuh Avatarnya di Alfheim, perlahan dia membuka matanya.

Saat ini dia berada disebuah ruangan besar dan luas serta dikelilingi oleh suatu atmosfir. Di bagian tengah, ada sebuah monumen yang besar dan panjang. Naruto menydari bahwa saat ini dia berada didalam «Kastil Besi Hitam», tempat paling terkenal diseluruh Aincrad.

Tempat dimana dia terakhir kali melihat wajah teman-temannya di tempat ini, dia masih mengingat semua itu dengan jelas didalam kepalanya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghirup udara dingin didalam ruangan tersebut. ia kemudian membuat sebuah senyuman kecil dan bergumam.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini"

Sambil merasakan perasaan nostalgia, Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke monumen besar dan panjang yang berada ditengah ruangan.

Di daftar paling akhir monumen besar itu, dia bisa melihat nama-nama anggota Guild Sleeping Knights yang tertulis disana, mulai dari Yuuki, Shiune, Asuna dan juga yang lainnya.

Walau hanya seminggu berlalu, namun rasanya kejadian waktu itu seperti sudah lama terjadi.

Naruto perlahan menyentuh monumen besar tersebut, dia bisa merasakan teksturnya yang keras dan juga padat. Memiliki warna hitam yang mengkilat saat terkena cahaya.

"Naruto ...?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya saat ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang figur gadis muda yang berdiri di pintu masuk.

Rambutnya panjang berwarna violet, mata amethisnya menatap kearah Naruto. Memakai bando merah yang berada di rambutnya. Warna ungu yang mendominasi menunjukkan bahwa dia dari ras Imp.

Naruto jelas sangat mengenali sosok gadis tersebut.

"Yuuki ...!?"

Benar, dia adalah Yuuki, gadis dengan Zekken si pedang absolute, dalah satu pendekar pedang terkuat di Alfheim, Ketua dari Guild Sleeping Knights.

"Apa yang kau lakuan disini ...?"

Naruto bertanya padanya selagi ia berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"A-aku ...? tidak ada kok, aku hanya kebetulan ingin mampir saja"

"Oh begitu, ya ..."

"Dan kau juga, aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu disini"

"Yah, sebenarnya, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku Log in Ke ALO setelah seminggu berlalu. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya seperti sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak kesini"

"Hee begitu, toh ..., memangnya kenapa kau idak Log in kesini? Apa karena banyak tugas?"

"Yah begitulah, ..., setelah semuanya selesai, aku berniat untuk kembali lagi kesini, tapi setelah berada disini, aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelahnya"

Mata Amehtyst milik Yuuki msih menatap kearah Naruto, saat ini dia berniat untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka sebentar. Yuuki pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto dengan berjalan, disaat itu Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah monumen besar yang ada didepannya dan kembali berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana teman-teman yang lainnya?"

"Entahlah ..., aku rasa mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing didunia nyata"

Yuuki mengangkat kedua sisi bahunya saat mengatakan hal itu, disaat yang sama, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat disebelah Naruto menghadap kearah monumen besar tersebut.

Naruto memberikan tatapan yang lembut saat dia melihat kearah nama teman-temannya di monumen tersebut, sebelum kemudian dia membuka mulut dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Kau tahu, padahal satu minggu aku tidak kesini, namun entah mengapa rasanya seperti sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak datang kemari"

"Yah, mungkin saja itu karena perbedaan waktu antara Alfheim dengan dunia nyata"

"Mungkin saja ..."

Itu jelas, waktu di ALO dengan dunia nyata sangatlah berbeda. Di ALO, antara malam dan siang berjalan lebih cepat, sehingga satu hari didunia ALO hanya terasa satu jam didunia nyata.

Tentu, para pemain seperti Naruto dan Yuuki sangat mengetahui hal itu, Namun sepertinya bukan hal itu yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

Akan tetapi, mata Amethyst miliki Yuuuki malah mengamati penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Tubuh dari pemuda Cait Sith itu hanya terlapisi oleh pakaian berwarna hitam, armor berdesain minimalis yang dikenakannya nampak sama dengan armor yang dijual dipasaran dengan harga murah.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengubah penampilanmu itu?"

"Umm ..., kalau bisa sudah pasti aku akan melakukannya, tapi masalahnya adalah aku tidak punya uang"

Sesaat setelah mengatakannya, Naruto kemudian menaukkan kedua alisnya

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Naruto membuat pertanyaan yang sederhana, namun dia sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Tapi, Yuuki malah memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

Dan disaat itu, tubuh Yuuki tiba-tiba bergerak melangkah kedepan mendekati Naruto dan kemudian menggengam tangan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto yang bingung hanya mendengar sebuah kata dari Yuuki.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, maka ikutlah denganku sebentar"

"Kemana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Yuuki langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar sambil menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

Setelah mereka keluar dari bangunan tersebut, Yuuki melebarkan punggungnya dan mengaktifkan perintah untuk mengembangkan sayapnya. Setelah itu, sayap Yuuki mengeluarkan cahaya ungu dan dia langsung memasuki ledakan kecepatan. Dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang ditarik, Naruto dengan panik mengepakkan sayap di punggungnya, mencoba mengikuti punggung dari swordswoman muda tersebut.

Mereka berdua terbang langsung ke arah selatan melewati hutan lantai 1 itu, melalui sebuah lubang di batas Aincrad dan menuju ke luar tanpa keraguan.

Mereka terus bergerak maju di dalam ruang putih murni itu selama beberapa detik sebelum tiba-tiba memotong lapisan awan, langit biru membentang tanpa batas di hadapan mereka. Mereka terus bergerak maju di dalam ruang putih murni itu selama beberapa detik..

Sambil Naruto terus bertanya-tanya kemanakah mereka akan pergi, Yuuki tiba-tiba menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"OAAHH!"

Disaat itu, Naruto secara naluriah mengeluarkan teriakan yang menyedihkan. Setelah mereka berhasil menembus lapisan awan kebawah, Naruto mulai membuka matanya kembali. Disudut pandangannya, dia bisa melihat benda hijau besar yang menjulang hingga menembus awan. Itu adalah Pohon Dunia yang berada di pusat Dunia Alfheim.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah terbang keluar dari Aincrad, Naruto dan Yuuki mendarat didepan sebuah kota besarmegah yang indah.

Seolah-olah sisa-sisa peradaban kuno, batu bangunan dari berbagai ukuran tersebar kesegala arah. Di tempat ini, tidak terlihat ada kesatuan ras di antara siluet para pemain yang bergerak di bawah cahaya ini, tetapi jumlah yang sama dari masing-masing sembilan ras peri.

Setelah mendapati pemandangan kota megah ini, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Yuuki menaikkan alisnya saat itu, dan kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, apa ini pertama kalinya kau datang kesini?"

"Tidak juga, walau aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktukku untuk berkeliling dunia, aku pernah singgah di kota ini"

"Heeh, jadi begitu rupanya"

Yuuki membuat sebuah senyuman kecil saat dia berbicara seperti itu. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yuuki kemudian langsung berjalan memasuki kota Aarun diikuti oleh Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Disana mereka bisa melihat ada banyak hal.

Contohnya, Para NPC yang menjalankan bisnis seperti menjual armor dan item-item lainnya, sudah membuka tokonya, sementara itu tempat-tempat malam seperti rumah minum, toko item yang aneh atau unik, dan industri-industri lain yang perlu dipertanyakan kejelasannya memliki tanda 'Closed' atau 'Tutup' di depannya.

Naruto bisa melihat banyaknya player di tempat iini.

Disana ada Gnome berbadan kekar dan besar yang ditutupi armor terbuat dari logam tertentu, yang membawa kapak tempur dipunggungnya. Ada seorang Puca dengan badan kecil yang memegang harpa perak ditangannya. Ada juga seorang Imp yang memiliki kulit berwarna ungu gelap, memakai armor yang terbuat dari kulit, sedang berjalan dan berbicara dengan karakter-karakter yang berbeda ras. Pada sebuah kursi batu didekat sana, seorang pemuda berambut biru dari ras Undine dan seorang gadis muda berambut merah dari ras Salamander, sedang memandang satu sama lain dengan intim, sementara seorang Caith Sith melintas dengan membawa seekor serigala besar disampingnya.

Namun, sampai sejauh ini, Naruto masih belum tahu kemana sebenarnya mereka ingin pergi.

"Hei, Yuuki! Sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?"

"Ehe, pokoknya kau ikut saja!"

Yuuki kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto

"Hey, tunggu!"

Mau tidak mau, Naruto pun terpaksa mengikuti Yuuki meski dia tidak tahu kemana Yuuki akan membawanya pergi.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Naruto merasa kalau saat ini mereka semakin jauh menuju kepusat kota. Ditengah keramaian kota, Yuuki tiba-tiba berhenti disebuah bangunan. Dindingnya diberi cat warna putih, dan juga memiliki desain yang mirip dengan bangunan-bangunan eropa di jaman abad pertengahan. Pintunya yang terbuat dari kayu memiliki ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar di banding pintu pada umumnya. Diatasnya pun terdapat tulisan besar yang tertulis dalam bahasa inggris "Toko Perlengakapan"

Naruto sedikit menaikkan bulu matanya saat menatap bangunan itu

"Toko Perlengkapan?"

"Yap!"

Yuuki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ceria.

"Kenapa kita pergi kesini?"

"Umm ..., kau tahu, dari yang aku lihat kau sepertinya kurang perlengkapan, jadi aku berpikir kalau kau harus membeli beberapa perlengkapan bertarung"

"Tapi, aku tidak punya uang!"

"Tenang saja, kalau soal uang kau bisa meminjam kepadaku!"

"Eh, ta-tapi ..."

"Sudahlah, katakan saja 'iya'!"

Ucap Yuuki memotong ucapan Naruto sambil mencengkram tangan Naruto dan kemudian menariknya,

KLINTING!*, suara bel berbunyi ketika Naruto dan Yuuki masuk melalui pintu itu. Seorang wanita NPC menyambut mereka berdua saat memasuki Toko tersebut.

Toko tersebut nampaknya cukup luas, desain bergaya eropa jelas terlihat di seluruh ruangan. Suasana didalam ruangan tersebut pun cukup tenang, mungkin karena hanya ada beberapa orang saja disana. Yuuki dan Naruto bergerak menuju kebagian perlengkapan senjata.

Ditempat itu, Naruto bisa melihat berbagai jenis senjata mulai dari belati, panah, gadah dan juga pedang. Yuuki melihat seluruh senjata itu, sebelum kemudian dia mengambil sebuah pedang perak dengan sebuah permata yang indah.

"Bagaimana kalau ini, kelihatannya pedang ini bagus" ucap Yuuki menawarkan pedang pada Naruto

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat dia menerima pedang itu dengan kebingungan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kau tahu, karena kau hanya memiliki belati sebagai senjata utamamu, aku berpikir kalau kau seharusnya memakai senjata yang lain, seperti pedang atau apa gitu"

Mendengar perkataan Yuuki, Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan berkata dengan nada lesu.

"Haah, aku ini tidak bisa memakai pedang"

"Tenang saja, nanti aku akan mengajarimu cara bertarung menggunakan pedang"

Selesai melakukan itu, mereka kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasir dan membayar pedang tersebut sesuai dengan harganya.

Namun ketika Naruto memasukkan pedang tersebut kedalam penyimpanannya, Yuuki tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju kearah lain diruangan tersebut dan kemudian kembal lagi sambil membawa sebuah perisai berbentuk lingkaran yang berwarna perak.

Saat melihat benda itu, Naruto berpikir bahwa perisai ini pasti sangat berat. Tapi ternyata perisai itu cukup ringan dan juga agak sedikit tebal. Mengetahui hal itu, Narutp akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli perisai itu dan kemudian menempatkan perisai itu di punggungnya. Setelah mereka membeli perisai itu, mereka keluar dari Toko Perlengkapan itu dan pergi.

ketika Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, dia bisa melihat Yuuki yang berjalan didepannya.

"Sekerang mau kemana lagi?"

Yuuki agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu dan tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Yuuki kemudian memutar badannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan imut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

Naruto langsung jawdrop di tempat saat mendengar jawaban dari Yuuki tersebut.

"Kau ini, mengajakku pergi tapi tidak tahu kemana arah dan tujuanmu!?"

"Ehehe, ... tapi setidaknya kita sudah pergi ke toko perlengkapan, selanjutnya kta hanya perlu mengikuti arusnya saja!?"

Tidak tahu mau kemana, pokoknya terus jalan saja.

Itulah yang ada didalam benak Naruto saat ini ketika sedang bersama dengan Zekken si pendekar pedang terkuat. Orang lain pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau Zekken yang terkenal itu adalah seorang gadis muda yang enerjik dan juga ceria.

Namun, terkadang ia juga memiliki sifat yang agak bodoh. Ketika memikirkan hal itu, ia teringat akan suatu hal.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan maju sedikit mendekati Yuuki yang berada didepannya sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Hey, Yuuki!"

"A-apa?"

Wajah Yuuki kelihatan sedikit memerah ketika dia bersuara dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa di kota ini ada semacam tempat untuk mendapatkan skill baru?"

"Eh! ... a, tentu saja ada!"

"Yosh, kalau begitu apa kau bisa menemaniku ketempat itu?"

"... Un, baiklah kalau begitu"

Yuuki menjawabnya dengan suara yang ceria seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa begitu senang ketika ia bisa pergi dengan Naruto ketempat yang dimaksud.

Tidak lama setelahnya, mereka berdua kini telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Di tengah suasana yang cukup ramai, Amethyst milik Yuuki menatap kearah tembok besar sebuah bangunan tua. sama seperti bangunan lainnya di ALO, bangunan itu memiliki gaya arsitektur bangunan eropa jaman abad pertengahan.

Bangunan itu terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Bagi Naruto dan Yuuki, memerlukan waktu sekitar lima belas menit bagi mereka untuk berjalan kemari jika menggunakan rute pejalan kaki. Akan tetapi, mereka menggunakan sayap mereka agar bisa menghemat waktu.

"Jadi ..., ini tempat yang kau maksud?"

"Yap!"

Dari posisinya, Naruto bisa melihat ada beberapa orang yang masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut melewati sebuah pintu besar. Dibagian atasnya terdapat tulisan 'Perpustakaan'. Yuuki kemudian memutar badannya dan menunjukkan mata lebaranya sambil berkata.

"Jika kau ingin mempelajari skill baru, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling tepat!"

"Hft, kalau soal itu aku juga sudah tahu!"

"Oh begitu, baguslah, ..., Nah, sekarang, ayo kita masuk!"

Yuuki kemudian melangkah menuju kepintu masuk meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"O-Oi, tunggu aku!"

Dengan segera, Naruto pun juga mengikuti Yuuki.

Memasuki bangunan melalui pintu masuk yang setinggi dua meter. Saat pertama kali membuka pintu, mereka bisa merasakan hawa dingin didalam ruangan itu masuk kesela-sela kulit. Ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki di lantai besi ruangan tersebut, Naruto dan di buat terpukau akan betapa banyaknya buku disana, ia menatap keatas, setidaknya ada tiga lantai yang menyimpan ribuan buku.

Akan tettapi, Yuuki hanya memperlihatkan reaksi yang biasa-biasa saja saatberada diruangan itu. Sementara Naruto, di tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang terpukau melihat banyaknya buku di tempat ini.

"Bukunya banyak sekali!"

"Tentu saja! ..., karena perpustakaan ini adalah perpustakaan terbesar di seluruh ALO. disini kita bisa mengetahui tentang berbagai macam pengetahuan, seperti sejarah berdirinya kota ini, dan juga yang lainnya termasuk juga skill-skill yang memukau"

"Heeh, begitu ya! ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang tempat ini"

"Soalnya, aku sering datang ketempat ini untuk bertemu dengan temanku"

"Oh begitu!"

Ucap Naruto singkat dengan nada datar. Disaat yang sama, Yuuki menarik nafas pendek dan merelekskan bahunya.

"Jadi, skill macam apa yang ingin kau pelajari?"

"Entahlah, kenapa kita tidak lihat-lihat saja dulu!"

"Baiklah!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, kebetulan mereka melihat seorang NPC wanita berambut putih yang memakai pakaian maid. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri NPC wanita itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya maid tersebut

"Ano, apa bisa kau tunjukan dimana letak buku-buku skill?"

Ucap Yuuki dengan sopan terhadap NPC Maid tersebut. setlah itu, NPC Maid tersebut kemudian membuat semacam gerakan dengan tangannya dan menunjukkan kesuatu arah

"Dikiri, Rak 4-A baris ke 3...,"

Ucap NPC tersebut sambil tersenyum, Naruto dan Yuuki tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.

"Arigatou"

Setelah itu, mereka berdua kemudian segera menuju ketempat yang di tunjukkan oleh NPC tersebut.

Melihat banyaknya buku dirak buku yang super besar itu, Yuuki tiba-tiba berjalan kedapn Naruto, kemudian membalikkan badan dan dengan tersenyum ia berkata.

"Nah, sekarang, aku akan mencari yang kau inginkan, dan kau cukup diam saja disini!"

"Eh, ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, jangan menolak!"

"... Umm, baiklah kalau begitu"

Ucap Naruto dengan pasrah, sementara Yuuki hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar hal tersebut. Setelah itu, Yuuki kemudian berlari kencang entah kemana dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa buku.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Naruto melihat buku tersebut, ternyata bukan buku yang dia inginkan. Yuuki malah membawa buku tentang skill menumbuhkan tanaman dengan cepat.

"Bukan yang ini" Ucap Naruto

"Oh begitu ya" Ucap Yuuki singkat

Yuuki pun pergi lagi dan kemudian kembali lagi, kali ini dia membawa buku tentang skill untuk bisa terbang dengan cepat.

"Yang ini juga bukan" Ucap Naruto

Yuuki pun pergi lagi dan kemudian kembali lagi. Namun, wajah Naruto sedikit memerah saat ia melihat buku yang ditunjukkan oleh Yuuki. Pasalnya, judul buku itu adalah "Skill Untuk membuat Cewek jatuh cinta padamu"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yuuki polos

"I-ini juga bukan!"

"... begitu"

Yuuki kemudian pergi lagi dan kembali lagi.

Dan begitulah seterusnya, Yuuki telah pergi dan kembali pada Naruto dengan mambawa berbagai macam buku yang berbeda-beda sebanyak 12 kali. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat saat melihat berbagai macam buku dengan skill yang aneh-aneh.

Dan menurut Naruto, buku terakhir yang dibawa Yuuki adalah yang paling aneh. Yang skill untuk membuat monster buang air.

"Ini juga bukan!" Ucap Naruto

"Haah ...!" bahu Yuuki ikut melemas saat dia menghela nafas panjang. ia kemudian berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak senang.

"... Ini sudah yang ke dua belas kalinya aku melakukan ini, tapi semuanya salah"

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, kau tidak tanya buku macam apa yang aku maksud!"

"Muo!"

Wajah Yuuki memerah padam saat dia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Naruto kembali sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ba-baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf"

"Hmph!"

Sweatdrop Naruto bertambah saat Yuuki malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. ia pun berusaha untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

"Ka-kalau begitu kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang mencarinya sendiri"

"Tidak mau!"

"Eh ...! la-lalu kau maunya bagaimana?"

Yuuki kemudian menoleh kembali kearah Naruto dan berkata.

"Bersama-sama"

"Eh!?"

Naruto agak sedikit terkejut saat Yuuki mengatakan hal itu. Otaknya yang pas-pasan berusaha untuk mencerna maksud perkataan Yuuki.

"Maksudnya ... kau mau mencarinya bersamaku?"

Yuuki hanya membalas dengan anggukkan.

Dan dari pada masalah ini berlanjut, Naruto pun pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan Yuuki.

"Haah, baiklah kalau begitu ..."

Dengan begitu, Yuuki pun akhirnya tersenyum.

Sebelum mereka mencari, Naruto sempat memberitahukan tentang buku macam apa yang dia inginkan. Dan yang pasti, Buku yang dia inginkan tidak memuat tentang skill berpedang. Setelah itu, mereka kemudian mulai mencari buku yang seperti itu. Yuuki dan Naruto mencari dengan seteliti mungin untuk menemukan buku tersebut.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sedikit menarik perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka. namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi mereka berdua untuk terus mencari. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, mereka akhirnya menemukan buku yang mereka cari-cari. Naruto dan Yuuki kemudian membawa buku tersebut kepada NPC penjaga perpustakaan. Di ALO, biasanya skill bisa di pelajari hanya dengan sekali baca saja, Namun Naruto punya alasan tertentu mengapa dia memutuskan untuk mempelajari skill yang terdapat dalam buku tersebut di rumahnya sendiri.

Tidak terasa, 30 menit telah berlalu.

Setelah meminjam buku tersebut, Naruto dan Yuuki akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Kertika pintu masuk perpustakaan mulai menutup saat mereka diluar, Yuuki meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit lelah. Menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk mencari sebuah buku, pastinya akan menguras banyak tenaga.

"Hey, apa sudah tidak ada lagi bukku yang ingin kau cari?"

"Tidak, satu saja sudah cukup untukku"

"... begitu"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut, Yuuki menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meregangkan dirinya kembali. Di satu sisi, Naruto hendak melangkah maju langsung berhenti saat menengadah kelangit.

"Hey, Yuuki!"

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini, kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Eh ...!"

Yuuki sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu, da kemudian membuka kembali menunya untuk melihat jam.

"... karena waktunya masih banyak, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berburu hewan langkah?"

"Yah, boleh saja"

"Yosh, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!"

Yuuki mengeluarkan suara yang ceria. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memburu hewan langkah yang ada di ALO, dan lokasinya berada di hutan keramat. Namun sebelum itu, mereka tentu haru membeli beberapa bahan dan perlengkapan untuk berburu.

Naruto dan Yuuki memutuskan untuk pergi kehutan keramat untuk berburu monster dan juga hewan langkah. Saat mulai memasuki hutan, mereka bisa mendengar suara dari burung-burung yang berkicau dengan indahnya. Yuuki memperlihatkan ekspresi takjubnya saat melihat pemandangan hutan yang begitu indah, namun itu hanya luarnya saja. Di luar nampak indah, namun hutan ini menyimpan banyak sekali misteri dan juga hewan buas.

Meski begitu, Yuuki sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan memulai perburuan mereka. perburuan mereka menjadi sedikit sulit dan memerlukan kesabaran yang tinggi karena hewan yang mereka inginkan adalah hewan langkah. Namun ketika mereka memasuki hutan lebih jauh, secara kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan dua ekor Sabertooth. Kucing purba legendaris yang seharusnya sudah punah didunia nyata.

Ini mengingatkan Naruto pada hari dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yuuki dimana saat dia berada di hutan ini, dia juga bertemu dengan seekor Sabertooth. Dan karena ini adalah Sabertooth, mau tidak mau Naruto dan Yuuki harus menggunakan skill bertarung mereka untuk menaklukkan hewan buas yang satu ini.

Setelah memakan waktu 5 menit, mereka akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan dua ekor Sabertooth itu.

Mereka kemudian sepakat untuk menjual taring dan juga daging Sabertooth itu kepada seorang penjual. Dan untung besar, masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan 2000 Ryo. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata harga daging dan juga taring Sabertooth sangatlah mahal. Dan untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka memburu hewan langkah itu, Yuuki memutuskan untuk mengundang Asuna dan yang lain untuk ikut berpesta. Namun saat mencoba menghubungi mereka semua, ternyata sama sekali tidak ada yang sedang Online. Akhirnya Yuuki kemudian menarik Naruto ke lantai 47 di Aincrad yang baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Naruto dan Yuuki kini telah tiba di lantai empatpuluh tujuh dibanjiri oleh bunga-bunga. Dua jalan kecil memotong plaza itu dengan bentuk palang. Disamping itu, sisa tempat yang ada seluruhnya ditempati oleh petak-petak bunga, setiap petak bunga tersebut dikelilingi oleh bata-bata merah dan dipenuhi dengan bunga yang tidak diketahui Naruto dan Yuuki.

"Hoo ..."

Naruto mengangkat suara saat dia melihat banyaknya bunga di tempat ini.

Lantai 47 ini juga dikenal sebagai Flower Garden, hal itu dikarenakan seluruh area tempat ini di penuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Yuuki tersenyum pada Naruto sebelum dia membungkuk di depan sebuah petak bunga. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke sebuah bunga kebiru-biruan yang serupa dengan cornflower[20] lalu menghirup aromanya.

Bunga tersebut dibuat dengan detil yang mengejutkan: mulai dari vena-vena bunganya, kelima kelopaknya, benang sarinya yang putih, sampai tangkainya yang hijau. Tentu saja tidak semua benda di Aincrad, termasuk taman bunga ini, dan seluruh tanaman serta bangunan lain, digambarkan sedetil tadi setiap saat.

Ketika dia akhirnya berhasil menghentikan dirinya berjalan tanpa sadar sambil menikmati aroma harum di sekitarnya, Yuuki memandang sekelilingnya.

Kebanyakan orang yang berada disini adalah pasangan pria dan wanita. Semuanya saling bercakap-cakap dengan senang, entah sambil berpegangan tangan atau sambil bergandengan lengan. Sepertinya tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat-tempat semacam itu. Yuuki memandang Naruto, yang sedang memandang sekitar sambil tersenyum.

' _Apa kita juga kelihatan seperti itu...?'_

Setelah memikirkan hal ini, Yuuki masih terus menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang lembut. Namun ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh kearahnya, Yuuki dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kini wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ada apa, Yuuki?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

Naruto yang tidak begitu peka terhadap perasaan seorang gadis hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan malah mengeluarkan suara yang lain.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"E-Entahlah, aku juga belum tahu!"

"Haah, kau ini ... mengajakku datang kesini tapi setelah sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana"

Mendengar keluhan Naruto, Yuuki menjadi sedikit kesal. dan seolah ia ingin mengatakan ' _Muo, kau itu kan laki-laki, harusnya kau yang memimpin'_ Namun karena suatu alasan, Yuuki memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya.

Lalu-

"Maa ..., karena kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Hah? Ah, baiklah"

Yuuki terpaku berkedap-kedip untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia mengangguk dan mulai berjalan disamping Naruto

Mereka meninggalkan gerbang plaza hanya untuk menemukan bahwa jalan utama desa tersebut pun diselimuti oleh bunga-bunga.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka membicarakan tentang berbagai hal. Seperti indahnya bebungan disekitar atau kupu-kupu cantik yang terbang seperti sedang menari-nari.

Bahkan saat mereka bertemu dengan monster tumbuhan yang muncul dan berjalan menembus semak-semak memiliki bentuk yang tak pernah terbayangkan. «Sebuah bunga berjalan» mungkin deskripsi yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Dengan batang hijau tua yang setebal lengan manusia dan berdiri dengan akar-akarnya yang terbagi di beberapa tempat. Batang atau badannya menopang sebuah bunga kuning besar yang serupa dengan bunga matahari. Mulutnya terbuka, gigi-giginya menyembur keluar, mengungkapkan kilasan-kilasan merah dari dalamnya.

Namun dengan santainya, Yuuki menghadapi makhluk itu. dia menyerang dengan penuh semangat dan hanya memberikan beberapa tebasan sebelum kemudian monster itu hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil. Yuuki kemudian membalikkan badannya kearah Naruto, memperlihatkan senyuman yang polos sambil membuat tanda V dengan kedua jarinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yuuki tersebut sebelum kemudian mereka kembali berjalan.

Lama mereka berjalan menelusuri seluruh area itu, mereka telah bertemu dengan monster-monster di lantai itu sebanyak 8 kali. Dan kelihatanya, Yuuki tidak memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk unjukk gigi. Disaat Yuuki telah berhasil mengalahkan 7 monster, Naruto hanya di beri jatah satu monster saja. Dan lagi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan santai seperti tidak pernah bertemu dengan monster-monster tadi.

Selagi mereka terus mengikuti jalan batu bata merah yang tak berujung, melihat sebuah bukit besar, dan jalan tersebut tampak menuju ke puncaknya.

Saat mereka mulai berjalan melalui jalan menanjak yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar, mereka dihadang lagi oleh monster-monster seperti yang telah diprediksi. Monster-monster berjenis tumbuhan itu juga jauh lebih besar, tetapi Yuuki masih jauh lebih kuat dari yang ia kira, membuatnya bisa mengalahkan kebanyakan dari mereka hanya dengan sekali tebasan.

Dan bahkan hingga mereka sampai di puncak, Yuuki benar-benar tidak memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk unjuk gigi.

"Uwa-!"

Yuuki tidak dapat menahan diri sambil dia berlari beberapa langkah ke depan dan berseru. Berdiri diatas tebing yang tinggi, Yuuki bisa melihat hampir seluruh area tersebut.

Flower Garden, tempat ini memang benar-benar sesuai dengan namanya. Ruang terbuka yang dikelilingi hutan lebat itu penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang saling berdesakan satu sama lain selagi mereka mekar.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada tempat yang seindah ini di Aincrad!" Ucap Yuuki

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat mendengar hal tersebut.

Yuuki memperlihatkan tatapan yang lembut saat memandang area sekitar, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata.

 **[Background soundtrack *** _ **Naruto Shippuuden OST**_ **= Guren** _ *****_ **]**

"Pemandangan ini benar-benar membuatku rindu masa lalu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dulu saat masih kecil sebelum aku pindah ke Apartement itu, aku dan Onee-chan sangat menyukai bunga-bunga. Kami bahkan meminta pada ibu untuk di belikan bunga, namun ibu tidak pernah membelikannya karena ia takut kami terkena penyakit. Meski begitu kami terus membujuk ibu agar mengubah pikirannya. dan saat mengetahui bahwa dirumah baru kami memiliki sebuah taman bunga, walau tidak begitu besar, aku sangat senang"

Yuuki menatap hamparan luar penuh dengan bunga saat dia bercerita. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar cerita itu. Dan entah mengapa itu juga membuatnya mengenang masa lalunya.

"Nee, Naruto. kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat seperti ini?"

"Eh! ... emm, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Soalnya, ketika Onee-chan sembuh nanti, aku ingin mengajaknya kesini!"

Alis Naruto saat itu, ia hanya terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan polos Yuuki. Namun kemudian, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah hamparan taman bunga yang berada di hadapannya.

"Itu karena ... aku sering datang ketempat ini sendirian!"

Naruto kemudian berjalan maju dan berdiri sejajar disebelah kiri Yuuki.

"Tidak peduli berapa kali pun aku datang kesini ... entah mengapa selalu membuatku teringat tentang kampung halamanku dulu!"

"Eh!"

Yuuki sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu dia pun bertanya

"Memangnya ..., kampung halamanmu itu tempat yang seperti apa?"

"Emm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ...,"

Disaat itu perlahan mulai tergambar ingatan tentang masa lalunya diKonoha.

"Yah, tempatnya itu memang tidak seindah taman bunga, tapi banyak di tumbuhi pepohonan. Orang-orang disana juga baik-baik semua. Walau tempat itu sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi ... aku punya banyak kenangan berharga yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata di tempat itu"

Yuuki memang tidak tahu apa nama kampung halaman Naruto, namun ia bisa tahu kalau Naruto itu sangat menyukai kampung halamannnya. Hal itu bisa ia lihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Namun ketika di akhir, ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedih.

Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu peristiwa mengerikan yang membuatnya kehilangan kampung halamannya. Yuuki memang sangat ingin mengetahuinya, namun karena ia takut melukai perasaan Naruto, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Tempat itu ... pasti sangat berharga untukkmu, ya?"

Disaat itu, Naruto menarik nafas pendek dan kembali menegapkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau benar ... karena tempat itulah aku bisa berada disini sekarang"

Yuuki terdiam sesaat ketika mata Amethyst miliknya menatap kearah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Disaat angin di tempat itu mulai berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi, Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan muali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yuuki!"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal lebih dulu padamu" Ucap Naruto yang terlihat serius

"Apa itu, Naruto?"

"Apa kau akan membenciku kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya mengenai diriku?"

Yuuki menaikkan kedua alisnya karena terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Namun disaat itu, sebuah kata-kata bergaung didalam pikirannya '- _Karena kita adalah teman-'_.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu apapun yang akan kau katakan, lagi pula ... kita ini teman, kan!?"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika Yuuki mengatakan kembali perkataan yang pernah dia katakan kepadanya. Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dia sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya dan tidak mungkin untuk menarik kembali keputusannya itu.

"Sebelum kehidupanku yang tenang disini dimulai, dulunya aku adalah seorang shinobi"

Yuuki sedikit tidak mengerti yang apa yang dikatakan Naruto yang nampaknya sedang sangat serius dengan apa yang dia katakan. Yuuki dengan hati-hati bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kini iris shappire miliki Naruto berganti menatap kearah mata Amethyst milik Yuuki.

"Apa kau tahu tentang istilah ninja?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi yang seperti itu hanyalah legenda yang terjadi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu"

"Yah, kau memang benar, pada dasarnya shinobi dan ninja itu adalah satu hal yang sama"

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan kalau apa yang dikatakan Yuuki itu adalah salah. Karena di jaman yang sekarang ini dimana teknologi sudah berkembang sangat pesat dan juga canggih, yang namanya shinobi sudah pasti punah dari muka bumi ini.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu, kau adalah ninja?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Sulit dipercaya jika masih ada ninja di jaman yang sudah modern"

Hati kecil Yuuki mengatakan bahwa dia harus percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, namun tetap saja otanya menolak untuk bisa sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Yah, lagi pula aku berasal dari dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia ini"

"Ka-kalau beloh aku tahu, memangnya tempat seperti apa duniamu itu?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yuuki itu, Naruto hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyum pahit ketika mengingat kembali kehidupannya didunia shinobi yang dulu.

"Tempat itu adalah dunia yang keras, dimana sebutan 'Yang kuat akan bertahan dan yang lemah akan mati' sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan duniaku itu. Tempat dimana perdamaian hanyalah sebuah mimpi, dunia yang penuh dengan pertarungan, peperangan dan juga penderitaan. Namun meski begitu, masih ada saja orang yang percaya bahwa perdamaian sejati itu bisa di wujudkan"

Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara yang terdengar sedih. Bulu matanya jatuh mengenang saat mengingat sosok laki-laki dari dunia shinobi yang masih percaya bahwa perdamaian didunianya itu bukanlah omong kosong.

"Nee, Yuuki. apa kau tahu soal rubah monster Kyuubi?"

"Eh! Ah, itu adalah monster terkuat dari sembilam monster berekor, kan!?"

Naruto hanya mendengar saat mendengar ucapan Yuuki tersebut.

"Dulu, saat aku lahir, ayah dan ibuku mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuhku demi menyelamatkan banyak orang. Gara-gara hal itu, aku sering sering diburu, dan dikucilkan oleh orang-orang disekitarku"

Yuuki hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar hal tersebut. dia sangat terkejut saat mendengar tentang dunia Naruto yang dulu dan juga ia yang dulunya pernah di jadikan sebagai wadah Kyuubi yang legendaris.

"... Tapi jika aku hanya diam saja, maka semua impian dan usahaku akan berakhir sia-sia. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah, apapun yang terjadi"

Yuuki benar-benar tertegun saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan suara yang tegas. Dia sama sekalit tidak menyangka kalau dibalik sifat Naruto yang ceria dan penuh semangat itu, ia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dan juga menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan di banding dirinya.

Awalnya Yuuki selalu penasaran tentang dari mana dan bagaimana Naruto bisa sekuat itu. Namun sekarang, pertanyaan itu akhirnya terjawab. Itu pasti adalah hasil dari tekadnya yang memilih untuk tidak menyerah hingga akhirnya bisa mendapatkan seorang teman.

Disaat yang hampir sama, angin meniup mereka dengan sepoi-sepoi. Otomatis membuat mereka berdua juga ikut bergerak mengikut arah angin.

Namun tanpa Yuuki sadari, wajahnya memerah saat ia menatap wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika berada didekat Naruto saat ini.

"?"

"...!"

Ketika Naruto menengok kearahnya, Yuuki dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ada apa, Yuuki?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

Lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Yuuki tersebut

' _Ke-kenapa aku memalingkan wajahku?'_ Batin Yuuki

"Hey, Yuuki!" Ucap Naruto

"A-apa?"

"Ano, soal rahasiaku ini ... tolong jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun, termasuk teman-teman yang lainnya"

"Eh! ..., tapi, kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu mereka? teman-teman yang lain juga punya hak untuk mengetahui rahasiamu!"

"Bukannya seperti itu, aku hanya belum siap untuk memberitahu mereka hal yang sebenarnya" ucap Naruto yang masih belum siap untuk memberkan rahasianya pada orang lain selain Yuuki

"... karena itulah, aku mohon padamu untuk tidak membeberkan rahasia ini pada siapapun" ucap Naruto pada Yuuki agar rahasianya tetap terjaga

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun, tapi ada syaratnya ..."

"Syarat? Syarat apa?"

Yuuki membuat sebuah senyum jahil dan berkata

"Kau harus mau menunjukkan kemampuan ninja-mu itu padaku!"

"Eh!"

Naruto sedikti terkejut mendengar hal tersebut sebelum kemudian dia tertawa hambar dan berkata

"Ehehe, kau ini ada-ada saja ... mana mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan kemampuanku disini"

"Aku kan tidak bilang kalau kau harus menunjukkannya pada disini!"

"Eh! La-lalu dimana?"

"Umm, begini saja ..., besok setelah pulang sekolah aku akan datang kerumahmu, dan kau harus menunjukkan kemampuanmu itu padaku"

"EH! Ta-tapi ..., kenapa aku harus melakukannya, selain itu, kau ini sebenarnya benar-benar percaya atau tidak dengan ucapanku?"

"Percaya kok! Tapi, aku juga penasaran dengan kemampuan ninjamu itu" ucap Yuuki diiringi seringai jahilnya

Naruto menjadi sewatdrop di tempat, sementara Yuuki justru malah tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Ehehehehe, bercanda, aku hanya bercanda"

TWITCH!

Muncul perempatan urat nadi di pelipis Naruto saat dia mulau sedikit kesal.

' _Anak ini ternyata punya sifat yang menjengkelkan!'_ batin Naruto

Ia sendiri baru tahu kalau ternyata Yuuki terkadang juga bisa menjadi sedikit menyebalkan. Namun setelah itu, Naruto menunjukkan senyuman kecil yang tulus saat menatap Yuuki.

"Aa ..."

Disaat itu, Yuuki tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ada apa, Yuuki?"

"Aku lupa ... aku masih punya PR yang harus aku kerjakan!"

"Ha!?"

Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sementara Yuuki malah cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Gomenne, Naruto. sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi"

"Haah, kau ini ada-ada saja ..."

Yuuki kemudian mundul satu langkah. Jari tangan kanannya menggesek udara dan memunculkan menu window dan menekan tombol Log Out.

"Sampai jumpa Naruto!"

Yuuki mengucap salam, namun sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang, ia kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, terima kasih untuk hari ini! Kencannya menyenangkan!"

Yuuki mengucapkan salam pada semua sanggota Sleeping Knights sebelum kemudian tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh cahaya dan akhirnya menghilang.

Sementara Naruto yang masih disana hanya mendengus pelan sebelum kemudian di juga ikut Log Out

 **ENDING : {Ost. Sword Art Online S II:** **LiSA ~ Shirushi}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Yo minna-san, bagamana kabar kalian, semoga sehat semua. Maaf karena update-nya lama, yah maklumlah, lagi banyak urusan di dunia nyata. Dimana tugas lagi banyak banget, ditambah lagi harus belajar buat ujian. Hadeeh, capek deh.**

 **Tapi author sempet-sempetin aja buat update fic, jadi gimana menurut kalian di chap ini. Cukup memuaskan-kah? Atau masih ada yang kurang?. Dan akalu puna ada banyak typo mohon di maklumi, soalnya gk sempet buat ngerefisi.**

 **Okelah, sampai disini saja perjumpaan kita.**

 **Author Out**

 **POFF!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 1: MOTHER'S ROSARIO**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto Shippuden:** **Flow ~ Sign}**

 **CHAPTER 8: The Devil Bull**

Naruto tengah terbang dengan kecepata tinggi dilangit Alfheim menuju ke Aincrad yang saat ini tengah berada tepat di atas Butterfly Valley, wilayah kekuasaan Cait Sith yang berada di arah barat Pohon Dunia. Dia terus bergerak maju menerebos awan putih selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian memotong lapisan awan, langit biru membentang tanpa batas di hadapan nya.

Di sudut kanan matanya, dia bisa melihat kerucut hijau terbentang saat mereka menembus lapisan awan. Itu adalah puncak dari Pohon Dunia yang menjulang di tengah Alfheim. Disisi kiri, Aincrad terlihat di hadapannya, bentuknya yang besar dan berlekuk menjulang tinggi seperti tebing yang curam. Melewati seratus meter lantai satu per satu, Naruto kemudian menambah kecepatannya dan memasuki salah satu lubang di batas Aincrad.

Tujuannya adalah lantai 22.

Lantai dua puluh dua adalah salah satu dari area yang paling jarang ditinggali di Aincrad. Karena lantai ini adalah salah satu dari lantai-lantai tingkat bawah, lantai ini terhitung besar. Tetapi sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh hutan-hutan dan banyak danau yang tersebar disekitar area ini. Karena itu, daerah untuk tempat tinggalnya sangat kecil sehingga dapat disebut sebagai hamlet. Monster jarang muncul di padang, dan karena tingkat kesulitan dari labirinnya sangat rendah, level ini telah terselesaikan dalam tiga hari dan sebagian besar pemain tidak begitu banyak mengingat mengenai level ini.

Sebelumnya, Asuna telah memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa hari ini mereka akan kembali melakukan misi penaklukkan boss di lantai 74. Namun bukan Cuma itu, Asuna juga nampaknya juga akan mengikut sertakan teman-temannya yang lain sekalian juga untuk memperkanalkan seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights.

Terbang mengikuti sebuah jalan setapak selama beberapa detik, Naruto kemudian melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di hutan.

"Disana ya ..."

Naruto kemudian menambah kecepatannya menuju ketempat itu.

Didepan halaman rumah kayu itu, ada yang nampaknya tengah berkumpul seolah menunggu seseorang. Tujuh orang diantaranya adalah anggota Sleeping Knights. Dan disana, Yuuki dan Asuna nampak tengah berbincang-bincang.

Bersamaan ketika ia mulai mendarat, Yuuki menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hoo ..."

Disaat yang sama ketika Yuuki tiba-tiba mengangkat suara, dan seakan dipandu oleh suara Yuuki, semua anggota Sleeping Knights, Asuna dan ketujuh player lainnya langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Naruto.

"Maaf, aku terlambat"

"Tidak apa, lagi pula kami juga belum lama datang"

Pada saat itu, Kirito juga kebetulan ada disana. Pakaian yang serba hitam dan juga dua pedang dipunggung menjadi ciri khas dari seorang yang mendapat julukan Kuro no Kenshi.

Menatap kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang kalem, ia berkata.

"Yo, kukira kau tidak akan datang!"

"Heh, ... Asuna-san sudah repot-repot untuk menemuiku secara langsung dan mengundangku, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak datang!"

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka berdua, saat tiba tiba sebuah suara datang entah dari mana.

"Papa, dia siapa?"

Itu adalah suara gadis muda. Melihat ke sekeliling, Naruto tak melihat apa-apa. Pada poin ini, Naruto menoleh untuk melihat saku dada Kirito karena sesuatu yang bersinar nampak melompat dari dalamnya. Itu adalah makhluk kecil, yang kemudian melayang di sekitar wajah Kirito dan membuat suara berdengung kecil.

Menanggapi pertanyaan dari makhluk kecil itu, Kirito pun menjawab.

"Oh, laki-laki ini adalah teman baruku"

"Oh begitu, jadi dia temannya papa ..."

"Pa-papa?"

Naruto mendekat beberapa langkah, dan mendapati sebuah makhluk seukuran telapak tangan. Mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh makhluk kecil itu, Naruto dengan hati-hati bertanya.

"He-hey, Kirito-san, kenapa dia memanggilmu sebagai 'papa'?"

"A,aah ... kalau soal itu, ceritanya panjang. tapi untuk sekarang ..."

Pada saat ini, Kirito menoleh kearah peri kecil yang sedang melayang di dekat wajahnya itu.

"Horra, Yui. Ayo kenalkan dirimu padanya!"

Menanggapi perintah dari orang yang dia panggil 'papa' tersebut, peri kecil itu mendaratkan kakinya di bahu Kirito, membungkuk dan kemudian menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Yui, dan aku adalah «Private Pixie», senang bertemu denganmu"

"O-oh"

Pada saat ini, Naruto hanya memperhatikan makhluk kecil yang tingginya sekitar sepuluh sentimeter, dengan kaki dan lengan langsing. Mengenakan gaun mini pink yang terlihat seperti dibuat dari kelopak bunga, dengan dua sayap transparan yang membentang dari punggungnya. Ia adalah, singkat kata, seorang pixie. Dengan wajah imut dan rambut panjang.

Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud dengan «Private Pixie» tersebut, namun yang tidak dia mengerti itu adalah mengapa Pixie yang bernama Yui itu memanggil Kirito dengan sebutan 'Papa'. Melihat hal tersebut, Yuuki kemudian menyenggol lengan Naruto dengan sikunya.

"Hey, kenapa kau memperhatikan Yui-chan sampai seperti itu?"

"Eh, ti-tidak aku ... eh!?"

Terceplos suara tersebut, Naruto menoleh kearah Yuuki dengan cepat.

"Yuuki, kau kenal dengan Yui?"

"Tentu saja, dia itu kan putri dari Asuna dan Kirito!"

"...Eh, APAA?!"

Suara terkeras yang dia buat semenjak dia dibawa ke penginapan ini keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Alasannya sederhana, bagaimana mungkin mereka yang masih berusia 16 dan 17 tahun memiliki seorang putri. Meski perikahan didalam Game itu memang ada, namun sangat mustahil untuk bisa menghasilkan seorang anak ketika dirimu sedang berada didunia Virtual.

Melihat hal ini, Yuuki hanya tertawa dengan riang.

"Ahahaha, bercanda, aku hanya bercanda"

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang tampak konyol, Yuuki hanya bisa tertawa. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat sebelum kemudian menghela nafas.

"Haah, kau ini bikin kaget saja..."

Setelah Yuuki puas dengan tawanya, ia menarik nafas panjang, dan dengan tersenyum berakata.

"Nah, sekarang semua anggota Sleeping Knights sudah memperkenalkan diri, sisanya hanya kau saja yang belum, Naruto!"

"Be-begitu ya ..."

Setelah itu, dari sisi sebelah kanan, datanglah seorang player berbadan besar yang kemudian menyapa Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Yo, Naruto! tidak kusangka ternyata kau juga datang!"

"Hm? ... Oah!"

Naruto tersentak kaget begitu dia melihat seorang player berbadan besar dari ras Gnome itu. Pria berkepala botak dengan kulit hitam orang Negro yang sangat dia kenal.

"A-agil! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hmm ..., yah, tentu saja karena Asuna-san yang mengundangku untuk datang!"

"Eh! ... jadi kalian saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja, kami sudah saling kenal sejak kami terjebak didunia SAO dulu"

"Oh, begitu"

Naruto mengangguk paham sambil bertopang dagu.

Dari sisi kiri Agil, seorang gadis berpakaian serba hijau yang nampaknya dari ras Sylph menyikut lengan besar milik Agil dan bertanya.

"Nee, Agil-san! ... kau kenal dengan orang ini?"

"A, aa... yah, begitulah ... dia ini, pelanggan tetap ditokoku!" Jawab Agil

Sementara Naruto sendiri, dengan senyuman yang lebar dan penuh percaya diri, menyebutkan namanya dengan semangat.

"Namaku Naruto, salam kenal!"

Menanggapi hal tersebut, Lyfa menyuarakan namanya dengan suara yang feminim sambil tersenyum dan berkata.

"Namaku Lyfa, salam kenal, Naruto"

Dari sisi kiri Agil, seorang gadis kecil menyebut namanya dengan nada ceria. Melihat naga biru berbulu dan telinga yang runcing dikepalanya, nampaknya dia seorang Beastmaster.

"Namaku Silica!"

Mengikuti Silica yang berkata dengan ceria, seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang serba pink membuat pose berkacak pinggang dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Lisbeth, panggil saja Lis!"

Berikutnya, seorang Salamander berpakaian ala samurai mendekat. Mengangkat tangannya dan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri dan menjulurkan tangannya menunjukkan salam perkenalan. .

"Kalau aku Klein, Salam kenal!"

"Aah, salam kenal"

Melihat raeksi Naruto yang membalas jabat tangan darinya, pria Salamander itu kemudian berkata.

"Setelah duel yang hebat itu, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini!"

"Eh ...!?"

Sambil memandang kearah Klein, Naruto agak terkejut dan mengeluarkan suara seperti orang bodoh.

Swordwoman Syilph Lyfa kemudian bertanya.

"Klein-san, apa kalian pernah berduel sebelumnya?"

"Aah, tidak, tidak ... beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sempat melihat dia saat berduel dengan Yuuki-chan"

Klein mengucapkannya dengan nada yang santai. Kemudian, suara seorang gadis datang dari arah yang berbeda.

"Hee ... jadi, kau pernah berduel dengan Zekken?"

"Ehehe, yah ... begitulah ..."

Menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu, Naruto menoleh kearah gadis itu dan menjawab sambil cengengesan. Gadis dengan rambut biru muda yang ditumbuhi dua telinga kucing yang runcing itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya, berdiri tepat disebelah Kirito.

Naruto menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan cepat. Mendadak terdiam sejenak namun kemudian tiba-tiba berteriak.

"AAHHH, KAAUU!"

Naruto melonjak bersemangat, menunjukk kearah gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak senang.

"Namaku Sinon, sebelumnya kita sudah pernah bertemu, kan!"

Ekor tipis berwarna biru muda gadis itu melambai-lambai saat ia menyapa Naruto dengan santainya. Interaksi dari kedua orang itu membuat semuanya sedikit keheranan.

Asuna yang juga ikut keheranan bergumam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

Menanggapi ucapan Asuna, Agil menjawab dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Sebelumnya ... mereka ini bertemu ditokoku, walau pertemuan pertama mereka tidak berjalan dengan mulus"

"Eh!"

Untuk sesaat semua orang terdiam. Akan tetapi, Naruto kembali berteriak dengan semangatnya dan memecah keheningan. Dari mimik wajah yang dia perlihatkan, nampaknya dia masih kesal pada Sinon ketika mereka bertemu sebelumnya.

"KAU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, HAH?!"

"Yah, tentu saja ... kerena Asuna-san juga mengundangku"

"EH!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar hal itu dan menoleh kearah Asuna dengan cepat.

"Asuna-san, apa itu benar?"

"U—un..."

Asuna mengangguk pelan.

"Eh ...!"

Terceplos suara tersebut, ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan Naruto. Dia sama sekalit tidak mengira bahwa Asuna juga akan mengajak salah satu gadis yang pernah merendahkannya ketika mereka bertemu di toko Agil.

Disaat ini, Sinon nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Hey ...!"

"Apa?" Beo Naruto

"Sebenarnya ... ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Memangnya apa?" Beo Naruto lagi

"Apa kau punya skill bertarung?"

"Kalau iya napa, elu ngajak berantem!?"

Alis Sinon berkedut, seketika itu muncul perempatan urat nadi. Mukanya sedikit memerah dalam artian dirinya mencoba untuk menahan emosi. Sinon beranggapan bahwa orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini ternyata punya sifat yang menjengkelkan.

"Hey ... hentikan tingkahmu itu, Naruto!"

Agil mengatakan hal semacam itu, disaat yang bersamaan ia memegang ekor jingga milik Naruto

"GYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menjerit keras dan melompat. Telinga berbentuk segitiga dan ekor unik ras Cait Sith tentu saja organ tubuh yang manusia tidak punya, namun mereka bisa merasakan perasaan dalam mekanisme yang tidak diketahui. Dipegang dengan keras oleh player yang tidak menyadari fakta tersebut akan menyebabkan «perasaan sangat aneh». Karena alasan itulah, reaksinya selalu sangat lucu.

Segera setelah Agil melepaskan ekornya, Naruto membuat langkah mundur menjauh darinya sambil berusaha mengamankan ekornya.

"A-Agil, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Maaf, soalnya ... kalau aku tidak melakukannya kau pasti akan lepas kendali!"

"Lepas kendali? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini hewan liar?!"

"Kalau kau memang bukan hewan liar maka, DIAMLAH!" ucap Agil dengan penekanan pada kata 'Diamlah'

"Grrrr!" geram Naruto

Silica, Lis, Asuna, dan Yui hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurut mereka itu konyol. Lyfa yang berdiri disebelah Sinon bergumam pelan.

"Dia ... bodoh"

"Sepertinya begitu"

Menanggapi ucapan Lyfa, Sinon berkata dengan nada datar.

Dengan sifat yang bodoh dan juga ceroboh, tidak heran jika Naruto sering diremehkan oleh player lain. Walau Yuuki memberinya pelajaran bagaimana cara bertarung dengan pedang beberapa hari ini. Naruto masihlah seorang pemula dalam seni bermain pedang. Namun itu tidak menutup kemuingkinan bahwa Naruto mungkin akan menjadi seorang Swordman yang hebat dimasa depan, itu pun jika dia giat berlatih.

Sementara itu, melihat sekilas tampilan waktu dunia nyata yang berada di kanan bawah sudut pandangnya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 11:000, Kirito menarik nafas pendek. Mereka akan makan siang dan istirahat ke kamar kecil pada waktu tertentu, tapi itu mungkin dapat dilakukan dalam zona aman pertama di dungeon udara. Melihat sekeliling, ada sekitar empat belas orang + satu Naga + satu Pixie. Nampaknya semua persiapan telah selesai.

Kirito kemudian berdeham dan mendapatkan perhatian semua orang yang ada disana.

"Ehem ..., karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, Ayo kita mulai petualangan ini dengan semangat!"

Ooo! Semua menjawab sambil mengangkat tangan mereka keatas, tetapi tampaknya ada senyum sedikit kecut bercampur ke dalam paduan suara itu.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah berteleport ke lantai 74, keempat belas orang+ satu Naga + satu Pixie tersebut langsung pergi ke dungeon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka terbang melalui rute terpendek, dan terlihat oleh mobs di luar.

Walau mereka bisa dengan muda mengalahkan mobs tersebut, akan lebih baik jika menghindari pertarungan diawal. Menggunakan sihir ilusi milik Nori, mereka berhasil melewati mobs tersebut dengan mudah. Berada di balik puncuk kerucut sebuah gunung, sebuah menara besar dapat dilihat. Menara silinder memanjang ke atas ke bagian bawah lantai berikutnya. Banyak kristal prisma heksagonal seukuran rumah-rumah kecil membentang dari dasar menara, samar-samar menerangi menara dengan pendar biru. Di bagian bawah menara, pintu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah terbuka tiba-tiba, mengarah ke dalam kegelapan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, mereka terbang menuju kepintu masuk tersebut.

Namun, sekelompok orcs nampaknya sudah menjadikan dungeon tersebut sebagai sarangnya. Terlebih lagi, jumlah mereka ada banyak. Mungkin sekitar 30 ekor. Pada saat ini, Naruto nampak sudah sangat siap untuk menghajar siapapun yang menghalanginya.

"YOSH—"

DRAP!*

Tepat sesaat setelah Naruto berteriak, Yuuki melaju kedepan dengan sangat cepat. Satu ekor monster bergerak maju untuk menghadangnya. Namun Yuuki kemudian mengangkat pedangnya dan saat itulah efek cahay biru keunguan muncul. Dengan gerakan yang seperti kilat, Yuuki menebas dada monster itu kearah kiri dan menciptakan bekas luka disana.

ZRAAT!

Belum selesai sampai situ, ia menarik pedangnya kearah kanan dan kembali membuat goresan luka di tubuh monstre itu membentuk tanda + sebelum kemudian dia mendorong pedangnya menusuk kearah tengah tanda + itu. dan monster itu pun tumbang, berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya.

PRAANG*

Tidak mau ketinggalan dari Yuuki, Asuna dan Kirito pun juga ikut beraksi, dikuti oleh Klein, Lyfa, Silica, Lisbeth, Agil dan juga seluruh anggota Sleeping Knights.

Battle royale ini pun dimulai, dan setiap sudut koridor dipenuhi dengan pertarungan melawan para monster itu. Walau pun ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertarung bersama, namun mereka semua tanpa ragu mengayunkan senjata mereka dan bekerja sama dengan baik.

Kirito yang saat ini memakai gaya beroedangnya sendiri menangkis setiap serangan dari monster-monster itu menggunakan pedang hitam dan emas miliknya dan sesekali melakukan Switch dengan Asuna yang memberikan tusukan-tusukan maut pada lawannya. Yuuki menggunakan kemampuan berpedang dan juga refleks cepatnya untuk mengikuti irama bertarung Asuna dan Kirito. Itu menjadikan mereka sebagai Trio dengan kemampuan berpedang yang sangat menakutkan.

Agil dan Lisbeth menggunakan senjatanya masing-masing untuk menangkis gadah si monster, dan menciptakan peluang bagi Lyfa untuk mengaktifkan Sword Skill-nya dan mengalahkan monster. Klien bekerja sama dengan Jun yang sama-sama Salamander untuk menyerang saat Tecchi menggunakan perisanya untuk menghalau serangan musuh. Tombak panjang Taruken dan tongkat Nori akan menyerang selama ada celah.

Shiune yang bertugas sebagai healer tetap berada diposisi belakang bersama dengan Sinon yang sesekali menembakkan panahnya saat untuk membantu teman-temannya.

Total waktu yang diambil adalah 1 menit, 30 detik.

Dengan adanya Trio berpedang terkuat, dan kerja sama tim yang baik dari semua orang wajar saja kalau musuh sebanyak itu bisa di taklukkan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Namun, walau semuanya sudah mendapatkan tugasnya masing-masing. Nampaknya masih ada orang yang tidak kebagian tempat dalam pertarungan tadi.

Melihat Naruto yang berwajah suram, Agil berkata sambil menepuk bahu pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau berwajah suram begitu, apa kau tidak menikmati pertarungannya?"

"Menikmati gundulmu! aku bahkan tidak dapat celah untuk beraksi sedikitpun!" ucap Naruto dengan nada sewot

Sementara itu, Yuuki beringsut meminta maaf.

"Maaf ya, Naruto! gara-gara aku terlalu asyik bertarung, kau jadi tidak kebagian tempat"

"Haaah, sudahlah lupakan saja!"

Naruto berkata sambil melihat kearah Yuuki yang disertai dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Tapi, berikutnya aku pasti tidak akan kalah dari kalian semua!"

"...!"

Yuuki sempat sedikit terkejut saat melihat semangat Naruto yang tiba-tiba kembali, dan kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda pirang itu.

Setelahnya, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju keruang boss.

Sama halnya dengan dungeon yang lain, semakin kau memasuki dungeon itu lebih dalam, maka akan semakin banyak monster yang bermunculan. Naruto dan yang lain sudah bersiap-siap jika kalau akan ada monter yang lebih besar lagi. Setelah mereka melalui separuh perjalanan, jumlah dari monster-monster yang mereka temui malah makin sedikit. Tentu saja ini hal yang agak membingungkan, namun mereka tetap konsisten untuk menuju keruang boss.

Di ujung gang, sepasang pintu berwarna abu-abu kebiruan berdiri menanti kedatangan mereka. Pahatan di pintu itu mirip dengan yang ada di tiang-tiang. Bahkan jika semua ini hanyalah dunia yang terbuat dari data, aura yang aneh terasa keluar dari pintu itu.

"…apakah, itu…"

"Mungkin…? Itu adalah ruangan boss."

Asuna memegang erat-erat lengan mantel Kirito.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan…?"

Kebalikan dengan apa yang dia katakan, suaranya terdengar tidak tenang. Bahkan jika dia adalah seorang top class swordswoman, sepertinya dia masih menganggap hal-hal seperti ini menakutkan.

Dengan tangan kanannya yang dipegang erat oleh Asuna, Kirito bersama dengan Asuna menyentuh pintu besi itu. Jika ini adalah dunia nyata, telapak tangan mereka berdua pasti sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat sekarang. Sementara itu, semua orang yang berada dibelakang mereka nampak sudah siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Kirito dan Asuna pun memberikan sedikit dorongan di lengan mereka dan membuka pintu besar itu secara perlahan. Ketika itu mulai bergerak, kedua pintu itu terbuka dengan begitu cepat hingga membuat mereka berdua kaget.

Baik Kirito, Asuna maupun yang lainnya terdiam menahan napas mereka ketika pintu besar itu berhenti bergerak dengan suara benturan keras dan menunjukkan pada mereka apa yang ada didalam.

Didalam sangat gelap. Cahaya yang menyinari gang tempat mereka berada sepertinya tidak mencapai ujung dari ruangan itu. Kegelapan dingin yang tebal tidak menunjukkan apapun seberapa kerasnya mereka mencoba melihatnya.

"Di-disini terlalu gelap ... aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa"

Tepat disaat Klein mengatakan itu, sepasang api biru keputihan terlihat menyala jauh di dalam ruangan, lalu pasangan api lainnya muncul dan muncul.

WHOOOOOOSSSH...

Dengan suara yang terus terdengar itu, sebuah jalan kecil menuju tengah ruangan terbentuk dalam sekejap mata. Diujungnya, sebuah pilar api terbentuk, dan ruangan persegi itu dipenuhi dengan cahaya biru. Ruangannya cukup luas. Sepertinya semua tempat kosong dipeta termasuk kedalam ruangan ini.

Semua orang yang ada disana membatu saat sebuah tubuh yang besar mulai muncul dibalik pilar api itu.

Tubuh yang besar itu dilapisi dengan otot-otot yang menonjol. Kulit nya berwarna kecoklatan gelap dan kepala banteng yang berada tepat di bagian atas tubuh kekarnya.

Ada dua tandung besar melengkung yang menempel di kedua sisi kepalanya. Mata yang menakutkan itu mengeluarkan sinar yang tertuju kepada Kirito dan yang lainnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya dilapisi oleh bulu berwarna kecoklatan dan tidak terlihat terlalu jelas di balik apinya, tapi itu terlihat kalau itu adalah bulu binatang. Monster dalam mitologi Yunani yang di kenal dengan nama Minotaur.

Monster besar yang sudah sering muncul didalam berbagai game RPG, namun meski ini bukanlah dunia nyata. Melihat sosok monster itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri saat kau dive ke dalam game VR nampaknya sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuhmu gemetaran.

Ketika semua orang membatu melihat sosoknya, makhluk besar itu tiba-tiba saja mengaum dengan sangat keras.

GROAAAAAAAAARRR!

Suara raungannya begitu keras dan juga memekakkan setiap telinga yang mendengarnya.

Beast Tamer Silica tiba-tiba saja bertanya.

"Kh! ... sebenarnya, makhluk apa itu?"

"... Itu adalah, Minotaur!"

"Minotaur?"

Menoleh kearah samping kiri, disana Silica melihat pendekar pedang Lyfa yang menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa menoleh mengalihkan pandangannya dari monster itu sedikitpun.

"Itu adalah, monster dalam mitologi Yunani yang pernah aku baca di buku. Dia memiliki tubuh yang kekar seperti manusia, namun dengan kepala seekor banteng"

"Lyfa, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercerita!"

Blacksmith Lisbeth tiba-tiba saja berteriak padanya.

Disisi lain, Minotaur tersebut kelihatan sangat marah karena mereka telah memasuki area kekuasannya tanpa permisi. Ke tiga belas orang itu semakin di buat tercengang ketika sang Minotaur mengangkat pedangnya. Dan mulai menerjang lurus kearah mereka dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dipercaya—membuat lantainya berguncang—tanpa memberikan mereka waktu untuk bisa berpikir.

Akan tetapi—

DRAP!

Yang membuat mereka semua lebih terkejut lagi adalah ketika salah seorang dari mereka menerjang kearah Minotaur itu.

 **[Background soundtrack *** _ **Naruto The Movie 2 OST**_ **= Sandstorm** _ *****_ **]**

"UOOOOOOOOHH!"

Orang yang berteriak paling keras dan menyerang tanpa pikir panjang, itulah Naruto.

Melihat lawannya mendatangi dirinya, Minotaur itu kemudian mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Disisi lain, Naruto pun juga sudah siap dengan kedua belati andalannya.

" **SWORD SKILL ..."**

Belati sepanjang enam belas inci itu perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya terang berwarna biru. disaat yang bersamaan, Minotaur itu mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara vertikal dengan kuat. Memberikan hantaman yang besar dan menciptakan gelombang ledakan yang kecil.

BRUAAAAKKKK!

Hanya satu hantaman pedang mampu menciptakan gelombang hempasan angin yang cukup terasa hingga seluruh penjuru ruangan. Akan tetapi, dibalik kepulan asap yang tebal itu Minotaur melihat sebuah cahaya biru melalui mata merahnya yang menyala.

DRAAKKH!

Melompat keluar dari balik kepulan asap yang tebal, ternyata cahaya biru itu berasal dari dua senjata miliki Naruto yang berhasil menghindar dari serangan Minotaur barusan.

" **BLOOD EDGE"**

Seketika itu, kedua belati yang bercahaya itu berubah bentuk menjadi seperti pedang yang dialiri mana. Dengan posisi badannya yang berada tepat di atas Minotaur itu, Naruto menebaskan kedua senjatanya dengan kekuatan penuh tepat kearah tanduk sebelah kanan sang boss monster.

TRAAANNGG!

Percikan api tercipta saat senjata miliknya menghantam tanduk Minotaur yang ternyata jauh lebih keras dari dugaannya. Minotaur yang mulai marah akan hal tersebut, kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tanduknya dan menghempaskannya keudara.

Beruntung, Naruto dapat menyeimbangkan kembali badannya meski tubuhnya sempat terseret kebelakang saat ia mendarat.

ZRRRRRRRKKK!

Dengan masih memegang kedua senjatanya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Minotaur yang nampak kesal.

"Sial, tanduknya lebih keras dari yang aku duga" gumam Naruto pelan

Melihat sang lawan masih dalam keadaan yang utuh tanpa luka sedikitpun, Minotaur itu kembali mengangkat pedang besarnya.

"ROAAAAARRRRR!"

TAP!

Dari arah yang berbeda, Kirito menerjang sang monster dengan sangat cepat. Walau dirinya tidak bisa secepat Lyfa, setidaknya dengan itu dia bisa mengungguli Minotaur dalam hal kecepatan. Kirito memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan sang monster menjadi satu meter.

Disaat itu pedang hitam di tangan kanannya mulai bersinar, Kirito lalu menebaskan pedangnya kearah kiri. TRANG* bunyi hantaman dua benda keras tercipta bersamaan dengan percikan api saat pedangnya menggesek kulit Minotaur. Belum selesai sampai situ, Kirito lalu memindahkan pedang hitamnya ketangan kirinya yang kosong. Membuat gerakan memutar badan dan kembali melakukan tebasan dari arah yang sama

TRAANG ... TRIING ...

Sayangnya, karena kulit Minotaur sangat keras, serangan dari Kirito sama sekali tidak mampu meninggalkan bekas luka di kulit monster itu.

Sementara itu, Asuna yang kini mengeluarkan senjata tongkat sihir telah selesai merapalkan mantranya bersiap untuk menembak. Bersama dengan Shinon si pengguna senjata panah, mereka berdua menembakkan serangan jarak jauh kearah Minotaur.

BWOOSH!

Mereka berdua menembak seperti menembakkan sebuah meriam. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, sihir milik Asuna dan anak panah Shinon melesat kearah sang target. Namun disaat itulah, Minotaur itu membuat sebuah kejutan.

"...!"

Makhluk besar itu menjadikan pedang berukuran jumbo miliknya sebagai perisai untuk menangkal serangan gabungan Asuna dan Shinon.

"AGIL-SAN!"

"Aku tahu!"

Asuna berteriak dengan suara yang lantang, Agil merespon dan maju menerjang. Badan besar dan juga ras Gnome tentunya membuat Agil sedikit lebih berat dari yang lainnya. namun dengan mantra penurun berat badan dari Asuna, gerakan Agil sekarang bisa lebih lincah.

DAASH!

Hanya dengan satu hentakan kakinya, Agil membuat lompatan tertinggi yang pernah dia buat. Dengan lengan besarnya, Agil mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi dengan mengayunkannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Namun, dengan lengan yang sedikit dikendurkan saat mengayunkan kapaknya, akhirnya mencipatakan dentuman yang sangat keras.

DOONK!

"...!"

Berkat itu, Agil berhasil sedikit menggoyahkan pijakan sang Minotaur. Melihat ada kesempatan, Nori dan Taruken menggunakan tombak mereka, menyerang dari dua sisi arah yang berbeda. Menerjang dengan cepat, dan memberikan tusukkan kearah dada.

ZLEEP!

Hasilnya, kedua senjata mereka sukses menancap pada dada Minotaur. Disaat itulah, Agil bertukar posisi dengan Lisbeth. Berlari menerjang, dan dengan penuh percaya diri menusuk kearah jantung. Namun-

TRAANK!

"!"

Lis melebarkan matanya saat senjata miliknya justru malah memantul saat menghantam dada makhluk itu. melihat ada kesempatan, Minotaur itu melepaskan genggaman pada pedangnya dan melakukan serangan balik dengan menendang Lisbeth.

DUAAKH!"

"... Guahk!"

Alhasil, tubuh Lisbeth terpental sejauh beberapa meter. Walau tendangan tadi tidak begitu kuat, namun menerima serangan langsung tentu akan mengurangi HP lebih banyak.

"LIS-SAN!"

Nori dan Tarukan berteriak secara refleks.

Melihat kedua player itu kehilangan fokus mereka, Minotaur membuat gerakan secara tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat dia mencabut dua senjata yang menancap di kedua sisi dadanya. Membuat gerakan tendangan berputar dan menghempaskan kedua lawannya.

DUAK! ... DUAK! ...

BRUAAK!

Kedua player itu pun terhempas beberapa meter, sama seperti Lis sebelumnya, HP mereka pun juga ikut berkurang. Asuna dan Shiune yang bertugas sebagai Healer pun segera merapalkan mantra untuk memulihkan mereka kembali.

DRAP!

Disaat yang sama, Yuuki mengaktifkan sword skill mereka dan menerjang maju secepat kilat.

"NUOOOOO!"

Teriakan penuh semangat yang mengagumkan menyeruak dari mulutnya dan menebas secara horizontal.

ZRAAT!

Entah berapa HP Minotaur itu yang masih tersisa, namun yang pasti serangan itu berhasil melukai perut Minotaur, walau hanya sedikit.

Melihat adanya secercah harapan, Yuuki memacu dirinya dan kembali menebas dengan vertikal kearah kanan.

ZRAAT!

Dengan cepat Yuuki kemudian menarik pedangnya kearah kiri seolah tanpa beban sedikitpun. Dan kemudian menebas lagi kekanan, Kiri, kanan, Kiri lagi secara bergantian dengan kecepatan yang gila.

ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ...

ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ...

Kecepatan gerakan tebasan satu tangan yang luar biasa, Sword Skill bernama «Purple Lightning» yang terinspirasi dari Sword Skill milik Asuna. Sword Skill ini dia ciptakan empat hari setelah duel antara dirinya dengan Naruto waktu itu.

Yuuki sendiri menginginkan teknik ini mampu menghasilkan 12 Hit Combo. Namun karena masih belum sempurna, teknik pedangnya saat ini hanya mampu menghasilkan 7 Hit Combo.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Dengan teriakan itu, Yuuki mengeluarkan hit ketujuhnya.

ZRAAT!

Setelah sukses melancarkan serangannya, Yuuki memperlihatkan senyuman penuh kepuasan. Namun, itu hanya untuk sesaat.

Mata terbuka lebar-lebar ketika Minotaur itu mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkannya secara vertikal. Yuuki pun dengan sigap segera menangkis serangan itu. namun akibat efek samping dari Sword Skillnya itu, tubuh jadi terasa lebih berat dan lebih susah dikendalikan.

Disaat itulah, Jun, Klien, dan Lyfa muncul dan menahan seangan pedang besar Minotaur itu.

TRAANK!

Akan tetapi, Minotaur itu berhasil menahan serangan gabungan mereka berempat sekaligus dengan pedang besar miliknya.

GRAAAAAA!  
Minotaur itu kemudian mengaum dengan sangat keras dan menghempaskan keempat player itu sekaligus hingga menabrak dinding. Bahkan, Yuuki yang mendapatkan gelar sebagai pendekar pedang terkuat di ALO pun tidak kuasa menahan kekuatan dari Boss lantai itu.

BRUAAAK!

Empat ledakan kecil menggema di seluruh ruangan saat keempat pemain itu termasuk juga Yuuki menghantam dinding ruang boss. Asuna dan Shiune yang bertugas sebagai Healer pun juga mulai sedikit kerepotan. Mereka juga cukup terkejut melihat Yuuki kewalahan seperti ini. Namun meski begitu mereka tetap menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai Healer.

" ... Ti-tidak mungkin"

«Beast Tamer » Silica berkata dengan nada tercengang. Gadis muda yang merupakan player paling muda di antara keempat belas orang lainnya itu memegang senjata dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Setelah melihat kekuatan dari boss laintai yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan Yuuki dan Kirito yang sangat kuat itu, tidak heran heran jika Silica mulai gentar. Jika ini adalah dunia nyata, keringat dingin mungkin sudah mengalir deras di wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Shinon telah bersiap dengan busur dan anak panah miliknya. Shinon mengarahkan anak panah itu tepat kearah Minotaur dan mulai membidik. Bersamaan dengan bagian tali busurnya yang ditarik dengan sekuat tenaga, efek cahaya mulai muncul pada anak panah itu. Dan setelah selesai mengumpulkan mana, Shinon kemudian melepas anak panah bercahaya itu meluncur seperti roket dan meledak saat mengenai targetnya.

BWOOOSSHH!

Satu tembakan itu menciptakan sebuah efek ledakan sihir. Itu adalah serangan terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Shinon saat ini. Akan tetapi, saat kepulan asap mulai menghilang, Minotaur itu kembali menunjukkan dirinya tanpa terluka sedikit pun.

"Cih, bahkan teknik andalanku juga tidak ada apa-apanya!"

Shinon mendecih kesal karena salah satu serangan terbaiknya juga tidak mampu melukai makhluk itu sedikitpun.

"HAAAAA!"

Pada saat yang sama,Kirito berteriak dan menerjang secepat angin. Bersamaan dengan itu, pedang di tangan kanan Kirito bersinar dalam cahaya jingga, dan menyerang dengan seluruh kekuatan.

ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ...

ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ... ZRAAT ...

Kirito memberikan lima tusukan berkecepatan tinggi terus menerus secara bergantian, memotong ke bawah, ke atas, sebelum kemudian memotong ke atas dengan kekuatan penuh. Delapan combo Skill pedang satu tangan «Howling Octave». Atributnya empat puluh persen fisik dan enam puluh persen api.

"...!?"

Namun serangan semacam itu pun nampaknya juga masih belum cukup. Kirito kemudian melakukan lompatan mundur, memanggil jendela menu dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan pedang keduanya sebelum monster itu selesai melakukan regenerasi.

Kirito dengan cepat membuka item list, mengambil sesuatu didalamnya, dan mengequip nya di tempat kosong di profil equipment. Lalu membuka skill window dan mengganti weapon skill ku.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua itu, ia menyentuh tombol OK dan menutup windownya.

DRAP!

Kirito kemudian menerjang lurus kearah musuh. Minotaur itu dengan cepat mengangkat pedangnya tinggi di udara. Dengan pedang ditangan kanannya, Kirito menangkis pedang demon itu yang turun bersamaan dengan jejak pedang yang seperti api. Lalu ia menggapai punggungnya dengan tangan kiri dan menggenggam pegangan pedang berwarna keemasan Excaliber. Ia kemudian menarik pedangnya dan menusuk lawanya dengan satu gerakan lancar.

"GWAAAA!"

Demon itu mengaum dengan amarah dan mencoba melakukan serangan menebas kebawah lagi. Kirito dengan cepat menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menangkis serangan maonster itu.

"... Kh!"

Efek benturan itu bahkan sangat kuat hingga mampu mengurangi HP milik Kirito.

Selain itu, dari belakang,kilatan panah bersinar dengan ujung es-nya yang terbang berturut-turut dengan cepat, akurat menusuk ujung hidungnya.

BLAASSHH!

Sebuah efek serpihan cahaya kecil muncul disekitar.

Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, serangan itu masih tidak berefek sedikitpun. Meski begitu, Minotaur itu mendengus kesal karena serangan barusan.

Sementara itu, ketika Kirito merasakan beban yang begitu berat saat menahan serangan musuhnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja melemahkan serangan dan mengangkat pedangnya untuk sesaat membuat Kirito kemudian mulai sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan badannya. Minotaur itu kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal dengan cepat kearah kiri.

TRAANK!

Karena refleks Kirito tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari serangan itu, dia menggunakan kedua pedangnya untuk menahan serangan. namun karena kekuatan serangan lawannya terlalu kuat, tubuh Kirito pun akhirnya juga ikut terpental beberapa meter.

ZRRRRKK!

Kirito kemudian mendarat dengan sepatunya dan terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang. Sambil mengatur pola pernafasannya, Kirito menatap tajam kearah monster itu.

Dari arah yang lain, Shinon kembali menarik tali busurnya dan menembakkan anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat kearah wajah Minotaur.

BLAASH!

Minotaur itu menangkis anak panahnya dengan menggunakan pedang besar miliknya dan kemudian menerjang maju dengan cepat kearah Shinon.

Mengetahui musuhnya datang mendekat, Shinon berniat untuk menembakkan anak panah lagi. Namun sudah terlambat, dalam sekejap Minotaur itu kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kh!"

Shinon mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya ketika melihat kecepatan gerakan Minotaur yang gila itu.

Melihat gestur Minotaur yang mengangkat pedangnya keatas, Shinon melompat kesamping kanan secara refleks. Bersamaan dengan itu, Minotaur mengayunkan pedangnya kebawah dengan sekuat tenaga dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut kecil.

GRAAAKK!

Jika saja serangan itu berhasil mengenai lawannya, Minotaur itu pasti sudah dipastikan menjadi pemenangnya. Melihat hal itu, otak Shinon mulai berputar guna mencari jawaban agar ia bisa memberikan serangan yang telak untuk Minotaur itu.

"...!"

Namun, belum sempat dia menemukan jawabnnya, Minotaur itu sudah kembali beraksi. Meangngkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

' _Gawat!'_ Shinon berteriak dalam hati.

TAAP!

"!?"

Disaat perhatiannya terfokus pada sang monster, iris Shinon tidak sengaja menangkap keberadaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja melaju dengan cepat dari arah belakang melewati dirinya. di tangan kanan orang itu, Shinon juga melihat sebuah bola cahaya yang berukuran sebesar bola voli.

Orang itu adalah seorang pemuda yang pernah dia temui di toko Agil beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan juga orang yang katanya mampu mengalahkan Zekken. Pemuda yang memiliki Avatar dari ras Cait Sith, sama seperti dirinya. laki-laki itu adalah Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan Minotaur yang mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menghantamkan bola energi bercahaya yang berada di tangan kanannya dan menghantam pedang Minotaur hingga menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat.

" **RASENGAN!"**

DUAAAARRRRR!

 **ENDING : {Ost. Sword Art Online S II:** **LiSA ~ Shirushi}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Yosh, kembali lagi bersama Namikaze Scorpio, author dari fanfic yang keren ini. Sebelumnya, author minta maaf karena updatenya kelamaan, soalnya bentar lagi udah mau Ujian. Apalagi, bulan Mei nanti udah mau PKL alias Praktek Kerja Lapangan, ditambah lagi makin banyaknya tugas. Hadeh, puyeng kepala author sempet-sempetin aja buat nerusin fanfic ini.**

 **Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pendapat reader sekalin tentang chapter kali ini. Membosankankah? Memuaskan? Atau masih ada kekuarangan yang lain?. Kalau ada ya maklumi saja, namanya juga manusia, hehehehe!. Kalau mau berkomentar silahkan, kalau mau memberi saran pun juga boleh saja.**

 **Okelah, sampai disini saja pertemuan kita dan see o next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 1: MOTHER'S ROSARIO**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto Shippuden:** **Flow ~ Sign}**

 **CHAPTER 9: pertarungan terakhir untuk Guild Sleeping Knight**

Dari arah yang lain, Shinon kembali menarik tali busurnya dan menembakkan anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat kearah wajah Minotaur.

BLAASH!

Minotaur itu menangkis anak panahnya dengan menggunakan pedang besar miliknya dan kemudian menerjang maju dengan cepat kearah Shinon.

Mengetahui musuhnya datang mendekat, Shinon berniat untuk menembakkan anak panah lagi. Namun sudah terlambat, dalam sekejap Minotaur itu kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kh!"

Shinon mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya ketika melihat kecepatan gerakan Minotaur yang gila itu.

Melihat gestur Minotaur yang mengangkat pedangnya keatas, Shinon melompat kesamping kanan secara refleks. Bersamaan dengan itu, Minotaur mengayunkan pedangnya kebawah dengan sekuat tenaga dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut kecil.

GRAAAKK!

Jika saja serangan itu berhasil mengenai lawannya, Minotaur itu pasti sudah dipastikan menjadi pemenangnya. Melihat hal itu, otak Shinon mulai berputar guna mencari jawaban agar ia bisa memberikan serangan yang telak untuk Minotaur itu.

"...!"

Namun, belum sempat dia menemukan jawabnnya, Minotaur itu sudah kembali beraksi. Meangngkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

' _Gawat!'_ Shinon berteriak dalam hati.

TAAP!

"!?"

Disaat perhatiannya terfokus pada sang monster, iris Shinon tidak sengaja menangkap keberadaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja melaju dengan cepat dari arah belakang melewati dirinya. di tangan kanan orang itu, Shinon juga melihat sebuah bola cahaya yang berukuran sebesar bola voli.

Orang itu adalah seorang pemuda yang pernah dia temui di toko Agil beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan juga orang yang katanya mampu mengalahkan Zekken. Pemuda yang memiliki Avatar dari ras Cait Sith, sama seperti dirinya. laki-laki itu adalah Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan Minotaur yang mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menghantamkan bola energi bercahaya yang berada di tangan kanannya dan menghantam pedang Minotaur hingga menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat.

" **RASENGAN!"**

DUAAAARRRRR!

Bersamaan dengan gelombang kejut itu, tubuh Naruto terlempar hingga beberapa meter .

Namun sesaat sebelum menyentuh lantai, Naruto melakukan salto, membalikkan posisi badannya dan mendarat dengan kaki kanannya yang lebih dulu menginjak lantai.

"Sial, bahkan Rasenganku tidak mampu menghancurkan pedang hitamnya!" gumam Naruto

Disaat yang sama, Minotaur itu bersiap untuk melakukan serangan lagi. Merasakan datangnya mara bahaya, Naruto berteriak memperingaktan Shinon dambil melakukan lompatan mundur.

"OI, CEPAT MENJAUH DARI SINI!"

Dan benar saja, Minotaur itu kembali melakukan serangan. tanpa basa-basi, Shinon pun langsung menjauh sejauh yang dia bisa. Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Bilah pedang Minotaur berayun menderu ke bawah, dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut, memotong dalam garis lurus, yang melewati celah dan menabrak dinding di sisi lain tanpa ampun.

"BRUAAK!"

Disisi lain, Yuuki yang sebelumnya terkena serangan makhluk itu kini mulai berdiri kembali.

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki menoleh, ia melihat Asuna yang berlari kearah dirinya dengan wajah yang sedikit gelisah.

"Yuuki, apa baik-baik saja?"

"Un ... Aku baik-baik saja"

Meski ia berkata seperti itu, Asuna tahu kalau keadaan Yuuki saat ini tidak begitu baik. Hampir dari seperempat HP milik Yuuki telah terkuras akibat serangan yang tadi. Bukan Cuma Yuuki, tapi Klein, Lyfa dan Jun juga merasakan dampak serangan.

Sementara itu, Naruto dengan semangatnya yang membara kembali menyerang.

"HUOOOOO!"

Melihat lawannya melakukan serangan, Minotaur itu memasang kuda-kudanya kembali dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Disaat itu, Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya kebelakang dan menciptakan sebuah rasengan yang mengeluarkan sinar berwarna jingga.

Ukuran Rasengan itu semakin membesar hingga melebihi ukuran rasengan yang biasanya. bertepatan dengan saat pedang Minotaur diayunkan. Naruto pun menarik rasengannya kearah depan dan menghantamkannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

" **OODAMA RASENGAN"**

BRUUAAAAAKKKKHH!

Pada saat itu, dititik dimana Rasengan Naruto bertubrukkan dengan pedang hitam Minotaur, tercipta sebuah gelombang udara yang dahsyat.

Pedang hitam itu perlahan mulai mengalami retakan akibat tekanan yang tidak mampu sepenunya dibendung, sementara Naruto semakin berusaha mendorong Rasengannya yang berukuran jumbo. Lalu, gelombang udara menjadi semakin tidak terkendali dan akhirnya meledak. Membuat Naruto dan sang Minotaur itu terhempas hingga menghantam dinding tanpa ampun.

BRUAAAAAAKKKK!

Semua yang berada disana benar-benar di buat tercengang oleh kekuatan Naruto. tidak ada yang menyangka sama sekali bahwa di balik sifat bodohnya, pemuda pirang itu ternyata mempunyai jurus yang menakjubkan.

"He-hebat ..."

Silica sang Beast Tamer hanya bisa bergumam tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Dari arah yang berbeda, Asuna dan Yuuki juga benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh pemuda pirang itu. Yuuki berpikir bahwa mungkin serangan Naruto yang tadi pasti berhasil menghabisi makhluk itu.

"A-apa serangan itu berhasil?"

Yuuki bertanya.

"Tidak, masih belum!"

Asuna yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelah Yuuki menyahut pertanyaan Yuuki tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Jika dilihat dari kekuatan fisiknya, serangan tadi memang memberikan Damage yang besar, tapi masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan monster itu!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Yuuki pun lantas langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah boss monster itu. dan tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Asuna, monster itu masih bisa berdiri.

"Di-dia masih bisa berdiri!?"

Yuuki hanya bisa bergumam tidak percaya ketika melihat makhluk itu mmebrikan tatapan penuh amarah kepada Naruto yang berada di sisi ruangan yang berbeda. Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Naruto juga menunjukkan bahwa dirinya masih mampu untuk bertarung.

"..."

HP milik Naruto sudah memasuki zona kuning, Namun meski begitu Naruto tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada Minotaur yang ada dihadapannya.

' _Dia kuat ... lebih kuat dari boss monster yang pernah kami hadapi waktu itu, terlebih lagi pedang hitam miliknya. Pedang hitam itu bukan Cuma hanya senjata, namun juga bisa digunakan sebagai tameng. Sihir ataupun pedang biasa tidak akan mempan pada pedang itu, dan yang bisa mengimbanginya hanyalah rasengan milikku'_

Sambil mengatur pola pernafasannya yang sedikit tidak karuan, Naruto mencoba untuk mencari cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan makhluk itu.

Sembari memacu dirinya, Naruto perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk sebuah segel jurus dengan menyilangkan dua jari di kedua tangannya.

" **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

BOFFF... BOFFF...

Setelah itu, munculah dua kloning Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Naruto asli yang berdiri di tengah, menengadahkan kedua tangannya pada klon yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanannya. Seolah mengerti apa yang dinginkan oleh tubuh aslinya, kedua klon itu meletakkan kedua telapak tangan mereka di atas kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang tengah menengadah.

"GRRRRRRR!"

Minotaur yang mengerang marah, menghunuskan pedang besarnya karah depan. Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Naruto mengeluarkan teknik bola energi yang sama seperti saat dia mengalahkan Chimera. Namun kali ini, cahaya jingga dan bola energi yang seukuran dengan bola voli itu berada dikedua telapak tangannya.

"BAIKLAH, AYO MAJUU!"

 **[Background soundtrack *** _ **Naruto Shippuuden OST**_ **= Gold Broc** _ *****_ **]**

Pada saat Naruto menghentakkan kaki ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga, pedang besar Minotaur membuat sedikit gerakan.

Naruto langsung memperpendek jarak mereka menjadi 2 meter hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. disaat yang sama, Naruto disambut oleh sebuah tebasan vertikal. Dari jarak ini, Naruto tidak akan sempat untuk menghindar. Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kedua rasengannya untuk menahan serangan.

DUAARRR!

Hasilnya, gelombang kejut yang dahsyat tercipta begitu pedang hitam itu menghantam rasengan Naruto.

"HAAA!"

Naruto mengumpulkan semua tenaganya dan dengan sebuah teriakan menangkis pedang Minotaur.

DRAANK!

Minotaur kemudian menarik kembali pedangnya yang tertangkis, mengayunkannya dari samping kanan atas. Namun tanpa diduga, Naruto dengan cepat membelokkan badannya kesamping kiri dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya untuk menangkis serangan Minotaur dengan rasengan.

DRAANK!

Serangan Minotaur kembali berhasil di tangkis. Keterkejutan yang samar-samar mengalir melalui mata Minotaur yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihat ada celah, Naruto membuat gerakan berptar kearah kiri dan kembali menghantamkan rasengan di tangan kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Namun gerakan yang kecepatannya diluar nalar, Minotaur itu segera mengembalikan keseimbangan postru badannya dan membentuk pertahanan dengan sisi samping pedang besarnya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memeperdulikan hal itu dan tetap melanjutkan serangannya.

DAARR

Gelombang kejut yang dahsyat kembali tercipta.

Pertahanan Minotaur itu begitu kokoh, di tambah lagi dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang luar biasa membuatnya sangat sulit untuk di taklukkan. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak menyerah, sebagai gantinya Naruto ikut menghantamkan rasengan di tangan kiri untuk menambah daya gedor.

DRAAAZZZTTT

Percikan kembang api yang begitu banyak keluar dari hasil gesekan dua rasengan dengan pedang hitam itu.

Namun, Minotaur itu tiba-tiba saja menarik pedangnya sedikit keatas dan membuat celah untuk melakukan Counter Attack. Naruto yang sempat terkejut dengan hal itu langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian melakukan lompatan mundur.

TAP

Dengan menjejakkan sepato Bootnya kelantai, Naruto mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya yang sempat tergoyahkan sebelumnya. dalam pertaruang ini, Naruto harus berusaha sedikit lebih keras agar dia tidak terjatuh. Jika hal itu terjadi, jurus rasengan yang ada dikedua tangannya akan lenyap dan ia harus menguras mana-nya lagi untuk menciptakan jurus itu lagi.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktunya, Naruto kembali mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyerang. Dengan kecepatan gaya berlari ala ninja-nya yang khas, hanya perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk kembali memperpendek jarak dengan lawannya.

Minotaur itu mungkin sangat kuat, namun dia tidak memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto. Dan akhirnya ia kembali membuat pertahanan yang kokoh untuk menghalangi serangan lawannya. Meski Naruto menyadari hal itu, dia sama sekali tidak mencari cara yang lebih baik untuk menciptakan peluang menyerang dan tetap menghantam pedang besar itu dengan rasengannya.

DUAARRR!

Suara gema ledakan menyeruak hingga keseluruh penjuruh ruangan.

"NUOOOOOOO!"

Diiringi dengan teriakan, Naruto mendorong dengan kekuatan penuh. Tanpa memperdulikan seberapa keras pedang hitam makhluk itu, atau resiko yang akan di tanggungnya, Naruto tetap menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Dengan menggunakan dua rasengan yang ada dikedua tangannya, Naruto terus menambah kekuatannya.

Putaran dari rasengan yang padat itu menimbulkan suara seperti ribuan benda logam yang saling bergesekan, menghasilkan percikan api yang berlompatan kesana-sini. Tubuh Minotaur itu perlahan mulai sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena kekuatan yang diterima dari lawannya.

Akan tetapi-

SLWAASSHH!

Kedua rasengan Naruto meledak, dan menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil ketika Minotaur berhasil menangkis serangan Naruto. tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Minotaur itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal kearah Naruto. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, kecepatan tebasan Minotaur kali ini meningkat.

"GRAAAA!"

DUAARRRR!

Bersamaan dengan raungan penuh amarah sang Minotaur, pedang besar itu menicptakan sebuah gelombang yang kuat hingga menimbulkan ledakan kecil. Beruntung, Naruto berhasil menghindari disaat-saat terakhir.

Setelah berhasil, melompat kesamping guna menghindari serangan itu. Dua bola energi kembali tercipta di kedua tangan Naruto.

DASHH!

Naruto menghentak lanti ruangan dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat pose ala superman dan menghantam bagian ulu hati Minotaur dengan rasengan.

DUAAKKK!

Entah karena apa, rasengan milik Naruto justru sedikit memantul ketika menghantam tubuh Minotaur secara langsung. Sementara itu, pedang besar Minotaur datang meraung secara diagonal dari kiri atas. Naruto mendorong pedang itu kebawah menghantam tanah dan kemudian melompat kesisi kiri Minotaur.

BRUAK!

Dengan pedangnya yang tertangkis, Minotaur itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal kearah kanan atas dengan cepat seolah ia tidak merasakan berat dari pedang besarnya.

Disaat ketika pedang itu hampir mengenai targetnya. Naruto membuat gerakan memutar badan kearah bawah. Gerakan ini adalah salah satu gerakan taijutsu yang pernah digunakan oleh Lee pada Naruto didunia yang dulu. hanya terpaut beberapa senti, pedang hitam besar itu sempat sedikit menggores bagian rambut pirang Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menyerang kedua kaki Minotaur yang berpijak di lantai dengan kedua rasengan-nya.

BRUAAKKK!

Sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, meski serangannya memantul, nampaknya itu juga berhasil sedikit menggoyahkan pijakan makhluk itu. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Naruto melakukan lompatan besar dan memberikan hantaman terkuat pada tanduk monster itu.

DUAARRRR!

Gelombang kejut yang dahsyat langsung menghempaskan tubuh Naruto tanpa ampun keudara dan jatuh menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"Guah!"

Erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Walau pun rasanya tidak sakit, tapi hantaman itu pastinya akan menimbulkan sensasi kurang menyenangkan pada tubuh seseorang.

Disatu sisi, Naruto berhasil memojokkan Minotaur sampai seperti itu, dan bahkan dia berhasil mematahkan sebelah tanduknya. Yang pastinya itu akan mengurangi banyak HP sang boss monster itu. mengetahui sebelah tanduknya kini sudah tidak utuh lagi, mata merah Minotaur menunjukkan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"GRAAAAA!"

Auaman keras yang keluar dari mulut Minotaur itu menyeruak hingga keseluruh penjuruh ruangan, sebelum dia mengangkat pedang besar itu tinggi-tinggi. Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya ketika melihat hal itu, dia tahu betul bahaya yang akan datang. Namun sepertinya, karena efek dari penggunaan beberapa jurus yang dia gunakan sebelumnya, tubuhnya kini menjadi sedikit kaku.

' _Siaal, tubuhku ... masih belum bisa bergerak'_

Disaat Naruto mengeluh dengan konsisinya, Bilah kapak berayun menderu ke bawah, dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut, memotong dalam garis lurus dan bergerak kearah Naruto dan-

BRUAAAGGGHHH!

Sebuah ledakan kecil tercipta.

Namun anehnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan efek dari serangan itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat dua pria berbadan besar ada didepannya.

"Agil...! Tecchi...!"

Tanpa sadar dia menyebutkan nama kedua teman besarnya yang sama-sama berasal dari ras gnome itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Agil sebelum kemudian ia menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Dilihat dari manapun, aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja, tapi ... terima kasih sudah menolongku"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Tecchi si Gnome yang masih memegang perisainya berkata

"Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu"

"Jadi ... apa waktunya cukup untuk menyusun strategi?"

"Berkat kau, Asuna-san jadi punya banyak waktu untuk menyampaikan strateginya pada semua orang"

Sebenarnya Asuna memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni dalam pertarungan, terutama dalam hal analisa dan juga kecepatan. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Asuna dalam hal kecepatan selain Kirito dan Yuuki. Karena alasan inilah dia mendapat julukan The Flash Asuna. Bahkan dia pernah menjadi seorang wakil Komandan dari sebuah Guild besar ketika masih terjebak didunia SAO dulu. Namun, Asuna tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mengalahkan boss lantai seorang diri. Dan semua orang pun tahu, menghadapi boss lantai seorang diri adalah tindakan bodoh yang bisa mengancam nyawa.

Namun, karena disini bukanlah dunia SAO lagi, ada beberapa orang yang pernah menocba menantang boss lantai seorang diri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Salah satunya adalah Naruto yang katanya pernah menantang boss lantai seorang diri dan bahkan berhasil mendesak boss lantai meski pada akhirnya dia tetap kalah. Memang pada awalnya Asuna tidak percaya akan hal itu karena penampilan Naruto yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Namun setelah beberapa kali bertarung bersama, Asuna akhirnya mengerti bahwa Naruto adalah seorang player tangguh yang tidak akan bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah bahkan oleh monster sekelas boss lantai Aincrad.

Karena alasan itulah, Asuna sama sekali tidak ikut campur ketika Naruto sedang bertarung dengan Minotaur itu tadi, dan malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyusun strategi.

"Pina,«Nafas Gelembung»!"

Pada titik ini, Silica berteriak.

Biasanya, mengeluarkan perintah untuk hewan peliharaan tidak menjamin tingkat keberhasilannya seratus persen walaupun telah menguasai sepenuhnya «taming». Tapi aku belum pernah melihat Pina mengabaikan perintah Silica sebelumnya. Kali ini juga, naga kecil itu menari di udara di atas Silica membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung berwarna pelangi.

Gelembung-gelembung itu melayang-layang di udara dan meledak di depan hidung banteng emas yang sedang mempersiapkan serangan besar dengan menggunakan kapak tempur. Banteng dengan resistensi lemah terhadap sihir mengalami «efek kebingungan» sesaat, namun itu masih belum cukup untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"HAAAA!"

Diiring dengan teriakan, pedang hitam ditangan kanan Kirito mulai bersinar biru-keunguan. Cahaya itu menyelimuti seluruh bagian pedangnya dan membuatnya seperti sebuah bintang yang kecil berada didalam sebuah ruangan.

DAAASSSHHH

Hanya dengan satu hentakan kaki, sang pendekar pedang hitam itu melesat dengan cepat seperti angin. Target yang di tuju tentu saja sang Minotaur.

" **VORPAL STRIKE"**

Diiringi dengan teriakan yang menggelegar, tangan kanan Kirito ditusukkan dengan sangat cepat. Melewati jarak yang hanya terpaut lima meter, cahaya biru-keunguan dari pedang Kirito melesat dengan cepat dan entah bagaimana itu berhasil menusuk bagian tengah dada Minotaur.

GUUOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Monster itu mengeluarkan suara teriakkan yang terdengar seperti kesakitan dan serangan palu itu berhenti. Melihat sang monster masih terbelalak dalam keterkejutannya dan rasa sakit didadanya, Kirito berteriak.

"SEKARANG, SERANG DIA!"

Mengikuti aba-aba dari Kirito, lainnya pun ikut maju menyerang.

"NUOOOOO!"

Menggunakan skill pedang level tinggi, katana samaurai milik Klein dilapisi kobaran api yang penuh semangat merah yang membara. Disebelahnya, pedang panjang Lyfa menciptakan badai angin yang berputar-putar. Baik Klein maupun Lyfa, keduanya memiliki elemen yang saling berlawanan, Klein dengan elemen apinya, dan Lyfa dengan elemen anginnya. Namun, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menciptakan serangan kombinasi.

Ketika dua elemen yang saling berlawanan itu berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Aura berwarna merah dan biru mengelilingi mereka berdua. Klein berteriak

"Ayo lakukan, Lyfa-chan!"

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

Pada saat ini, pedang dari kedua ksatria itu mengeluarkan dua efek cahaya indah yang menyatu. Lyfa dan Klein mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan imajinasi mereka untuk menciptakan satu serangan telak dan menghentak lantai.

"HAAAA!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan mereka berdua, efek cahaya berwarna jingga yang tercipta dari dua pedang mereka menyinari seisi ruangan. Untuk sesaat ketika mengincar kaki dari sang monster, mereka merasakan tubuh mereka seolah melayang. Dan dengan kecepatan mereka yang mulai bertambah untuk sesaat, mereka memberikan tebasa dengan kekuatan penuh

ZRAAAT

Serpihan api kecil beterbangan diudara ketika mereka berdua mendarat di lantai dengan menggunakan tumit sepatu bot sebagai rem.

Sebelumnya, Lyfa dan Klein pernah berpikir untuk menciptakan sebuah skill gabungan dari dua elemen mereka yang sangat berbeda. Namun entah bagaimana, mereka akhirnya berhasil menciptakan sebuah skill baru lewat duet pedang mereka dan menghasilkan skill gabungan dari elemen api dan angin. Teknik skill tebasan satu pedang dan dua elemen, Double Attack.

Sementara itu, pedang cahaya dari skill milik Kirito sebelumnya mulai menghilang secara perlahan berubah menjadi percikan api merah yang melayang diudara.

ZLAASSH

Dari arah belakang, dari belakang,kilatan panah bersinar dengan ujung es-nya yang terbang berturut-turut dengan cepat, akurat menusuk mata sang monster.

Namun, makhluk itu sama sekali tidak berhenti dan menebas apapun yang ada didepannya.

DRAP

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan. Yuuki berlari kencang menerjang sang monster.

"HAAA!"

Dengan gerakan menebas pedang secara vertikal kebawah, disaat ujung pedang Yuuki melewati ujungnya dan bersinar terang, tanpa ragu menghantam pedang hitam Minotaur dan menciptakan semacam dentuman yang cukup keras dari dua senjata itu.

TRAAANNKK!

Meski konsentrasi dari makhluk itu terpecah akibat serangan kejutan yang diarahkan langsung kematanya, makhluk itu masih mampu menangkis serangan Yuuki. Namun, pedang yang tertangkis itu kemudian ditarik menjadi tebasan horizontal dari sisi kanan. Suara gesekan benda tajam terdengar ketika Yuuki dengan cepat menggeser jauh pedangnya itu ketika pedang mereka saling berhantaman, ia lalu mengayunnya secara diagonal ke bawah dari kiri dan berakhir dengan perlawanan keras.

TRAANNKK

Keterkejutkan meliputi Yuuki

Kedua pedang itu berada pada konsisi yang sama, namun tidak dengan kedua pimilikinya. Yuuki memiliki ukuran tubuh yang relatif kecil dan memungkinkannya untuk bergerak dengan lincah, namun Minotaur memiliki ukuran tubuh tiga kali lebih besar di banding Yuuki dan itu separuh mata yang telah hancur. Meski begitu, tebasannya bahkan mampu mengimbangi kecepatan tebasan Zekken.

Namun tanpa diduga, ketika Minotaur itu mencoba untuk memukul mundur pedang milik Yuuki, dia kemudian dengan segera menarik kembali pedangnya dengan satu gerakan pada saat itu.

GYARIN! Pedang itu bergeser dan menciptakan cahaya dari percikan api di kegelapan yang suram ini. Aku terdorong ke belakang sementara Minotaur terjatuh ke depan.

Akan tetapi, dari pada menghindar, Yuuki memilih untuk bertaruh pada kemungkinan kecil. Dengan menggunakan kaki kanannya, Yuuki menahan posisinya agar tidak terjatuh,meletakkan semua energinya pada tangan kanannya dan sekali lagi mengaktifkan sword skill.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI!"

Dengan berteriak seperti itu, dia menusuk kearah retakan pedang Minotaur dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar manusia. Menebas langsung ke arah kanan bawah, dia melakukan lima-hit kombo tanpa jeda dari atas sampai kebawah. Lima hit lainnya pun di lakukan tanpa ada masalah sedikit pun.

Ketika sinar di pedangnya sudah sedikit meredup, Yuuki memberikan tusukan terakhirnya pada pedang Minotaur.

"!"

Akan tetapi, Yuuki dibuat terkejut ketika retakan yang sebelumnya sudah mulai melebar itu terhenti pada bagian tengah pedang hitam itu. akan tetapi, nampaknya hal itu sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan sebelumnya. Yuuki kemudian melompat mundur sambil berteriak.

"SWITCH!"

Dengan cepat, semua orang langsung bergerak maju.

Katana Klein terbungkus dalam kobaran api yang mengamuk, pedang panjang Lyfa menciptakan badai cahaya, belati Silica membuat semprotan air yang bergerak mengitarinya, Gada Lis memancarkan deru kilatan petir. di bantu oleh Nori, Taruken dan juga Jun yang sudah bersiap dengan sword skill mereka. Serangan yang datang dari ketujuh player itu datang seperti longsoran salju secara bersamaan.

Membiarkan mereka semua menyerang Minotaur itu pada satu titik, Naruto melihat wajah makhluk itu, dan gemetarmemenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Meskipun matanya terbuka lebar, tidak ada sedikitpun kepanikan terpancar di matanya.

Naruto spontan berteriak

"SEMUANYA, CEPAT MENGHINDAR!"

Namun percuma, mereka semua sama sekali tidak ada yang mendengarkan Naruto.

Ditengah sejumlah besar serangan lawan yang tertuju padanya, tubuh Minotaur itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah ledakan, membawa angin ledakan keseluruh penjuru arah ruangan. Angin pucat bersinar membungkus di sekeliling Sementara Naruto, Agil, Tecchi, Asuna, Kirito, Yuuki, Shiune dan Shinon segera melekukan lompatan mundur menghindari jangkauan ledakan yang hampir mengenai seisi ruangan, namun tidak dengan yang lainnya. Gin, gin , dengan suara tajam, avatar dari ketujuh orang membeku sekaligus. Nori, Taruken, Jun, Lyfa, Klein, Lis, Silica bersama Pina yang dipeluk erat di dadanya, berubah menjadi patung es biru.

Pada saat ini, gauge HP mereka masih belum menurun. Tapi bukan berarti itu aman. Special Skill semacam ini akan meningkatkan proporsi damage yang diperolehnya-nya seiring dengan waktu yang ditangguhkan.

"GRAAAAAAA!"

Makhluk itu mengeluarkan auman yang sangat keras, Gelombang kejut tanpa ampun darinya itu menelan mereka sementara mereka masih dalam keadaan beku—

Gaching! suara menakutkan mengelegar bergema di seluruh aula, es yang menyelimuti mereka hancur berserakan. Tubuh mereka terbanting dengan keras kelantai saat efek cahaya damage berlanjut

HP mereka yang sebelumnya masih berada di are hijau kini berubah menjadi merah.

Gauge HP kami berkurang hampir delapan puluh persen dengan tiba-tiba, cahaya biru lembut menghujani mereka, menyembuhkan luka. Itu adalah mantra pemulihan peringkat tinggi milik Asuna dan Shiune. Waktunya sempurna, yang tidak mungkin dapat dicapai tanpa mengantisipasi terjadinya damage dan melafal terlebih dulu mantranya.

Namun, Sihir pemulihan berskala besar di game ini, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah dari tipe «Heal over Time», yang tidak bisa memulihkan seluruh HP seketika. Jadi itu akan berakibat fatal jika diserang lagi sementara HP masih dalam pemulihan.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Asuna dan Shiune terus berusaha untuk menyembuhkan teman-temannya. Akan tetapi, membagi mantranya untuk enam orang sekaligus sangatlah sulit meski yang digunakan adalah amntra penyembuh level tinggi sekali pun.

"Sial, bahkan dengan mantra penyembuh level tinggi sekali pun masih belum cukup untuk memulihkan HP mereka seutuhnya"

"Selain itu, dia sepertinya juga masih punya sihir yang lainya lagi"

Agil dan Tecchi yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Naruto berkata. Mereka masih terlihat mampu untuk melnajutkan pertarungan, namun serangan yang dilancarkan Minotaur barusan nampaknya sedikit membuat mereka gentar.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah!"

Naruto berkata pada mereka berdua dengan penuh semangat tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"... Tapi, Naruto-san, lawan kita kali ini berbeda dengan boss lantai yang waktu itu, yang kita hadapi saat ini jauh lebih kuat ..."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Tecchi.

"Tidak peduli seberapa kuat lawan yang ada, selama masih ada harapan, jangan pernah berpikir untuk berhenti dan lari dari pertarungan. Jika harapan itu tidak ada, maka buatlah harapan yang bisa menerangi semua orang!"

Diakhir perkataannnya itu, Naruto menghentakkan kaki dengan sekuat tenaga. Menerjang secepat angin kearah monster itu dengan sebuah rasengan yang telah siap di tangan kanannya. Melihat Naruto datang, Minotaur pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia dengan segera mengangkat pedang hitamnya dan menebas kearah Naruto. di waktu yang bersamaan, Naruto menghantamkan rasengannya kearah pedang itu dan bentrokan antara rasengan dengan pedang hitam itu pun kembali terjadi.

DUAARRR!

Suara gema ledakan menyeruak hingga keseluruh penjuruh ruangan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, tubuh Naruto bisa merasakan tekanan yang begitu kuat dari Minotaur, itu bisa dilihat pula dengan HP-nya yang mulai menurun secara perlahan. Namun, seakan tidak peduli dengan hal itu, Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dan berusaha untuk menekan balik.

"HUOOOOOO!"

Hanya dengan bermodalkan tekad, Naruto menyerang lawan yang jelas-jelas jauh dari kata lemah. Namun entah mengapa itu nampaknya memberikan sedikit harapan pada semua orang yang ada disana. Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, nampaknya hal itu telah membangkitkan semangat yang lainnya. Meski Asuna sedang memulihkan teman-temannya yang terluka, dia memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

Dia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian dia berkata pada Shiune yang berdiri di sebelahjnya.

"Kita juga harus berusaha, Shiune-san!"

"Ha'i!"

Melihat harapan yang masih tersisah, Asuna dan Shiune memfokuskan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk memulihkan teman-teman mereka yang masih belum bisa bergerak.

 **NARUTO POV**

Suara gesekan yang begitu nyaring terdengar bertepatan saat rasenganku bertubrukan dengan pedang hitam Minotaur. Disaat itu, aku bisa melihat wajah Minotaur dari balik percikan cahaya kecil. Makhluk setengah manusia setengah banteng itu berusaha begitu keras agar dia bisa mengalahkanku.

Nampaknya, setelah sebelumnya aku hampir berhasil menghancurkan pedang hitamnya dengan rasenganku. Makhluk ini menjadikan aku prioritas utamanya. Yah itu wajar saja, mengingat hanya rasenganku saja yang mampu mengimbangi kekuatan pedangnya.

Disaat aku memikirkan hal itu, Minotaur itu tiba-tiba saja mendorongku. Dorongan yang begitu kuat sempat membuat tubuhku terseret kebelakang sejauh beberapa meter.

ZRRRRRRRKKKKKK!

Melawan tubuh yang lebih besar dan juga lebih kuat, aku memaksakan seluruh tenagaku untuk keluar menahan serangan itu dan membalikkan keadaan. Itu jelas tidak akan semudah membalik telapak tangan, tapi instingku mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh kalah apapun yang terjadi.

"HUOOOOOOOOO!"

Dengan teriakan keras yang keluar dari tenggorokkanku itu, perlahan akhirnya aku bisa membalik keadaan. Gelombang udara disekitar menjadi semakin menggila, aku terus mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga. Tanpa memperdulikan angin gila yang manari-nari disekitar kami, aku memutar rasenganku kekanan seperti membuka kunci pintu rumah. Itu menciptakan vortex berukuran besar dari rasenganku dan melempar tubuh besar Minotaur hingga menghantam dinding tanpa ampun.

BRUAAAAKKKK!

"..."

Aku menatap sebentar makhluk itu yang berhenti bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Aku berpikir kalau semua sudah berakhir namun-

Minotaur itu masih bisa bergerak. Aku pun bersiap untuk melakukan seranganku kembali. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seolah kehilangan separuh kekuatannya. Mungkin tubuhku sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, namun aku tidak boleh jatuh sebelum meraih kemenangan. Disaat itulah suara seorang gadis datang menghampiriku.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah, begitulah!"

Aku menoleh dan menjawabnya, saat Yuuki melihatku dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Minotaur yang masih belum kalah itu kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah kami berdua. Namun setelah menerima berbagai serangan sebelumnya, makhluk itu pasti sudah banyak kehabisan tenaga. Itu bisa dilihat dari gerakannya saat berjalan yang sedikit terhuyung. Jika aku bisa menyerangtitik lemahnya dengan rasenganku, dia pasti bisa di tumbangkan. Masalahnya, aku merasa sudah kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan rasengan sebelumnya, namun yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan pedang besar Minotaur hanya rasenganku.

Saat itu, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat memory ingatanku dimasa lalu. masa dimana aku masih menjadi seorang shinobi di masa lalu. Masa dimana aku masih bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang Hokage terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

Salah satu kenangan masa laluku itu memberiku sebuah ide untuk bisa mengalahkan Minotaur ini.

"Yuuki, bantu aku!"

"Eh!?"

"Dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan Oodama Rasengan, karena itulah ..., pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!"

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir yang tidak berhubungan dengan pedang"

"Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu mengalirkan energi sihirmu, sisanya biar aku yang mengurus!"

Aku hanya menatap iris emerald Yuuki yang nampak sedikit ragu-ragu. Dia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian mengangguk cepat, pertanda dia menerima rencanaku.

Saat itu, aku merasakan sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta di wajahku sebelum kemudian aku berkata

"Yosh, sekarang letakkan tanganmu di atas tanganku, dan bayangkan seolah tanganmu itu sedang memegang sebuah bola!"

Sembari mengatakan hal itu, aku menengadahkan tangan kananku. Yuuki menyarungkan pedangnya kembali sebelum kemudian dia melakukan persis seperti apa yang aku instruksikan padanya. Sesaat setelah itu, sebuah bola energi yang seukuran dengan telapak tanganku muncul diiringi oleh serpihan cahaya kecil yang berputar disekitarnya. Namun berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini bola energi rasengan yang memancarkan cahaya violet yang begitu terang terasa lebih berat dari rasengan yang sebelumnya aku gunakan meski ukurannya sama. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh dari mana milik Yuuki yang berasal dari ras Imp, ras yang identik dengan aksen berwarna violet. Namun bentuknya masih sedikit tidak beraturan.

 **[Background soundtrack *** _ **Naruto Shippuuden OST**_ **= Hishou** _ *****_ **]**

Disaat yang bersamaan, Minotaur itu mulai bergerak. Prosesnya masih belum selesai, tapi mungkin karena aku jadi sedikit gelisah dan mengeluarkan keputusan yang agak terburu-buru

"Baiklah, ayo kita-"

"TUNGGUU!"

Disaat itu, Asuna tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan menghentikan kami. Dia lalu beralih pada Kirito yang ada didepan.

"KIRITO-KUN, ALIHKAN PERHATIANNYA SEBENTAR!"

"SIAAAPP!"

Dengan teriakan perintah dari Asuna, Kirito sang Kuro no Kenshi berlari menyerang Minotaur itu dengan kedua pedangnya.

"TECCHI, AGIL, BERALRILAH DIBELAKANG KIRITO-KUN DAN BERHENTILAH PADA DIJARAK LIMA METER!"

Kedua pria dari ras Gnome itu mengangguk, mereka berlari dengan senjata masing-masing dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Kirito yang sedang bertarung pada jarak lima meter.

Meski pedang Kirito memiliki berat, yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan pedang hitam Minotaur hanya rasenganku. Namun berkat pedang emas Excalibur yang dia miliki, Kirito berhasil menangkis beberapa serangan pedang hitam Minotaur.

Namun sesaat kemudian, kami berdua akhirnya mengerti apa maksdu rencna Asuna yang sebenarnya. Disaat Kirito mengayunkan pedangnya, aku dan Yuuki berkeja keras untuk menyempurnakan bentuk rasengan yang kami cipatakan berdua. dan voila, sebuah bola energi dengan bentuk yang sempurna mengeluarkan sinar biru keunguan yang menyinari seisi ruangan.

"YOOSSHH, AYOO MAJUU!"

"OOUH!"

DAASSHH!

Membalas ucapanku dengan penuh semangat, kami berdua menghentak lantai ruangan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dengan berlari sambil menyamakan kecepatan masing-masing, kami berdua berlari mendekati Minotaur itu. Asuna yang melihat hal itu, segera memberikan aba-abanya dan meminta Kirito untuk mundur.

"SEKARAAANNGG!"

Pada titik ini-

GRAAAAA!

Minotaur itu mengaum dengan amarah dan mencoba melakukan serangan menebas kebawah lagi. Kirito yang masih berhadapan dengannya menyilangkan kedua pedang dan secara ajaib menangkis serangan itu sepenuhnya.

"SISANYA KUSERAHKAN PADA KALIAN BERDUA!"

Kirito kemudian melompat mundur dari baris depan.

Disaat yang sama, aku melihat Agil dan Tecchi yang berada didepan kami sudah bersiap dengan posisi badan yang menunduk.

TAAPP!

Dua Gnome besar itu menjadikan diri mereka sendiri untuk menjadi batu loncatan bagi kami.

" **RASENGAN!"**

Yuuki dan Aku meneriakkan nama jurus itu secara bersamaan dan menghantakmkannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Minotaur yang menyadari hal itu tidak tinggal diam, dan menusuk dengan kekuatan penuh juga.

BRUAAAKKK!

Seketika itu, tercipta gelombang udara dahsyat berwarna biru dan ungu yang menari-nari disekitar. Getaran dari hantaman jurus kami berdua menciptakan suara gemuruh yang menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"HUOOOOOOO!"

Namun dengan teriakan kasar yang keluar dari kerongkongan, kami terus menekan dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga akhirnya, KREEK* retakan yang sebelumnya aku buat dengan Oodama Rasengan milikku makin melebar hingga ke seluruh bagian pedang.

PRAANK!

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pedang itu hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil yang beterbangan diudara. Minotaur itu nampak sangat shock saat mengetahui pedang besar andalannya dihancurkan. Diwaktu yang sama, rasengan kami terus meluncur seperti roket dan menubruk tubuh kekar Minotaur dengan keras.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Dengan teriakan itu aku dan Yuuki menghantamkan rasengan dengan kekuatan penuh kearah dada Minotaur.

Mungkin karena kulit keras dan ototnya yang kuat, memerlukan waktu beberapa detik sebelum kemudian petaran super kuat rasengan menciptakan vortex erukuran besar dan menghempaskan monster itu hingga kembali menubruk dinding tanpa ampun.

BRUAAAGGGHHH!

Aku yang kemudian mendaratkan kaki kananku dilantai, melihat kearah Minotaur itu sebentar untuk memastikan. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Minotaur itu telah dikalahkan.

"Itulah jurus yang keluar dari tangan si pedang absolute, kunamakan **ZEKKEN RASENGAN!"**

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, aku melihat tubuh Minotaur yang berhenti bergerak dalam posisi terduduk. Dibelakang punggungnya, dinding ruangan mengalami retakan yang cukup parah. Sedetik kemudian, aku menyadari tubuh Minotaur pecah menjadi pecahan biru yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Sisa-sisa dari cahaya biru menghujani seluruh ruangan.

 **NARUTO POV END**

Efek dari suara yang keras dengan suara frekuensi tinggi bercampur melalui kubah itu- akhirnya menjadi suara panjang seperti suara metal sebelum menghilang. -*GACHANG*. Sebuah suara keras. Pintu yang ada di dalam yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan berikutnya telah terbuka.

"... Haha ... akhirnya ... selesai juga ..."

Naruto yang tertawa dengan suara pelan, tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke lantai. Sembari mengistirahatkan badanya, Naruto bisa merasakan kalau pertarungan tadi telah menguras banyak tenaganya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuuki yang berada disebalahnya

"Aah ... aku hanya sedikit lelah"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Gadis Imp kecil itu memperlihatkan senyuman yang indah. Dia mengambil sebuah botol dan meminumkan isinya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Cairan yang mengalir merupakan potion berkualitas tinggi yang rasanya seperti campuran dari jus lemon dan teh hijau. Itu akan menyembuhkan HP Naruto sepenuhnya dalam waktu lima menit, tapi rasa lelah yang diterimanya masih akan tetap bertahan untuk beberapa waktu.

Sembari meluruskan kakinya dan berbaring di lantai, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara langkah kaki dan melihat Agil yang mendekat.

"Kerja yang bagus Naruto! ... yah, walau pun tindakanmu itu benar-benar ceroboh!"

"Ehehe!"

Naruto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat semua orng yang kini berada diruangan boss itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan senyuman kemenangan yang terpatri diwajah mereka semua.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" Asuna si Undine bertanya

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kelelahan!"

Setelah itu, si gadis Spriggan Nori yang berdiri disebelah kiri Asuna berkata.

"Setalah berduel dengan Makhluk itu, wajar saja kalau kau kehabisan tenaga!"

Kemudian, Taruken si Leprechaun kurus yang berdiri tepat disebelah kiri Nori, memperlihatkan senyuman kecil dan kemudian berkata.

"... Tapi, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau kau dan Yuuki akan menggabungkan kekuatan dan menciptakan teknik baru, benar-benar diluar dugaan"

"Hem, kalian terlihat sangat keren!"

Kali ini giliran Jun yang berteriak.

Naruto dan Yuuki nampak terlihat sedikit malu mendengar berbagai pujian yang datang dari rekan-rekannya. Setelah itu, Spriggan laki-laki dengan dua pedang yang menempel di punggungnya yang terlapisi oleh jubah hitam berkata pada mereka berdua.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian!"

Pendekar berjubah hitam yang dikenal dengan nama Kirito itu mengucapkan selamat kepada Naruto dan Yuuki. Dahulu kala, ketika mereka berada didalam Death Game SAO, Kirito dikenal sebagai pendekar pedang yang gila-gilaan ketika dia sedang serius. Namun meski begitu, belum pernah sekali pun dia menantang boss monster seorang diri tanpa menggunakan senjata dan hanya bermodalkan kekuatan fisik dan juga sihir. Karena itulah ketika dia tahu bahwa Zekken, si pendekar yang berhasil mengalahkan Kirito dikalahkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak bisa bertarung menggunakan pedang.

Pada poin ini, samurai berambut merah yang menjadi rekan Asuna mengucapkan semacam ungkapan yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Ternyata, bertarung bersama denganmu secara langsung berbeda ketimbang hanya menonton saja!"

"Hanya menonton? Apa maksudmu?"

Pendekar pedang Lyfa bertanya. Klein pun menjawab

"Um begini, saat Yuuki-san sedang berduel dengan Naruto, kebetulan aku juga ada disana, dan kalau menurutku pertarungan mereka sangat seru!"

"Hee, jadi begitu!" ucap Lyfa sambil mengangguk

"Apa pertarungan mereka memang seseru itu?" tanya Lisbeth si Blacksmith

"Aku serius, dia bahkan berhasil mengatasi OSS milik Yuuki-san dan mengalahkannya!"

Klein mengatakan semua itu dengan penuh antusias, namun Lisbeth, Lyfa dan juga Shinon nampaknya menganggap Klein terlalu melebih-lebihkan ceritanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ...,Naruto! apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Klein

"Soal apa?"

"Anu, begini ... soal skil sihirmu itu, dimana kau mempelajarinya?"

"Skill sihir? Maksudnya Rasengan?"

"Um" Klein mengangguk

"Aaah ..., aku mendapatkan skill itu saat menyelesaikan sebuah quest beberapa waktu yang lalu"

"Quest macam apa?" tanya Klein

"A-aku tidak begitu ingat, yang aku ingat quets itu tiba-tiba saja muncul didaftar quest saat aku berada di Miyobokuzan!"

"Miyobokuzan? Aku belum pernah dengar nama tempat seperti itu di ALO!" Ucap Lisbeth

"Setahuku, Miyobokuzan adalah daerah perbukitan yang menjadi rumah para katak" Ucap Lyfa

"Ka-katak? Apa kau serius?" tanya Lisbeth

Lyfa menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan cepat, membayangkan seekor katak saja terkadang membuat Lis merasa jijik, apa lagi sebuah daerah perbukitan yang dipenuhi oleh katak. Miyobokuzan, adalah salah satu dari tiga tempat suci yang dikenal didalam legenda selain Ryuchidou dan Shikkotsurin. Belum banyak pemain yang pernah datang ke salah satu dari tiga tempat suci itu. Itu mungkin karena siapapun yang pergi kesana harus melalui semacam jalan khusus agar bisa sampai. Alasan lainnya, karena tiga tempat suci itu memiliki banyak skill unik yang melimpah yang bisa dipelajari oleh semua orang, membuat para player dengan ego yang tinggi berpikir untuk merahasiakan tempat-tempat itu dari orang lain untuk diri sendiri.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Naruto yang secara tidak sengaja menemukan jalan masuk menuju ke Bukit para katak juga mempelajari skill yang cukup familiar baginya yaitu Rasengan dan juga Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Naruto yang kala itu masih pemain baru juga mempelajari skill bertarung dengan belati yang dikobinasikan dengan Taijutsu ninjanya. Dia juga sempat berpikir untuk mengusai senjutsu, namun sepertinya dia harus mencapai level tertentu untuk bisa meguasai skill itu. Karena itulah, Naruto pergi berkeleliling dunia untuk menaikkan levelnya agar bisa berlatih senjutsu saat dia kembali ke Myobokuzan.

"Maa, dari pada membicarakan hal itu, kenapa kita tidak kembali dan merayakan kemenangan kita!?"

Di tengah pembicaraan teman-temannya, Asuna mengganti topik pembicaraan. Akhirnnya, Mereka pergi menaiki tangga yang berbentuk spiral dan keluar dari ruangan berbentuk kubah. Mereka telah sampai di lantai 71 yang mana masih belum ada orang yang mengunjunginya sebelumnya. Mereka segera berlari ke arah toko terdekat- pada saat Yuuki mengaktifkan gerbang transfer di central plaza, dan kembali ke lantai 22.

Demi merayakan keberhasilan mereka kali ini, Asuna memutuskan untuk membuat pesta barbeque bersama yang lainnya. Dengan membawa daging besar yang di dapatkan ketika memburu seekor rusa dari hutan sebelum penaklukkan boss. Yang ikut ambil bagian dalam pesta tersebut tentu saja adalah teman-temannya,Kirito ,Shinon Lisbeth, Klein ,Lyfa Silica, Agil, Naruto, Yuuki, Shiune dan anggota Sleepng Knight.

Sebelum mulai memanggang, Asuna terlebih dulu mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua tokoh utama dalam misi penaklukkan boss kali ini, yaitu Naruto dan Yuuki. Keduanya terlihat sedikit malu-malu ketika Asuna mengatakan beberapa hal tentang mereka. Naruto sendiri bahkan sempat menganggap bahwa dia tidak pantas menerima pujian, namun pada akhirnya dialah yang menjadi pahlawannya kali ini.

Setelah ucapan selamat yang gaduh, pesta yang riuh dan meriah itu pun di mulai. Dimulai dengan Naruto yang mengambil sepotong daging besar dan melahapnya. Yuuki nampak tertawa geli melihat hal itu sambil terus berbincang-bincang dengan Asuna. Disisi lain, ada Taruken yang mulai melahap makanan satu persatu membut Nori menepuk jidatnya. Ada pula Tecchi yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Lyfa dan Shinon, atau Jun yang nampaknya tertarik untuk belajar ilmu pedang dengan Klein. Shiune yang nampak sedang ngerumpi bersama dengan Silica dan Lisbeth, serta Agil dan Kirito yang nampak sedang bersantai dibawah pohon.

Pesta berlasung dengan sangat meriah hingga tak terasa bebebrapa jam telah berlalu. Naruto yang telah selesai makan dan tengah bersantai, tiba-tiba saja di ajak oleh Yuuki untuk pergi menuju ketepi danau. Dengan berjalan disebuah jalan setepak, mereka berdua bisa melihat dengan jelas pepohonan hutan yang rimbun di samping kanan dan kiri. Namun, Naruto kemudian menanyakan tentang suatau yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit bodoh.

"Hei, kenapa kita malah jalan kaki? Padahal kalau terbang bisa lebih cepat!" ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah, pokoknya ikuti saja!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Yuuki kemudian berlari kedepan dan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak begitu mengerti hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek dan mengikuti Yuuki dari belakang.

Gadis kecil Imp tersebut nampak sangat senang namun juga kelihatan sedih karena suatu hal. Meski begitu, dia nampak tidak ingin Naruto melihat senyum diwajahnya menghilang. Karena itulah dia berjalan didepan agar Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspreis wajahnya. Ditengah kicauan burung-burung yang terbang dilangit, Yuuki sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi danau yang biru dan juga luas.

Pemandangan disana begitu mempesona, karena tempat ini berada di tepi Aincrad, jadi kau bisa melihat danau biru yang bergemelapan, hutan hijau yang luas, dan langit yang terbuka bebas secara bersamaan. Naruto yang terpesona melihat pemandangan itu teringat akan pemandangan desa yang pernah dia tinggali saat masih kecil. Namun pada poin ini, Naruto menyadari sesuatu pada diri gadis Imp yang beridiri di sampingnya. Meski dia melihat pemandangan indah yang berada didepan mata, pikirannya nampak terlaihkan oleh sesuatu yang lain.

"Nee, Naruto ... Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu!"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Mulai hari ini, guild Sleeping Knights akan dibubarkan!"

"Eh! Me-memangnya kenapa ...?!"

"Itu karena ... anggota guild yang lain punya kesibukannya sendiri-sendiri, awalnya aku juga beriskeras agar mereka tetap berada diguild ini, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap saja harus pergi"

Menanggapi ucapan Naruto, Yuuki berkata dengan nada sedih. Namun ia berusaha agar tetap tegar.

"Shiune adalah pekerja kantoran, Jun tinggal di luar negeri, Tecchi seorang koki, Nori dan Taruken juga akan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka ke Universitas yang memadai. Semuanya punya impian dan juga tujuan yang berbeda. Perasan panik dan gelisah mulai muncul dalam benakku ketika aku berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika guild ini dibubarkan. Dan jawaban yang pasti adalah semuanya tidak akan sama lagi, tapi setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku akhirnya mengerti bahwa tidak akan ada suatu apapun yang bisa memutus ikatan kita sebagai teman selama kita menjaga ikatan itu. karena itulah ..., aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau bergabung dengan guild kecil ini"

Mendengar semua hal itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan kemudian berkata.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, lagi pula kalian juga membuatku teringat dengan tim-ku yang dulu!"

"Tim?"

"Apa kau ingat dengan yang aku katakan tenteng diriku yang berasal dari dunia yang lain?"

"U-un, tentu saja aku ingat, memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Diduniaku dulu, aku pernah memiliki sebuah tim, sama seperti guild Sleeping Knights. pada awalnya kami memang sering bertengkar, namun hal itulah yang membuat kami semakin dekat sebagai teman. Banyak kenangan berharga yang kami lalui bersama, sekrang pun aku sangat ingin bertemu kembali dengan mereka. meski itu mustahil untuk dilakukan"

"Begitu ya"

Kemudian, mereka berdua melanjutkan obrolan dengan berbagai cerita kenangan masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Senang, susah, sedih, dan bahagia, semua pengalaman masa lalu yang pernah dirasakan mereka ungkapkan dalam obrolan mereka berdua di tepi danau sebelum kemudian mereka kembali kerumah Asuna.

Mereka pun melanjutkan pesta barbeque mereka bersama sebelum akhirnya guild Sleeping Knights itu dibubarkan.

 **ENDING : {Ost. Sword Art Online S II:** **LiSA ~ Shirushi}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 2: WARRIOR STAR OF KNIGHT**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto : Flow** **~ GO! }**

 **CHAPTER 10: Tantangan**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, tanggal 16 maret.

Pagi ini aku bangun seperti biasa dan memulai kegiatan sehari-hari seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini aku di temani oleh suara rintik hujan yang turun sejak tadi pagi. Yah maklum, saat ini sudah mulai memasuki musim hujan. Namun meski begitu, beberapa daerah di jepang masih saja belum turun hujan meski saat ini sudah memasuki musim hujan. Sambil menatap langit dari balik jendela, aku bisa melihat tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit menempel di jendela.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak guild Sleeping Knights di bubarkan, walau hanya sebentar, aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah dan juga nama setiap anggota dengan jelas. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin berada diguild itu lebih lama lagi. Tapi, semua orang punya kesibukannya sendiri.

Namun, dari semua anggota yang telah pergi, Yuuki masih akan bermain ALO lebih lama lagi. Lagi pula dia juga sudah berjanji untuk mengajarkan Kenjutsu padaku. Selama dua bulan ini, perkembanganku dalam ilmu pedang bisa dibilang lumayan, namun kalau dibandingkan dengan level Yuuki, aku masih sangat jauh. Mungkin butuh waktu satu atau dua tahun lebih agar kami bisa setara.

Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu selama itu hanya untuk meniru teknik Kenjutsu milik Yuuki. Jadi aku berpikir untuk menggabungkan teknik Kenjutsu yang aku pelajari dari Yuuki dengan Taijutsu milikku. Hasilnya belum dapat dilihat karena saat ini masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Dan mungkin akan butuh waku untuk menyempurnakannya.

"Hft, akhirnya selesai juga"

Sambil menghela nafas pendek, aku menatap Pekerjaan rumah yang baru saja aku selesaikan. Aku kemudian mencoba menghilangkan penat dengan meregangkan otot-ototku.

Aku kemudian menolehkan pandanganku kearah jam dinding yang ada di kamarku. Jam itu menunjukkan bahwa saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul 13:00. Disaat itulah aku menyadari bahwa waktu yang aku habiskan untuk mengerjakan PR ku adalah sekitar satu jam. Soal yang aku kerjakan lumayan sulit untukku, jadi menuruti wajar kalau waktunya agak lama.

Setelah memastikan semua pekerjaan selesai. Aku kemudian membereskan semua barang-barang dimeja dan pergi menuju kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Tepat ketika aku selesai menuruni tangga dan hendak menuju ke dapur, aku mendengar suara bell rumahku berbunyi.

TIING*TONG*

"!?"

Mendengar suara bell rumahku berbunyi, akupun langsung menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kearah pintu depan. Dari posisiku berdiri jelas tidak akan bisa memastikan siapa yang menekan bell pintu rumahku. Disaat aku hendak menuju ke pintu masuk rumah, suara bell terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya

TIING*TONG*

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Tanpa aku sadari, aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan suara yang keras agar orang yang di luar bisa mendengar suaraku.

Ketika aku berjelan kedepan untuk membuka pintu, aku sempat bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang bertamu kerumah orang di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. saat ini aku berasumsi bahwa orang yang ada didepan pintu rumahku sebenarnya adalah salah satu temanku yang hanya ingin menumpang untuk berteduh sampai hujan ini reda. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah memberi tahu alamat rumahku pada teman-temanku, kecuali satu orang. Dia pernah datang kerumahku beberapa waktu yang lalu. jadi mungkin saja, orang yang ada didepan pintu rumahku saat ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang datang kerumahku beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pada saat posisiku sudah berada didepan pintu, aku kemudian memutar kenop pintu kearah kiri dan membuka pintu secara perlahan.

*KRIET

Seorang gadis dengan payung berada dihadapanku.

Kulitnya yang putih, rambut berwarna panjangnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan, matanya yang berwarna hitam menatapku dengan malu-malu.

Walau terdapat banyak perbedaan, aku bisa langsung tahu siapa gadis ini.

"Y-Yuuki!? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"E-etoo ... sebelum itu, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"A-aah, tentu saja, masuklah!"

Aku pun menuntunnya keruang tamu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disofa.

Sementara itu, aku pergi kedapur dan menyiapkan teh hangat.

Dengan sambil membawa dua cangkir teh, aku kembali ke ruang tamu melihat Yuuki dan melihat sekeliling.

Melihat kedatanganku, dia bilang 'Ah, terima kasih.'

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau datang kerumahku?"

"Tidak ada"

"Ha?"

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku baru pulang dari rumah temanku dan kebetulan juga aku lewat sini, jadi kupikir sekalian saja mampir kesini!"

"Jadi begitu toh"

Aku kemudian menyeruput teh milikku sebelum kemudian lanjut berbicara.

"Oh iya, Yuuki! aku dengar kau mau pindah sekolah, apa itu benar?"

"Dari mana kau mendengar hal itu!?"

"Asuna yang memberitahuku!"

"Begitu ya ... jadi Asuna yang memberi tahumu ..."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pindah sekolah?"

"Iyah, itu benar!"

"Tapi ... kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya? ... kau tahu, jarak antara sekolah dengan rumahku sangat jauh, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesekolah yang lebih dekat!"

"Memangnya ... kau mau pindah ke SMA mana?"

"Kalau soal itu ... rahasia!"

"Apa-apaan itu, padahal sudah sampai separuh jalan!"

"Tetap tidak boleh!"

"Haah, ya sudahlah..."

Aku menghela nafas pasrah, Yuuki tertawa kecil.

Entah ini memang lucu baginya atau apa, tapi syukurlah kalau dia senang.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan perkembanganmu?"

"Hah?"

Tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan suara bodoh ketika dia menanyaiku.

Aku mencoba menemukan maksud perkataannya, namun setelah memutar balikkan otakku, aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Perkembangan apanya?"

"Haaah ... kita ini kan sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu di ALO, lalu apa kau masih melanjutkan latihanmu?"

"O-oh, yang itu ya, tentu saja!"

"Apa benar?"

"Um ... um"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat saat Yuuki mengintrogasiku.

Selama dua bulan, bisa dibilang Yuuki adalah guru yang mengajarkan Kenjutsu padaku. Tentu saja ini bukan karena keinginannya sendiri, namun karena aku yang memintanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto ...!"

Saat itu, Yuuki teringat akan sesuatu dan berkata

"Apa kau tahu tentang Star of Knight?"

"Star of Knight? Apa itu? Nama orang?"

"Tentu saja bukan!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu adalah sebuah turnamen yang diadakan setiap satu tahun sekali, dan aku dengar banyak orang yang mengikuti seleksi. Namun jumlah pemain yang bisa lolos hanya sekitar tiga puluh dua orang!"

"Heeh, jadi begitu rupanya, aku baru tahu ..."

Ucapku yang baru mengerti.

"Lalu, apa kau sendiri pernah ikut turnamen itu?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja belum pernah ..., karakterku ini baru dibuat enam bulan yang lalu!"

"Benar juga!"

Karena karakterku dan Yuuki baru di buat beberapa waktu yang lalu, jadi kami belum pernah mengikuti turnamen Star of Knight.

Namun yang pasti, akan banyak player-player kuat dari berbeagai tempat yang nantinya akan bertanding. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa saat ini aku cukup tertarik untuk mengikuti turnamen itu.

"Jadi, apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Yuuki

"Aah ... kurasa begitu!"

"Kalau begitu ... ujian seleksinya akan di adakan mulai minggu depan di ibu kota Alfheim, gunakan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin untuk berlatih!"

"O-oh, baiklah!"

Pada poin ini, aku merasa kalau ucapan Yuuki barusan terdengar lebih tegas dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sepulang dari sekolah, aku langsung pulang kerumah dengan perasaan yang sudah tidak sabar. Namun, karena pengaruh jarak antara sekolah dengan rumahku yang lumayan jauh, aku mencoba menahan diri sedikit agar tidak kehabisan tenaga.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung melepas pakaianku, meletakkannya di mesin cuci, mandi, dan setelah selesai aku langsung berganti baju dan bergerak menuju kekamar.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku kemudian segera mencolokkan router Nerve Gear kedalamnya, dan memasukkan ROM ke dalam slotnya. Setelah beberapa detik, cahaya indikator utama berhenti berkilat, dan berubah menjadi padat.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit tidak sabaran, aku kemudian merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidru dan memasang Amusphere di kepalanya.

Sambil menurunkan detak jantung yang sedikit tidak karuan, aku menarik nafas perlahan dan berkata

'LINK START'!

 **NARUTO POV END**

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek tengah terbang melewati pepohonan menggunakan sayap perinya. Dia terbang tak tentu arah sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang, gadis itu nampak tengah mengindar dari kejaran sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Sepertinya, aku berhasil lolos!"

Gadis itu bergumam pelan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, seseorang tiba-tiba saja melompat dari atas pohon. Si gadis yang menyadarinya sangat terkejut dan berusaha untuk berhenti.

Namun itu percuma.

DEBUG!

Tabrakan yang tak terelakkan pun terjadi. Tubuh mereka berdua saling bertubrukkan dan kemudian jatuh ketanah.

Tubuh si player laki-laki berjubah merah itu menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Begitu pula dengan si gadis, tubuhnya sempat menggelinding beberapa kali. Namun kemudian, dia dengan segera mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Pada saat itu, suara KACHINK* terdengar dengan jelas saat dia menarik belati panjangnya dan kemudian menyerang dengan teriakan.

"HAA!"

"!"

Serangan dadakan itu sontak membuat si laki-laki terkejut.

Dia dengan segera merundukkan badannya, dan membuat belati itu hanya melintas diatas kepalanya.

Namun, dengan gerakan tangannya yang cepat, gadis itu menebas dengan gerakan menyilang keatas. Si laki-laki yang hampir tidak sempat bereaksi segera menarik badannya kebelakang.

Dia beruntung karena lagi-lagi, belati gadis itu hampir saja mengenainnya.

"O-oi, tunggu dulu ..."

Ucap laki-laki itu berusaha menghentikan si gadis.

Namun, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubris. Dengan gerakan lurus kedepan, dia menusukkan belatinya kearah wajah di laki-laki.

Disaat yang bersamaan, laki-laki itu juga menarik gagang pedangnya dan segera menangkis serangan.

TRAANK!

Kedua benda keras itu saling bertubrukan dan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring. Si laki-laki itu berhasil menangkis serangan. Namun belum selesai sampai disana, si gadis itu kembali menyerang.

TRANG ... TRING ...

TRANG ... TRING ...

TRANG ... TRING ...

Suara semacam itulah yang terdengar ketika mereka saling bertukar serangan.

Dengan kecepatan gerakan yang hampir sama, pedang dan belati itu saling baku hantam. Percikan api kecil yang keluar dari gesekan dua benda keras itu menghiasi pertarungan mereka.

Selama beberapa saat, gadis itu terus menyerang tanpa memberi peluang bagi lawanya untuk berbicara.

Mengetahui akan hal itu, si laki-laki menggertakkan giginya.

Tidak dapat kesempatan untuk berbicara, akhirnya dia berinisiatif membuat peluang.

TRING!

Setelah berhasil menangkis satu serangan itu.

Kali ini, dia memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengayunkannya secara horizontal kebawah.

Mengetahui serangan datang, gadis itu kemudian memutar belati yang dipegangnya dan menggunakan sisi lain belatinya yang bergerigi untuk menahan serangan.

TRIING!

Suara dentuman dua senjata yang saling menyilang itu terdengar begitu nyaring hingga membuat burung-burung di sekitar beterbangan.

Si laki-laki itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan keras, namun bukan untuk melukai.

Selang beberapa detik, gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya dia lakukan sejak tadi.

Yaitu bertanya

"Kau ... siapa?"

"Harusnya aku bertanya begitu padamu!"

Si laki-laki yang memiliki nama Naruto itu membalas pertanyaan si gadis dengan nada yang kesal.

TRAANG!

Kedua belah pihak pun saling mendorong, melompat mundur dan menciptakan jarak yang aman.

Meski Naruto sudah melompat mundur, dia tetap siaga.

Alasannya sederhana, walau gerakannya sedikit kacau sebelumnya, namun dia punya keahlian bertarung yang cukup bagus.

Sebelumnya, dia nampak panik dan juga tergesa-gesa saat menyerang Naruto. namun sekarang, dia sudah bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau itu siapa? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?"

"Itu karena ... kau menghalangiku!"

"Hah!? Bukannya kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan menabrakku!"

Disini, Naruto berusaha menyangkal ucapan gadis itu.

namun sepertinya, yang dikatakan Naruto bertolak belakang dengan apa yang saat ini sedang dipikirkan gadis berambut hitam pendek yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, dia nampaknya dari ras Spriggan. Namun yang membedakan hanya atribut yang di pakainya tidak semuanya berwarna hitam seperti kebanyakan player ras Spriggan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara yang unik bagi Salamander yang terbang. Mendarat di ruang terbuka di balik pohon, suara berdentum armor logam berbunyi sepanjang area diikuti oleh teriakan.

"Ketemu kau, Philia!"

Tiga pria berbadan besar dengan armor lengkap yang didominasi oleh warna merah, merupakan ciri khas dari Salamander.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Pertanyaan semacam itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Hooh, rupanya kau memanggil bantuan temanmu, ya! ... tapi sayangnya, itu tidak akan merubah apapun!"

Ucap salah satu orang yang berada ditengah, nampaknya dia adalah pemimpinnya. Namun, dengan nada tegas gadis itu kemudian berkata

"Sayang sekali ... dia ini bukanlah temanku!"

"Oh, begitukah? ... tapi sayangnya, kami tidak peduli dengan hal itu!"

Ketiga Salamander itu mengangkat bahunya, memposisikan tombaknya, dan terbang ke udara. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya. Dalam ALO, kalau pemain di tanah diserang oleh musuh di udara, kondisi mereka sangat tidak diuntungkan. Lebih jauh lagi, ini bukan hanya satu lawan yang bisa terbang, namun tiga.

Gadis itu nampak benar-benar kehabisan akal, sayapnya sekarang juga sudah mencapai batas. Yang artinya dia sudah tidak bisa terbang lagi. Namun disaat yang sama, dia mendapatkan sebuah cara agar dia bisa melarikan diri. Meski tidak suka, namun dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain.

"Hei, kau! Bisakah kau membantuku melawan mereka?!"

"Hah!? Dari pada aku melakukannya, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini!"

"Oi,oi, ... kau pikir kami akan membiarkan kau lolos begitu saja?!"

Ucap salah seorang Salamander yang ada disebelah kiri.

"A-apa-apaan itu! ... asal kalian tahu, aku ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan gadis ini!"

"Huh, kau pikir kami akan percaya dengn ucapanmu itu!?" ucap salah Salamander yang di sebelah kanan

"Ukh ...!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya mendengar ucapan pria itu. nampaknya, telah terjadi sesuatu antara gadis itu dengan para Salamander ini.

"Nampaknya mereka juga tidak akan melepaskanmu, ya"

"... Sepertinya begitu"

Sambil menghunuskan pedangnya kearah para Salamander itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka.

"Kalian berdua, urus laki-laki itu!"

Dengan perintah yang dikeluarkan si pemimpin, dua Salamander itu menurunkan tombak mereka untuk menyerbu, sayap mereka menciptakan cahaya ruby brilian. Salamander di depan memulai serangannya dimana yang lain tengah menunggu beberapa detik lebih lama, berniat mengambil kesempatan dari perbedaan waktu untuk membunuh pria itu saat dia mengelak dari serangan pertama.

Salamander itu melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba melemparkan pedangnya keatas.

Dan disaat yang hampir sama, Naruto melompat untuk menghindari serangan sehingga tombak Salamander itu hanya meluncur di bawahnya dan menancap tanah dengan keras.

DUAAKKH!

Ketika Salamander itu berusaha menarik kembali Tombaknya, Naruto memutar badannya 360 derajat kearah kiri dan menendang wajah si Salamander dengan tumit kaki kirinya hingga membuat Salamander itu terpental dan menabrak pohon.

TAP

Disaat tubuh Naruto baru menyentuh tanah, Salamander yang lain ikut melancarkan serangannya. Dengan refleks yang cepat, Naruto segera merunduk. Dan tepat ketika tubuh Salamander itu melintas diantasnya. Naruto menarik tangan kanannya yang mengepal dan kemudian menumbuk Salamander itu dengan sekuat tenaga di bagian perut.

BUAAGGHH!

Salamander itu melebarkan matanya ketika menerima pukulan di bagian perut dan terpental keatas.

Saat itu, Katana yang sebelumnya dia lempar kembali mendarat di tangan kirinya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika dia memutar katana di tangannya dan membuat pose atlet lempar lembing dengan mata pedang yang berada didepan. Dia kemudian melemparnya dan membuat ujung mata pedang itu sukses menembus armor si Salamander.

JLEEB!

Percikan api berkobar, menandakan kematian si Salamander itu. katana milik Naruto pun jatuh ketanah.

Salamander lainnya, yang serangannya di elakkan, masih tidak percaya dengan kematian temannya. Dengan segera, dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan merapalkan mantra.

" **FIRE BALL!"**

BWOOSSHH

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto. tanpa senjata, pilihan terbaik adalah menghindari serangan itu. Namun hal itu tidak dia lakukan, Naruto mengambil tombak milik Salamander yang berada di sampingnya, dan menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga tercabut dari tanah, dan mengembalikan serangannya.

"Aku kembalikan padamu!"

DONK!

Percikan api langsung menyebar kearea sekitar ketika bola api menghantam tombak sebelum memantul kembali kearah si Salamander.

Melihat serangannya berhasil di tangkis dan memantul kembali padanya, Salamander itu berusaha untuk mengelak. Namun sayang, refleknya kalah cepat.

DUAARRR!

Begitu bola api itu mengenainya, ledakan pun tercipta dan langsung menghanguskan Salamander itu.

Philia dan si pemimpin Salamander hanya bisa terbengong bengong saat Naruto menancapkan tombak yang dia pegang ketanah, dan menengadah ke arah pemimpin Salamander yang masih melayang di udara.

"Berikutnya ... kau!"

Ucap Naruto menggertak si pemimpin Salamander itu. namun, Salamander itu memilih untuk menurunkan senjatanya. Setelah melihat kejadian tadi, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menang.

"Tsk, lain kali kau tidak akan lolos, Philia!"

' _Philia? Jadi itu nama gadis itu, ya?'_ batin Naruto sambil menoleh kearah gadis yang sebelumnya

Setelah itu, si Salamander membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang pergi, menyisakan jejak cahaya merah. Kemudian, meninggalkan pepohonan yang berguncang sebagai jalurnya, ia lenyap sangat jauh ke langit. Yang tersisa hanya Philia dan Naruto di tengah hutan dengan dua Remain Light. Tak lama kemudian, dua Remain Light itu juga lenyap.

Saat dia melihat Naruto yang mengambil pedangnya, Philia kembali tegang.

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus apa? Berterima kasih? Kabur? Atau haruskah kita bertarung?"

Dan entah mengapa, Naruto merasa agak kesal setelah mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak butuh terima kasih darimu, dan kalau mau kabur silahkan saja. tapi, kalau mau bertarung, maaf, saat ini aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu!"

Setelah itu, Philia hanya bisa menatap punggung yang membentangkan sayap dan terbang pergi meninggalkan Philia sendirian di hutan.

 **SKIP TIME**

Aarun adalah pusat kota di ALfheim, dan di tengah kota itu berdiri sebuah struktur berbentuk kerucut yang sangat besar. Melihat Aarun bagaikan panorama, struktur itu mempunyai bentuk menyerupai cincin-cincin yang konsentris[7], saat ini mereka masih jauh dari tengah Aarun.

Ada banyak struktur yang tidak terbuat dari batu berwarna abu-abu berdiri tinggi dipermukaan jalan-jalan Aarun. Malahan, banyak silinder-silinder besar berwarna hijau-lumut yang bertumpuk keatas. Diameternya dapat menyamai bangunan dua lantai.

Silinder-silinder itu sebenarnya adalah akar dari World Tree. Dari Jötunheimr yang jauh dibawah, mereka menembus tanah yang tebal, tumbuh berliku dan berbelit-belit, menjadi besar dan bertemu diatas Aarun. Dengan kata lain, bisa dikatakan bahwa Aarun mencerminkan es yang menggantung di atap gua Jötunheimr.

Didepan pintu gerbang masuk, Asuna, Kirito, Klein, Lisbeth, Lyfa, Silica, Sinon dan Yuuki sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang.

"Ah!"

Lisbeth yang tiba-tiba bersuara, memecah kesunyian ketika dia melihat seseorang terbang mendekat kearah mereka.

Bersamaan ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah, sayap abu-abu yang bergerak memalui bajunya menghilang seperti ilusi.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Melihat teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu, gadis itu meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa, kok!" ucap Lisbeth

"Yosh, karena Kiriko sudah datang, ayo kita berangkat!"

"-Tunggu dulu!"

Ketika mereka semua hampir bergerak memasuki ruangan, teriakan Yuuki menghentikan mereka semua. Asuna yang bingung pun bertanya.

"Ada apa, Yuuki?"

"Bisakah kita menunggu sebentar lagi, soalnya-... dia masih belum datang!"

"Apa maksud-"

Asuna menghentikan ucapannya di tengah-tengah saat dia mulai mengingat sesuatu dan dengan senyum kecut dia berkata.

"Aaah, benar juga, dia masih belum datang"

Pada saat ini, Kiriko sebenarnya bahwa jumlah orang yang ada di sana sudah lengkap.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, TAP! Suara kaki seseorang yang menginjak tanah terdengar dari arah belakang.

Kiriko nampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang lmuayan ia kenal berdiri disana.

Laki-laki itu memiliki ciri rambut berwarna pirang, mata berwarna biru seperti batu safir, dua buah telinga kucing khas ras Cait Sith, tiga garis di kedua sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Memakai baju dalam berwarna krem, memakai sarung tangan, serta memakai celana panjang dan sepatu sandal berwarna hitam. Penampilannya cukup sederhana, namun jubah merah dengan corak api berwarna hitam dan juga katana yang ada di punggungnya membuatnya terlihat sedikit keren.

"Kau terlambat, Naruto!"

Yuuki berteriak dengan nada marah. Naruto pun menjawab sambil cengengesan.

"Maaf, maaf, tadi ada beberapa masalah saat aku menuju kesini!"

"Masalah macam apa?"

"Eh, ka-kalau soal itu ... AAAAAH!"

Suara yang cukup keras keluar dari mulut Naruto, dengan refleks tubuhnya langsung meloncat saat dia melihat siluet perempuan yang pernah menghinanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kau juga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kiriko balik bertanya, nampaknya dia tidak senang dengan keberadaan Naruto disini.

"Tunggu ... kalian berdua sudah kenal?" tanya Yuuki

"Aah, gadis ini adalah orang yang menghinaku saat datang ke kedai Agil dulu!"

"Huh, hinaan itu memang pantas untukmu, dasar pecundang!"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, kau sendiri bahkan belum tentu lebih kuat dariku!"

"Hoo ..., jadi kau ingin menantangku berduel, kalau begitu majulah!"

"Siapa takut!"

Kedua orang itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Melihat kedua rekannya saling bertikai satu sama lain, Asuna dan Lisbeth mencoba untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan itu!" ucap Lisbeth

"Entah apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara seperti ini tidak akan ada gunanya!"

Asuna mencoba untuk mencairkan situasi diantara mereka berdua, meski pada awalnya itu kelihatan percuma saja.

Namun, Naruto yang sebelumnya sempat terpancing emosi kini mulai melunakkan gestur badannya. Meski apa yang dikatakan oleh Asuna barusan belum menghilangkan rasa kesalnya akibat hinaan yang dia terima dari Kiriko saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di kedai Agil beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kiriko memperlihatkan senyum dengan maksud merendahkan dan berkata

"Ada apa? apa kau kehilangan nyali untuk berduel denganku?"

"Bukan! Aku sangat sangat ingin mengalahkanmu, tapi bukan disini!"

Naruto dengan tegas menepis anggapan Kiriko. Dan setelah itu, dengan keputusannya yang sudah bulat, mengarahkan jari telunjukknya kearah Kiriko dan berkata dengan suara lantang.

"Aku menantangmu untuk berduel di final Warrior Star of Knight, disanalah kita akan menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat!"

"Boleh saja, tapi aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan bisa mencapai babak final!"

"Kalau tidak di coba, kau tidak akan tahu!"

Dalam keadaan ini, apapun yang di katakan teman-teman disekitar mereka sudah tidak akan berpengaruh lagi. Kiriko nampak sangat tidak suka dengan Naruto, entah apa alasannya. Siapapun pasti akan merasa kesal saat dihina tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Namun sesaat sebelum gadis itu pergi tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal saat Naruto melihat Ekspresi wajah Kiriko. Ekspresi dari seseorang yang telah mengalami berbagai kisah kelam dalam hidupnya. Saat itu, Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung Kiriko yang berjalan menjauh darinya tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada gadis itu.

 **Ending : {Ost. Sword Art Online : Haruna Luna** **~ Star Tear}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


	11. Chapter 11

**N** **aruto (** **ナルト** **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **disclaimer Kawahara Reki**

 **NARUTO STORY IN THE NEW WORLD**

 **Summary: Menceritakan kisah kehidupan sang pahlawan dunia shinobi di dunia barunya. Dia kini hidup dijaman yang serba modern, ribuan tahun setelah jaman shinobi berakhir. Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Asada Shino, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna,**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Game, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ada Fem Kirito, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **ARC 2: WARRIOR STAR OF KNIGHT**

 **OPENING : {Ost. Naruto : Flow** **~ GO! }**

 **CHAPTER 11:** **PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI**

Saat ini, Naruto bersama dengan teman-temannya tengah menuju ketempat pendaftaran setelah sebeulmnya dia sempat bertikai dengan Kiriko di gerbang masuk kota.

Setelah memasuki sisi lain dari kota Aarun, terdapat sebuah bangunan besar berbentuk elips yang berdiri diantara bangunan-bangunan kota Aarrun yang lainnya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto

"Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana pendaftaran terkait event game ini diadakan, nama tempat ini diambil dari nama bangunan bersejarah Koloseum yang ada di Italia" jelas Lyfa

"Jadi begitu"

"Tunggu sebentar, kau mengatakan semua event yang terkait dengan game ini ... apa itu berarti tempat ini juga adalah arena bertarung?" Tanya Yuuki

"Itu benar, setiap tahun berbagai macam event selalu diadakan di tempat ini, dan bagi mereka yang masih newbie, ada banyak event di tempat ini yang bisa digunakan untuk mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan bertarung kita, namun event yang paling di tunggu-tunggu adalah turnamen Warrior Star of Knight, sebuah turnamen pertarungan pedang paling besar dalam sejarah yang diadakan setiap tahun sekali!"

Lyfa dengan antusias menjelaskan,

"Lyfa-chan, ternyata kau tahu banyak, ya!" Ucap Asuna

"Hehe, tentu saja ... begini-begini, aku sudah dua tahun berada disini!" Ucap Lyfa

"Lyfa-san, apa aku boleh tanya?" Ucap Yuuki sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya

"Ada apa, Yuuki-san?"

"Anoo ... sebelumnya, Kiriko-san pergi lebih dulu dari kita, tapi setelah sampai disini aku masih belum melihatnya, apa dia tidak akan tersesat?"

"Tidak apa-apa, biarpun karakternya itu masih baru, Onee-san sering datang ke kota ini, jadi aku yakin kalau dia pasti baik-baik saja!"

"Oh, begitu!"

Yuuki menarik nafas lega mendengar perkataan Lyfa barusan.

"Untuk sekarang, aku akan menunjukkan tempat pendaftaraannya!"

Setelah menjelaskan sampai disini, Lyfa kemudian membawa teman-teman yang lainya berjalan menuju kesebuah pintu gerbang besar yang nampaknya terbuat dari baja.

Bersama dengan para pemain lain, Naruto dan yang lain berjalan memasuki ruangan.

didalam ruangan itu, dindingnya di hiasi oleh semacam relief yang tidak di ketahui, tiang-tiang besar berbentuk bulat yang berjalak sekitar tiga atau empat meter menjadi penyangga. Lantainya yang terbuat dari besi juga nampaknya membuat gema dari langkah kaki beberapa pemain lain.

Lyfa dan yang lain kemudian pergi menuju kesebuah tempat yang mirip dengan meja resepsionis.

Peri yang bertugas untuk melayani pendaftaran juga nampaknya hanya sebuah NPC.

"Tempat apa ini?" Yuuki bertanya

"Disini kami menyebutnya meja pendaftaran, dan mereka yang melayani pendaftaran itu hanya NPC biasa!"

"Hee, jadi begitu ... lalu bagaimana cara mendaftarnya?" Kali ini giliran Naruto yang bertanya

"Itu mudah, kalian hanya perlu menuliskan nama asli kalian, alamat E-mail, usia, pekerjaan dan juga gender!, apa kalian mengerti?"

Nampaknya, yang di maksud "kalian" oleh Lyfa hanya Naruto dan juga Yuuki yang belum pernah mengikuti event-event yang diadakan.

Naruto dan Yuuki hanya menganggukan kepala mereka, Lyfa tersenyum dan kemudian berkata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu ... aku akan mendaftar disana, jadi semoga beruntung untuk kalian berdua"

Dan begitulah, Lyfa kemudian pergi menuju meja pendaftaran yang lain, begitu juga dengan Asuna dan teman-teman lainnya yang nampaknya sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Mereka semua berpencar hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Yuuki.

"Kalau begitu ... aku akan mendaftar di meja sebelah saja!" Ucap Yuuki

"Baiklah"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk menggulir menu ke bawah, dan langsung menemukan tombol untuk mendaftar ke Warrior Star of Knight ke-4. Naruto langsung memencet tombol itu, dan layar itu langsung memunculkan sebuah formulir di mana ia harus memasukkan nama, pekerjaan dan berbagai jenis keterangan lainnya.

Karena ini adalah sebuah game, paling tidak nama karakter akan secara otomatis terketik. Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian memasukkan nama lengkap dan juga alamat E-mail-nya sebelum kemudian memencet tombol 'kirimkan' yang ada di bagian bawah.

Layarnya berubah lagi, dan sebuah teks paragraf memperlihatkan bahwa Naruto telah teregistrasi dengan sukses, dan lalu menunjukkan waktu untuk ronde pertama dari babak penyisihan, 30 menit dari sekarang.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?"

Yuuki tiba-tiba bertanya dari samping Naruto. Kelihatannya dia sudah menyelesaikan registrasinya dengan sukses. Dengan itu, Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai!"

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

"T-tunggu dulu, apa kita tidak perlu menunggu yang lain?"

"Oh, iya, benar juga!"

Yuuki menepuk jidatnya pelan saat mengatakan itu.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu mereka disini!" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah"

 **KIRIKO SIDE**

Di salah satu meja pendaftaran, Kiriko nampak baru saja selesai melakukan registrasi setelah dia menekan tombol 'OK'. Dengan begitu, Kiriko kemudian segera berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju keruang aula. Ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju keruang aula. Dia dapat mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan dari para pemain lainnya.

'Hei, hei, lihat dia!'

'Kyaa, gadis itu kelihatan cantik dan juga keren'

'Bukankah dia itu 'Kuro no Kenshi'?'

'Tidak, itu bukan dia, tadi aku bara saja bertemu dengan Kirito si 'Kuro no Kenshi' yang asli'

'Lalu, siapa gadis itu?'

'Aku dengar, 'Kuro no Kenshi' punya saudara perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Kiriko!'

'T-tunggu dulu, itu artinya gadis itu adalah Kiriko si Kuroi no Raikiri?!'

Namun, tanpa memperdulikan ucapan orang-orang itu, Kiriko terus berjalan dengan tatatpan datar.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Kiriko dulunya adalah salah satu pendekar pedang wanita terkuat di SAO selain Asuna. Julukan 'Kuroi no Raikiri' yang disandangnya bahkan sampai terbawa ke ALO, meski dia baru kali ini mengikuti Turnamen Warrior Star of Knight.

Memasuki ruangan, Kiriko bisa melihat ada banyak pemain yang berkumpul diruangan itu.

"Riko-senpai!"

Tanpa sadar, ada suara seorang gadis yang memanggilnya.

Ketika Kiriko menoleh, dia melihat seorang gadis dari ras Salamander menghampirinya.

"Tiese, apa kau juga ikut turnamen ini?" tanya Kiriko

"Tentu saja, walau ini adalah pertama kalinya"

"Begitu, kalau begitu sama denganku!"

"Eh! Jadi senpai belum pernah ikut turnamen?!"

"Ya, begitulah!"

"Tidak bisa di percaya, padahal kau punya kemampuan Kenjutsu yang hebat!"

Tiese nampak terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari seniornya itu. Didunia nyata, nama aslinya adalah Tiese Shtolienen, dia adalah murid SMA kelas satu yang sangat dekat dengan Kiriko yang merupakan kakak kelasnya didunia nyata.

Jika dilihat, nampaknya Tiese baru membuat karakternya sekitar tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu. Berbekal ilmu Kenjutsu yang dia pelajari di ekskul sekolahnya, dia nampaknya ingin menguji kemampuannya di turnamen ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kiriko melihat Asuna dan yang lainnya berjalan memasuki ruang aula.

Lyfa yang berada di posisi paling depan nampak tengah menjelaskan beberapa hal pada yang lainnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, tatapan datar Kiriko langsung tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan memakai jubah berwarna merah.

Namun, Tiese kemudian menyadarkan Kiriko dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Riko-senpai?"

"Ah, Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

Tiese mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat reaksi seniornya itu.

"Ah, Tiese, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini"

"Eh, b-baiklah"

Tanpa panjang lebar lagi. Kiriko kemudian mengajak Tiese pergi dari situ.

Dari arah yang berbeda, Naruto nampaknya menyadari keberadaan Kiriko yang baru saja pergi. Naruto sempat memperhatikan Kiriko yang nampak pergi menjauhi mereka sebelum kemudian dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada perkamen raksasa yang berada di atas.

Disana ada nama-nama dari mereka semua yang telah mendaftarkan diri.

' _Seperti yang di jelaskan Lyfa-San, nampaknya perbandingan ini mamakai sistem fase grup'_

Batin Naruto sambil menatap daftar nama-nama peserta.

Pandangan matanya kemudian menemukan daftar nama Yuuki, dia berada di Grup D bersama dengan Kirito.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau dapat kesempatan bertarung di awal" ucap Kirito

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat itu" ucap Kirito sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Kirito. Dia pun langsung terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada di sana.

"Ah, jadi begitu" gumam Naruto

Naruto melihat daftar namanya berada di Grup A bersama dengan player yang lainnya. Namun, mata Naruto langsung tergilas pada daftar nama player yang berada di Grup B.

Itu adalah Philia,

Sebelumnya Naruto pernah mendengar nama itu.

Dia kemudian teringat kembali pada kejadian kecil saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini

' _Jadi dia juga ikut turnamen ini'_

Disisi lain.

Kiriko bersama dengan Tiese juga melihat ke daftar nama-nama pemain yang ada di sana.

Tiese kelihatan senang, sepertinya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pertandingan pembuka karena dia berada dia berada di grup A. Namun, Kiriko nampak tidak begitu senang dengan hal itu.

Dia sendiri berada di grup C,

Kirito dan Yuuki berada di grup D,

Asuna berada di grup F,

Lyfa dan Klien berada di grup H

Silica di grup J,

Lisbeth di grup K,

Dari mereka semua, nampaknya hanya Shinon yang tidak ikut turnamen. Meski bukan pengguna sihir maupun pedang, namun dia memiliki skill memanah yang bisa di pamerkan pada pemain lainnya.

Sedetik kemudian, muncul seorang perempuan bertelinga kucing diatas panggung itu. Nampaknya, dia merupakan salah satu anggota dari penyelenggara turnamen ini.

[Etto... Sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai saya akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Dalam babak penyisihan ini, kalian akan terbagi menjadi enam belas grup. Disetiap grup, akan diisi oleh empat pemain, selain itu pemain akan mendapatkan 3 poin sebagai permulaan, dan karena para pemain di harus untuk berduel dengan pemain lain, maka siapapun yang kalah dalam duel akan kehilangan satu poin. Dan siapapun yang kehilangan seluruh poin akan dinyatakan gugur. Jadi, jika kalian ingin lolos ke turnamen Warrior Star of Knight , kalian harus mendapatkan jumlah poin terbanyak, atau setidaknya berada di posisi kedua. Nah, karena sudah semuanya aku jelas, jadi semoga kalian bisa mencapai hasil yang terbaik.]

Wanita itu menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada semua pemain.

"Jadi begitu, siapapun yang berada di posisi pertama dan kedua bisa lolos ke turnamen, ya" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk pelan.

Sementara itu, semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya itu nampak sedikit tegang, menunggu nama siapa yang akan bertarung di pertandingan pembuka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul sebuah kristal berbentuk seperti berlian yang mengeluarkan sebuah sinar yang terang. Dari sinar itu, kemudian muncul nama peserta yang akan bertarung di pertandingan pembuka.

 **Grup A**

[Naruto vs Tiese]

Segera setelahnya, dua player yang namanya ada disana langsung di transfer menuju arena.

Dari sisi kanan, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan bertelinga kucing dengan jubah merahnya yang berkibar. Dari sisi kiri, seorang gadis muda berkulit putih dan berambut merah. Memakai armor yang minimalis, matanya menatap dengan penuh percaya diri sambil memegang gagang pedang yang menggantung di pinggangnya.

"Meski kau perempuan, aku tidak akan menahan diri!" ucap Naruto

Wajah gadis muda bernama Tiese itu sedikit menegang saat mendengarnya. Namun dengan segera dia menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan diri.

"Aku juga tidak akan menahan diri, jadi bersiaplah!" ucap Tiese

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah ikat kepala bertuliskan 'TEKAD' dan kemudian menguatkannya di kepala.

"Nah, mari kita mulai pertarungan ini!" ucap Naruto

Bersama dengan terucapnya kata-kata itu, muncul sebuah timer selama 10 detik di atas. Naruto dan Tiese menghunus pedang secara bersamaan.

Dan ketika angka sudah mencapai nol,

BRAAK

Tanah menjadi retak karena tolakan kaki Tiese. Gadis itu meluncur ke depan dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Dan menyerang dengan gerakan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal.

TRAANG

Namun sayangnya, Naruto berhasil memblokir serangan itu.

TRIIING

Tiese kemudian membebaskan diri dari blokiran Naruto, dan menyerang kembali. Namun kali ini, Naruto mengentak tanah disaat yang sama dan berniat melakukan serangan balasan. Bentrokan diantara pedang masing-masing pun tak terhindarkan.

TRAANG

Bunyi dari kedua benda besi terdengar menggema, menunjukkan bahwa tebasan keduanya hampir sama kuatnya.

Namun di sela-sela serangan itu, Tiese berhasil melepaskan diri dan kemudian menebas ke samping.

SWIIINNNGGG

Untungnya Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat mundur, namun-

Tiese melaju dengan cepat kearah dirinya.

Dan melakukan empat tusukan cepat kearah bahu, dada, dan pinggang. Namun hanya ada satu serangan yang berhasil menggores bahunya.

ZRAAT

Naruto pun berniat membalas serangan dengan menebas Tiese dari depan.

TAP

Namun sedetik sebelum pedang Naruto mengenainya, Tiese melompat mundur ke belakang. Nampaknya gadis itu berhasil membaca serangan Naruto.

' _Gadis ini, dia cukup hebat dalam seni pedang, lebih hebat dariku'_

Memang benar, Naruto baru belajar seni berpedang selama dua bulan. Dan hanya dengan melihat gerakan lawannya saja, dia bisa tahu bahwa gadis yang menjadi lawannya telah belajar seni pedang lebih dari satu tahun.

"Kemampuan Kenjutsu-mu hebat juga, apa kau ikut ekskul atau semacamnya?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Tiese

"Oh, begitu rupanya"

Naruto mengangguk pelan mendengar hal itu.

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan"

Naruto kemudian menerjang dengan kecepatan penuh dan menyerang. Tiese sempat terkejut melihat kecepatan gerakan Naruto, dia dengan segera bersiap untuk serangan.

Ketika pedang Naruto mulai bersinar, diiringi dengan efek suara, Sword skill-nya pun aktif.

TRANG... TRANG... TRANG

TRANG... TRANG... TRANG

Tiese berusaha menangkis semua serangan itu, namun karena gerakannya yang cepat, dua dari enam tebasan berhasil mengenai bahu kiri dan armor yang melindungi dadanya. Hal itu membuat 10% HP-nya berkurang.

Tiese dengan cepat melompat ke belakang, mendarat dengan sepatu boot kanan yang menyentuh tanah, dan bersiap untuk serangan kejutan.

Sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya, Tiese memandang Wajah serius lawannya.

DRAP

Tiese kemudian kembali melajut dengan cepat dan menyerang Naruto.

Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto sudah bersiap untuk serangan balasan.

TRANG... TRIING... TRANG

TRANG... TRIING... TRANG

TRANG... TRIING... TRANG

Bunyi dari kedua pedang mereka yang saling menyerang dan bertahanterdengar dengan jelas.

Mungkin karena memiliki ukuran tubuh yang ramping dan sedikit kecil, Tiese memiliki kelebihan dalam kecepatan dan kelincahan. Di tambah lagi, dia juga lebih mahir dalam permainan seni pedang.

Dengan segala cara, Naruto berusaha menangkis setiap serangan Tiese. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto beruntung, berkata kemampuan seni beladiri dan refleks-nya, dia berhasil bertahan dari setiap tebasan Tiese tanpa mengurangi HP-nya sama sekali.

Kemudian, Tiese mengaktifkan Swrod Skill-nya dan membuat pedangnya mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah.

" **FIRE SLASH"**

SWOOOOOOSSHH

Dengan segenap kekuatan, Tiese menebaskan pedangnya yang diselimuti oleh kobaran api. Namun sayangnya, serangan itu meleset karena Naruto telah melompat mundur lebih dulu.

Meski kemampuan Kenjutsu Naruto bisa dibilang pemula, namun dia punya insting bertarung yang bagus. Dan sepertinya ini adalah pertama kalinya Tiese mendapatkan lawan seperti Naruto.

BET

"!"

Tiese membuat sebuah

gerakan dengan tangannya, dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

' _Tunggu sebentar , bukankah itu... '_ batin Naruto

Tiese si gadis Salamander itu pun mengeluarkan jurus elemen apinya.

" **KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU"**

BWOSH... BWOSH... BWOSH

Tiga buah bola api menyembur bergerak lurus kearah Naruto.

Tidak mau tinggal diam, Naruto dengan sigap berusaha menghindari ketiga bola api itu.

TAP

DAAR...

DAAR...

DAAR...

Dengan gerakan yang lincah, Naruto berhasil menghindari semua serangan itu, namun...

Tiese kini telah berada diatasnya, menukik cepat dengan tebasan vertikalnya.

DUAK

Namun berkat keahlian Taijutsu-nya, Naruto membatalkan serangan Tiese dengan menendang perut nya.

"Ugh!"

Karena tak kuasa menerima Counter Attack dari Naruto, Tiese pun akhirnya tersentak dan jatuh ketanah.

Serangan fisik itu memang tidak begitu terasa sakit, namun sepertinya cukup terkejut dengan serangan tadi. Tiese menatap kearah Naruto.

Seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, dia benar-benar serius.

Dengan segenap tenaga, Tiese mengompres mana miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sihir.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat dia melihat Tiese membentuk segel dengan tangannya. Dan bersiap untuk menyambut serangan.

" **KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU"**

BWOOOOSSH

Sebuah bola api yang berukuran besar datang menyerbu.

Naruto sendiri memasang kuda-kuda terbaik yang dia miliki sembari menggenggam erat gagang pedangnya.

Bola api raksasa itu semakin mendekat dengan cepat, namun Naruto masih belum beranjak sama sekali dari posisinya. Hingga akhirnya-

DUAARRR

Bola api meledak ketika mengenai target.

Namun meski begitu, Tiese dengan segera mempersiapkan sword skill terbaiknya. Dia tahu kalau serangan seperti itu mungkin belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

Tidak lama berselang, sosok laki-laki berambut pirang mulai terlihat saat kepulan asap mulai menghilang sambil meletakkan sebuah perisai berbentuk bulat didepan badannya, nampaknya perisai itu ia gunakan untuk menahan serangan tadi. Namun karena kurang efektif, HP milik Naruto kini langsung berada di zona merah.

Dan saat itulah Tiese langsung menyerang.

"HAAAA!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Tiese mengeluarkan teriakan penuh semangat ketika menyerang. Pedangnya yang bersinar merah mulai diselimuti oleh api.

Pedang api itu menebas dari arah kanan secara diagonal dengan sangat cepat. Namun, Tiese tercengang ketika kemenangan yang sudah didepan matanya sirna.

 **[Background soundtrack *** _ **Naruto Shippuuden OST = Breakdown***_ **]**

TRAAANNNGG

Mata Tiese melebar ketika melihat pedangnya yang sudah hampir mengenai targetnya, dimentalkan oleh Naruto menggunakan perisai berbentuk bulat miliknya.

"!"

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya ketika melihat pedang Naruto di penuhi efek cahaya yang begitu terang. Namun sedetik kemudian, pedang itu tiba-tiba saja menebas dirinya dengan sangat cepat

" **KAZEGIRI"**

SLAAAASSSSHHH

Dengan kecepatan yang hampir tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata, Naruto berhasil melakukan Counter Attack dan sukses membuat bekas luka virtual pada bagian pundak kiri hingga perut Tiese yang masih belum bisa bergerak akibat skill yang dia gunakan. Sorakan dari semua penonton disana pun kembali menggelegar.

HP Tiese kini memasuki zona kuning.

Namun, melihat tubuh Naruto yang sempat terlihat kaku selama beberapa detik, Tiese kemudian segera melompat mundur untuk menciptakan jarak ruang aman.

TAP

Meski Naruto tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan menyerang kembali, Tiese tetap bersiaga.

Sambil menenangkan kembali detak jantungnya, Tiese menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat.

' _Kalau aku sampai terkena serangan itu lagi, tamatlah riwayatku'_

Di satu sisi, Naruto nampaknya masih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

Kazegiri, merupakan sword skill yang baru di ciptakan Naruto sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Skill ini memiliki damage yang sama atau mungkin lebih kuat dari Blood Edge milik Naruto. Dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan elemen angin, dapat membuat pedangnya menjadi lebih tajam dan juga lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Namun, skill ini membutuhkan persiapan yang sedikit lama. Karena itulah teknik ini lebih cocok digunakan untuk Counter Attack atau serangan pamungkas.

" **KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU"**

"!"

BWOSH... BWOSH... BWOSH

BWOSH... BWOSH... BWOSH

Dengan cepat, Tiese mengeluarkan teknik elemen apinya dan menyerang Naruto serangan bola api. Namun, kali ini jumlah bola apinya ada enam, di tambah lagi keenam bola api itu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

TAP

DAAR...

DAAR...

DAAR...

DAAR...

DAAR...

DAAR...

Namun, lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil menghindari semua serangan itu dengan gerakannya yang lincah.

TAP

DRAP

Setelah berhasil menghindari serangan itu, Naruto langsung bergerak maju menyerang. Melihat Naruto menyerang, Tiese tidak tinggal diam dan kembali mengeluarkan teknik bola api yang sama.

BWOSH... BWOSH... BWOSH...

Tiga bola api menyerbu, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak gentar dan malah mempercepat langkahnya. iris biru safir pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan bola-bola api itu.

' _Ukuran bola apinya ... Lebih kecil dari yang tadi'_ batin Naruto.

Yap, itu benar, nampaknya karena jumlah mana yang sudah semakin berkurang karena jurus-jurus yang dia keluarkan sebelumnya membuat Tiese tidak mampu mempertahankan teknik bola api miliknya dengan ukuran yang sama.

Ketika sebuah bola api dengan cepat menghampiri wajahnya, Naruto dengan segera menundukkan badannya, membiarkan bola api itu lewat dan meledak di belakang.

DAAR

"!"

Namun, ketika dia bila api dari dua arah kembali menyerangnya. Naruto melakukan gerakan zig zag dan melewati dua bola api itu.

DAAR... DAAR...

Saat bola api itu datang lagi, Naruto segera melompat dan kembali menghindar sehingga membuat bola api menghantam tanah.

Melihat hal tersebut, Tiese akhirnya mengaktifkan sebuah sihir jebakan yang dia persiapkan sebelumnya. ketika Naruto mendaratkan kakinya, sebuah sinar berwarna merah muncul berserta dengan sensasi panas yang dia rasakan. Alis Naruto terangkat ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah jebakan.

' _Ini gawat!'_

Namun sudah terlambat, ketika dia menyadarinya, efek cahaya dari sihir yang di ciptakan Tiese semakin terang dan teranf sebelum akhirnya meledak.

KABOOOMMMM...

Beberapa penonton yang menyaksikan hal itu nampak terpukau dengan taktik yang di gunakan Tiese. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, Naruto sudah pasti tidak akan bisa menghindar dan yang menang adalah Tiese. Namun jika itu benar, seharusnya kini sudah muncul kata hologram yang menunjukkan bahwa Tiese adalah pemenangnya.

Tiese berpikir bahwa Naruto mungkin menggunakan perisainya lagi untuk mengurangi damage seranganya. Namun dengan tingkat HP-nya yang sudah mencapai zona merah, di tambah lagi mendapat serangan dari jarak sedekat itu, menghindar adalah hal yang mustahil.

Akan tetapi, saat itu muncul shuriken yang berputar dengan cepat mengarah pada Tiese.

SYAAAT

"!"

Tiese terkejut ketika dia melihat sebuah shuriken keluar dari kepulan asap dan melesat dengan cepat kearahnya. Kecepatan shuriken itu sedikit tidak wajar, sihir elemen angin yang digunakan oleh Naruto saat mengeluarkan sword skil-nya mungkin juga dia gunakan saat melempar shuriken itu.

Sorakan dari para penonton mulai terdengar kembali.

Tiese segera bersiap untuk menangkis serangan, namun kecepatan shirken itu sedikit diluar dugaannya. Meski begitu, Tiese tetap tidak kehabisan akal, dia menggunakan pangkal pedangnya untuk membelokkan jalur serangan shuriken itu.

TRIIING

Tiese membuat shuriken itu melambung jauh keatas, namun disaat yang sama dia juga melihat Naruto keluar dari balik kepulan asap dan menyerang dari depan. Sambil menengadahkan tangan kananny, muncul sebuah bola energi berukuran kecil di telapak tangan kanannya itu.

Sambil memposisikan tangan kanannya di belakang, Naruto kemudian menarik tangan kanannya kedepan dan melempar teknik bola energi miliknya

"TERIMA INI!"

WUUUUSSSSSHHHH

Bola energi dengan cahaya jingga yang seukuran bola tenis itu melesat dengan cepat bagaikan sebuah meriam kapal bajak laut.

Dan saat itulah, gerakan tubuh gadis itu menjadi lebih cepat. Meski serangan bola energi itu datang secara tiba-tiba, Tiese mengayunkan pedangnya seolah tanpa beban dan menangkis bola energi itu.

Namun bertepatan saat ujung pedangnya mengenainya, bola energi itu mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya kecil dan kemudian meledak.

DUAAARRRRR

Sebagian penonton nampak terkejut dengan hal itu. Bola energi yang di lemparkan Naruto bisa mengeluarkan ledakan seperti granat.

Tiese nampaknya sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa serangan barusan adalah jebakan. Meski tidak membuat tubuhnya terlempar jauh, HP miliknya langsung memasuki zona merah.

Namun disaat itu, pedang Naruto mengeluarkan efek cahaya yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"!"

" **KAZEGIRI"**

Dengan jarak sejauh itu, serangan jarak dekat jelas tidak akan bisa mengenainya. Hal macam itulah yang ada di pikiran Tiese, namun secara mengejutkan Naruto langsung memutar balikan pola pikir Tiese

DRAAP

"!"

Hanya dengan satu hentakan kaki, Naruto melaju kearah Tiese dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. dengan pandangan yang mengarah lurus kearah Tiese, Naruto mengayunkan pedangny secara horizontal kearah kiri.

"Kh!"

Tiese bergegas menutup jalur serangan pedang itu, namun Naruto lebih cepat dan tebasan itu mengenai tubuh Tiese.

ZRAAT

Pedang Naruto akhirnya sukses menebas Tiese dan membuat HP miliknya menjadi nol.

Dengan menggunakan ujung tumit kaki kanannya, Naruto menggunakannya sebagai rem dan berhenti beberapa meter setelah melawati Tiese.

Dari posisi itu, Naruto bisa melihat pesan sistem berwarna ungu yang menunjukkan siapa pemenangnya. Disisi lain, Tiese terdiam selama beberapa saat, lututnya menjadi lemas dan hampir jatuh. Seluruh colloseum yang sempat terdiam sejenak tiba-tiba saja di penuhi sorak yang menggelegar dari setiap penonton.

"Tadi itu pertarungan yang hebat!" ucap Naruto

"Eh... ah, ya...!"

Meski gadis itu menerima jabat tangan dari Naruto, namun wajahnya nampak kesal sekali. Yah, wajar saja, kebanyakan orang yang kalah dalam sebuah pertandingan pastinya akan merasa kesal.

Namun, Naruto kemudian mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kau seorang swordswomen yang kuat, aku harap bisa berduel lagi denganmu!"

"Ah ... Nii-san, kau terlalu memujiku!"

"Tidak, kau benar-benar pendekar pedang yang kuat, karena itulah aku berharap bisa berduel lagi denganmu!"

"Eh!?"

Tiese agak sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto yang jadi sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, terlebih lai tatapan matanya yang menatap lurus kearah Tiese.

Naruto benar-benar mengakui bahwa Tiese adalah lawan yang tangguh, meski terlihat lebih muda darinya, Tiese adalah seorang yang lebih mahir menggunakan pedang di banding dirinya.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya mendapat pengakuan dari lawannya membuat sebuah senyuman kecil timbul diwajahnya.

"Arigatou, Nii-san, di pertemuan kita yang berikutnya, akulah yang akan menang!"

"Ouh!"

Dengan begitu, pertandingan pembuka antara Tiese melawan Naruto pun berakhir dengan Naruto yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Diruang aula, Kirito dan yang lainnya beserta para peserta yang lain menyaksikan pertandingan pembuka yang mereka lihat melalui sebuah benda yang menyerupai proyektor yang di aliri dengan energi sihir. Beberapa diantara mereka nampak cukup serius melihat pertandingan pembuka. Terutama Lyfa yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menyimak dual pembuka ini.

' _Teknik berpedang anak itu masih pemula, tapi ...'_

Ketika Lyfa membuat pose brpikir sambil memikirkan sesuatu, Asuna kemudian menepuk pundaknya dan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Lyfa-chan?"

"Eh ... T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Uh ..., uhm, sebenarnya ... aku hanya penasaran padanya!"

"Padanya? Apa maksudmu pada Naruto?"

"Umm" Lyfa mengangguk pelan

"Heeeh, jadi begitu, ya!"

Asuna mulai tersenyum jahil setelah mendengar ucapan Lyfa dan mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Namun Lyfa langsung menyangkal seolah dia tahu apa isi pikiran Asuna sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bu-bukannya aku suka padanya atu apapun itu, aku hanya penasaran saja!"

"Memangnya bagian mana dari dirinya yang membuatmu penasaran?"

"Soalnya, kau pernah bilang kalau avatar miliki Naruto-san baru dibuat beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi ... entah kenapa caranya bertarung bukan seperti pemula!"

Pada poin ini, Lyfa mulai berpikir kalau Naruto mungkin adalah anak berandalan yang sering berkelahi. Namun dia agak ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Asuna. Jadi hanya ada satu kemungkinan

"Ano.. Asuna-san!"

"Ha'i?"

"Apa ... Naruto-san juga survivor SAO?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?"

"Soalnya, Naruto-san terlihat sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam bertarung!

Asuna mengangkat kedua alisnya setelah mendengar hal itu, namun seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang ada di sebelah mereka kemudian berkata.

"Tidak, aku rasa dia bukan survivor SAO!"

"Heh!?"

Lyfa memekik pelan mendengar ucapan Kirito.

"Onii-chan, kenapa kau bisa berpendapat begitu?"

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang seperti Naruto saat di SAO! dan jika dia benar-benar pernah ada di SAO, Naruto mungkin akan menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak paling keras!"

"Berteriak paling keras? apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti!" ucap Kirito

Kirito mengukir sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, Lyfa hanya bisa diam melihat hal itu. Sejak kecil, Lyfa dan Kirito telah tumbuh bersama sebagai saudara, jadi Lyfa bisa mengenal Kirito lebih baik dari siapapun, meskipun kepribadian kakaknya itu jadi sedikit berubah setelah dia berhasil selamat dari insiden SAO.

Namun meski begitu, Lyfa belum pernah sedikitpun melihat Kirito tertarik kepada orang yang baru dia kenal.

Lyfa kemudian menatap keatas diaman dia melihat Naruto menjadi pemenang dalam pertarungan itu melalui sebuah layar hologram.

Sementara itu, dari salah satu para pemain yang menonton pertandingan Naruto tersebut. Gadis memiliki berambut hitam dan memakai beberapa atribut pakaian yang berwarna biru dan juga hitam, gadis itu berdiri terpisah dari yang lainnya sambil melihat layar hologram dari balik bayangan itu.

' _Naruto... jadi itu nama yang diagunakan sekarang'_

Bagi kebanyakan orang normal, hal pertama yang mereka lakukan saat bertemu dengan orang yang pernah menyelamatkan mereka mungkin adalah berterima kasih. Meski begitu ada juga beberapa orang yang malah tidak mau berterima kasih meski telah di tolong oleh orang lain karena alasan tertentu, yaitu sifat yang angkuh.

Namun, gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi penuh amarah dan juga dendam didalam pandangannya.

"Naruto ... aku akan membalas semua perbuatan yang pernah kau lakukan pada kami dua tahun lalu!"

Dia bergumam dengan suara yang pelan sampai hampir tidak bisa didengar sebelum kemudian membalikkan badannya dan pergi entah kemana bersama dengan kebencian yang dia bawa.

 **Ending : {Ost. Sword Art Online : Haruna Luna** **~ Star Tear}**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **YOSH, AKHIRNYA SELESAI. BAGIAMANA MENURUT PARA PEMBACA SEKALIAN TENTANG CHAPTER INI. SILAHKAN TULIS KRITIK DAN SARAN DI KOLOM REVIEW.**


End file.
